


Must Love Dogs

by BePassionate24



Category: The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 168,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BePassionate24/pseuds/BePassionate24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now Rated M. Stefan Salvatore is a successful real estate owner with problems. An ex-wife who takes everything with her in their divorce, except for her dog. A brother who needs constant advice & a best friend who is secretly in love with him. But, what happens when Stefan makes an enticing deal with his newly hired dog trainer, Elena Gilbert? (Pairings:Stelena,Datherine,Klaroline) (COMPLETED!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Hey guys! Here's my newest story idea, it will be a bit fluffier than the other things I've been writing. And,it's going to be mainly Stelena with a few other characters showing up. :) I kind of just wanted to get it out there and see if any of you would be interested in reading more of it. Please let me know if I should keep going with this or if I should scrap it?**

**Thanks so much for reading & Enjoy!**

* * *

**Must Love Dogs- Chapter One**

"Check please!" Stefan shouted across the bar, lifting his hand up and waving the bartender over, his best friend, Caroline Forbes. Stefan glanced across the smoke filled room and watched as someone slide him another drink of whiskey across the bar table.

"Come on, brother! It's time to celebrate, not run home to that empty house of yours. You are finally a free man! By the way, how is Rebekah doing with moving out? Is she still telling you that she wants to take a chainsaw to the furniture and split it?" Damon, his older brother asked him in a joking manner as he got up from his seat and took the empty bar stool next to his younger brother, Stefan.

They had been working together since their father had signed over the real estate business to them, right after he had retired last year. But, ever since his dad, Giuseppe Salvatore had given his only sons his multi million dollar business, things had been too much for Stefan to handle, in other words- his life was falling apart and it was about to all come to a boiling point!

"She says I work too much. That ever since I took over dad's SD Realty Firm that I haven't been paying that much attention to her. It's funny, because I feel like I have. At least she's taking everything she owns with her!" Stefan told his brother, leaning over his drink as he exhaled deeply and placed his hand on to the half filled glass in front of him.

"So, I take it that the divorce is finalized?" Damon asked him, watching as Stefan nodded, slipping off his wedding ring that he had still been wearing ever since Rebekah, his ex-wife had called off their nearly 5 year marriage just a few months ago.

" Yeah and now,I'm a 26 years old divorcé. I have a multi million dollar company to run and a ton of paper work to fill out for our next project here in the Florida Keys and now, my wife- the girl that I've loved ever since we met in High School has decided that we have inconsiderable differences. Damon, this isn't how I pictured my life. But, at least I'll have the house." Stefan said, finally picking up the drink in his hands and slamming it back, feeling the alcohol burn down his throat as he inhaled sharply.

Damon watched with curious eyes when his brother got up, leaving a $20 dollar tip on the counter, straightening out his dark blue suit and exhaling deeply. It was a little past 10:30 on a Tuesday night and yet, he figured that he should go home and see if Rebekah had left anything valuable for him, in her attempt at moving out of their house that was on the other side of town.

"Are you okay to drive?" A woman's voice stopped Stefan in his tracks as he spun around and looked up. Stefan's green hazy eyes met a pair of dark blue and bright eyes as she twirled her long blonde hair in between her fingers and smiled up at him.

"I'm fine, Caroline. And, don't worry. Put my bill on the company tab. I'll see you tomorrow." He told her, shoving his hands into his pockets and brushing past her when she stepped to the side and looked over at Damon, walking over to him slowly.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked him, noticing that Stefan wasn't his usual happy self whenever he'd seen her or been at the bar that she worked at. She was his best friend since they were little kids. If anyone knew Stefan more than any one else in his life, It was Caroline Forbes. They knew everything about each other, from embarrassing stories to heartbreaking ones, from drunken fueled night hook ups with people neither of them really liked and all the moments in between.

Damon cocked his head to the side with a small shrug of his shoulders as he opened his mouth to reply. But, just as he began to form the words. Caroline looked down at her shoes and then back up at him, an irritated looked in her eyes as she replied for him. "It's Rebekah, isn't it? What does she want from him now. He's given her a settlement and he's told her that she could keep the house, if she wanted it. What else could she possibly rip from under him?" Caroline questioned, getting annoyed at the mention of Stefan's ex-wife and the fact that ever since they had started their divorce proceedings that Stefan had been a lot more down lately and had seemed to be a frequent visitor of the bars in town- which left Caroline worried and on edge.

"I don't know, Caroline. All I know is that I'm thankful that I don't have to deal with at." Damon answered her, watching as she rolled her eyes and swatted his arm, missing and nearly hitting him in the face instead. "Hey, watch the face! This beautiful gem has been on magazine covers! I can't get it bruised or bloodied, especially by you."

Caroline turned her back towards him, inhaling through gritted teeth when she looked at him over her shoulder and said in a sharp tone. "Oh, shut up Damon and go home to your wife. Katherine's waiting and we all know what happens when you're late..She comes down here and bitches about it!"

* * *

"Elena Marie Gilbert! Hurry up!" Bonnie yelled at her from the bottom of the stairs, watching as Elena hurried down them.

"Air plane ticket? Check! Money? Check! What else am I missing?" Elena asked her best friend and her roommate, watching as she smiled at her and looked down at the suitcase that was between them.

"Are you sure that you want to leave for the summer? I mean, you're going to miss having a shot at getting into the art designing firm that's opening up in downtown Portland." Bonnie reminded her. It was Elena's dream to get into the well known art firm. She had gone to school at Oregon State University and had just finished the year before, hoping to learn everything she could about being an art consultant. But, finding a job had been harder than she had expected, especially since she was living on her own with her best friend, Bonnie Bennett and her younger brother, Jeremy and jobs were harder to come by in their part of town.

"Well, Jeremy just got a good job and you two are going to be moving out of this crappy old apartment soon, into a house once you land that internship at the news station. Besides, my aunt Jenna needs me, Bonnie. I'm the only one in the family who actually knows a little something about running a business and the Florida sun could do me some good." Elena told her, pushing the suitcase to the side of them as she embraced Bonnie and held her tightly.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Elena told her, turning around to see her brother staring at them with a smile on his face. "What about me?" He asked with a laugh, walking towards the girls and embracing them both into his arms. "Group hug!" He commented in a teasing tone, taking a step back and exhaling deeply when he picked up his sister's suitcase and groaned.

"My god, Elena! You're going to be gone just for the summer! You don't need all of this stuff. What did you pack in here anyways?" Jeremy teased her, glancing up to see Elena place her hands on to her hips, looking around the room.

"I just packed clothes, half the bathroom and you know, all the things a 24 year old graduate will need to live a nice little summer adventure in Florida." She said with a wink, pulling the suitcase towards her and away from Jeremy, tugging it towards the front door as she leaned against the door and laughed. "You're right, I packed too much. Great!"

Jeremy and Bonnie laughed, standing near the staircase, their hands intertwined as Elena glanced at them and smiled a little, tears welling up into her eyes. "What am I going to do all summer long without you two?" She asked, sniffling a little as she turned her back towards them and opened the front door to the apartment, dragging out her suitcase into the hallway.

"Well, you'll be washing dogs at Jenna's dog grooming place and hopefully you'll be able to come back with more than just stories about the customers. Maybe if you're lucky, you'll meet someone." Bonnie told her with a beaming grin, letting go of Jeremy's hand as she smiled and added. "We're going to miss you too. Just remember to call us once you land! I want to know all the details and I want to know what your aunt and her husband are like."

"Are you sure that you don't want us to take you to the airport?" Elena's brother asked her, looking over at his sister who was leaning against a wall in the hallway, her purse thrown over her shoulder as her hands clutched the handle to her suitcase.

"Nope. It's completely fine. You two need some rest and the taxi ride won't be that long. Besides, Alaric and Jenna said that they'd pick me up from the airport once I land. So, it's not like I'm taking a taxi to their house. Look, I should get going..." Elena's voice trailed off as she looked down at her cell phone and noticed that it was getting about that time to leave.

"Okay. Just, be safe. We love you and call us, everyday!" Jeremy told her, stepping into the hallway with Bonnie following right behind him, both of them hugging Elena tightly once more as she nodded. "I promise. You'll hear all about my Florida adventure. Just remember, it's probably not going to be that exciting. I mean, I'm going to be working as a receptionist at a dog grooming salon. Trust me, there is nothing that fun about it." Elena told them both with a shrug of her shoulders, tightening her arms around them when she exhaled deeply and sighed. "I am going to miss you two so much." She said softly, silently debating with herself if she was making the right choice in leaving her hometown of Oregon for the summer and her family behind, since it was the first time in a long time that they had all been separated for a few months.

* * *

He could feel it, the buzzing and dizziness in his head as he unlocked the front door to the darkened house. Even the lights were off on the outside and everything seemed so cold and dead inside when Stefan stepped into the house that he once shared with Rebekah. His house that he had bought them and had custom designed himself.

"Oh, for god sakes,Rebekah!" He cursed her name under his breath as he started to undo his tie and threw it down to the ground, stepping over it in his nicely polished black dress shoes. It had been a long day of meetings and making blueprints for his plans to destroy an old shopping center and replace it with newly planned set of apartments. So for a moment, Stefan enjoyed the silence. That was until he started looking around the house that had a view of the beach as his backyard and large high ceilings with even larger windows that were surrounding it and letting the moonlight in.

Stefan could hear the water of the ocean crashing viciously against the sand when he inhaled deeply, turning on the lights in the kitchen. He was exhausted from everything, from work- from life, as he slipped off his suit jacket and placed his hands on to the isle in the middle of the kitchen. The dark granite marble shinned under his hands when he leaned down and placed his head against the cool tiles. All Stefan wanted was to forget about today, about the fact that Rebekah had moved out, leaving him with barely anything to his name and the a fact that he was now divorced..after 5 long years of loving only her and being loyal to only her- Stefan was now left with a hole in his heart where she had once filled it.

He paused though, lifting his head up briskly when he heard a small whimpering noise coming from outside on the patio. Stefan shook his head in confusion..She didn't...She couldn't have..Rebekah had taken almost everything that was hers from inside of the house, leaving him with the couch, the 90" flat screen TV and a few other things that were scattered around the house from when she had the movers she hired take her things. But, there was one thing that Stefan couldn't fathom having around and it was...the animal making noises outside!

Stefan rubbed his eyes when he finally pushed himself away from the isle and walked towards the sliding patio door, hearing the sound of barking become louder and louder when he approached. The warm summer night and Floridian heat hit his face as he turned on a light outside and got a better picture of the one thing that was making the noise- her dog!

"I can't believe this..She left you behind? You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Stefan yelled out into the darkened night, stepping towards the large brown and black German Shepard. It's not that he didn't like dogs, Stefan did. It was just- Rebekah's 4 year old German Shepard was way more than he could handle and working all the time was part of the problem. The dog hadn't had enough time to bond with him as much as he did with Rebekah. And, Stefan didn't really have very much time to care for him since he had gotten Rebekah the dog to keep her company when he was away on long business trips.

Stefan smiled as he bent down towards the dog, getting to be eye level with him as he patted the top of his head and exhaled out a breath, his shaking hands pulling out his cell phone from his back pocket when he dialed  _her_  cell phone number.

One ring. Two Rings..."Hello?" Rebekah's voice sang through the phone as she cheerfully answered, causing Stefan to gag a bit as how cheerful she sounded.

"You left the damn dog, behind. Rebekah!" Stefan bellowed into the phone as he heard her let out a laugh and she signed out a breath.

"I know, I did. But, I also had my lawyer sign him over to you. He was like our child. So, you get full custody. He's yours now, Stefan. Besides, I know how much you just love dogs!" She said in a sarcastic tone.

"I want you to come back and get him. I can't take care of a fucking dog! I have too much stuff going on. He's going to be chewing up shit, pissing on things and destroying the house! I'm going to need to hire someone to take care of him when I'm out of town too and that shit is expensive! But, of course- you didn't think about that did you?" Stefan asked her, his voice rising with more anger than he had felt earlier in the day when Rebekah had met up with him to get the keys to the house so that she could move out her things.

"Well, it's in our settlement, Stefan. I took what was mine and left you what was yours. The dog was negotiable and since we've had him since he was a puppy and you bought him for me. Technically, he's yours now. Look, I'm exhausted from moving my things out and I really need to go. Good luck, Stefan. Plus, maybe having him around will cause you to be less lonely. Or who knows, maybe you'll neglect that relationship too, just like you did ours." She said, ripping into him one last time as she laughed and hung up the phone before Stefan could even finish retorting back an argument.

"Son of a bitch!" He screamed, getting back to his feet as he heard the dog yelp and start barking at him. Stefan ran his hands though his hair, placing them at his sides, turning his head to the side when he looked down at the dog, his brown eyes shining up at Stefan.

"I've had you for 4 fucking years and I don't even know your name." Stefan concluded in an exhausted tone, stepping beside the dog and untying his leash from the chair leg that it was wrapped around. He pulled the leash gently as he exhaled and lead the dog into the house, stopping in front of him, just short of the sliding door. Stefan patted the dog's head again, locking his eyes on to him when he exhaled deeply and smiled with a deliriously exhausted look.

"Look.." His voice trailed off as he grabbed the tags on the dogs collar, flipping it around when he read the name out loud. "Duke..Of course..Your name's Duke. Let's lay out some ground rules since we're stuck with each other- so inconveniently! No pissing in the house, no chewing on my expensive leather shoes and definitely no bathroom accidents in the middle of the night and if for some reason, you do end up having one. You have to bark or I don't know...wake me up before you make a mess." Stefan told him, placing his hands onto each side of the dogs face as he leaned his forehead against the dog, feeling Duke lick his face and whimper a bit.

"Okay? I guess you can stay. Just, you and I are going to have a lot of ground rules to get down together. Also, if you sleep in my bed. No hogging it!" Stefan said with a laugh, shaking his head and pulling Duke inside of the house by his collar.

"I can't believe I'm talking to you like a person..Damn it, I'm going crazy." Stefan mumbled under his breath when he let go of the dogs collar and closed the sliding door behind him. Stefan then took a step forward and just when he did, Duke sat in front of him, whining.

"I know, buddy. We got pretty screwed in this deal. Didn't we? Look, at least we can agree on one thing. I don't like you as much as you don't like me" Stefan said, walking past the dog and straight into the kitchen, pulling out a beer and cracking up the top of it as he took a long sip of the cold beverage, running his hands through his hair and looking around the nearly empty house. At least he wasn't completely alone, he thought. Maybe Rebekah leaving behind the dog would turn out to be a good thing or it would turn out to be a complete disaster- only time would tell.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you all think..Love it? Hate it? Please let me know, because if I get enough people interested in this story, then I'll continue it. :)**


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Rated M. Stefan Salvatore is a successful real estate owner with problems. An ex-wife who takes everything with her in their divorce, except for her dog. A brother who needs constant advice & a best friend who is secretly in love with him. But, what happens when Stefan makes an enticing deal with his newly hired dog trainer, Elena Gilbert? (Pairings:Stelena,Datherine,Klaroline)

**Enjoy & Thanks so much for reading!**

* * *

**Must Love Dogs- Chapter Two**

He had spent the day trying to figure it all out, trying to piece together every little detail of what their relationship had meant to her, what it had meant to him. He loved her, Stefan had loved her-years ago when they had met and even though she had turned into a monstrous version of herself over the last 2 years that they were together, a small part of him-still cared for Rebekah.

Hell, Stefan had loved his ex wife so much that he still caught himself calling her his wife and he let her decorate the house, picking out the location for their "family home" because she had told him that it would calm her whenever she was stressed from her job as the company's promoter. She loved the water, the ocean was her sanctuary and Stefan had loved it right along with her..until she told him that she was leaving him and wanted out of their marriage, a few months ago on the beach, saying that she was feeling suffocated by their relationship to continue any further. After that night, Stefan hated the sand, the sound of the water made him sick and even the smell of it-everything reminding him of Rebekah.

Rebekah Salvatore had been the one person that the media flocked to whenever there was any breaking news or changes in regards to SD Realty and even though it didn't bother Stefan back then when his mother Maria had suggested it- for his wife to be the 'face' of the company. It bothered him a hell of a lot more now because he knew that in the midst of their divorce that she would be the first one to tell her lies about their divorce and the problems he was having in his company to the newspapers and magazines that SD Realty graced every few months as a promotion campaign.

He hadn't been sleeping properly. Everything, since she had broken his heart- had seemed so unimportant and the only thing that had mattered was his work. So, Stefan drown himself in it,so much so that he had started to practically live in his office that was on the fifth floor in the key west area of Florida. A nice and beautiful area that was about 50 miles from Miami.

" _You need to stop working so much. You need to find a nice girl and settle down. Rebekah was a nice girl, Stefan. But- she wasn't right for you and that family of hers! Oh, they are a piece of work!"_ His mother had told him when he'd drove to Miami for his weekly visit.

She was right. Stefan thought, although he had been too blinded by her beauty, her adventurous spirit and zest for life to see any differently. Rebekah was intriguing that was for sure. Yet, there was always something missing between them that Stefan had been feeling more and more lately and it was hard to figure out what it was exactly until she told him that she wanted out, then it all came into full view- it was the love that they had for each other- it was gone.

The loud buzzing of his alarm clock had awoken him before the cell phone on his brown colored night stand ever did. Stefan rubbed his eyes roughly, exhaling out a breath when he rolled over and felt something warm and furry next to him. Stefan groaned out a loud annoyed sigh when he flipped on his side and locked his tired green eyes on to the chocolate brown eyes of the German Shepard beside him.

"You little shi-….Duke, get off the bed!" Stefan scolded him, watching Duke's long and pointy dark brown ears perk up and twitch at the sound of his own name.

Stefan pushed himself up, looking around the room. Papers, bubble wrap, empty left over boxes were scattered everywhere. She hadn't even left a scent of herself behind for him to hold on to and, his heart hurt because of it.

His body felt achy, heavy like a dead weight was sitting on his chest when he picked up his shirt off of the floor that had a fowl oder of stale air and beer stains on it. He had gotten drunk last night, really damn drunk because of all the stress. His head was still pounding, his clothes were scattered all over the house instead of neatly placed in their spots like he would usually always do and there were empty beer bottles near the bedside as well.

What the hell...Happened last ni-." Stefan stopped himself as he turned to look back at his bed, he had taken out their old wedding pictures and was looking over them the night before. He remembered that much. But, what confused him the most was his cell phone. It had a red flashing light on it as if someone has left him a few messages. But, who the hell did he call after he left the bar last night? The only person he knew of was Rebekah. Yet, that was before he had gone on his very own drunken 'pity party'.

Stefan grabbed his cell phone briskly and exhaled a heavy breath, tightening his eyes shut for a moment before he grabbed his cell phone into his hands and opened his missed calls list, noticing that he had a few from his parents, four from Damon and the rest were from...

"Caroline! Oh, shit!" Stefan mumbled under his breath as he ran his hands through his hair and looked over at the clock which read 8:15 in the morning. He was supposed to have a meeting with a construction company in Miami today for his latest project, demolishing an old shopping center in the heart of the city. Stefan was supposed to meet with the guys to talk about the details on when and how they were going to start the project and when they were going to start giving out more eviction notices to the companies that had businesses in the plaza.

He was too focused on all the things that he had to do that he scrambled to call Caroline back, his hands shaking a bit at the thought of the messages or texts that he had sent her in his drunken stumper.

"Oh thank god! You have a lot of explaining to do!" Caroline exclaimed, her voice being more high pitched than normal as Stefan heard what sounded like people shouting and laughing in the background.

"Are you working?" He asked her curiously, listening when she shuffled around a few pieces of papers and sighed out a breath. "I'm supposed to be leaving, Stefan. I have to meet up with Katherine and Damon. It's concerning you." Caroline commented in a soft tone, rolling her eyes as she looked around the bar and changed her cell phone to her left hand when someone bumped into her.

About him? What could they be planning..Was he really in that bad of shape that he needed his brother, sister in law and best friend to all meet up and talk to him? Stefan shook the questions and thoughts away, turning around to pull Duke off the bed as he inhaled sharply. "Surely, you three don't have a lot to talk about me for. Besides, you can't stand Katherine or my brother. Caroline, why are you meeting with them about me in the first place. I'm fine, I'm handling the divorce, perfectly fine." He reassured her.

Caroline let out a loud laugh. "You aren't fine, Stefan! You called me at 2:30 in the morning last night, crying about how you missed her and saying that you wish you knew where she was because you wanted to bring her back home. That isn't okay! You're in denial about it all, Stefan. Rebekah left you, and the divorce was her doing. Look, I know that it hurts. But, you need to move on. And, not just dive back into your work- that isn't living! That's avoiding your problems." She had told him, hearing as he laughed a little in an annoyed tone.

"I'm not in denial, Caroline. I'm perfectly fine. Listen, I got to get going..She left- Rebekah left the dog at the house and I don't know what to do with him...He's nasty. He slobbers everywhere, snores and this morning when I woke up, he was in my face, breathing on me! I just- I don't like him and-" Stefan paused for a moment, smiling to himself as he looked over at Duke who was now sitting on the light colored wooden flooring, chewing on one of Stefan's shoes.

"Duke, NO. No, chewing on my expensive shoes!" Stefan shouted, causing Caroline to move the phone away from her ear for a moment, shaking her head. "Well, if I could. I'd take him off your hands. But, I can't do it. We're going to a restaurant and..." Caroline's voice trailed off as she heard a growling noise and what sounded like Stefan struggling.

"Come back here you little shit! Oh, wonderful. I guess I'm just going to need to take him all the way out to Miami with me, now! I really need to find someone to take care of him, this is out of control. I need to go. Oh and Caroline, I'm sorry about last night- if I said something over the phone of through text message that I shouldn't have." He told her in an apologetic tone, listening when she huffed out a breath and smiled.

"It's fine. Try to have a good day, Stefan and don't hate on the dog so much. You never know, you two might hit it off eventually." She commented before telling him a quick goodbye and hanging up the phone.

* * *

The red eye flight was exhausting as she stood near the baggage carousels at the airport in Miami, looking around the large open space for a familiar face- anyone that resembled her aunt Jenna or her husband, Alaric in the pictures that Elena had seen of them over the years.

"Elena?" Jenna's sweet voice came up from behind her, tears in her eyes as she watched Elena's tired face lock on to hers.

"It's so good to see you and for you to be here! It's been so long." Jenna told her, embracing her tightly as she felt Elena's arms wrap around her and hold her just as closely. The flight from Portland to Miami had been excruciating and Elena was just happy to be on solid ground again, finally where she needed to be.

"So, how's everything going? God, I haven't seen you since you were a little kid, around 10 or 11 years old. But, look at you...you're a grown woman now!" Jenna commented with a soft smile on her face, her green eyes shining as she listened to Elena talk about Jeremy and his girlfriend Bonnie, about how her parents had been vacationing in South Carolina for the last few weeks and were enjoying their retirement and a little bit about herself, telling her aunt that she had just finished school and was trying to just figure her life out.

"So, your dad finally got rid of his private practice as a dentist, huh?" Jenna asked her, looking down as the bags on the carousel went around and around, glancing over to see Elena take a step towards it when she finally spotted her two large red bags.

"Yeah, he sold it and they're thinking about moving to South Carolina, looking at houses there." Elena added, yanking her bags from out of the baggage claim area and turning back towards her aunt.

"Let's go." She said quietly, slinging one of her duffel bags over her shoulder and falling into step with Jenna who had a pair of dark brown khakis on, a light green shirt, her honey blonde hair pulled back into a high ponytail with a pair of Marc Jacobs shades on top of her head.

"So, where's your husband..Alaric- is it?" Elena asked in a questionable tone. All she knew about her aunt Jenna was that she owned a grooming salon in Miami that was fighting to stay afloat. And that they hadn't seen each other since Elena was a little kid, years ago.

The salon had been passed down from Elena's mother Miranda to her little sister, Jenna after they both graduated college and as news spread that her mother was marrying her father, Grayson Gilbert. Jenna had loved Florida so much that she had stayed behind to keep the family company running after Miranda moved away to Oregon to help Grayson with his blooming dentistry career. Other than that and the fact that Elena knew she was married, Jenna and her were nearly strangers. Of course, she had spent the earlier parts of her life around her aunt. But, those short visits would only last a few weeks and when they did- Elena being young, vaguely remembered the times she had spent with both Jenna and Alaric over the years.

"Yes! Alaric and I have been married for the last 10 years and we have a few dogs. I...They're like our kids." Jenna said in a sudden saddened tone, looking out towards the parking lot at the sea of cars in front of them, searching for her own.

"So, I take it that you two don't have kids of your own?" Elena asked her, watching as Jenna placed her hand into her purse and pulled out her cell phone and her car keys.

"Sweetheart, I don't know how much your mother's told you about me. But, I can't have kids..Sadly, Alaric and I have been trying for years and we just- we can't conceive. So, after gallons of ice cream and sleepless nights of crying myself to sleep about it. I went out and I adopted two dogs. Lily and Samson. Don't ask about the silly name of Samson, apparently Alaric has always liked that name." Jenna said with a laugh, watching as Elena gave her perplexed look, one filled with sadness.

"Jenna, I'm sorry. I-..." Elena began to say as Jenna cut her off, finally finding her car and walking towards it. Elena followed behind as she watched Jenna step in front of her dark green Jeep, popping the trunk open. Elena took a step back as she watched Jenna lift her suitcases into the back and shut the trunk door.

"It's fine, Elena. You didn't know. I honestly haven't told anyone that in a long time. I just, I guess I thought your mother told you all about me when she told you to come out here to visit. Now, would you mind if we stop by my salon to get a few things I forgot. I can even show you around the salon and show you what I'll be needing you to help me with." Jenna asked her, unlocking the doors as she gazed over at Elena who smiled, nodding.

" Mom didn't mention anything at all...And, that's fine. I'm officially on vacation. So, I have all the time in the world." Elena said, opening the passenger side door and sliding into the sear as she hear Jenna start the car.

* * *

The shop was small, a few kennels on each side in the back room, with a nice spread of a washing area, and a few tables for grooming. When they walked back to the front room there was a a small desk, cluttered with folders, a computer and a smaller portable phone on the left side corner of the desk. And another larger area with an even bigger desk that had Jenna's name on it, her business cards in a pile on the dark brown cherry colored desk.

"You really do need some help." Elena said in a huff, looking around the walls that were covered with pictures of Jenna's clients, most of the dogs with ribbons around their necks, some of them even having bows in their fur. Jenna watched as her gaze fell back upon the stacks of endless paperwork and folders when she looked over at Elena who was sitting in the black office chair, spinning in circles and exhaling deeply.

"What's really going on Jenna? Why did you need me to come all the way out here...It isn't just to have me work for the summer, is it?" Elena asked her, stopping the wobbling chair as she planted her feet back onto the ground firmly, hearing as her red colored flip flops hit against the light brown carpeting in the room.

"They want to tear this whole building down, Elena. I have spent years in making this place what it is and my clients and their dogs are like family. And, two days ago. I got a notice about this company called SD Realty who wants to tear down all the small shops and this shopping center down so that they can build a huge building that has 22 floors and all of them are going to be a set of brand new apartments. This idiot guy who owns the place wants to ruin my business and I called you because I feel like you can help me save it, help me keep it going until I figure out what I'm going to do and until I find a new place to move my company." Jenna confessed, tears in her eyes as she placed her hand onto Elena's shoulder and looked down at her niece.

"I'm going to help you in any way that I can. But, I bet you that this 'idiot' is probably a big wig jerk. Look, maybe I can call his cooperate office and complain or something.." Elena's voice trailed off as she looked over at Jenna who was wiping away the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

"We're going to figure this out, Jenna. We'll set up a strike or something so that they can't demolish the store just yet..It could buy you some more time. I'll think of something, I promise. But, until then. Let's start with getting rid of this stack of papers. So, that when we open tomorrow that you have a clean slate with me here." Elena added, leaning towards her Aunt and grabbing her hand gently with a smiling face.

"Okay." Jenna said in a soft tone, looking out the window that was behind Elena and watching as a sleek red and overly polished Cayman S Porsche sports car parked in front of her salon. They both watched the guy in the car roll it's windows down, allowing the music blasting from the cars speakers to be overheard by everyone around him. Elena and Jenna looked over at each other as they watched the man who was sitting in the parked car shut off the engine and step out.

Elena and Jenna noticed as he straightened out his Valentinoblack suit and leaned against the car. Elena cleared her throat as she continued to watch him. He was good looking, seemingly well off and surprisingly young. Although, she could tell that he was all business and no play- he probably never knew how to have a good time in his life, Elena thought to herself as she turned towards the window more and examined him. He held a set of papers in his hands, a leather folder under his arm and a toothpick was dangling from his lips when he lifted up his dark sun glasses, looking up at the building.

"Who the hell is this runway model guy outside of your salon, Jenna?" Elena asked, licking her chapped lips and getting up to get closer to the window. But, just as Elena did. She froze when she watched the young brown haired man in his pressed and overly dry cleaned suit take a few steps further towards the front door and before Jenna could reply back, he entered the salon.

"Good morning, Ladies. Which one of you is.." He paused for a moment, shuffling the papers in his hands, reading them briskly as he looked back up at Elena and Jenna again, then added. "Jenna Saltzman?"

Elena stood near him, speechless and observant. He was handsome, in the suit and he smelled like an expensive men's cologne. His green eyes were warm and welcoming, his scent was crisp and clean, and from what she could tell, he certainly worked out a lot, that was sure from the way he stood. His broad shoulders rolled back, feet spread a bit and hands clutching the papers tightly.

"I am." Jenna replied softly, giving him a confused looked as he extended out his hand and smiled, the green in his eyes instantly turned to pure amusement and the smug smile on his face made Elena want to vomit when he said. "I'm sorry to intrude. But, My name is Stefan Salvatore and I'm the owner of SD Realty, I'm more of the real estate developer, actually- in other words, I decide what locations we get to demolish and which ones get to stay. And, I'm here to deliver your eviction notice on behalf of my company."

"Eviction notice? You're got to be kidding me. I've already gotten a few from your company, Mr. Salvatore and I'm very aware of what your planning on doing to this area. But, you don't seem to realize that I still have a while until your wrecking crew comes in here and takes away everything that I've spent half my life working towards. This business, my salon is all I have. And, you have the right to let me stay here until I find someplace new."

Stefan laughed, looking over at Elena and then back to Jenna when he shrugged his shoulders back and whistled out a breath. "Mrs. Saltzman. I don't think you understand me. You don't have very long, three months to be exact. So, this is my very early notice to you. Find a new place to rebuild your dog grooming salon. Because, frankly- in three months, this place is going to be a new set of apartments that I can profit on, very nicely." He added with a wink.

Elena watched as Stefan pivoted on his shiny black dress shoes, his hand on the door knob as he tilted his head to the side, opening the door when smiled at her and looked back at both of them. "Have a nice day, ladies. And, I'll be in touch. Mrs. Saltzman. Remember, three months!"

* * *

"The nerve of that man!" Elena shouted, running her hands through long brown hair as Stefan left the salon and walked back out towards the parking lot, to his car. Elena leaned back into her chair and watched him outside of the building. He was now standing near the car again, trying to pull something out of it that looked like it was attached to a leash.

"I have an idea." Elena said in a whispered tone, hearing Jenna exhale and push herself away from her desk, standing up and walking to the window, shutting the white colored blinds. "Don't even think about it, Elena. I don't want that man anywhere near me or this establishment. He's a pig and he's about to take away everything from me and Alaric. There isn't anything you can do and I won't be making any deals with him, at all!"

"He has a dog, Jenna." Elena shrieked in a sudden excited tone as she peered through the blinds and watched Stefan finally yank on the red leash in his hands, forcing a large brown and black 110 pound German Shepard that was biting at the leash in Stefan's hands out of the car and just as the dog jumped out of the car, dust collected, getting Stefan's perfectly black suit smudged with dust.

"So, what if he has a dog." Jenna said, rolling her eyes as she watched Elena fix up her hair, smiling brightly when she got up from her seat and walked towards the front door. "He clearly doesn't know anything about dogs and I just think I found our loophole. In other words, I find us a way to buy time."

Jenna exhaled as she watched Elena open the door and smile at her. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you- Elena- don't you dare...Elena!" Jenna's voice faded out when Elena opened the door and stepped out, directing all her attention towards Stefan who was struggling with the dog.

* * *

"Hey, Mr. hot shot!" Elena exclaimed, causing Stefan's head to snap up. His hands were on the Porsche, head down, staring at the ground as he exhaled deeply, the leash tightly wound around his wrist and just when Elena stepped closer, a large and heavy set German Shepard came up to her, barking, his tail was in between his legs, eyes narrowed on her when he stood behind Stefan and continued to bark.

"Duke, stop it!" Stefan commanded sharply, tugging on the leash roughly and telling the dog to sit in a very demanding tone.

"What do you want? Come out here to tell me that I shouldn't demolish your...aunt's place?" He asked, looking up at Elena with a twinge of annoyance in his glance.

Elena rolled her eyes, placed her hands across her stomach and shifting her weight. "Actually, I was going to tell you that. But, you seem really set on it. So, I really don't think anything that I say will change your mind. However, Mr. Salvatore...I've noticed that your having some trouble with the dog."

Stefan let out a laugh, shook his head and locked his leaf green eyes on to Elena. "Him? Ha, we're perfectly fine. I've got it all handled."

Elena laughed, shaking her head as she looked down at the dog that Stefan had called "Duke."

"Come here, baby..It's okay, I won't hurt you." Elena said in a sweet coated voice, laced with a bit of attitude. She kneeled down in front of the large dog and extended out her hand, a green dog treat in the shape of a bone in the palm of her hand. Duke's ears instantly went up as he started to wag his tail a bit, slowly and cautiously walking over to Elena when she said his name. "Duke, come here.." Stefan looked down at her as Elena looked up at him and smiled when Duke nuzzled up against her, sitting in front of her and began licking her hands.

"How the hell did you do that?" Stefan asked, stepping out from the leash that Duke had wrapped around his ankles when he got of the car.

"You just need to be at their level. Now, about the dog...You obviously seem like a very busy man and the dog really seems to hate you. It's obvious, because you barely got him to listen to you when you wanted him out of this really nice overly expensive sports car. Well, it got me thinking. I can train him for you, take care of him here in Miami and help you build a relationship with him. Under one condition. Mind you, my aunt doesn't want anything to do with you and neither do I. Although, I think we'll both benefit from this little agreement." Elena explained, getting up from position near the ground. Stefan watched as she wiped her hands on to her jeans and she smiled up at him, her brown eyes full of hope.

"Ha, you want to make a deal with me? Look..Miss-" Stefan began to say, watching Elena extend out her hand to him as she grinned. "It's Elena. Elena Gilbert."

Stefan smiled again, laughing a little and tugging on Duke's leash. "Miss Gilbert. I don't have time to be driving back and forth from here and the Florida Keys, where I live...I just-. Whatever deal you probably won't be worth my time. Because, you're right- I am a very busy man."

"Oh, if you'd just listen to me, then it could be worth your time. I'll come to you then. I can help my aunt during the days she needs me and on my off days. You and I can meet at your place. So that I can help you get to like this dog a bit more. Since, you're both obviously struggling with each other." Elena said in a hopeful tone, hearing Stefan chuckle as he licked his lips and pinched the back of his neck when he locked his gaze on to her, his eyes were full of irritation.

"To be honest, I could care less about my relationship with him. But, I am curious as to what's in this deal for you?" He questioned, hearing Elena let out a huffed out breath, smiling widely when she replied in a firm and serious tone. "I help you train the dog and you give my aunt Jenna an extension along with everyone else here. You allow her to keep her company here, meanwhile find another location for your precious apartment buildings that you'll  _'profit off nicely'_  Was that how you had said it?"

Stefan sighed as he looked over at Elena who had her hand extended out towards him, a serious look in her eyes when she added. "Like I said- even though my aunt and I really don't want to make a deal with you because your an expensive suit wearing big wig with an ego the size of your head. This agreement isn't about you, it's about my aunt and helping her. So this would benefit us both, and personally- you really look like you could use some help. What do you say Mr. Salvatore, do we have a deal?"

* * *

**A/N: Stefan's kind of an over privileged jerk in this story and if you haven't noticed..I made him a bit older than Elena in this story. ;) So, what do you all think..Will he agree to her little deal on helping him with Duke and in turn Elena helps Jenna's struggling business?**


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Rated M. Stefan Salvatore is a successful real estate owner with problems. An ex-wife who takes everything with her in their divorce, except for her dog. A brother who needs constant advice & a best friend who is secretly in love with him. But, what happens when Stefan makes an enticing deal with his newly hired dog trainer, Elena Gilbert? (Pairings:Stelena,Datherine,Klaroline)

**Enjoy & Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Must Love Dogs- Chapter Three**

He stood back, tugging Duke's leash and placing him in the back of the car, before turning his attention back to her. Elena watched as Stefan straightened out his suit and looked down at her hand before speaking softly. "This won't change anything, Miss Gilbert. I already have a plan to tear this building down. Surely, a girl like you won't win me over in changing my business plans or my life with attempting to train this dog. I have a very successful real estate agency to run. And, this deal that you're wanting to make with me- It's not going to change anything. I'm sorry, Elena. But, the answer is no. I don't need your help and my dog doesn't need a trainer. How old are you anyways, 18?" Stefan asked her, watching Elena's brown eyes widen as she huffed out a breath and clutched her fists tightly against her palms. He was just as Jenna had described him. A arrogant asshole, someone who clearly thought that all that mattered was money!

" No, I'm 24 actually. And, that's fine with me. You don't want to make a deal with me? Good luck with the destructive dog you have sitting in your car then. He's chewing on your seatbelt. By the way." Elena pointed out, gazing over to see Stefan tug on Duke's collar through the open window, scolding him.

"I guess I'm done here. Look, if you change your mind. Mr. Salvatore..You know where to find me. I'll be here, working my ass off to save my aunt's dog grooming salon- you know the one that you want so badly to get rid of!" Elena commented, exhaling deeply and pivoting on her heels as she heard Stefan let out a small annoyed laugh.

"Do you even know who I am?" Stefan asked her, leaning back against his car and running a hand through his hair, his intense green gaze cutting into her. It was almost like he was undressing her with his eyes.

"Oh, I'm well aware. You're the asshole who's trying to take everything that my aunt has worked her whole life for. And, I'm the girl who won't let you. I think you've run into a road block with your plans." Elena told him, a smirk forming across her lips as she licked them and placed her hands across her chest, hoping that Stefan would stop scanning her body up and down with his heavy intriguing glances.

"What? In You? That's the funniest thing that I have ever heard. Listen here little girl, I've dealt with many women like you and trust me..They always end up caving in and falling to my feet." He told her with a wink, watching as Elena gulped down the bile that formed into her throat as he spoke.

"Oh, I'm sure they do a lot more than fall at your feet. And, I'm not a little girl. Actually, I'm not your average awe struck girl. I know very well, who you are. Mr. Salvatore and I'm not interested at all. I just thought that I'd try to help you out with that dog. But, standing here and listening to you talk. Is driving me crazy. So, I'm really happy that you declined my offer. Now, will you excuse me. I need to go." Elena replied to him, watching as Stefan placed his hands into his pockets, smirking at her as he licked his lips once more and exhaled deeply, watching as she turned back to walk towards the building.

"You'll be seeing me a lot in the next few months. Miss Gilbert. I suggest you get over the annoyance that my voice causes you. And as for the dog. I can handle him all by myself." He told her, watching Elena wave him off as she turned back around just slightly and added. "Oh, I highly doubt that. But, good luck trying it."

* * *

"You were right! He's an absolute ass!" Elena ranted, rolling her eyes and sitting down in one of the office chairs that was near Jenna's desk.

Jenna smiled at her sweetly, laughing a little as she rolled up her sleeves to her long gray colored t-shirt. "I know he is. So, what happened out there?" She asked Elena, watching her turn in the chair to face her aunt.

"I tried making a deal with that arrogant rich jerk and he said no!" Elena commented, sliding down the chair until her whole body nearly hit the carpet, glancing up at Jenna who didn't even look that surprised.

"Elena. I know that it was on behalf of me. But, I've begged him and his brother for months. I've told them that I'll do anything I need to do to save this place and yet, neither of them would listen to me. I'm sorry sweetheart. But, there isn't anything else that we haven't tried and I'm at a loss." Jenna explained in a sorrowful tone, watching Elena lift herself back up into her chair, tapping her fingernails against the desk in front of her, trying to think about what she could possibly do to change their minds.

"What about a distraction?" She asked Jenna. Hearing her aunt let out a small laugh, shaking her head when she threw a magazine called "The Florida Sun" on top of the desk, glancing over to see Elena's brown gaze widen and her mouth nearly drop open.

"He's now the CEO and he was one of the main real estate developer's for the company!" Elena nearly shriek, not even thinking that such a young face like Stefan's could hold such a huge title when it came to business ventures.

Jenna nodded, stepping closer to Elena and pointing her index finger to the front page of the magazine that had Stefan and Rebekah's faces both on it. Rebekah tightly wrapped around his waistline like a snake in a high and very revealing red dress, her smiling face beaming with joy as she glanced over at Stefan who was wearing a black suit with a plain white button up underneath the jacket and a red tie that matched Rebekah's dress.

"They are very well known in Florida. The blonde lady is actually his ex-wife now. It was reported that after months of rumors circulating, that in fact. Rebekah Salvatore was leaving him for someone else. So, as far as distractions go at the moment. I'm pretty sure that Stefan has women falling all over themselves to get a piece of him and his money." Jenna explained, watching as Elena picked up the magazine into her hands and smirked a bit. "Oh, I bet he does." She commented, rolling her eyes at the thought of women lining up in front of him. It made her stomach churn with disgust.

"They have a charity auction every year. Huge extravagant events thrown at the older brother's house. His wife is like this huge clothing designer and she just will find any excuse to have a lavish party and show off their wealth. I feel pretty bad for their 4 year old daughter, Izzie. She has to attend every single one of them. But, I'm pretty sure that she's spent her whole life being raised by nanny's." She elaborated more as Elena leaned back into her chair and closed her eyes, still thinking about a way she could get Stefan to stop his plans and then, it dawned on her.

"Wait, they have these events every year? Do you have to be invited to go?" Elena questioned, watching as Jenna nodded and opened up the magazine in front of her niece, reading off a part of the article.

"It says here that..October is the main month for them. Katherine and Damon Salvatore throw a charity auction in honor of Katherine's mother who died a few years ago from an undisclosed illness. But, every year Stefan and Rebekah attend. Doesn't say anything about being invited to go. But, I'm sure you have to be." Jenna told her, hearing Elena exhaled deeply as she grabbed a hold of Jenna's wrist and squeezed down tightly.

"What if I get him to like me by then. October is just a few months away and I can do it. I can wedge my way into his life. Look, that dog that he has, Jenna. It's a monster. Stefan won't be able to handle him by himself. Trust me, that dog is my loophole and my way into to change his mind about ruining our lives." Elena commented, leaning back into her chair when she heard Jenna ask. "So, if he can't handle that German Shepard. What makes you think that you can?"

Elena smirked, her brown eyes glistening when she spoke with a straight and determined facial expression. "Because, I know how to be at their level. But, it's not just that- trust me. He'll be back here soon. However, I've also noticed that our dear Mr. Salvatore has a fondness for beautiful women too and with the right makeup and clothing. I'm pretty damn sure that I can get under his skin in more ways than one. It'll take some time of course. But, don't worry Jenna. I'm going to change his mind and I'm going to save your salon. The best part of it all is that Stefan Salvatore won't have even any idea what hit him."

* * *

"Have dinner with me tonight." Caroline suggested to him, her voice pleading as she spoke into the phone and heard Stefan inhale sharply. He was completely reluctant and she knew that if she kept pressing about it that he'd eventually give in- he could never resist her!

"Caroline, I don't know. I have to drop Duke off back home. I'm driving back from this ridiculous meeting I just had with one of these renters who are renting out a space and the woman has this niece that is just totally annoying. I'm a bit irritated by it and I haven't slept well at all lately. Look, I just-."

"Stefan, come on! I know you and I know that you're going to go home to that empty house, sit in it and drink beers all night until you and that dog are passed out on the floor from over eating because you're both depressed without Rebekah. Just please. Come over for dinner. Besides, I'm not the one cooking. Damon and Katherine are and they want you here. They miss you." Caroline explained, listening as Stefan went silent for a moment until he spoke again.

"Well, if you're not the one cooking..In that case-." He began to say, Caroline's laughter cutting him off as she said. "Shut up and just come over already!"

Stefan smiled a bit, eyes focusing heavily on the road in front of him as he exhaled deeply and quickly agreed. "Fine. I'll be over in a little bit. But, if this is your guys intervention dinner. I'm not interested." He told her in a warning tone, hearing as Caroline laughed.

"It's not. It's just dinner with your brother, your niece and his wife. Also, me of course." Caroline told him, hopefulness in her tone as Stefan sighed and then agreed.

"Okay, okay. You've made your point. I'll see you soon." He told her, hanging up the cell phone in his hands and glancing over to look at Duke who had his head sticking out of the rolled down car window. "I'll bring you home left overs if you're a good dog tonight and don't screw up my house while I'm gone. Damon's making streak and pasta." He commented with a laugh, shaking his head when he saw Duke's head swing back inside of the car and he glanced up at him with huge brown eyes.

* * *

"Uncle Stefan will be here in a little bit." Katherine said, leaning down and kissing the top of Izzie's head as she watched her daughter gaze up at her with an excited expression on her face.

"Yes! Maybe me and Uncle Stefan can play Barbie's together." She said with a pure and honest, excited tone as Katherine smoothed down her daughter's black hair and smiled sweetly at her.

"Maybe you two can. After dinner though. Let's go wash up and you can help mommy and Caroline with making the sweets for tonight." Katherine told her, lifting up Izzie into her arms as she wrapped her arms around her mom's neck and smiled.

Katherine held her daughter tightly as they walked into the kitchen, hearing Damon talking to Caroline about how worried he was about Stefan.

"All I'm saying is that to get over Rebekah. Stefan needs to stop feeling so sorry for himself. I mean, come on. It was inevitable. The divorce was coming between them and the only person that didn't see it was Stefan because he was too busy with making plans to take over the company from being a developer to becoming the CEO of SD Realty and still deciding if he even wanted to keep his side gig of being the real estate developer. Which now we all know that he didn't want to give that up either. He's burying himself in work, he's doing both roles and-." Damon began to elaborate as Katherine cleared her throat when she turned and heard the door swing open, Stefan stepping inside of the house.

"Uncle Stefan!" Izzie shouted, squirming out of Katherine's grip and running directly towards him. They all watched as his once gloomy face lit up at the sight of her and she wrapped both her arms and legs around him tightly.

"Hi, Iz. How are you, princess?" He asked her as he leaned into her and kissed her cheeks, making it seem like they were the only people in the large open floor plan of Damon and Katherine's kitchen.

"Good. I missed you though." She confessed, her blue eyes glistening as he smiled and kissed her forehead, placing her down on to the ground when she grabbed a hold of his hand and dragged him over to her parents.

"Stefan. Good to see you- out and about." Damon remarked, watching as he rolled his eyes at his older brother's words and leaned against the dark gray marble kitchen counter top, smiling at both Katherine and Caroline who now had their hands full with finishing up dinner.

"Look, I came here to eat and to spend some time with my family. So, can we just do that?" Stefan asked them, looking over to see Caroline and Katherine both nudge Damon as he cleared his throat and nodded, a gleeful smile spreading across his face.

"Sure. Why not? So, how was your day?" Damon asked him, changing the subject briskly as he watched his brother sit down at their glass dining table, sliding Izzie into his lap when she wrapped her arms around his that were around her little waistline.

"It was decent. Although, I had to deal with this really annoying woman today. She looked like she was going to be nice. But, she turned out to be a major. Bit-." Stefan stopped himself as he looked down at Izzie and then quickly corrected his train of thought with. "She was just really rude."

"Ha. Let me guess. She's one of the renter's from the building that your trying to tear down?" Damon asked him, walking over to the stainless steel fridge, opening it and pulling out two beers as he walked back over to Stefan with a bottle opener in his hands and placed them both on to the table, sitting down across from his brother.

"No. Actually, she's the woman's niece." Stefan explained in a flat and emotionless tone, taking the ice cold beer bottle from where Damon was sitting and pushing it towards himself a bit more.

"Well, is she pretty at least?" Damon questioned him, watching as Katherine came up from his side, placing a bowl of pasta Alfredo on to the table with a huge smile on her face, looking over at Stefan and then back to her husband.

"Yeah, surprisingly. She is. But, she reminds me of Rebekah. So, that would never work out. Besides, I want someone who I actually enjoy spending my time with." He told them in a soft tone as they all heard a loud crash come from the kitchen, a low voiced curse word being mumbled out of Caroline's mouth.

"I'll...Be right back." Katherine said quickly, patting Damon on the shoulder as she turned around and briskly walked into the kitchen, bending down to where Caroline who was now crouching had dropped a plate. She was picking up pieces of the white china set that had broken at her feet from overhearing Stefan talk.

Just when Caroline's shaking hands began to pick up the pieces, she watched Katherine grab her wrist, a saddened look on her face as she whispered so that they were the only two that could hear. "You need to tell him, Caroline." She commented, watching Caroline's blue eyes give her a confused look, a nervous laugh escaping past her lips when she pulled her wrist away from Katherine and brushed a strand of her blonde hair behind her ears.

"What do I need to tell him, exactly..Katherine? There is nothing to say. He...He'd think I was ridiculous." She stated, lifting herself up off the floor when Katherine did the same and they both glanced over at Stefan as she leaned into Caroline's ear and whispered. "You need to tell him that you're in love with him. That you've been in love with him since you were 6 years old. Because if you don't. You'll regret it. And, it's not ridiculous. It's the truth."

* * *

**A/N:Hmmm..So, Caroline's in love with Stefan? Oh, I think thing's just got very interested. And, Elena's determined to help Jenna out. :)**

**So, what do you guys think? Will Caroline make her confession?**


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Rated M. Stefan Salvatore is a successful real estate owner with problems. An ex-wife who takes everything with her in their divorce, except for her dog. A brother who needs constant advice & a best friend who is secretly in love with him. But, what happens when Stefan makes an enticing deal with his newly hired dog trainer, Elena Gilbert? (Pairings:Stelena,Datherine,Klaroline)

**Must Love Dogs- Chapter Four**

It was true. Caroline Forbes had been in love with Stefan Salvatore for so long now that she had never really thought of ever not loving him. Everything about Stefan made Caroline smile and happy. Even when she was in college and had just broken up with her boyfriend at the time, Tyler Lockwood. Caroline had knocked on Stefan's dorm room in the middle of the night, sobbing and shaking from the cold winter night as Stefan took her inside and helped her understand why Tyler just didn't want to be in her life anymore. Saying that it wasn't her, most likely during their time in college that the dynamics of Caroline and Tyler's relationship had shifted and it could have been that's what drove Tyler away.

He made them both a cup of hot chocolate and they sat and talked, for hours. Eventually, the thoughts of how hard it was for Caroline to think about being with someone else vanished when Stefan leaned over towards her and said. "You'll be just fine, Caroline. I promise you that one day. You'll find someone who makes you laugh, who loves you for who you are and who will help you heal your broken heart. He's out there somewhere, you probably just haven't met him yet."

"I know." She had sniffled when she leaned her head against his shoulder and felt him wrap his arms around her, stroking her hair gently. They had a history together, growing up together as little kids and living right next door to each other in their large suburban neighborhood had helped build their bond as well. Caroline knew nearly everything about him and his family. She had been by his side when his father handed him the keys to SD Realty and told him that it was all now up to him and Damon to run the company. Caroline Forbes had also been such a huge part of the Salvatore family over the years that when Damon had gotten married to Katherine, Caroline was asked to be a part of it all. She had gone dress showing with Katherine and had helped pick out the brides maid dresses, eventually landing herself the spot of maid of honor in Damon and Katherine's wedding party.

Although, recently. She had also seen Stefan spiral into oblivion which made her more than worried for what would happen if anything else came his way that was a little too much handle. However, Caroline knew that Stefan could handle just about anything and that he never gave himself enough credit for it, always saying hiding behind his strong and masculine attitude of 'nothing could ever hurt him.'

As Caroline slowly got up from hovering above the broken china dish in the kitchen and smiled, she watched Stefan get up from his seat too and walk over to her, pulling her along with him into the spacious living room at his brother's house, ignoring the small talk that was going on in the kitchen when he gently pushed Caroline back against the wall and took her hand into his, examining it cautiously.

"Your hand is bleeding." He pointed out, talking to her sweetly as she glanced up at him, her voice shaking when she spoke.

"It's nothing. It's totally fine. Stefan. I should probably get going and let you spend time with your family. I have a lot of work to do once I get home and a long day tomorrow." She tried to explain as he took a step back and smiled at her, his best friend that he cared so much about.

"Stay, Caroline. Come and have dinner with us. I'm sure that Katherine made enough food to feed an army in there. Just..Please stay." He commented, locking his green gaze on to her as she exhaled deeply and shook her head at him.

"I can't, Stefan. I'm sorry." She replied once more, looking around the room to make her quick exit. She couldn't be around him anymore, she couldn't keep her feelings in check and at any minute- she was bound to do something completely irrational just based off of her emotions alone and the sweet, worried look in his eyes that he had for her.

"Just for a little bit longer. I feel like ever since I got married to Rebekah that you and I haven't spent time together like we used to. We were close and I miss that, Care. I miss you." He told her in his most earnest tone, watching Caroline push a strand of her hair behind her ears, clearing her throat nervously when she added. "I miss you too. But, I can't sit around and listen to you talk about how much Rebekah hurt you anymore."

Stefan tilted his head to the side, exhaling and glancing down at the the dark brown wooden floor beneath their feet. He knew what she was saying. But, it was still hard for him to grasp that even if he didn't want to talk about Rebekah, her name or a memory of her still manged to pop up casually in the conversations he was having with friends or family.

"I'm sorry. I just...If it bothers you, I won't talk about it anymore. I've always known that you never really liked her anyway." He told her as he watched a smile creep up and spread across Caroline's face.

"I didn't and I really never have. She wasn't good for you. But, Stefan. I really need to get going..." She told him, hoping that he's just drop the subject all together and let her leave. Caroline took a step in front of him as she felt his cool hand touch her arm, stopping her from going to the light mocha colored couch behind them where her Marc Jacobs bag sat.

"Why are you in such a hurry to leave, Caroline? I just told you that I missed you and that we need to spend more time together as friends and that having dinner with me could help our friendship." He said again, catching her gaze as she exhaled and locked her eyes on to him. There it was again. That pesky word that she hated so much when it came to their relationship...'friends.'

"Because, I can't stand to be around you anymore." She confessed, tears welling up into her eyes as she felt Stefan's hand drop back to his side and he gave her a confused look.

"What? What did I do to you?" He asked, taking a few more steps back and watching Caroline fold her arms across her chest, inhaling sharply before she finally confessed the one truth that had been eating away at her for years.

"It's nothing you did, it's how you make me feel. You could never do anything to make me hate you. But, I don't trust myself around you, Stefan. Because, my emotions and my heart will betray me- like they are now..." Her voice cracked, wiping away her tears as she smiled at him again and watched him scratch his head.

"What are you talking about, Care. We're friends. How could your heart betray you around me...I-." His mouth instantly closed when she cut him off and nearly shouted into the still and quiet living room. "Because, I have spent years of my life watching you throw yourself away for women that hurt you and I just...I can't stand by anymore and see you hurt. I know you're going through a tough time because of Rebekah. But, I'm thankful that she's finally gone and out of your life. Stefan, I love you and I can't be around you right now because I can't listen to how much you loved her. I'm sorry, I have to go." Caroline uttered out, a feeling of embarrassment washing over her as she quickly brushed past him and grabbed her purse, ready to bolt out of the door. But, his voice stopped her as she opened the door and stepped out of the house quickly. "We need to talk about this, Caroline. Your feelings for me. You and I need to talk about this!"

Stefan watched as Caroline turned back around, tears cascading down her rosy red cheeks, her long blonde hair whipping around with her when she gazed up at him and said. "There isn't anything else to say, Stefan. Because, I know that you will never love me as much as I love you. In your eyes, you and I will always 'just be friends' and nothing I can say or do. Will ever change your mind."

* * *

The house was a modest and smaller ranch style house, with a few palm trees in the front that faced the back of a golf course. It had a bright turquoise colored paint color on it which made Elena squint her eyes at it for a while. It was getting dark outside and even though it was a bit hard to see, Elena was pretty sure that the paint color on Jenna's house could be seen from outer space just because it was that bright and accented with white trim around the door frame and four windows on the front of the house, even the five steps that lead up to the front door where painted white as well.

"Ha, I keep telling Alaric that he needs to repaint it and every summer we talk about it. He ends up taking me on a few days of a road trip vacation. He says that I work too hard for what I want." Jenna elaborated as Elena smiled at her and grabbed the door handle on the passenger side, ready to jump out of the car.

"So, how long have you and Alaric lived here. I know that mom said that you both lived some place other than Florida for a while. But, I had overheard that on the phone once and I never really asked her more about it." Elena told her, watching Jenna open her door right before shutting the car off and pulling the keys completely out of the ignition.

"We've lived here forever it seems. About 5 years. It was our second home after we got married. The last one we lived in was starting to feel a bit cramped once we adopted the two dogs. Elena, you're going to love it here and I promise you that I'll take good care of you. Thank you for coming out here to help me. I appreciate it." Jenna told her, leaning across the console in the car and grabbing a hold of Elena's hand, giving it a tight squeeze.

"Now, let's go get you all settled in and have you meet my husband!" She said in an excited tone, jumping out of the car briskly and shutting the door as she went around to the trunk and began pulling out Elena's suitcases.

* * *

"So, Elena. How's your brother and family back home in Oregon doing?" Alaric asked, taking a bite into the piece of chicken in his hands as Jenna handed him a napkin and shook her head, smiling.

"He doesn't have many manners. I'm sorry." Jenna said with a laugh, getting up to head back into their kitchen as Elena felt one of the dogs come up to her and sniff her feet, deciding that laying beside her until a piece of food dropped onto the floor was a good idea.

"The family is doing good. Jeremy's been with the same girlfriend for a few years now, they've moved in together. My mom and dad have been working and traveling for awhile. And, I finished college and decided to come out here to help Jenna out." Elena said with a truthful tone and beaming smile as she felt one of the dogs begin to lick her skin.

"If he's bothering you just give him a piece of chicken, he'll go away quickly." Alaric commented as he leaned down under the table and pulled Samson, the large white and gray husky away from his spot near Elena.

"It's fine. I like dogs, well behaved ones." She said with a smile, watching Alaric wipe his hands as he cleared his throat and asked. "Speaking of dogs. So, what are your plans for helping out at Jenna's grooming shop?" Alaric asked her, tilting his head to the side and watching Elena pick up the cold ice water in her hands, taking a sip before placing it back down and replying to his question.

"Mostly receptionist work and maybe doing training sessions with them a few times a week, I took a few classes in college about animal behavior because I almost wanted to go into veterinarian school and I really like the idea of doing basic training with animals. But, I changed my major in the middle of the year because it was too expensive and I went into the arts, instead. I really want to be an art dealer and maybe open my own gallery, have other people put their paintings in it." She explained to him as she watched Jenna come back in with a bowl of warm and delicious smelling cinnamon rolls.

"I know it's usually a morning thing. But, I didn't have time to run to the store today. So, they're sadly from a can." Jenna told them as she heard both Alaric and Elena laugh when she placed the warm batch on the table.

"It's totally fine. I'm just glad that I'm finally here with you two. And, as far as not being able to run to the store, I get it. You were pretty busy." She said as Jenna sat down next to Alaric and he smiled at her, staring at her side profile for a bit before he spoke.

"Pretty busy? I thought you said that you weren't going to be working today.." His voice trailed off as Jenna exhaled out a sigh and looked down at the cinnamon roll in her hands, picking at it nervously.

"I didn't. I just went in to pick up a few things at the shop and things got a little complicated." She told him as he placed his hand on the back of her chair, causing Jenna to lock her eyes on to his.

"What?" She asked.

"How did they get complicated, Jenna. What happened today at the shop?" He questioned her as she took a bite of the sticky bread she had on her plate, chewing and swallowing it before she finally confessed.

"Stefan Salvatore showed up at the shop this morning and told me that we only have 3 more months before he tears down the building. He gave me my eviction notice early. He's going to ruin everything, Alaric. And, I don't know what to do anymore." She said, tears welling up in her eyes as she felt his hand under her chin, lifting her face so that she was staring directly at him.

"Well, take care of it, Jenna. I promise. Stefan Salvatore is a man without a conscious and he's greedy too. He needs to be put in his place." Alaric said in a sharp tone, leaning into his wife as he kissed her forehead and then he heard Elena state. "He needs to be put into his place and I know just the person who can do that for you both. He needs to learn that he can't always get what he wants."

Elena watched as Alaric gave her a confused look and asked. "And, how are you going to do that? You don't even know him, at all."

Elena exhaled deeply. Spinning a piece of her brown hair in between her fingers and smiling widely when she added. "I'm going to be the one to ruin his plans and he doesn't even know it yet. Because, I may not know him very well- yet. However, I know men like him and none of them can resist a smart and beautiful woman for very long. It's the one thing that powerful men fear, someone who can go head to head with them and that is exactly what I'm going to do to Stefan Salvatore. Just wait and see, he's going to wish he never set foot into Jenna's salon. I promise you that."

* * *

**A/N: So Caroline finally confessing that she loves him is going to send Stefan into a weird place for a bit and shift their relationship in an unexpected way. Although, something tells me that Stefan's going to be too busy with Elena Gilbert very soon and not in the way you all think! ;)**

**Please feel free to leave a review & let me know what your think about this story/ update.**

**-Until Next Time!-**


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Rated M. Stefan Salvatore is a successful real estate owner with problems. An ex-wife who takes everything with her in their divorce, except for her dog. A brother who needs constant advice & a best friend who is secretly in love with him. But, what happens when Stefan makes an enticing deal with his newly hired dog trainer, Elena Gilbert? (Pairings:Stelena,Datherine,Klaroline)

* * *

**Must Love Dogs- Chapter Five**

Stefan couldn't get Caroline's words out of his head, for as much as he had tried, he kept tossing and turning at night, trying to prevent himself from thinking about it her. He rolled over to hear Duke exhaling deeply, whimpering in his sleep and seeming to shake a bit as Stefan placed his hand on to the dog's fur, waking him up and grumbling under his breath. "I like you a hell of a lot more when you're sleeping and not causing any destruction. You know that? I'm sure you do. But, really Duke, out of all the shoes you decide to chew on in the house, you went for my Prada dress shoes..Buddy, I just spent $695 dollars for those, not cool."

Stefan felt Duke's body shift up, shaking his head as he jumped off the bed, causing Stefan to turn towards his alarm clock. It was early, around 4:30 in the morning and he wondered if Caroline was even awake by now, part of him wanted to call her to talk about the other night and just as Stefan thought about it some more, leaning over to place another pillow over his eyes, he heard his cell phone go off.

"Unbelievable, who could it be now." He mumbled as he lifted himself up and placed his hand onto his Iphone, swiping his finger across the screen to see a familiar name flashing across it. "Do you even know what time it is, here?" He asked as he answered, hearing a laugh escape out of the mouth from the person on the other line.

"Bonjour Stefan!" The man said in a British accent, laughing to himself and exhaling deeply before he continued to speak. "So, how's my little sister doing? I'm currently in Paris, just thought I would call to see how you and Rebekah are doing. The rumors aren't true, are they?" Klaus asked.

Klaus Mikealson had always been Stefan's closest friend out of every one of Rebekah's family members and over the years, the two had formed a close bond with each other. Klaus was a businessman as well, he had been the one to show Stefan almost everything he needed to know to keep his real estate business afloat and because of Klaus, Stefan had established himself fairly quickly making SD Realty an even more well known company.

"The rumor's have gone international, now?" Stefan asked, rubbing his hand over his face vigorously and exhaling deeply at the thought. It was bad enough that nearly all of the nation knew about Stefan Salvatore's marital problems and now, Europe knew as well?!

"No, they haven't. I'm just teasing you, Stefan. Listen, my sister...She loves you. You know. Damon called me a few days ago and told me about what happened between the two of you. So, did she really leave you the dog and the house?" Klaus asked him, hearing Stefan inhale deeply, when Klaus remarked about Rebekah loving him.

Maybe she had loved him once, long ago. But, over the years, their love had turned toxic and it wasn't healthy being around each other. Although, Stefan couldn't help but wonder about where she had gone after she had packed up all of her things and left him so suddenly.

"Klaus, tell me that she isn't in Paris right now with you, is that why you're calling me..Please, just-." Stefan began to say as Klaus cut him off.

"She isn't. I actually have no idea where Rebekah is or who she's with. I just, I wanted to call and make sure that you were doing okay. Stefan, just because the two of you are divorced. It doesn't mean that our friendship has to change. I mean, for god sakes, I was the one who made you two happen." He commented with a laugh, hearing Stefan laugh as well, slowly getting up from his bed and hearing Duke bark from inside of the kitchen.

"Yeah, I guess so. Klaus, I hate to cut this phone call short. But, maybe it's better since I don't really want you paying an arm and a leg for a long distance phone call to make sure that I'm not falling apart because your sister left me. Trust me, Klaus. I'm fine." Stefan confirmed, getting up from his bed and walking towards the sound of Duke's increased barking.

"I'm a man with a lot of money, Stefan. If I want to call you at anytime and anywhere in the world, I will. Besides, I wasn't just checking up on you. I was also calling to let you know that I'm leaving Paris in a few days and coming back to the states, I'll need a place to stay, was wondering if I could stay with you for a few days, until I find a new place to live." Klaus told him in a serious tone.

Stefan smiled, leaning against the door frame in his bed room as he looked around his empty house and jokingly commented. "Well,if you wanted too. You could stay here..You know, I have a big empty house now, you could stay in one of the four guest rooms." Before Stefan could even comprehend what he had said, he heard Klaus laugh and quickly reply. "Great, I'll see you next week. Roomie!"

"Wait, I-..Shit! Klaus, Hello..Klaus?" Stefan said in a hurried tone, nearly slamming the wall with his fist as he stopped himself and exhaled deeply, realizing that Klaus had hung up on him and that he had practically invited himself to stay at Stefan's. Having Klaus Mikaelson stay with him for a few days wouldn't be that horrible, since they got a long so well. Although, that meant that if Klaus would be occupying a room in the house that there would be a large chance that Rebekah would get the news of him being in town and try to visit. Which was something that Stefan, wasn't happy about or looking forward to.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" Damon commented, rolling down the windows to his black 911 Porsche as he parked the car and turned towards his younger brother who looked more angered than excited about his soon to be new living arrangements.

"Yeah, Klaus is coming back into town and he pretty much invited himself to stay with me. Damon, it was 4 in the morning when he called me, I was too tired to even make a coherent conversation with anyone except for that damn slobbering German Sheppard that takes up half my bed and likes to eat my Prada dress shoes for breakfast!" Stefan commented, opening the door and looking up at the house in front of them.

"So, how's Izzie doing?" Stefan asked Damon, trying to change the subject as he watched his older brother nod and smile at the mention of his daughter's name.

"She's good. Getting spoiled by her mother. Stefan...I need some advice." Damon commented suddenly, watching Stefan glance up at him with a smile on his face.

"You want advice. On what exactly?" He questioned, watching Damon get out of the car, locking the doors as they slowly walked up the drive way towards the large staircase in front of them that lead up to the front door of their father, Giuseppe's house.

"It's Katherine. Every since we had Izzie. Our relationship has been lacking in the bedroom." Damon confessed, watching Stefan shake his head, laughing a little and patting his older brother on the back softly. "At least you aren't divorced and having your ex-brother in law come stay with you..And, at least you're not dad...who is also divorced from mom and probably working on wife or mistress number unknown." Stefan said, looking up at his father's estate.

The house was a large ranch style property, a three story home that had a golf course backing it and a large pond beside it, ducks swarming the yard. The house had large windows, similar to Stefan's which were all nearly floor to ceiling windows in the front of the house. The columns were all a cream colored stone that blended into the green rocky landscape in the front lawn.

"You know, I've always wondered why dad's hated grass for the front lawn, I don't get this whole desert look that he has going on when he's got a large pond and ducks in the back of the house.

"Damn birds!" Damon and Stefan heard loudly from the backyard in a pissed off and frantic tone, a loud and booming shot gun sounding off in the background as a scream filled the air.

"What in the hell is he doing?" Stefan asked, turning towards Damon who was sprinting towards the open backyard of his father's property.

"I don't know. But, it sounds like he's trying to chase them off with the shot gun." Damon commented laughing, running towards the backyard and looking up towards the massive wooden deck where he looked up to see his father sitting in a lawn chair with a tooth pick in his mouth, a rifle in his arms.

"Damon, Stefan! You boys came!" Giuseppe commented gleefully, briskly springing up from his chair as he walked down the stairs, before putting the hunting gun down on the ground and embraced Damon who was standing near the bottom of the small staircase that went up towards the patio that had a barbeque pit and a large lounging area.

"Of course we did. Dad, why are you out here with a rifle, it isn't even hunting season and, wait- it's not loaded is it?" Stefan asked him, looking around to see that none of the birds were injured, instead they had just flocked to another area of the sprawling 10 acre property when the shots rang out.

"I'm retired boys. I can do whatever the hell I damn well please and if I want to hunt those pesky birds in my own backyard, I can. I'm a 61 year old man, I don't need your commentary about my life- I'm too old for that. Will you both just calm down and sit with your old man- I didn't kill or hurt any of them. I just scared them away from my yard. So, sit and have a drink with me?" Giuseppe asked them both, stepping aside and calling out a woman's name as Damon and Stefan both gave each other puzzled looks.

"Rose, get your cute little ass out here!" He yelled, pulling up a chair for Stefan to sit in as he watched both of his sons sit across from each other at the patio table that held seats for around 10 people.

"Rose? Is she a new girlfriend?" Damon asking in a joking manner, looking inside of the house, attempting to get a glimpse of the mysterious woman who seemed to be living with their father. Ever since Giuseppe had divorced their mother, Maria- a few months before he had told Stefan that he was giving him SD Realty, things had been uneasy between their parents and their mother had taken it all the hardest, she had moved into a condo that was closer to Stefan's house and she hadn't really kept in contact with their father, only on special occasions like birthdays and other events that they both ended up attending, in support of their sons.

"Damon. Son, She's your new mother." Giuseppe commented in a joyous tone as Stefan and Damon nearly choked on their own salvia when the long legged brunette with a pixie looking hair cut came out of the house, holding a tray that had four glasses of ice water on them.

"Dad, she looks like she could be someone I would pick up at a bar if I wasn't married." Damon said in a whispered tone, watching Rose place the glasses down and turn back towards the sliding door. Although, just when she smiled at them. Both Stefan and Damon locked eyes as they watched their father slap his new brides backside. "Thanks babe." He told her, hearing her laugh as she smiled and glanced at them.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to say hi properly. Let me just bring out some appetizer's that I made." Rose said, walking back towards the house as Stefan leaned towards his father and added. "Dad, we can't really stay that-." He began to say as Damon smiled and slapped his hand over the glass table.

"Nonsense, Stefan. We're staying..This should be interesting. Besides, we have a lot to learn about our new 'mother.'" Damon commented, watching Stefan lean back against his chair and exhale deeply, adding what was about to happen into his list of most awkward family gatherings.

* * *

"So, Rose. When did you and our good old dad meet?" Damon asked, picking up a piece of the cheese and crackers that she had placed in between the three men.

"Well, your father was stepping out for a checkup at the doctor's office, where I happened to be working as a receptionist and I overheard him talking about how he needed someone to help him clean his house on the days that he was busy. So, I gave him my card and the next day, he hired me." Rose said with a sweet tone, a huge smile on her face as she grabbed a hold of Giuseppe's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Well, isn't that nice, Stefan. They met at a doctor's office. Hmm, it must have been love at first sight." Damon teased, leaning back into his chair and picking up his drink as he watched Stefan squirm uncomfortably in his seat. "Will you excuse me for a moment, I..need to go back to the car and make a quick phone call." Stefan said, getting up from his seat, turning his back towards his brother, nodding at him as Damon looked at his watch around his wrist and coughed out a breath.

"Woah, look at the time. Stefan, don't we have that meeting in Miami about that dog groomer's shop. Weren't you going to show me the blueprints for the new apartments too?" Damon asked, watching Stefan nod as he watched Damon get up and follow him down the stairs, telling their father and Rose that he was sorry that the visit was cut so short.

"Work calls. But, we'll make sure to come by again this week and I'll even bring Izzie, so that she can see her favorite Grandpa." Damon said with a wink, leaning down and kissing Rose's hand as he gave his dad a hug and followed Stefan back towards the driveway, back to Damon's car.

"What in the hell was that Damon? We see him less than we see mom because, you know. Dad always has a new girlfriend or wife...So, which one is that poor lady.. mistress #8 and wife #2? She's young enough to be an older sister of ours!" Stefan commented in an agitated tone, straightening out the collar on his dark blue polo as he heard the car doors unlock and he slide into the passenger side.

"I have no idea, Stefan. But, do you think mom knows about Dad's latest girlfriend or...whatever she is?" Damon asked, getting into the car and starting it quickly, peeling out from their father's estate as he glanced over at Stefan who simply said. "Yeah, I bet she does and knowing our mother, she's probably furious about it."

Damon nodded, exhaling deeply when he questioned. "So, who do you need to call and are we really going out to that job site again. This doesn't have something to do with the lady's niece, does it?"

Stefan leaned his head back, laughing and rolling his eyes. "Just drive, Damon. I'll tell you once we get there or maybe if luck will have it, you'll meet the niece when we get to the shop. Although, she doesn't like rich men, to be honest- I don't even think she really like's people at all."

* * *

"Pretty busy today, huh?" A man's voice asked when Elena lifted her head up from the book in her hands.

"Dare You To by Katie Mcgarry..Hmm... Aren't you a little too old to be reading young adult novels, Miss Gilbert?" He questioned, causing Elena to nearly slam the book down on the desk that she was sitting at, not even flinching as she glanced up into Stefan's dark green eyes that were filled with a look of pure amusement.

"Come to harass me about my reading choices now, Mr. Salvatore? Look, if you're looking to collect more money from us. I don't have any. I really don't and neither does my aunt. So, all I can say is leave now. Before, I'll call the police- I have them on speed dial for unwanted creatures like you." Elena said, hissing out her words in an angered tone as she got up and leaned forward, locking her eyes onto Stefan who was smiling nearly from ear to ear now at how riled up she was getting.

"Ha, actually. I wanted to ask you about that offer on the dog training. Listen, I know that I said I didn't need your help with him. However, I was lying. He's been eating my perfectly good shoes, ripping them apart. I even found some of my buttons from a few of my very expensive, imported Italian suits on the ground, holes are in the fabric..You were right, he's destructive." Stefan told her, watching Elena roll her eyes at him.

"You need to stimulate his mind, Mr. Salvatore or maybe the dog is going insane because he's living with you, god only knows. I'd probably loss it too if I was cooped up in a room with you for a few hours." Elena shot at him, watching Stefan shake his head and glance down at the floor, gritting his teeth back and forth.

"Okay, I deserve that. Listen, Elena. I just-." Stefan began to say. But, as he stepped closer towards her, a flash of long hair come into full view and Jenna stood beside him.

"Get the hell out of my salon or I will call the police! It isn't enough that you came here a few days ago. You're harassing us, Mr. Salvatore. Get out now!" She shouted, placing her arms in front of her and shoving Stefan out through the front door.

"I'm not here to bother you, Mrs. Saltzman. I promise, I just wanted to speak with Elena, your niece." Stefan commented, adjusting his shirt and turning to look back at Damon who was attempting to muffle the laughter that was coming out of his mouth at watching his brother being shoved out of an establishment.

"She clearly doesn't want to speak with you, Stefan. So, get the hell out of here and away from my salon. Because the next time I see you here. I will call the police. I really don't give a damn that you're very well known around here, because that still won't help you when you get arrested!" Jenna told him in a harsh tone, turning back towards the salon, brushing past Elena who was standing behind her, watching everything happen and not saying a word until Jenna was gone.

"She's right about not caring about who you are. Because, I really don't give a damn about that either. Although, I thought it over and I can train your destructive dog three times a week if necessary, at your home, just as long as you stop lingering around here and leave us alone. But, that is all I will be doing, Mr. Salvatore. I'm just a trainer for the dog, not a companion to you what so ever. You pay me money and after my training session is done, I never have to see you again. How's that for a better deal this time around?" Elena asked him, exhaling deeply and hoping that this time around that he wouldn't try to back out of it.

Stefan glanced back at Damon who nodded and then Elena watched Stefan extend out his hand. "You have a deal, Miss Gilbert. So, when can you start?" Stefan asked in an eager tone as he watched Elena smile at him when she replied with a simple answer. "As soon as you need me. Besides, I'm sure that since the dog isn't with you at the moment. He's probably chewing his way through some more of your expensive suits and to be honest, I really don't want to hear about how many things of yours he's messed up just because you don't know how to train him. So, I can start tomorrow morning. All I need is directions to your house." Elena told him as she watched Stefan give her a charming smile.

"I'll pick you up." He offered as she scoffed at his words and looked down at the floor.

"No, I'd rather drive myself off a cliff than sit in a car with you for a half hour as a road trip to your overly priced house. Write your address down and I'll find you." Elena told him, a sly smirk across her face as she watched Stefan walk back towards his brother's car, handing her a business card with his name and an address scribbled on the back of it.

"Alright, princess. You got a point. Because, I would rather not have to listen to you complain and would be much happier if you drove yourself. So, I'll see you in the morning at 8 am sharp. I'll make sure that Duke and I will be ready for you." He commented with a wink as Elena rolled her eyes and turned away from him, glancing over her shoulder at Stefan when she added. "All I need is the dog. You on the other hand, you don't even need to be there. I mean, unless you're worried that I'll steal your things."

Stefan shook his head, mumbling to himself as he glanced over at Elena and smiled a fake smile at her when he added. "Aren't you just the sweetest, it's going to be a fun time working with you, Elena. I don't know about you. But, I can't wait."

Elena laughed, a cocky grin forming on her face as she spoke. "I'm sweet to people who are nice to me. So, take that one into consideration, Mr. Salvatore. Because, for this to work properly, I only need to bond with your dog and not you. However, you and I will be spending a lot of time together and we'll need to tolerate each other for long periods of time. So, once I get past the fact that the way you look at me makes me want to vomit, we should be okay. "

"The way I look at you? How do I look at you, be specific." Stefan said with a smile, his green eyes shining.

Elena exhaled deeply, crossing her arms over her chest when she stated. "You keep looking at me as if I'm someone you'd like to screw. And, for this to work- that needs to stop. This has nothing to do with either of us. But, we both have things to gain from it. So, stop staring at me like I'm a bimbo that you want to take into your bed and sleep with. Because, it's not going to happen!"

Stefan laughed, leaning against Damon's car, shrugging his shoulders back and giving Elena his best confident smile when he added. "Oh, don't worry, I'll stop, once you stop dressing all sexy. Miss Gilbert. Let's lay out some ground rules, as long as you don't get in my way, I won't get into yours- remember that. Besides, you said it yourself. None of this is about me or you. So, be at my house at 8 am tomorrow morning and we'll discuss things further." He told her with a smile as Elena watched Stefan open the car door and get in. She stood near Jenna's salon, watching them drive away and tried to convince herself that she wouldn't allow him to get under her skin, because she knew that to go head to head with someone as powerful as Stefan Salvatore, she needed to up her game and turn the tables on him with their agreement. Elena needed to focus less on the dog and more on him, the guy she saw as an arrogant jerk who cared about nothing more than himself .

* * *

**A/N: Please feel free to review and let me know what you all thought about this chapter or the story as a whole. I love hearing your thoughts! :)**


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Rated M. Stefan Salvatore is a successful real estate owner with problems. An ex-wife who takes everything with her in their divorce, except for her dog. A brother who needs constant advice & a best friend who is secretly in love with him. But, what happens when Stefan makes an enticing deal with his newly hired dog trainer, Elena Gilbert? (Pairings:Stelena,Datherine,Klaroline)

* * *

**Must Love Dogs- Chapter Six**

She had never seen anything like it. Stefan Salvatore's house was more than anything Elena Gilbert could ever imagine, that she stopped at the door, just glancing up at it in awe when she rang the doorbell the next morning and waited for him to answer.

His house looked like a creation from something that she had only seen in the movies, palm trees surrounded the entrance, huge stone pillars hovering over the walk way, holding up the entry way to the house and when she took a step back, hearing the door unlock and Stefan grumble at the dog. Elena smiled to herself at what she figured would be an even better view inside.

She stood back when he leaned against the door frame in a well pressed dark blue suit, licking his lips and grinning at her. "Good morning. Miss Gilbert."

Elena looked down at his polished shoes, moving her eyes up at the cuffs on his sleeves. She was at loss for words. How could someone look so well put together so early in the morning? She mentally slapped herself at how she looked, black jogging sweat pants, her hair thrown up in a messy pony tail and her "Oregon Ducks" sweat shirt was covering her short sleeved pink shirt that she had thrown on in a hurry to get to his house on time, her makeup barely even covering the dark circles she had under her eyes from staying up so late the night before.

"Hi." Was all Elena could manage to say as she watched him take a step back, smiling when he extended out his hand towards the entry way into the house and said. "Duke's in the backyard, I'm on my way to go pick us up some breakfast and then I have a conference call to do. But, please..Come in."

"You got all dressed up for a conference call?" Elena asked him in a surprised tone, stepping into the house that she had imagined would be filled with all expensive modern day furniture and maybe even a life sized statue of himself, since Stefan did in fact seem like the type of guy that would do such a thing. But, as she stepped further into the house. She wasn't sure if her heart sank or if she wanted to ask tons of questions as to why it was so bare and empty, boxes scattered everywhere and newspapers crumpled on the floor all over the place.

" Well. My father always said to be dressed to impress at all times. The boxes are from my wife..She left me, with the house. But, she took most of her stuff, leaving it a disaster zone of this. I'm sure you know who I'm speaking about...My wife, Rebekah..The one that all the articles on me have been buzzing about with.." Stefan explained as he watched Elena swallow the lump in her throat, looking around at the bare minimum that he had in such a large house. A white colored sofa, a large plasma tv, two chairs with a dining table that looked like it was patio furniture, and a few other essentials in which he seemed not very fond of.

"I guess she figured that I didn't much. Ha, she was wrong about that though..Because, I needed her." Stefan said, his tough guy act dropping for a brief moment as Elena took a step towards him and Stefan pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a laugh that sounded almost as if he was masking most of his painfully breaking heart at the mention of what Rebekah had done to him.

"Stefan..I..." Elena's voice trailed off as she looked up at him and he turned away from her, fixing his suit and grabbing his car keys.

"Look, you said it yesterday. You're here for the dog- not me. So, how about we focus on him, instead of me. Because, I really don't need to hear about how sorry you are or see the sympathy in your eyes. My life changed the night she left me and I'm just trying to pick up the pieces. I don't need you to help me, I don't need anyone. I've got it handled, all of it. And, for the record..I'm perfectly fine." Stefan told her as she nodded and exhaled in an attempt at trying to understand him.

"I may not know you very well. But, it doesn't look like your handling this at all...You still call her your wife." Elena observed from the way his shoulders slumped as he adjusted his suit jacket, turning back to her and plastering the same smile that he was giving everyone lately, a perfected fake one.

"You're right. You don't know me and I honestly don't want you to get to know me. You and I are acquaintances and once this little agreement is over and that dog is behaving like he should. We'll go our separate ways, like none of this ever happened. So, excuse me. Miss Gilbert, I have work to do because I don't have time to get emotionally attached to anyone or anything at the moment, including a woman who has no idea what she's doing with my dog."

Stefan heard her laugh, watched as she ran her hands through her hair and she placed her hand on to the sliding door that lead out to the beautiful view of the city, and the large wooden patio with an even bigger swimming pool.

"Good. Because, to be honest. You'd never be my type and if anything were to ever happen between us...It would be a mistake and a complete lapse of judgment. I'd be a notch in your belt, since all you seem to care about is your money and yourself. So, now that we have that settled and out of the way. Excuse me too, Mr. Salvatore. I have a dog to train. And, I'm pretty sure that I know what I'm doing." Elena said in a confident tone, opening the door and stepping out into the hot sun, smiling and laughing when Duke came running up to her, licking her face.

* * *

"So, the new dog trainer..The same one from the salon?" Damon asked him over the phone as Stefan groaned and rubbed his hand over his face at the thought of Elena.

"Yeah, that's her. And, she's a pain in my ass already. She keeps trying to get to know me and shit. Do you know how annoying that is? I'm paying her to train the Duke and then to leave for the day. I'm not paying her to be my new best friend or my shrink." Stefan commented as he leaned back into his office chair and glanced out the open window, overhearing Elena speak to Duke in a commanding tone.

"What are you going to do about her? I mean, are you just going to keep her for the week and then fire her?" His older brother questioned as Stefan laughed and lifted his legs on to his dark cherry wood desk, glancing out of the window every so often to see Elena trying her best at having Duke listen to her.

"She can't even get the dog to listen to her. Ha, I'm about 100 percent sure that this girl will be out of my life in the next few days, Damon. Then, all I have to do is draw up the demolition plans and bye bye her aunt's dog grooming salon..Hello a new set of apartments that overlook the water and shoreline. She made a deal with me that if she could train the dog that I wouldn't ruin her aunt's life. But, I'm watching her outside and she's failing on her end of the bargain. Or, maybe Duke dislikes her as much as I do...Who knows. It could be both." Stefan told his brother as he continued to watch Elena outside, chasing Duke around the yard, a leash in his mouth as he flung it around and took off into the pool, making a huge splash behind him.

"She just...Oh shit, Damon. I have to go!" He mumbled as he briskly got up and told Damon that he'd call him later.

Stefan walked through the house causally walking into the kitchen, leaning against the counter top and smirking when he heard the sliding door open again, a drip drop sound of water following from a pair of sneakers. Elena stepped back inside of the house, drenched from the pool water, her hair sticking to her face as she glared at the dog and then up at Stefan.

"He's a monster, Mr. Salvatore. And, I can't handle him. So, I quit!" She declared, pushing her hair back and wiping away the black eyeliner and mascara that was streaking her rosy red cheeks, the red leash that had accidentally got tied around her ankles, dragging behind her.

"You quit that easily? What happened to "you need to get down to their level, Mr. Salvatore. Those were your words, am I right?" Stefan asked her in a cocky tone, causing Elena to exhale deeply. Stefan watched as she rung out her dripped wet shirt and it stuck to her stomach. For a moment, he lost his train of thought- thinking about what it would feel like to run his hands across her moisten skin. But, Stefan quickly snapped out of it when she remarked in an agitated tone. "That was before he dunked me into your pool. So, find another trainer, maybe someone who is an actual professional. Because, I won't put up with you or your monster of a dog. You and him are one of the same!"

Stefan's eyebrows lifted, his hands crossed over his chest as he exhaled deeply and shot her a daring look. "Excuse me..Did you just call me a dog? Ha, surely you think I'm hotter than he is. I could see the look in your eyes this morning when you saw me in a suit. I took your breath away." Stefan commented, grinning as Elena rolled her eyes and pulled her soaked hair back, ringing out the excess water on his tilted floor.

"You're so full of shit and I was an idiot to think that under all of your expensive exterior, your huge house and fast cars, your multi million dollar company and your imported Italian suits that you'd actual have a heart and soul." Elena shouted at him, huffing out a breath as she stomped out of Stefan's kitchen and went straight towards his front door, placing her hand on to the door handle and not turning to face him as he spoke to her.

"Now, I'm cold blooded with no soul. Are you trying to say that I'm a vampire or something because if I was, I still wouldn't be attracted to you. Miss Gilbert, for your information. Two can play this game of 'who hates who more.' Because, your a huge pain in my ass and I can't wait to tear down that salon so that I don't have to deal with you or your aunt, again!" Stefan exclaimed, catching the front door with his hand as he watched Elena glare at him, flipping him off before she got into her car and stated. "Good, because I can't wait to fight you against tearing the building down. You've finally found your match- Mr. Salvatore, and their will be hell to pay if you try to double cross me. So, try it and we will see what happens. I promise you that I will do whatever it takes to allow you to not win. Because, I love being competitive and getting my way just as much as you do. But, the only difference is that..I play dirty."

* * *

"You did what?" Jenna asked her, nearly spitting out the reminisce of the skittles in her mouth as Elena explained to her aunt about the days events.

"I changed the game on him, Jenna. I had no choice. He's an even bigger asshole than I thought he was and now, I want him to get a bit of his own medicine. He thinks that he can ruin our lives, just wait until he comes crawling back to me for help because that dog of is ruins his life. And, until I force his construction crew to stop harassing us." Elena told her as Jenna shook her head and inhaled sharply.

"What makes you think that he'll be coming back you for help after what you said to him, Elena. This guy could hire 10 different professionals to train this dog of his and you think that he wants just you to do it. And, he has money. Lots of it- which means that whatever you try to do against him in stopping his plans to tear down the building. He'll come at us even harder, and be even more aggressive about it." Jenna commented as Elena glanced up and her and ran her hands through her hair gently.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure to do the same...He's lonely, Jenna. And, lonely men don't do very well by themselves when their plans get ruined. Believe me, he won't last very long alone and even if he does find someone to occupy his time with or to take his mind off of things- it won't last long. Stefan likes being in control of things and I can tell that it drives him crazy when he isn't. So, one little wrench thrown into his demolition plans should derail them for a while. Until, I can figure out my next move." Elena told Jenna as she exhaled deeply and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Maybe he just needs a good old fashion seduction." Jenna recommended with a wink as Elena rolled her eyes.

"I'm not sleeping with him. There is no way in hell! Even if he tried to pay me for it, I wouldn't do it. I feel like Stefan would be that creepy stalker guy that once he had you. He'd tell all of his friends about what a great screw you were and then, his group of friends- that is if he even has any- would try to sleep with you too. Look, I'm not going there with him. I told him that I quit and he said that he'd find someone else. If he really is desperate and needs me, he knows where to find me. But, until I figure out what to do next with my little Stefan problem. I'm helping you out, Jenna. I'll walk the dogs on the beach everyday, I'll groom them and clean the kennels. I'll do it all as long as I don't have to see Mr. hot shot Salvatore ever again!"

Jenna smirked as she leaned forward and placed her hand on to Elena's. "Sweetheart, don't ever say that you'll never see him again in this part of town...Because, that's nearly impossible to do."

She exhaled out a breath, feeling as if her worst thoughts were coming true when she glanced up at her Aunt. Her face hurt from tightening her jaw so much as she asked. "And, why's that?"

Jenna laughed once more, smiling at Elena and licking her lips before she turned around and pulled out a real estate magazine, the feature cover on it was of Stefan and Damon Salvatore, both of them impeccably dressed in their perfect suits, no hairs on their heads looked out of place and they were smiling at the camera as the headline and cover story read. " Hot and taking Florida real estate by storm! SD Realty owner, Stefan Salvatore quickly becomes one of the biggest sought out real estate developers while the realty firm he took over is one of the largest growing in Florida!"

"Son of a bitch. Please, tell me that he doesn't spend his days off around this area." Elena grumbled under her breath when she heard her aunt sigh, adding in a soft tone. "Honey, most of his clients are in this area and I've seen him at that cute little coffee shop that you seemed to like." Jenna said, watching Elena's brown eyes widen at the thought of bumping into him there.

"Great, looks like I'll need to find a new place to get coffee from now. Since, I can't seem to escape him!" Elena exclaimed, placing her hands over his face in frustration. Making her plans up to turn the tables on the greedy money loving business men would be something that she could handle without a problem. But, having to see him everywhere she went around town- even if it was his face on a magazine, would be the biggest challenge of them all. Because, Elena was right- there was no escaping Stefan and even if she tried..She'd quickly fail at it.

* * *

"So, he just let her go. Is he is insane?" Katherine asked Damon as she leaned her head against the head board in their room, watching Damon starting a very important e-mail for work.

"Well, she did say that he didn't have a soul and he said that she was a pain in his ass. Their partnership was short lived. But, what can you do? I'm sure that my little brother will have someone new in his house in just a few days and once that happens, we can finally proceed with our blueprints for the apartment complex. And, Elena Gilbert- will be history." Damon told his wife as she rolled her eyes and exhaled deeply.

"Damon, why does everything have to always be about work with you? Even on Izzie's birthday last year, you left the party early because you had to get back to the office. Enough work, Damon...Enough already. I miss you and I want you to be here with me, more. Not in the office and not missing out on our lives. Don't you get it, Damon? I married you, not your job." Katherine pleaded with him. It was late at night and Izzie had just gone to bed, so Katherine knew that to get Damon's attention, she had to be a bit drastic.

"Because, I bring home a paycheck that supports this family, Katherine. And, you spend that money on our daughter and yourself..." Damon's voice trailed off as Katherine huffed out an annoyed breath.

"I just want your attention to not be on work all the time and to be on me instead. What happened, Damon. Am I not as attractive to you as I used to be?" Katherine asked him,this harshness in her voice that echoed throughout their bedroom.

It had been like this for months. Katherine complaining about how unattractive she looked, Damon telling her that it wasn't true and that the real problem was his job- long hours- less time at home with her and their daughter.

"Izzie misses you and so do I. Please, Damon...To make this marriage of ours work, you'll need to be here for us more and less in the offices. It takes two to make a relationship work," Katherine told him, getting up from the bed, taking off her clothing quickly and tighten her robe around her waistline.

"I'm going to go take a bath. If you even care." She told him over her shoulder, purposefully untying the robe and dropping it to her feet before she walked into the bathroom, leaving her body completely unclothed.

"I love you, Katherine. I want you to know that. I married you because I love you and you're the most important thing in my life." Damon admitted, watching Katherine pivot on her heels, not even caring how exposed she felt in front of her husband.

"Hmm. Some days I do wonder who you love more. Who you're married to more... Me or this god damn job!" She told him, her fingernails digging into her skin as she watched Damon huff out a breath, placing the lap top towards his feet as he got up and locked his eyes on to her face.

She was fulled naked in front of him, it wasn't the first time and it surely wouldn't be the last. But, by now this was the most interested that Katherine had seen Damon be in her than he had been in these last few months. She stood still, just turning to pick up her robe. However, Damon's cool hand on her shoulder stopped her from moving, his soft and warm touch sent a chill down her spine, the first real touch from her husband that she'd felt in weeks.

"I married you. Because, I love you, Katherine Salvatore. I married you and we have a beautiful daughter together. I work long hours, most weekends, days and nights because I want to provide for you and this family that we've created, I want to take care of you. However, it doesn't mean that I don't love you or that I've forgotten about us. Because, I do..." His voice got stuck in his throat as Katherine watched Damon lick his lips and just when she was about to open her mouth to reply back to him, she felt her back hit the closed bathroom door and his lips on hers.

Damon's lips ravished and hungrily devoured Katherine's mouth in a breathtaking open mouthed kiss that left them both gasping for air. Her hands were shaking as she slipped them underneath his shirt and felt his stomach muscles contract under her long fingernails. Katherine's gaze was hazy when she opened her eyes again and her senses all focused in on one thing- Damon.

"Ever since you walked into my life, I never wanted anyone as much as I want you." Damon admitted, cupping her face into his hands when their lips broke away and she smiled at him, wrapping her arms around him as she uttered out. "Join me in the bathtub. Like we used, just the two of us..Please."

Damon laughed to himself as he pivoted on his heels, away from Katherine and turning to look at the laptop and opened email message that he had began writing. "It can wait." He told her, shrugging his shoulders as he felt her hands slide underneath his shirt again, her nails stroking over his back when she simply said whispered into his ear, an underline of seduction in her tone. "Make love to me, like we used to. Like no one or nothing else matters, but us. Love me, Damon...Like you used to."

* * *

**A/N: My little Datherine shipper heart. You all asked for more Damon & Katherine..There will be a lot more to come, I promise. Also, what about Elena finally reaching her breaking point and thinking that she can avoid Stefan...Ha! Like that will be very easy to do! ;)**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Rated M. Stefan Salvatore is a successful real estate owner with problems. An ex-wife who takes everything with her in their divorce, except for her dog. A brother who needs constant advice & a best friend who is secretly in love with him. But, what happens when Stefan makes an enticing deal with his newly hired dog trainer, Elena Gilbert? (Pairings:Stelena,Datherine,Klaroline)

**Must Love Dogs- Chapter Seven**

He held her tightly, her staggered breathing filling his ears as she wrapped her arms around him and he smiled to himself as Katherine's lips kissed his neck, her warm and sweet kisses leaving a trail against his skin when her feet hit the ground and she pushed them back into the bathroom, smiling to herself as Damon moved a strand of her hair behind her ears, staring directly into her eyes.

"I love you." He said, firmness in his tone as she blinked her eyes at him. It had been so long since he had sincerely meant those words, had truly and convincing told her that he loved her that Katherine had briefly forgotten what it was like to hear them leave his lips.

"I love you too, Damon." She whispering, her mouth just inches away from his as she tried to catch her breath when his arms pulled her closer and she stumbled back against the sinks counter top in the bathroom.

Katherine gasped as she felt his hands roam down to her thighs and he hoisted her up onto the counter top, his hands swiping away all of her facial and bath products all over the floor.

"Someone's going to need to organize that again." She said with a laugh as Damon leaned into her, whispering softly against her lips before he left a sweet and tender kiss upon them. "We can do it later."

* * *

"I'm telling you that I'm not the problem here, you are. You guys are overpriced and not very professional!" Stefan shouted into his cell phone as he hung up the phone and nearly threw it across the room. Calling Rebekah to try and take Duke back at this point seemed fairly impossible because he had tried calling her the whole day and she still hadn't picked up. But, it was his only option after he had called way too many boarding kennels and nearly all of them had said that they were filled for months in advance and that they couldn't take dogs on such short notice.

Stefan exhaled deeply as he leaned against the desk in his office and called his ex-wife, hoping that she would answer the only phone number of hers that he still had. He held his breath as the phone rang and just when it did, she answered in a sweet and overly cheerful tone.

"Stefan. It's been far too long. So, how are you holding up. How's my baby, Duke?" Rebekah questioned as Stefan sighed out a breath and looked outside the window.

"He's destroying my life, Rebekah! I can't go anywhere without him because I'm afraid he'll eat my expensive clothes, he's outside right now digging a hole the size of a crater in the middle of my backyard because I gave him a bone..I want you to come back and get him! I want you to tell me where you are...Please." Stefan nearly begged her as he heard her exhale deeply before she suddenly added. "I'm not coming back,Stefan. Our divorce is finalized and I'm moving on with my life, as you should too. Goodbye, Stefan and do something about the dog. Take him to the beach or something, he likes that...He likes the water." Rebekah concluded before she hung up the phone and Stefan was left with the buzzing of the phone line in his ears.

He slammed his hands against his desk in frustration as he glanced back outside and straightened himself out as he walked out of his office and to the backyard. Stefan knelt down near the door, Duke's red leash in his hands as he whistled, capturing the dogs attention almost instantly.

"Hey Duke! You wanna go on a car ride?" Stefan asked in a high pitched tone as the dog ran towards him, his ears flopping as he ran, his tongue hanging to one side as he almost crashed into Stefan from all of his excitement.

"Alright, let's go out together tonight. You just- You have to promise me that you'll be on your best behavior." Stefan warned as Duke began to play with the leash in his hands and he sighed out a breath, smiling to himself as he thought about where he was going to take him. Maybe Rebekah was right, the beach would be just the place to take the dog, maybe they could finally bond with each other.

* * *

"Stefan?" Caroline questioned his name as she turned around and leaned her back against the bar table. The establishment was smoke filled with loud music and belligerent drunks as Caroline leaned into her cell phone, barely able to hear what Stefan was saying.

"I can't hear you!" She shouted into her phone, nearly jumping out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Caroline quickly turned around, a stunned look on her face as she felt her cheeks heat at how handsome he looked in his yellow polo shirt and dark blue jeans.

"I said, come outside with me and lets talk for a bit. I miss my best friend." Stefan told her smiling as she glanced around the bar and she nodded, unraveling her apron and throwing it on top of the bar stool as she followed him outside.

They didn't need to walk far to hit the warm sand and sound of the crashing waves, because like everything in Florida. Nearly everything was close to the beach and Caroline's work wasn't an exception.

"So, you drove all the way out to Miami to talk with me. Stefan, what do you want to talk about?" Caroline asked as she placed her arms around herself and glanced down at Duke who seemed to be behaving himself as he walked beside Stefan at a slow pace. His dark brown paws kicking up the beach sand as they walked a long distance before they sat down so that Stefan could talk to her.

"I wanted to talk about us." He commented, causing Caroline's stomach to tighten as she looked around the beach, noticing a few people still walking around when the sun began to go down.

"Stefan..What I said to you a few days ago..It was a mistake. I was- I wasn't thinking straight...I-." She began to say as she watched Duke sit in between them and her hand ran through his thick and multi colored soft fur.

"You're my best friend and you have the right to tell me how you feel, Caroline. And, I'm glad that you told me. But, Rebekah just left me and I'm still trying to deal with it. I just, don't want anything to be weird between us. You're my best friend and we've been through a lot together, Caroline. I love you like your my sister." Stefan told her, grabbing a hold of her hand and causing Caroline to glance up at him, their eyes locking for just a brief moment as he smiled, dropping her hand when she swallowed the lump in her throat and added. "I love you too."

He watched as Caroline uncomfortably shifted in the sand at his words and she suddenly got up, brushing off the grainy feeling against her jeans. "I should get back to work." She said in a raw and detached tone as Stefan glanced up at her, nodding his head.

"Yeah. Caroline, please don't let this weirdness between us, ruin our friendship. You mean too much to me." He told her, barely being able to see the glazed over tears in her eyes as she inhaled sharply and loudly said. "It won't. I promise."

* * *

The sheets and their clothing were scattered all over the floor as Katherine kissed Damon's chest, lowering herself down against him when he leaned his head back and he smiled as she ran sharp nails over his chest.

"We should take Izzie and get out of the here for a bit. Maybe we can go to that condo that you bought us in West Palm Beach or Boca Raton. " Katherine purred as she watched Damon close his eyes, running his hands through her hair and leaning into her, kissing her forehead.

"Like a family vacation?" He asked her as she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. You could take a few days away from the office and Izzie spends most of her time with me. So, we could afford taking a few days off. It'd be fun." Katherine urged, watching Damon smile when he leaned back against the pillows on their bed, his hand running over Katherine's bare back as her hands ran up and down his shirtless chest.

"Yeah. I'll talk to Stefan and see if I could." Damon commented, suddenly watched as Katherine rolled her eyes, huffing out a breath and getting up from their bed, quickly picking up her clothing and throwing a glare in her husband's direction.

"What happened now, Katherine! I just said that I needed to talk to my brother. That's it. Why are you so pissed off all of a sudden?" Damon asked her as she grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her body, inhaling sharply and shaking her head with a clenched jaw.

"Because, Stefan isn't your boss, Damon! You don't need to approve everything by your younger brother. My God and this is why we have problems. Because, you wanted to join your brother in this stupid family business. I knew I should have talked you out of it!" She yelled, roughly pulling on the rest of her clothes as Damon blankly stared at her and his mouth opened to add more to the conversation. But, just as it did, his cell phone rang.

"Katherine..Wait!" He tried to say, attempting to get up from the bed as Katherine shook her head, slamming the bedroom door behind her before Damon could even say anything back to her.

"What!" Damon aggressively yelled into the phone as he heard a small laugh and then a light and tired British voice rang through the other end.

"Hello to you too, Damon. It's Klaus..I was wondering if you could come and pick me up from the airport? I had a bit of a change of plans and flew in a little earlier than excepted. I wanted to surprise Stefan. You don't think that he's going to mind, do you?"

Damon ground his teeth back, slowly getting up from his bed as he clutched on to the cell phone in his hands and inhaled deeply before he replied with a smile. "I don't think he will. I'll be there in 30 minutes."

* * *

He hated coming home at night to such a lonely and unfurnished house. But, at least he wasn't alone in a sense. Stefan slowly opened the front door as he held on tightly to Duke's leash, feeling the dog's body tense as the door opened and they both entered into the house.

The sound of music was coming from his office and the smell of a scented pine candle burned in the kitchen as Stefan looked around and shook his head. The last he remembered, he hadn't left anything on and he sure as hell didn't own any scented candles.

"What the hell." He murmured as he released Duke's leash and watched as the dog ran back into his office, where the music was coming from.

"Holy shit! Nice doggie..Good boy!" Stefan heard a man shout as he walked back down the hallway and just as Stefan stepped into his own office, he saw Duke in a protective stance, head low, ears back and growling at their intruder.

"If he bites me, I'm suing you!" Klaus shouted as he placed his hands low, near his waistline, trying to protect himself.

"No sudden movements or he will bite you and it will hurt. You know, Klaus. German Shepard's are bred for protection, nearly every police force has them and they are fiercely loyal dogs to their owners. They also hate strangers." Stefan said, trying to not burst into laughter as he leaned against the wall and watched Klaus slowly being pushed up against the wall a bit as Duke continued to growl at him, inching closer towards Klaus's pant leg.

"Well, tell this one to stop, mate! He looks like he's going to kill me!" Klaus shouted in a nervous tone as Stefan let out a laugh and shook his head, whistling towards Duke and calling his name. Stefan heard Klaus exhale a sigh of relief when the dog turned towards Stefan and he patted the dogs head.

"I said that most German Shepard dogs were bred to be used for protection and being loyal. This one on the other hand, wasn't. He was actually supposed to be a show dog." Stefan elaborated as Klaus removed his hand from his chest and leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes and catching his breath when Duke finally circled around Stefan and sat down near his feet.

"Thank god he wasn't. He looked pretty pissed though." Klaus said as Stefan smiled and walked towards his friend in confusion.

"How did you even get into my house?" He questioned as Klaus grinned and embraced him, patting him on the back and stepping away to reply.

"I called Damon from the airport and he gave me his spare key...You know, Stefan..You really need to call someone to decorate your house. I mean, it looks horrible and bare." He commented, watching Stefan run his hands through his hair, shrugging his shoulders back.

"Yeah. Well, that's all thanks to your sister." Stefan said in a firm tone as he heard Klaus let out a small breath before he replied. "Yeah, well. It's time you move on from her. So, that's why I'm here, Stefan. To show you that Rebekah isn't the only girl out there that could change your lonely life."

Stefan stared down at the floor, biting down on his lower lip nervously and leading them out into his kitchen as he felt Klaus's hand on his shoulder when he said in a joyous tone. "Well, first off we're going to get some food in your empty fridge and then, we're going to get really drunk. That is the cure for any broken heart."

Stefan smiled at his friend's words and nodded. "Yeah. But, I have work in the morning." Stefan tired to argue as Klaus let out a laugh and shook his head. "So, what? You'll be up early enough and sobered up to get through the day. Trust me, all we're going to have is a drink or two with a few pretty women." He said with reassurance in his tone as they walked into the kitchen and Klaus opened up the fridge, shaking his head.

"You need to get food, mate. So, are their any good places around here to eat and get drunk all at the same time?" Klaus asked with a smile, watching Stefan lick his lips as he added. "Yeah, I know just the place. But, it's in Miami. A have a friend of mine who works in Miami at a bar, she's there right now, actually. So, how about we go and say hi."

* * *

"Go out and be your age!" Jenna said in a soft tone as she finished braiding Elena's hair, two long French braids that came down to the middle of her back.

Elena inhaled deeply. Since leaving her hometown she had been too busy in helping Jenna save her salon that she hadn't had much time to really make any new friends. So, going out was somewhat out of the question since she was perfectly content in sitting where she was at.

"Where am I going to go, Jenna? I don't know anyone here and-." Elena began to say as Jenna snapped her fingers, briskly getting up from the couch and taking Elena's hands into her own, pulling her niece up to her feet.

"I want you to take my keys, get dressed, put on some makeup and go out. Anywhere in town. Just go out and have some fun, Elena." Jenna urged as Elena gave her a reluctant look and she began to shake her head. But, Alaric's voice interrupted what she was about to say.

"Your aunt's right. Go out and have some fun, Elena. Just, call us if you get too drunk to drive. We'll come get you. Besides, it'll get your mind off of that guy- Stefan...Was that his name?" He told her as she inhaled deeply at the mention of Stefan's name, smiling at Jenna.

"Fine. Okay! I'll go out and have some fun. And, Alaric's right...Getting my mind off Stefan would be a good thing." She commented, pivoting on her heels as she hugged Jenna before disappearing up stairs and into her bedroom.

"You think convincing her to go out is the right thing to do?" Alaric asked his wife as she smiled at him, placing her hand on to his chest, a sweet and seductive smile lingering across her lips when she leaned up towards his cheek and kissed it.

He smiled, wrapping his arms around her and feeling Jenna inhale sharply when she stated. "It's better than having her sit around here, moping about that jerk, Stefan Salvatore and how rude he is! Don't you agree?" Jenna asked, hearing Alaric laugh as he added. "Yeah, I completely agree."

* * *

She had been driving in circles for what felt like hours until she parked in front of the fifth bar that she had driven by that night. It seemed decent and fairly busy. The building was well lit, backing towards the beach and Elena stepped out of the car, she could hear the ocean's waves crashing against each other and then she heard laughter on the back patio of the bar that overlooked the water.

She slowly made her way inside, straightening out her sleeveless blue and white tank top that matched her white shorts. She exhaled out a heavy sigh, clutching her light brown colored purse against her body when she stepped into the bar and was hit with the overpowering scent of smoke and the sounds of free flowing liquor.

Elena smiled as she glanced around and noticed all the people her own age, laughing and smiling with the people around them. Everyone seemed to be having a great time and just as she walked up to a set of empty barstools, she noticed a bright blond haired bartender that was mixing drinks and pouring a cranberry martini into two different glasses, chatting up a storm with the patrons around her.

"What will it be?" The blond with the bubbly personality suddenly questioned as Elena gave her a shy smile and shrugged her shoulders back, beginning to open her mouth. But, the girl spoke before she even could reply to her question.

"You look like you could use something good, like a gin and tonic, maybe..something even stronger?" She guessed as Elena smiled and leaned against the bar table, placing her purse behind her on the back of her chair.

"By the way, My name is Caroline and I'll be your bartender tonight...Besides, you look pretty sad. Let me guess, a guy broke your heart?" Caroline asked with a smile as she watched the brunette laugh, shaking her head in disagreement.

"Not exactly. More like, I can't stop thinking about him, since I met him..Because, he's been pissing me off. So, Caroline. Give me the strongest drink you have so that I can just stop thinking about him." Elena elaborated as Caroline smiled and turned her back towards Elena for a moment, smiling over her shoulder when she said. "Coming right up!"

Elena watched Caroline mix the drinks with ice and in a shaker as she smiled at her before pouring it into an already chilled glass. "So, what is the jerks name? We should toast to this loser!" Caroline questioned as she watched Elena open her mouth. But, all of her movements stopped when she heard a loud laugh from behind Elena and when she glanced up, her eyes were met with a bright pair of blue eyes and a handsome looking young man stepped inside of the bar with Stefan just as Caroline uttered out. "Stefan..."

Elena was too impressed by her drink and the bartender Caroline's skills to even notice as she laughed and smiled, nodding in agreement when she asked. "Yeah, how did you know that, that was his name?"

* * *

**A/N: Oh boy..Elena and Caroline finally meet and Stefan tells Caroline that he loves her like a sister...uh oh! And, what about the addition of Klaus?! ;) Things are about to get fairly interesting!**

**Please let me know what you all think and feel free to leave a review. Also, if you like this story, feel free to favorite/follow it. :)**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Rated M. Stefan Salvatore is a successful real estate owner with problems. An ex-wife who takes everything with her in their divorce, except for her dog. A brother who needs constant advice & a best friend who is secretly in love with him. But, what happens when Stefan makes an enticing deal with his newly hired dog trainer, Elena Gilbert? (Pairings:Stelena,Datherine,Klaroline)

**Must Love Dogs- Chapter Eight**

Elena cringed at the sound of his voice, laughing behind her as she turned back around towards the blonde named Caroline and took a gulp of her drink. She wanted to disappear. But, it was already too late when she felt his hand on her shoulder. "Miss Gilbert? Taking a day off from ruining people's day, are we?"

She glared over at him, watching as Stefan and another tall looking man sat down beside her on the left side of empty bar stools. Elena didn't reply, instead she took another sip and locked her eyes on to Caroline. "Can I get another one of these? Two, actually." Elena commented, trying to ignore Stefan's intense gaze that had fallen upon her.

"Shouldn't you take it easy on those?" He questioned with a laugh, nudging the guy that sat beside him who was laughing as he leaned into Stefan and told him to leave her alone.

"Shouldn't you be babysitting that dog or nursing your broken heart over your wife leaving you?" Elena shot back, attempting to get up from her seat as she turned her back towards him and just when she was about to leave. She felt a his hand lightly graze her wrist, his lips suddenly against her ear. "I'm just kidding with you, Elena. Lighten up. It's nice to see you…." His voice trailed off as stepped back from her and watched her spin around, Klaus and Caroline both staring at their tense gazes without saying a word.

"Whatever you're trying to do. It isn't working. So, excuse me . But, I need to go." Elena told him, pushing away from him as she stormed back towards the bathrooms and heard his footsteps follow her.

"Wait. Look, I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you. How about I make it up to you? How about you come back to work for me and this time, we'll take it slow and I won't be a total jackass." He suggested, watching Elena pivot on her heels as she rolled her brown eyes at him.

"You want me to come back and work for you? Not a chance. Find someone else. Because, I'm not interested. It's not worth my time or your money." Elena stated, huffing out a breath and watching Stefan's nose crinkle as he rubbed his hands over his face. "Please, Elena. I need you. Look, I was wrong to think that I didn't." He confessed, hearing Elena let out a laugh.

"You need me? Are you seriously that desperate for someone to take that dog. I have an idea, how about you give him back to your ex-wife?" Elena hissed, watching Stefan take a step towards her, shrugging his shoulders back as he bite down on his lower lip.

"Because, I've realized that he's not that bad and my ex-wife and I..We're not really on speaking terms. Listen, how about I bring him by to your aunt's salon tomorrow and we can talk about you coming back to work for me over a cup of coffee and a walk on the beach." Stefan offered as Elena locked her eyes on to him, shaking her head.

"I have plans and you'd go to jail if you showed up there again. Remember? My aunt kind of hates you." She suddenly blurted out as Stefan sighed out a breath, smiling a little.

"Yeah. Well, it seems like that runs in the family between you guys a lot, hating me and all. Um, there's a coffee shop around your aunt's salon that I frequent. How about we meet there?" Stefan asked, a bit of desperation in his tone as he watched Elena run her hands through her pin straight hair and she inhaled sharply, glancing down at the floor for a moment, allowing herself to really think about her answer.

"It's just coffee and a walk on the beach. It's not a date." Stefan quickly corrected as she locked her eyes on to him and looked past him, noticing the guy that he had came with was flirting it up with Caroline who was now behind the counter.

"Fine. Just as long as you don't try to hit on me, again." Elena commented, brushing past him as he grabbed a hold of her wrist and whispered against her ear in a sweet tone. "I can't make any promises. But, I'll try. Just, stay a little longer tonight. Have a little fun, you seem tense." He told her, hearing Elena exhale deeply, taking her wrist away from his touch that sent a shiver down her spine.

"Why?" She asked him, Stefan secured his gaze on to hers when he replied in an honest tone. "Because, you look like you could use some good company. And, my friend and I over there. Are pretty good company."

Elena smiled at his words, hoping that she wouldn't regret staying as she turned around to look up at Stefan who was now looking back at her with a grin. "You won't regret it. I promise." He said, shrugging his shoulders back and following her back to the bar area.

* * *

"So, Klaus is back in town?" Katherine asked, chopping up pineapple in their kitchen when Damon returned from the airport and tried to steal a kiss from her. But, she turned her head away from him.

"Don't be pissed off at me because I went to pick him up, Katherine." Damon commented in an agitated tone, stepping away from her as he placed his hands on to the countertop, hearing his wife inhale deeply.

"I'm not. I just...I want us to be a family with our daughter without your brother or our his friends interrupting us, just for once. Damon, I love your family. I really do. But, What about us?" She asked him, watching Damon's jaw clench as he whistled out a breath and smiled.

"He's my brother, Katherine and I love him too. But, you're right. I guess, I've been too focused on how to help him instead of focusing on you and Izzie. I'm sorry." He said, looking over at Katherine who was now wiping her hands off of a kitchen towel as she stepped over to him, placing her head against his back and wrapping her arms around him from behind. "So, how about that family vacation. Just us though." She said quickly as Damon shrugged his shoulders back.

"I'll see what I can do." Damon told her, turning around towards her as he gazed into her brown eyes, moving a strand of her brown hair out from her eyes, leaning in to kiss her lips softly, breaking apart when they heard a set of small footsteps hit the ground.

"Daddy?" Izzie asked, rubbing her eyes and stepping out from the hallway with her pink princess pajamas and fluffy hello kitty slippers, holding a stuffed cat in her hands as she looked over at her parents.

"You, should be in bed. Little lady." Katherine commented, keeping her arms wrapped around Damon as he nodded, kissing the top of her head. Izzie smiled a toothy grin as she yawned. "I can't sleep."

"Oh, really?" Damon asked her, watching his daughter nod her head, her loose curly brown hair bouncing up and down as she sleepily replied. "Can I sleep with you and momma tonight?"

Katherine sighed out a breath, letting go of Damon and about to tell her daughter no. But, Damon's hand on her arm stopped her as he smiled. "I have a better idea. How about your mom and I have a slumber party in your room, until you get used to the new big girl bed?"

Izzie gave them both an excited gaze as she smiled at her parents with hopeful eyes. "Please! Can you..Please?"

Katherine paused, looking up at Damon as he leaned into her and whispered. "You wanted a moment with just our family. So, how about it?"

Katherine laughed, smiling to herself and at Damon as she agreed. "Fine. You're right. I guess, we're having a sleepover. So, Izzie do you have enough space in your room for us?" Katherine asked as she watched Izzie nod, taking her mom's hand into her own and pulling her towards the hallway, to her bedroom.

"Aha. Come on, momma! Let's go!" She shouted, winking up at Damon who was leaning against the countertop in the kitchen, smiling. "I'll be there in a few minutes. I just need to finish up some paperwork." He said, watching Katherine nod as she replied softly. "You better hurry up or Izzie and I are going to have a sleepover without you."

Damon heard himself laugh, stepping out of the kitchen and into his office when he added over his shoulder, shouting just a bit. "You better not!"

* * *

She wasn't sure when they had moved from the bar to a large table in the restaurant, that was filled with food and drinks of all kinds. But, Elena's eyes widen when Klaus laughed and asked. "So, are you two sleeping together yet?"

Elena could feel the bile reach her throat as she let out a nervous laugh and shook her head. "You mean me and Stefan? Ha, that's not going to happen. Believe me...Never. He's trying to ruin my aunt's life and take her salon from her. You see, I kind of hate him. But, he told me that I could use some company. So, here I am…." Her voice trailed off as she threw a glare in Stefan's direction and he just laughed, tapping his hands against the tabletop and suddenly getting up.

"You do need company. Care to join me?" He asked her, extending out his hand as Elena gave him a confused look. "Care to join you for what?"

Klaus choked on his drink, laughing a little as he pointed behind him to the small stage and karaoke machine. "I think he wants you to embarrass yourself, love."

"Oh, there is no way that I'm going up there. Take him with you, instead. He looks like he'd be a good singer." Elena retorted quickly, watching Stefan frown at her, leaning towards her and picking up his beer off the table as he gulped down the last remaining drops and waved over to Klaus. "Alright, let's show her that it's not that embarrassing, Klaus. Shall we?"

Klaus smiled at her, his eyes bloodshot just a bit when he nodded, stumbling to his feet and laughing. Elena watched as he leaned against Stefan, both of them walking up to the stage with huge grins on their faces. "No one in their right minds would ever go up there…And sing. But, those two…they really are..." Caroline began to comment from behind her, as Elena finished her thoughts for her. "Really drunk?" She asked with a smile, feeling her cheeks heat from the second hand embarrassment she felt for them when she heard their song choice.

"Is that…" Elena began to say, remembering the times that her mother and Jenna would listen to the song that was now blaring through the large speakers in the bar.

"I just wanted to say that this song is dedicated to a very special girl who's good company. Elena Gilbert, this one's for you." Stefan said with a huge grin, pointing over at Elena as she waved back at him and then felt herself become even more red when she heard the song lyrics.

"What I want you've it might be hard to the flame that burns the candle...The candle feeds the flame..What I've got is full stock..Of thoughts and dreams that scatter..You pull them all together..And how I can't explain" Stefan sang loudly, turning towards Klaus who was smiling from ear to ear as he cleared his throat and sang fairly loudly.

"Well, well you, you make my dreams come true. Well, well, well you, you make my dreams come true.." Klaus sang, pointing to Elena who was slowly sinking into the booth as they continued to sing.

"On a night when bad dreams become a screamer..When they're messin with the dreamer..I can laugh it in the face..Twist and shout my way out..And wrap yourself around me..Cause I ain't the way you found me..And I'll never be the same." Stefan sang, winking at Elena as he watched her face become heated and red with pure embarrassment. She looked as if she was regretting the whole night out altogether.

"Well, well you, you make my dreams come true...Well, well, well you, you make my dreams come true….." Klaus sang in the background, leaning against Stefan as the music continued to blare and they both pointed to Elena with smiles on their faces as the song continued to go on and they began singing the lyrics to each other.

"Looks like hanging out with those two on a daily basis, could get you in the newspaper or on the front of a magazine. I'd be careful." Caroline commented, leaning away from her as she grabbed a few of the empty bottles off the table and heard the small crowd that had gathered in front of the two men, clapping loudly.

"Thank you all. Really, thank you." Klaus said, bowing and waving over at Elena who now had her head

down against the table, starting to regret ever sticking around. But, she was a little drunk and part of her was actually having too good of a time to leave early now.

Elena watched Caroline disappear in the back as she looked up to see Stefan and Klaus walk off the stage and back towards her, Stefan's green eyes were blazing with pure amusement and when she looked directly at his face, she could tell that he was buzzing just a bit from the alcohol that they had consumed over the last few hours, just sitting around the table together and talking.

"I should probably get home. I have a meeting with my brother and I need to be wide awake for it in the morning." He commented, looking down at his watch as he glanced over at Elena with a smirk. "Did you enjoy our dedication?" He asked her, seeing as she nodded and bite down on her lower lip, staring over at Klaus who was smiling too.

"Good. Now, will one of you tell me how I could get the blonde bartenders number and ask her out?" He asked them with a laugh, hearing Stefan exhale as he looked past him and to Caroline who was wiping down the bar table top.

"Go up and ask her." He replied simply. Klaus smiled gleefully, nodding. "Challenged accepted, mate."

Stefan placed his hands into his pockets, noticing that Elena was now standing in front of him. "She doesn't really know him or seem to like him." Elena pointed out, pulling her purse over her shoulder as she placed a tip on the table beside her.

Stefan laughed, shrugging his shoulders back as he remarked. "Well, you don't really like me or know me either and you agreed to go out with me. So, you know..It's worth a shot."

Elena sighed out a breath, locking her gaze on to Stefan when she opened her mouth to speak and argue his words. But, she stopped when he placed his hands on to her shoulders and he firmly said. "It's going to end up being a date and you know it. So.." His voice trailed off, leaning towards her and wetting his lips just a bit as Elena locked her eyes on to his and leaned in a little closer too. There was something enticing about him suddenly, maybe it was the alcohol or the in fact he was attempting to pursue her. But, whatever it was, in the moment, Elena found it somewhat attractive.

"Elena…" Stefan's voice shook her out of her trance as she swallowed the lump in her throat and she whispered just inches away from his lips. "Disregard."

Stefan took a step back from her, ringing his fingers together and cracking his knuckles when he repeated. "Disregard, I'll see you soon."

She watched him wave Klaus over as they both walked out of the building. Then she carefully made her way back towards the bar to thank Caroline and just as she did, she heard the blonde say. "So, how well do you and Stefan know each other?"

Elena looked around, making sure that he was gone as she placed her elbows on to the bar table top and said. "I barely know him. Why?"

"Because, coming from someone who knows him very well. He's not looking for a serious relationship. So, you'd be fooling yourself if you think that, that's what you'd be getting out of him. He loves women and then, easily leaves them. I'm his best friend, I should know. Believe me, if I were you. I'd watch your back, Elena." Caroline told her, turning away from her as Elena cleared her throat, wanting to ask what Caroline meant. But, just then, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Elena answered, pulling her phone briskly out of her purse.

"Elena, where the hell are you? You better not be drunk off your ass young lady!" Jenna scolded in an irritated and sleepy tone. "Come home, now!" Jenna added abruptly, leaving Elena's head spinning as she softly commented. "I'm not. But, I'm at a bar.. I'll be home soon."

Caroline turned back towards her again, wiping a glass that was in her hands as she watched Elena nod and open her mouth. But, Caroline spoke first. "Just remember that the very powerful and successful Stefan Salvatore isn't really a one woman type of man and he never likes having the same woman on his arm for very long. If his ex-wife isn't an example of that, I don't know what else is. You should look her up, Rebekah Salvatore...You'll find out a lot more about Stefan, than you already know."

Elena tilted her head to the side in agitation by her words, nodding with a huffed out breath and heading out the door as she said over her shoulder. "Don't worry, Caroline. I will. Thanks for the tip."

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what your thoughts are on this update. Hope you all liked it and found it interesting :)**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Rated M. Stefan Salvatore is a successful real estate owner with problems. An ex-wife who takes everything with her in their divorce, except for her dog. A brother who needs constant advice & a best friend who is secretly in love with him. But, what happens when Stefan makes an enticing deal with his newly hired dog trainer, Elena Gilbert? (Pairings:Stelena,Datherine,Klaroline)

**Must Love Dogs- Chapter Nine**

"You're going where! Alaric, are you hearing what she's telling me?" Jenna asked her the next morning, nearly coughing out the coffee that she was having a hard time swallowing down.

Elena shrugged her shoulders back, pushing off the counter top as she poured herself a cup of coffee and attempted to leave the kitchen without having to listen to Alaric give her the third degree for agreeing on a 'non-date' with Stefan Salvatore.

"It's not a date." Elena commented, taking a long drawn out sip of her coffee, her eyes peering over the red mug in her hands as Alaric squeezed Jenna's shoulders and she leaned into him, laughing nearly hysterically, with an undertone of what Elena knew was sheer anger at her niece's choice.

"That man has tried to ruin my life. First you go behind my back, training his dog and now, you're going on a date with him? Are you ill, sweetie…..Are you sure this heat hasn't gotten to you?" Jenna asked, stepping away from Alaric as he chuckled a little. His laughter quickly stopped though when Jenna pivoted on her heels and glared at him. "This isn't funny, Ric! She's about to be swept into the arms of the enemy!"

"That's a little over the top and harsh..Don't you think?" Alaric asked her with a slight smile as she brushed past him, swatting at his arm.

"I'm calling your mother!" Jenna bellowed from the living room, taking the gray portable phone into her hands and crossing her legs over one another as she sat on the couch.

Elena stood in the kitchen stunned, suddenly feeling a bit sick as she glanced over at Alaric who was attempting to stifle his laughter.

"Is she seriously going to call my mother..What am I, 16?" Elena asked him, hearing him exhale deeply as he shook his head.

"Elena. She just doesn't like the idea of you going out with the man who's trying to ruin us. I mean, no offense. But, she does have a point. Although, he's kind of big deal and you being seen with him could land you in a few gossip columns too. People will talk, Elena. And, it won't be good for our already struggling business." Alaric explained as Elena huffed out a breath, rubbing her hands over her face right after she placed her coffee cup down.

"It's not a date. Look, Alaric. I'm trying to get under his skin and convince him that he shouldn't demolish everything that Jenna and you have worked for. It's not like I even like him, I can't stand the guy. So, don't worry- no feelings will be involved tonight. It's just business." Elena told him, firmly believing that what she was saying was true.

"No feelings involved? Honey, you're a 24 year old woman who left home to move here. He's the first guy you've met since you got here. Believe me, I'd be shocked if you didn't at least have some sort of underline feelings towards him." Jenna scoffed, getting up from her seat on the couch as she walked back into the kitchen, placing the portable phone on to the countertop and watching as Elena cleared her throat to speak. But, quickly got interupted.

"Elena, I was your age once. I know how these things work. Cute guy takes you out, cute guy offers to buy you dinner. Next thing you know, you're married to him!" Jenna stated, gazing up at Alaric who was struggling to keep his composure with the straight laced tone of conversation.

"I promise. I'm not going to let them rule my judgement. Jenna, he's not worth it. I don't like him like that. I just agreed to this to find out more about him so that we could dig up some dirt on him. Believe me, Stefan is a train wreck. He's really not dating material." Elena commented, pivoting on her heels as she smiled at Jenna over her shoulder.

"I want him to pick you up from the house. I want to meet him. He sounds interesting and he's like a celebrity in these parts. It's kind of cool." Alaric blurted out, watching as both Jenna and Elena looked up at him with wide eyes. "Excuse me?" Jenna asked, trying to wrap her mind around what her husband had just said.

"What? He's kind of a big deal." Alaric stated, hearing Elena snort out a laugh as she shook her head and Jenna groaned, turning towards Elena with a twinkle in her eyes when she suddenly added with a hint of sarcasm. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. Tell Mr. hot shot Salvatore to pick you up from here. I'd love to see him again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're kidding me, right?" Bonnie asked her through the speakerphone, nearly dying of laughter when Elena told her about the details of the last few weeks in Florida.

"I'm completely serious. People act like they fall all over themselves just to get a glimpse of him. You should google him, Bonnie. Stefan Salvatore, the CEO of SD Realty here in Florida. Apparently, he's a pretty big deal." Elena told her with an annoyed tone as she yanked off a short sleeve black dress from one of her hangers in her closest, the dress reaching just above her knees as she placed it against her body. "Too short." She mumbled, throwing it down on to the pile of clothes that she had started creating about a half hour ago when she realized that she had to look decent for the night.

"Ugh, I don't know what to wear! Why did I agree to this!" Elena exclaimed, hearing her best friend let out a laugh as she stated with a small giggle. "Because he's really hot. Wear something short and revealing." She added.

Elena shook her head, sitting on her bed as she grabbed her cell phone into her hands and took Bonnie off the speaker phone. "He's a jerk, Bon. He thinks that I'm going to be like everyone else and fall all over myself. Yeah, he's good looking. I'll admit that. But, he's-."

"He's a very rich jerk!" Bonnie blurted out, causing Elena to roll her eyes. as she figured that Bonnie was doing her research on him already.

"I don't care about his money, his huge house or his fast cars. I don't care. I'm trying to get to him, to convince him that he can't just come into my aunt's Salon and ruin our lives. But, I'm also trying to figure him out." Elena commented with a heavy sigh, telling Bonnie that she had better get going.

"He's going to be here, soon. Look, Bon. I'll call you in a few days and tell you how it went." She said, cutting a rambling Bonnie off as her best friend laughed.

"Fine. You better and when you call me, tell me everything! Good luck tonight and whatever you do, don't fall under his spell, Elena. He sounds pretty charming, in a weird jerk kind of way."

"Yeah, he sure is charming...A charming pain in my side. He's a leech. Stuck on you, even when you don't want him to be. Trust me, Bon. You have nothing to worry about. Nothing is going to happen. Tonight, I'm going to tell him that all I want is a professional relationship." Elena said with a confident tone, telling her that she loved her and that she'd call her again soon.

* * *

"She's just been a royal joy to be around." Damon said, turning towards Klaus in the packed bar that they were sitting in later that night.

Damon had called Stefan a few times to tell him that he should join them. But, when his younger brother told him that he had a date with Elena Gilbert of all people, Klaus got thrown into the conversation and dragged out to keep Damon company as he sulked about how different Katherine was becoming over the last few weeks.

"One minute she loves me. The next, it's like she wants to chop my head off for saying something wrong. I don't get it, Klaus. I love her, I really do. But, my wife is driving me absolutely crazy." Damon complained, watching as Klaus downed a shot of whiskey and inhaled deeply through his teeth, barely even listening to his friend who was starting to irritated him a bit.

"Look mate, stop complaining about it and go home. Tell her that you're worried about her and if she's smart. She'll tell you what's going on. I mean, I get it that she's pissed off about you working too much. Just- Don't end up like your brother, Damon. Having Rebekah as an ex-wife is killing him both inside and out. Not just because he still has lingering feelings for my sister. But, because he actually thought he had found the one in her. Which, clearly wasn't the case with them." Klaus explained, pushing himself up from seat he sat in as his eyes followed Caroline who was heading back towards the restrooms, taking off her apron that was tied tightly around her waistline.

"Will you excuse me?" He asked, watching Damon's head bob up and down as the eldest Salvatore took another drink from the glass that was filled with bourbon in his hands.

"Klaus, if you're trying to go after Caroline Forbes. I suggest you don't do it. She'll put you in your place, pretty quickly. Trust me, I know her very well. And, it takes a lot to charm the pants off that girl." Damon warned him, looking over at Klaus who stared up at him with a wink, heading towards the direction of where Caroline had disappeared off to right before he stated. "Good, I've always liked a good challenge. Besides, I'm fairly charming and she won't be able to resist me..Just watch me, Damon." He told him confidently, looking back to see Damon leaning back into his chair to watch the display of Klaus's attempt at hitting on the bubbly and friendly bartender.

"He has no idea what he's in for." Damon mumbled, lifting up his hand in the air and waving over another one of Caroline's co-workers.

"Hey, can you get me a round of drinks for that poor guy over there. He's about to get crushed." Damon stated, watching as the red headed woman nodded and she leaned against the table.

"Doesn't he know that Caroline likes your brother, Stefan?" She asked, causing Damon's eyes to widen at her admission.

"No. But, once he finds out..He'll be in for a treat." Damon commented, reminding himself to talk to his brother or Katherine about Caroline- the two people in his life that he knew she was closest to. Damon heard himself repeating that he'd certainly need more alcohol for sure after watching Klaus's feeble attempts of his charming ways blow up in his face.

* * *

"So, will you be off work soon, love?" Klaus asked her, hearing Caroline huff out a breath. Her fingernails digging into her palms as she pivoted on her heels to the sound of his voice.

"Are you stalking me or something? I mean, you're here all the time. Don't you have anywhere else to be?" Caroline asked him, pushing a strand of her blonde hair behind her ears as she smiled just a little when he laughed.

"Actually. I'm from out of town, I mostly live in London and Paris on the off seasons that I'm not here...You know, I don't think that we were properly introduced the last time I was here. I'm Klaus Mikaelson. Stefan's former brother in law and his best friend." He explained, extending out his hand as Caroline took a step towards him.

"Well, great for you and it's nice to meet you, Klaus. But, I really need to get back to work." She commented, in an attempt to make him stop talking so that she could get back to going on her break.

"Have you ever been to Paris..Caroline, was it?" He asked her, watching as she looked down at the floor, wiping her hands nervously off her apron and then glanced back up at him when she shook her head. "I've never really been anywhere except for here. I grew up here, lived in Florida my whole life." She admitted, watching Klaus give her a small frown as he sighed out a breath and took a step towards her.

"Well, if you ever want to get out of this town and go somewhere, ask Stefan to call me. I'll be here for a few more weeks. I'm actually thinking about moving here. I like this city." Klaus told her with a wink, causing the blonde to crack a small smile.

"I'll be sure to do that." She said, turning back around without another word as she heard him say. "It was nice officially meeting you, Caroline. Hopefully, we'll be seeing a lot more of each other soon."

Damon watched as Klaus made his way back towards the bar with a huge grin on his face. "What the hell just happened?" Damon asked him, spitting out the drink in his mouth from the shock of what he had just witnessed.

"You made her smile...She usually never does that around people she clearly can't stand. What'd you say to her, Klaus...Did you tell her about the couple million you have in your bank account, the private plane and the trips to Paris..Oh, god..Please, don't tell me you promised to take her to-." Klaus cut him off, patting him on the back as he smiled and stated. "I was nice to her. You should try it sometimes on your wife, Damon. Maybe then she'll stop giving you the death stare and talk to you some more." Klaus joked, hearing Damon mumble a few select curse words under his breath as he picked up another drink and tossed it back, allowing the liquid to burn down his throat as he thought about Klaus's words.

* * *

"So, your aunt's husband seemed to like me." Stefan stated in a cocky tone, hearing Elena let out a small laugh as she got out of the car and tugged down at the hem of her thin red blouse that she was wearing with a pair of white capris that were cropped just above her knees.

"He likes everyone. But, for some odd reason. He has a fondness for you. It was his idea for you to come over to their house and come and pick me up." Elena quickly commented, watching as Stefan tugged on Duke's dark red leash and pulled the dog out from the backseat, stepping back when he shook off and instantly began tugging towards the beach.

"Easy buddy. Hang on." Stefan said in a high pitched tone, commanding the dog to sit down and when he didn't listen to him, he gave Elena a helpless glance.

"A little help here." He told her, watching as she slung her purse over her shoulder and rolled her eyes, grabbing the leash from his hands and wrapping it around her wrist. He leaned back against his Lexus sports car and heard her click her tongue to the roof of her mouth, talking to the dog sharply as they both watched Duke's ears perk up.

"Heel." Elena tried, not getting any response from him as she tugged on his leash again and then she stated. "Sedya." Her command caused Stefan to lift his eyebrows at her in confusion at the sudden change in her tone and her words.

"Did you just tell him to-." He began to say as he pursed his lips together and scratched his head, continuing to listen to her speak to Duke in a sharp tone.

Elena took a step forward, pulling on his leash and when Duke was finally walking in sync beside her at a calm pace, she turned back towards Stefan with a smile, patting Duke's head as she gazed down at him and replied. "Mnogo dobro."

Elena's gaze reached Stefan's and she nearly died of laughter at the confused and taken back expression on his face. "Did you just speak Bulgarian to my dog?" He asked her in pure amazement, pushing off of his car as she nodded with a beaming grin.

" Yeah. I told him to sit and then I said very good. It's just basic commands that I learned from one of my roommates when I took a semester abroad in Bulgaria for a year, who know that Duke would understand them. Also, my great grandmother is from there. So, I only know a few words." She told him as she brushed past him with smile , turning back around and watching when he placed his hands into his pockets. "I didn't even know that he understood any other language other than English. Maybe that's been our problem..A communication barrier!" Stefan told her, glancing up at Elena who was starting to walk towards the beach to watch the sun go down completely as she stopped near the sand and added. "It looks like you'll have a lot to learn, . About the dog, I mean. Maybe your ex-wife taught him to understand the commands. I just said it to see if he'd understand me. I didn't think he'd actually do it." She said, pulling the large and playful German Shepherd with her as she took a step towards the water again.

Stefan watched Elena kick off her sandals, placing them into her hands as she smiled at him and waved him over. "And, clearly I have a lot to learn about you as well, Miss Gilbert." Stefan said sharply, exhaling heavily and following her down on the soft sand.

* * *

Elena watched as Stefan unfolded a blanket for them to sit down on as he patted an empty space beside him, the blanket facing the

crashing waves of the ocean as Duke sat beside his feet and exhaled, glancing up to see Elena now sitting just inches away from Stefan.

"Why'd you agree to it?" Stefan suddenly asked her, looking up at Elena who tilted her head to the side, smiling just a little when she asked "Agreed to what?"

"To be here with me tonight." He commented, leaning back on his elbows and closing his eyes, inhaling the fresh crisp beach air around them as Elena looked towards the sky that was now turning a light pink and orangish color above the water. "I don't know. Stefan, you're not my type at all, to be honest. But, I figured that we could start over and we could have a friendly working relationship, for the sake of my aunt's salon and your dog."

"A working relationship, that's all you want from me. Usually a lot of women that I know want something more. Sex, money, a ride in my sports car..You get the idea. But, all you want is for us to work together again... Are you sure that's all you want?" He asked her, lifting himself up briskly and staring at her.

Elena nodded, her eyes briefly leaving the beautiful view of the sun going down in front of them as she sighed out a breath, turning to look at him directly in the face when she repeated. "Yes. A friendly working relationship. Nothing more. And, definitely- under any circumstances...Do you or I develop feelings for each other. That is out of the question." Elena remarked, hearing a laugh escape past his lips when he asked. "We're on a date." He pointed out, watching Elena shake her head as she huffed out a breath and stated. "You classified this as a date. I, on other hand. Classified it as new buisness meeting between us. Now,do we have a deal. I work for you that's it?" Elena asked him, watching his lips purse together when she extended out her hand towards him, her bright brown eyes shining as she locked them on to him and watched as Stefan laughed at her words, an arrogant confidence loomed around him when he repeated her offer. "Strictly business?" He asked her.

Elena smiled, waiting for him to capture her hand against his own and when he did, she confirmed with a undaunting reply. "Yes. Strictly business. Nothing more."

"So, I can't get to know you. If I want this is?" Stefan asked her, watching as Elena gave him a slight smile and took her hand away from under his touch.

"Actually. That's another reason why I agreed to this. I was hoping that you'd be able to change my mind about you." She commented, hearing Stefan sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair and he looked over at her. "I knew there was something more. Okay, fine. I'm an open book. I'm sure you've read stuff about me though, So...Do you want me to tell you which story is a lie and which story is actually true?"

Elena crossed her legs over each other and straightened out her back as she locked her eyes on to him and said. "All of the above. I want to know more about you, Stefan. More about the guy that hides under all of his expensive clothing, cocky attitude and luxurious lifestyle. Because, I'm pretty sure that there is more to you than that."

Stefan laughed, shaking his head and turning towards the picnic basket beside him as he said. "No, how about you go first and speak more of that Bulgarian while you're at it. I like the way you speak it."

Elena laughed, gazing up at him as she cleared her throat and remarked with a shrug of her shoulders. "You sure drive a hard bargain, Mr. Salvatore. Okay...So, where do you want me to start?" She asked him, locking her brown gaze on to his and feeling something stir inside of her, something that she had been trying to avoid this whole time when it came to him….a feeling that she didn't want. But couldn't help but fight while she sat beside him and spoke...One of desire and lust.

* * *

**A/N: Please feel free to comment, follow and favorite this story if you like it. And, thanks to those who already have..it means a lot to me, seriously! :)**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Rated M. Stefan Salvatore is a successful real estate owner with problems. An ex-wife who takes everything with her in their divorce, except for her dog. A brother who needs constant advice & a best friend who is secretly in love with him. But, what happens when Stefan makes an enticing deal with his newly hired dog trainer, Elena Gilbert? (Pairings:Stelena,Datherine,Klaroline)

**Must Love Dogs- Chapter Ten**

"What made you decide to stay in Florida?" He asked her, watching as her eyes grew and she let out a small laugh.

"What makes you think that I want to stay here? This little arrangement is temporary by my mothers and aunts standards." Elena clarified as Stefan smiled, continuing to look out towards the water and placing his arms on to his knees.

"Yeah, sure it is. If it's so temporary. Then, why did you have a bunch of real estate books in your living room?" He asked her, watching her face contort into a puzzled look.

"Oh, that? That's nothing. I was just looking at places, apartments really. Just in case if I wanted to stay here. But, that's still in debate." She told him, smiling as he coughed out a breath and then he shrugged his shoulders back.

"Well, if you ever need a real estate agent or something. I do own an agency. So, feel free to ask me about good places to live." He pointed out as Elena glanced up at him.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to ask you...So, what's the deal between you and that blonde bartender, Caroline? She seems to like you, a lot." Elena said, changing the subject and causing Stefan to look as if he had been punched in the gut.

"Caroline? She's harmless. She's been my best friend since we were kids. We went to the same schools, lived in the same neighborhood...During college, we even dated for like two weeks. But, we decided that it was better that we just kept our friendship what it was without all those pesky emotions of getting intimately involved. So, we broke it off and have still remained close ever since." Stefan explained, hearing Elena let out a small laugh as the wind picked up and blew her hair in front of her face, causing Stefan to instantly react.

Elena felt his cool hands on her face, brushing her hair out of her eyes and smiling up at her when she was able to see clearly again. Her laugh made him soften too, the small chuckle made him relax a bit while he was with her and it felt good to laugh again.

"She still looks at you like she's in love with you or something." Elena pointed out, hearing Stefan sigh out a breath. Elena watched him shake his head in disagreement.

"It's because she is. But, I made it clear how I feel too. You know when you've been friends with someone for so long and when you try being something more, that it gets weird. And until that happens, you think that there might actually be possibilities of it working out?" Stefan asked Elena as she smiled and nodded. She knew it all too well with the guy back home that she had loved and over the years, it had become something that was straddling the line of love and friendship.

"Yeah. I do. A guy back home that I was friends with, he was my best friend and well, feelings got involved and then, I told him I was leaving to come here for the summer." Elena revealed, watching Stefan nod his head.

"How'd he take the news?" Stefan curiously asked her, hearing Elena laugh when she added. "He wanted to come with me, asked me if he could stay at my aunt's house. When, I told him that it probably wasn't a good idea. He told me that he loved me and that when I came home, that he'd be waiting. It's because of him that I don't get too attached to people. I don't like it." Elena confessed.

Stefan rested his hand close to hers as she spoke, his thumb accidentally brushing up against her skin as Elena glanced up to see him smiling at her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I just.." He began to say as she laughed, placing her hand on to his shoulder and locking her eyes on to his. "It's fine, it's not like you tried to kiss me or something. Now, that would have complicated things."

He laughed, turning back towards the water as abruptly blurted out. "What would you do if I did try to kiss you?" Stefan asked her, causing Elena's laughter to subdue when she pulled back to look at him with astonishment. She couldn't believe that he would have even considered it.

"Have you thought about it or something?" She asked him with a laugh, shrugging her shoulders back and watching as he looked over at her with an intense gaze.

"It would make things complicated, Stefan. And, I avoid complicated, I avoid feelings... You're divorced, Caroline loves you and then, there's me...I'm just a girl who is training your dog." Elena explained, hearing him huff out a breath as he got a little closer to Elena on the blanket, his hand touching hers softly as he locked his gaze on to her. "You're not just a girl, Elena…you're beautiful." Stefan told her in an honest tone as her eyes widened and she smiled at his words, licking her lips.

"I know what you're doing and it's not going to work." She told him. Stefan cocked his head to the side with a slight smile, lifting his hand and brushing a strand of her brown colored hair out of her eyes.

"What am I doing?" He asked with a curious tone, leaning towards her when he whispered the words, his fingertips sliding down towards her chin, stroking her jawline.

"You're trying to make me feel something for you. Which, I already told you I wasn't going to do. I won't be your rebound girl. Stefan Salvatore." Elena expressed in a serious tone as she felt her body involuntarily leaning towards him. Their faces just inches apart. She could feel his hot breath against her face, the smell of mint coming from his mouth and she could feel her heart rate pick up as he touched her face, the back of his hand stroking her cheek.

"I never said that I wanted a rebound girl." He commented, just about to lean into her as Elena exhaled deeply and suddenly she heard a loud barking noise.

"Stefan." She whispered, just inches away from his lips as his eyes fluttered closed and then Elena looked around the beach. "Stefan!" Elena said again in more of a high pitched voice when he finally pulled back and opened his eyes, noticing that Duke was gone.

"Duke, he's missing!" Elena shouted, pushing up off the blanket and looking around them, on the almost pitch black beach.

"Damn it.. That damn dog!" Stefan said, getting up from his spot on the blanket and looking around as he shouted the dogs name. "Duke! Come on buddy, Duke! Here boy!" He shouted, telling Elena to look around the parking lot as he was going to go look around the beach.

"Meet me back here if you find him or not." Stefan told her, watching as she nodded and pivoted on her heels, just about to turn away from him. But, his voice stopped her in her tracks. "Elena." Stefan said, watching as she turned around and glanced over at him.

"Yeah, what?" She asked, placing her arms over her chest as she stood across from him and waited for him to say what was on his mind.

"I meant what I said, about you...You really are beautiful." He said with a smile, turning around from her and walking back towards the other side of the beach before she could reply back to him.

* * *

"Katherine! You home?" Damon asked, stepping through the front door as he heard music playing and the faint odor of what smelled like vanilla and strawberries coming from the kitchen. "In the kitchen!" She shouted at him, humming a Sarah Bareille's song when she turned to see Damon stepping further into the kitchen, undoing his tie around his neck and placing it on the dining table that was set up with candles and a vase of red and pink flowers in the middle of it, two plates full of food on each side.

"Where's Izzie?" Damon asked her, watching as she turned around and smiled.

"Your dad called, took her out for ice cream with Rose. She suggested that Izzie spend the night with them tonight and I agreed." Katherine informed him as Damon tilted his head to the side and pointed towards the table.

"What's all this?" He asked her, hearing her let out a laugh as he watched her shrug her shoulders back, speaking over her shoulder as she explained.

"It's dinner, Damon and an apology from me, for the way that I've been acting. I'm sorry." Katherine said, turning off the stove.

"You cooked dinner?" Damon asked her, he looked stunned and impressed when Katherine brushed past him and smiled. "Yeah, I did. It's not that bad either." She commented, popping a piece of potato in her mouth as she chewed on it and savored the moment for a minute.

"It's edible, Damon. My cooking won't kill you." She told him with a wink, trying to step back into the kitchen. But, her husband's hand firmly gripping her wrist and pulling her closer towards him stopped her.

"I'm sorry too. For being so focused on work and not us. You're right, Katherine. We need to work on us to make this marriage work. Because, I love you. Not just because you're the mother to my daughter. But, because I've been in love with you since we were in high school and you're my best friend. I don't want to lose that. I'm not myself without you." He told her, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ears as she looked up at him and smiled, glancing over at the food.

"Damon...I love you too. And, I know that you're just trying to provide for us and this family. But, you overwork yourself and it's not fair." She told him, kissing his cheek as she looked up at him and in an honest tone she blurted out. "I want to help. That's what I've decided."

Damon stood back, taking Katherine's hands into his own and giving her a confused look. "Excuse me?"

"With Rebekah gone….Maybe you can talk to Stefan about making me the spokesperson for the company? We could make a good team, you and I. I could help you and then still take Izzie to daycare or to your dad's house. I could even take your mom out shopping." Katherine offered.

"You'd want to do all of that? Katherine, you're not the working type. You've had everything handed to you on a silver platter ever since you were a kid….Working isn't in your blood." Damon argued with her as she smirked, pivoting on her heel, laughing.

"Yeah. But, I want that to change, Damon. I don't want to become a bored housewife...Because, that's what I'm becoming, just sitting around and taking care of Izzie. Damon, I love our daughter, I really do. But, ever since we had her...You work and do things and I'm just a mom..I love it, I do. However, I want to be more useful...I want to make a name for myself again." She confessed, hearing him huff out a breath as he nodded and added. "I'll talk to Stefan and see what we can do. We'll have a meeting about it." He told her, watching Katherine's eyes glisten when she asked. "Can I come to the meeting too?"

"Yeah. I'll make sure that you're there." He replied, walking over to sit down at the dining table and smiled when she did the same, grabbing a hold of his hand and kissing it when she stated. "Good, I can't wait to sit in a meeting with you and the boys. Should be interesting."

Damon laughed a little, dropping Katherine's hand and smiling when he looked down at his plate before starting to eat when he said. "Oh, it will be. Especially, when Stefan hears about it."

* * *

"Duke! Come on buddy..Duke!" Elena shouted, stopping when she heard a rustling coming from behind her as she turned on her heel, looking up to see that Duke was digging through a dumpster from the local bar and grill that she was standing in front of.

" Ugh...Bad dog! No!" Elena shouted, running over to him as one of the cooks opened the back door to throw out some more trash, shouting at her. "Get him out of here! Damn dog!"

"I'm sorry..Come on, you crazy dog." Elena commented, tugging him by his collar as she dragged him across the lot and back towards Stefan's car that was parked just a few feet away from where she had found him.

"Did you- Oh…" Stefan asked her, running up towards her as he pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "My god, where was he?"

Elena laughed, lifting a piece of something sticky from the top of her shoes, handing Duke over to Stefan as she threw it on the ground and grimaced at the dog. "He was dumpster diving, for hamburgers." Elena replied, shaking her head as he nodded, swallowing hard as she looked as if she was about to vomit.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, hearing her huff out a breath when she glanced up at him and sharply stated. "Yeah, totally fine. I smell though, like a dumpster because right after I found him, he shook off all the excess food that he was eating and it landed on my clothes. So, if you don't want to drive me back to my aunt's house. No hard feelings, I can find another way home." Elena told him, hearing Stefan let out a laugh, shaking his head when he pulled Duke into the back seat.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're beautiful, remember?" Stefan commented. Elena's smile widened, feeling her cheeks redden a bit at his words.

"So…" Elena began to say as Stefan walked over to the passenger side door, opening it as he leaned against it and pointed inside. "So, get in so that I can drive you home, Elena."

* * *

She wasn't really sure what to say to him as they drove and listened to music. Stefan was at ease as he smiled over at her, finally breaking the silence.

"You know, after Rebekah broke my heart and we divorced. I didn't think that I'd laugh or smile again for a long time. But, tonight, with you. I did and it felt good." He said, gazing over at Elena who sat silently in the car, glancing over at him on occasion.

"I guess I have that effect on people sometimes." She commented with a shrug of her shoulders, adjusting her seat belt as Stefan drove, turning down a residential road, about a block away from her aunt's house, she had noticed.

"Look, Stefan-." Elena began to say as he smiled at her again and then interrupted her.

"Business partners?" He stated, extending out his hand as she glanced down at it for a moment, taking a hold of it as she locked her eyes on to him.

"Yeah, business partners." She commented with a slight frown as he let go of her hand and looked out the car window for a moment, as if he was thinking. "Have a good night, Elena. I enjoyed your company." He told her, turning back towards her as she smiled, nodding when she opened the car door and stepped out, straightening out her outfit.

"Yeah, have a good night too, Stefan." Elena replied back, starting to make her way towards Jenna's house. But, the shouting of her name and footsteps coming from behind her, stopped her from walking any further from his car as she turned around to see him standing out of the car.

"Yeah?" Elena questioned, giving Stefan a confused look when he glanced up at her, stepping closer towards her on to the sidewalk as he said. "I forgot something."

Elena tilted her head to the side, eyes glistening as she opened her mouth and asked. "What did you forget? To tell me that I'll see you in a few days or something."

"No, I forgot to give you something." Stefan corrected her, placing his hands on to her cheeks, Elena's eyes widen when he leaned forward and kissed her abruptly, her lips parting just a bit as she felt his cool mouth over hers, leaning into her and deepening the kiss when Elena wrapped her arms around Stefan, backing away from him just a bit as they both caught their breath. He smiled at her, brushing a strand of hair from her face when Elena suddenly gave him a saddened look and glanced up at him as she let go of him, causing Stefan to back away to.

"Elena..I thought that you'd-." He began to say as she shook her head and shrugged her shoulders back and speaking over her shoulder, before walking away from him. "You just complicated things between us, Stefan. Not just as soon to be business partners. But, as friends too. You just got feelings involved and that, is going to be a problem for both of us. Because, I don't know about you. But, I made it very clear that I don't mix business with pleasure."

* * *

 **A/N:**  So they kissed and things just got really awkward..O.o Hm...How will they handle it the next time they see each other. Anyone think that they'll even talk about the kiss? ;)


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Rated M. Stefan Salvatore is a successful real estate owner with problems. An ex-wife who takes everything with her in their divorce, except for her dog. A brother who needs constant advice & a best friend who is secretly in love with him. But, what happens when Stefan makes an enticing deal with his newly hired dog trainer, Elena Gilbert? (Pairings:Stelena,Datherine,Klaroline)

**Must Love Dogs- Chapter Eleven**

"Elena! Wake up...Good morning!" Jenna shouted, walking over to the set of red blinds in the guest bedroom that Elena was in and opening them as the sun shined in and she heard Elena groan.

"Your cell phone has been ringing off the hook for the last 20 minutes. Did you forget to be somewhere?" Jenna questioned, watching Elena roll over on to the other side of the bed, pulling the red crimson covers over her head, ignoring Jenna's questions until she asked a few that caused Elena's head to lift off the pillow and her body to lurch forward.

"What happened last night? How did things go with 'Mr. Hot Shot Salvatore?' Jenna asked her, sitting on the small full sized bed near Elena's feet as she looked over at her niece who's eyes were wide with worry. "Shit! Shit..Shit...Shit! I'm late!" Elena grumbled in a panic, jumping off the bed and nearly tripping over herself as she walked over to her dresser and yanked out a pair of jeans and a dark blue t-shirt, quickly slipping it over her head.

"Elena, what are you late for and, will you stop ignoring my questions. What happened last night with the two of you?" Jenna asked her, watching carefully when Elena slowly pivoted on her heel, replaying last night's events in her head...all the way up to the point where they….They kissed..She remembered that pretty damn well!

"We, walked on the beach..Talked about business, I made it clear that I don't really want anything from him, he flirted with me and then he dropped me off here." Elena reiterated, glancing down at the floor- feeling her cheeks become heated.

"Elena, you're leaving something out. Don't lie to me- no matter what it is..Wait, did you sleep with him?" She heard her aunt ask, causing a hearty laugh to erupt out of Elena's mouth when she looked over at Jenna. "No! He kissed me and it was good. But-" She paused, looking over at her aunt who was rubbing her face with her hands and falling back against Elena's unmade bed.

"He kissed you? Oh thank god that's all he did. I thought I was going to have to send the dogs, Samson and Lily out with Ric to go hunt him down and kick his ass!" Jenna joked, getting up from Elena's bed as she watched her niece flinch when she passed by her. "Relax, Elena. I was kidding. I'll leave you the keys to the jeep to get to his house. Since, I'm assuming that's who called you about 5 times already." Jenna winked, walking out of Elena's room without another word and leaving her to stare down at her phone that was on the bed.

* * *

"Elena, listen...I'm sorry for, kissing you." Stefan said, stumbling over his own words as he turned to see Klaus leaning against the door frame to his office, running his hands through his hair.

"You're apologizing for kissing her? Stefan, what is wrong with you, mate. You should be happy she didn't slap you." Klaus commented to him, pushing himself away from the door with a smirk and a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Yeah, I am...All she wanted was to talk about us being business partners and now, she isn't answering any of my calls since last night. What am I going to-" Stefan began to say as he and Klaus stopped, hearing a frantic knock against the front door.

"Is that-" Klaus began to say, watching Stefan push past him and run towards the front door, leaning against it with his black slacks on and a white t-shirt, clearing his throat as he spoke.

"Good Morning, Miss Gilbert. Come in, Duke's in the backyard." He told her, stepping aside when Elena stepped inside of the house and closed the front door behind her, smiling up at Stefan as he did the same, throwing an amused look towards Klaus.

"Hi again." Elena commented, extending out her hand towards Klaus who had his arms crossed and was leaning against the wall near the living room in Stefan's house.

"Hi, Elena. It's nice to see you again." Klaus said, lifted her hand to his lips and kissing the top of it when he saw her eyes grew and Stefan stood behind her, rolling his at Klaus's gesture.

"Um, shall we?" He cut in, placing his hand on the small of Elena's back, guiding her towards the backyard as he opened the sliding door and whistled for Duke to come to him.

"He's all yours." Stefan replied, attaching the dogs leash to his collar as he handed it over to Elena and turned to leave. But, her words stopped him from walking out of the room completely.

"Look, we can't walk around each other like nothing happened last night. You kissed me, Stefan. After, I told you that I just wanted to be friends, that I didn't want any emotions involved." She said, watching his head lift up from the lock his eyes had on Duke.

"Yeah, I kissed you because that's what I thought you wanted. But, you clearly don't. So, I'm acting just as you said you wanted us to be. Business partners. It's all business, sweetheart. I had a lapse in judgement last night and it won't happen again, rest assured, last night was the last time. I promise." Stefan told her in a harsh tone, turning away from her. She watched him place his hands on the edge of the countertop in his kitchen, closing his eyes and exhaling deeply.

"But, you're telling me that you didn't feel anything last night when you kissed me? Nothing at all?" Elena questioned, hearing him inhale deeply, his eyes shifting towards hers, avoiding her question as he changed the subject with a question of his own. "Do you really want to talk about this now?"

Her eyes grew wide as she nodded her head and snorted out a laugh. "Of course I do. You kissed me and I don't know how to feel about it. I couldn't sleep last night because of it."

"We don't need to talk about it, Elena. How about we just appreciate the fact that I called you beautiful. You don't need to overthink this. It is what it is. You don't want emotions involved, I get it." He replied with a smirk, walking over to the refrigerator, opening it up and taking out two bottles of water, one for him and the other for her.

Elena stood near the back door, shaking her head as she looked around the house. "You complicated things, Stefan. Right after I told you that we'd be better off as business partners. I take care of that dog of yours and you, stop trying to destroy my aunt's business. So, as friends, maybe we could take Duke on walks on the beach together." She stated as Stefan huffed out a breath, placing one of the water bottles on the the counter top and letting out a loud laugh.

"I have too many things to do. Appointments and blueprints, meetings to schedule and appearances to make for SD Realty. I don't have time for friends, Miss Gilbert. And, I don't have time for walking dogs or showing them off to people. That's what I'm paying you for. Speaking of payment, how about instead of an hourly payment and spending time with you. I just give you a nice lump sum once Duke is behaving all nicely?" Stefan asked her, causing Elena to nearly choke on the water she had taken a sip of.

"Are you serious? Pay me off just like that and acting like nothing happened between us. Why did you kiss me, Stefan? To provoke some sort of reaction out of me, is that it? Because, you did..You pissed me off!" Elena asked in an irritated tone.

"Why are you pissed off at me for making a move on you? Elena, usually women are pretty damn happy when I kiss them. It's not like we slept together. I mean, we could have." He pointed out with a wink, watching Elena's brown eyes widen when she grabbed her water bottle and began to walk back outside towards his pool.

"You're ridiculous." She stated before stepping out of the house, hearing his foot steps follow her.

"I'm ridiculous? Babe, you're the one playing hot and cold. So, which emotion are we shutting off today..The one that prevents you from being nice to me?" Stefan asked her, watching Elena pivot on her heels, her long brown hair flowing to the side as she turned and glared over at him.

"You're divorced and Caroline is in love with you, Stefan. She loves you and-." She began to say, watching him take a step closer, smiling just slightly as he shook his head.

"Caroline will move on from me eventually, just like I'm trying to do from Rebekah. I loved my ex-wife, I won't say that I didn't. But, we're two different worlds and it just didn't work. I love Caroline too. But, more like a sister and dating her would just be, awkward." Stefan confessed, watching Elena give him a small smile.

"And.." Her voice trailed off as he stepped towards her, his smile getting even bigger as he placed his hands into his pockets. "And, I thought that kissing you would make me feel different towards you."

"And, did it? Make you feel something..." Elena replied, huffing out a breath and staring up at him.

"No." Stefan liked to her, watching as Elena's eyes narrowed towards the ground and her fingers tightening into stiffened fists.

"Good, now that we have that cleared up. We should go on as planned. I walk your dog, you pay me and then we discuss how you'll be moving your project for those apartments elsewhere. Now, will you excuse me..I have a job to do." Elena told him, closing the patio door behind her and walking out to the grassy backyard as she sat down on the grass, calling Duke over.

Stefan watched from the kitchen window as the large German Shepard ran over to her and the sun beat down on her body. He smiled just a little, turning on his heels, just about to make his way back inside of his office when he heard Klaus's voice echoing into the open space. "You lied to her face, Stefan. You kissed her last night because you wanted to, because you feel something for her..Am I right?"

He exhaled heavily, leaning against the marble countertop and closing his eyes for a brief moment before he looked up at Klaus and uttered out. "It's better this way. We won't get feelings involved. It's just easier to tell her that I didn't feel anything at all."

Klaus laughed, licking his lips and stepping into the kitchen, placing his hand on to Stefan's shoulder as he said. "Easier for who? For you or her?"

"For both of us. But, mostly for me! Keeping myself emotionally unavailable from Elena and having fun with her is easier than getting my heart broken all over again. I loved your sister, Klaus. I loved her so much. But, she broke me down, she destroyed me and, I can't do that again. I can't fall in love again...Because, it hurt too much the last time." Stefan confessed, watching Klaus wipe his brow and lock his blue gaze on to his friend.

"You need to move on from my sister, Stefan. As hard as it is to hear, she's not coming back, Stefan. And, I honestly think that allowing Elena into your life more instead of not allowing her into is, would be better than moping around about Rebekah." Klaus told him, looking past him as he watched Elena throw a ball into the pool, Duke running after it and splashing into the water at a high speed.

"Fine, I'll allow her into my life. But, I'm not going to fall in love with her, trust me on that. Actually, I have a solution for that." Stefan replied, confidently licking his lips as he continued to watch Elena play outside with the dog.

* * *

"He's going to stink like chlorine." Stefan commented, taking a seat a few feet away from Elena, watching as Duke shook off the excess water against her skin and she laughed, shrieking a little.

"Oh come on, at least he'll be clean. Have a little fun, Stefan." Elena retorted, watching Stefan crinkle his nose, looking over at her.

She paused for a moment, giving him a confused look as he gazed at her from afar for a little too long. "Are you okay?" She questioned, watching him with curiosity in her gaze.

"No, I'm not." Stefan confessed, watching Elena's hands slip off of Duke's thick coat of damp fur, wiping her hands off the grass when she looked over at him. Stefan was too lost in his own thoughts to even notice that Elena was now standing next to him, looking out towards the yard.

"What's wrong?" Elena questioned, hearing the chair that Stefan was sitting in being pushed back as he got up, standing in front of her when he spoke. "You avoid your feelings because you don't want to get hurt. And, I don't want to get hurt either. We both like having each other around. So, I think I've come up with a solution to our problem." He confessed to her, watching her eyebrows furrow at him as she took a step back and Stefan took one forward.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him, watching his eyes lighten, a smile appearing across his lips. "You're avoiding relationships because of getting hurt again. You're avoiding feeling anything for anyone because you don't want to get hurt like you did before, just like me." Stefan observed, making Elena bite down on her lower lip.

"Stefan…." She began to say as he stepped in front of her, lifting his finger up and placing it against her lips as she blinked her eyelashes at him, locking her intense gaze on to his.

"I know I'm right. Because, I'm scared too. I lied to you though. Elena, I felt something when I kissed you the other night, I felt something and I know that you felt it too. We have a connection that can't be ignored. But, the problem is that we don't want to get hurt from it." He told her, watching her swallow the lump in her throat as she opened her mouth to speak. But, Stefan's hand being placed against her soft and warm cheek made her pause.

"We'll go on as you want us to, as friends. However, I want you to know that I like having you around. And, I don't care anymore if that complicates things." Stefan told her firmly as she narrowed her eyes to the concrete ground beneath their feet when she softly replied, watching Stefan slowly turn away from her.

"No strings attached, then?" Elena heard herself ask him as she gazed up to see him turn around just briefly and smile at her. She was just inches away from him when he nodded and opened his mouth to speak. But, before he ever could utter a word, Elena closed the distance between them, standing in front of him when he repeated. "No strings attached."

"Are you sure about this?" Elena asked him, trying to reassure herself, watching Stefan nod his head as he replied. "Yeah, I am. No feelings, no emotions, just sex."

Elena inches closer towards him, licking her lips and leaning towards his mouth, her eyes giving him a flirtatious glance as she said, right before kissing him. "Okay. Just sex, then."

Elena broke away from him first, smiling and laughing a little when she slide her hand down against his chest as he too smiled at her when he stated. "I'm not looking for something serious in a relationship, Elena."

She shrugged her shoulders back, pushing away from him as she took a step back and spun on her heels before facing him again. "I know you aren't. Because, neither am I. So, that's why this could work, Stefan. We're going to be working together after all. So, why not make it fun. Just two consenting adults, enjoying themselves. That's all this is going to be, right?." She winked at him, walking back into the house and shivering just a little when the air conditioning hit her skin. Elena smiled to herself as she stepped back inside, going to grab her purse as she heard a man clear his throat, stepping inside of the kitchen with a disapproving look on his face.

"If you think that the two of you can get involved with each other without any emotional attachments. You're wrong, Miss Gilbert. Getting involved while you're both still in a fragile state, would be a very big mistake." Klaus warned, causing Elena to shake it off as she smiled and nodded at him, ignoring his warning.

"It's going to be fine. We can handle it...We both don't want to get too serious with each other. So, I think we've found our solution." Elena explained, hearing Klaus let out a laugh as he shook his head and began to make his way outside towards Stefan. Elena watched him place his hand against the sliding door's handle when he looked over at her once more and replied. "And, that's where you're wrong. You don't want complications and emotions involved and neither does, Stefan. I get that. But, Elena- you're fooling yourself if you think that you won't fall in love with him over time. Because, just like my sister Rebekah thought she wouldn't..You will too. Stefan is good at alot of things and that, by far. Is one of them. You're just going to be a quick solution, not a long term one. It won't last and someone is going to get hurt in the process, I just hope you're smart enough to break it off before it even starts."

"Well, if I feel myself falling for him, that's when I'll pull back and reexamine our relationship." Elena told him confidently, slipping her purse over her shoulder as she smiled and added before walking out of the house. "Come on, Klaus. You should try it some time, having a little fun that is, maybe it'll help you get closer to Caroline."

* * *

**A/N: Well, things are about to get interesting between Stefan and Elena for sure with this 'no strings attached business'. Also, the next chapter will have more Datherine and Klaroline since there was a lack of them. ;)**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Rated M. Stefan Salvatore is a successful real estate owner with problems. An ex-wife who takes everything with her in their divorce, except for her dog. A brother who needs constant advice & a best friend who is secretly in love with him. But, what happens when Stefan makes an enticing deal with his newly hired dog trainer, Elena Gilbert? (Pairings:Stelena,Datherine,Klaroline)

**Must Love Dogs- Chapter Twelve**

"We need rules." Stefan commented, grinning as Elena rolled her eyes to see him leaning against her car, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked up at her through his black Tom Ford sunglasses.

"Rules? You came all the way outside because Klaus told you I was leaving to tell me that we need, rules? Stefan, we don't need rules. As long as we agree on a few things, this little new arrangement. Should be totally fine." She winked at him, unlocking the car doors.

"Our arrangement is going to be screwed up if we don't have at least a few rules." Stefan argued with her, following Elena and standing in front of the driver side door to block her way into the car.

"Can I leave now?" She asked him with an annoyed tone, tilting her head to the side and huffing out an agitated breath as Stefan took the keys from her hand and spun them around his finger before he placed them into his pocket and turned to step aside.

"You're not letting me leave until we talk about this, are you?" Elena asked as Stefan stepped back, turning to look at her over his shoulder. "No, I'm not. So, how about we chat about this little new relationship status in my office?"

"In your office? Isn't Klaus in your house?" Elena asked him, hearing a loud laugh escape out of Stefan's mouth when his green eyes glistened at her from across the driveway and he shrugged his shoulders back. "That shouldn't matter, Elena. Now, come on and let's have a chat."

* * *

Elena watched with curious eyes as Stefan sat down behind a large dark oak desk, a blue pen and a white sheet of paper in his hands when he began to write down a few things.

"Here's my list of what we're not going to do." He told her, gazing up at her as she sat down across from him and gave him a confused look. "You've never done this before, right?" Stefan added, hearing a small chuckle leave Elena's mouth as she shook her head. No, was the answer. Sure, she did have a boyfriend, here and there during when she was in school. But, it was nothing serious and nothing like this at all, since Stefan and her weren't even dating to begin with.

"Will I be staying over or will I just you know...give you what you want and be on my way?" Elena asked him, watching his green eyes come alive when she mentioned 'staying over'.

"I'm not going to do all that cuddling and stuff with you either." Elena told him, watching his head snap up as he grinned, writing her words down. "No cuddling, which is going to mean that you won't be staying for breakfast. So, I won't need to cook."

"It's up to you. If you want to stay over, you can. But, don't expect me to make you breakfast or that I'll cuddle with you either." He stated, smiling a little when he reiterated her own words back at her.

"Fine. I'm okay with that. Besides, it's just sex. So, to add to that. No really late night texts or phone calls and if I decline your offer. Then, you'll have to deal with it." Elena told him, watching his face fall a bit as he nodded.

"Okay, but if I call you during business hours and you're available. I'd like it if you agreed to see me at my office or my house, whichever you decide. You can keep some of your things here. But, this isn't a relationship, Elena. So, let's not make it one." Stefan told her, hearing her huff out a breath, locking her eyes on to him.

"Okay. And, I know that this isn't a relationship. So, because of it. If you really need someone to accompany you to events or your family functions. I'll go with you. But, not as your date. Just a friend." She stated, gazing down to see Stefan write her words down, looking back up at her as he cleared his throat. "Anything else?"

Elena shook her head, adding. "I guess we'll figure out the rest as we go along. Since, neither of us have ever done anything like this."

"Yeah, I guess we will." Stefan repeated, placing the pen down on to the desk and looking over at her face that seemed to fill with a bit of worry. "Are you sure about this?" He asked once more. Stefan watched Elena shift in her seat a little, tugging at her shirt as she smiled sweetly, lifting her hand from her lap and extending it out towards him. "I'm sure. Although, you forgot one on your list." She stated, lips pursed together when Stefan met her gaze and she added. "It's one of the biggest deal breakers."

Stefan smiled, leaning back into his office chair and lifting his hands behind his head, lacing his fingers together, licking his lips. "And, what would that be, Miss Gilbert?"

"Falling in love with each other...Under no circumstances. Do we, fall in love with each other." Elena commented, narrowing her eyes on to him as Stefan leaned forward again, extending out his hand towards her again. "I won't fall in love with you, as long as you don't fall for me, first." Stefan told her. Elena nodded, her face become hardened and serious when she took a hold of his hand, shaking it firmly and adding. "You don't have to worry about that, because all we have is 3 months to be together and then, our deal is done."

"3 months. Then, we call this off." Stefan agreed, still holding on to her hand, his thumb gently caressing the top of it as Elena pulled away and suddenly got up, avoiding his gaze.

"Elena, if you don't want to do this..We don't have to." Stefan told her, giving her one last attempt at backing out of it, getting up from his seat and stepping in front of her as she looked down at the floor and then back up at him. "I want to. Stefan, but it's going to take some time to get used to this...And, honestly we'll have 3 months. So, after that, we'll go our separate ways and it'll be like none of this happened."

Stefan took a step towards her, lifting up his right hand towards her face, touching her face as she locked her eyes on to his and he smiled. "Okay."

* * *

"A birthday party? Really?" Damon asked his father as he hoisted Izzie against his hip and his daughter smiled up at him with bright brown eyes, her curly brown hair swaying back and forth as she leaned against him and hugged her father tightly.

"Yes, Damon. My 62nd birthday is coming up and I want it to go off without a hitch, I want it to be a big deal. Since, you boys forgot to throw me a retirement party after I handed over the business to you and your brother. I'd say that the two of you owe me a lavish party to make up for it, maybe it can be a retirement and birthday party all in one. Kill two birds with one stone, as they say. So, I sugget you and your gorgeous wife, Katherine. Help me plan it. Since, your brother seems to be too wrapped up in his work lately to remember anything." Giuseppe stated, leaning back into the couch cushions as he watched his daughter in law step inside of the room with Izzie's pink and white overnight bag slung over one shoulder, a confused look on her face as Giuseppe smiled up at her with wide eyes.

"So, will mom be invited to this little get together?" Damon asked, hearing Giuseppe let out a loud laugh, smiling up at his eldest son when he said. "The more the merrier. Besides, your mother hates Rose. So, you know...That will be some drama in and of itself. However, if she's smart, she'll bring a date to this event of mine." His father added, grinning up at Rose as she walked into the room, wiping her hands off on a kitchen towel and walking over to Giuseppe.

"I don't hate Maria, she hates me for stealing you away, Giuseppe." Rose said in a sweet tone, sliding into his lap and wrapping her arms around him as she kissed the top of his head and glanced over at Damon and Katherine who both looked as if they were doing to be sick.

"Look, we'll talk to Maria for you and ask her to come. I'm sure that she's love to join in on the fun and that she wouldn't miss it for the world." Katherine commented, earning an eyeroll from Rose who suddenly shoved herself away from Giuseppe and walked over towards Katherine, the sweetness in her tone quickly fading when looked over at them both, locking her eyes on to Damon as she said. "I really hope she does come, maybe then. Your mother can see how happy I make your father."

Damon swallowed hard, gesturing to Katherine that they should be leaving. She nodded, clearing her throat as she added. "We're going to go to Maria's and talk to her, try to convince her that you both would love for her to come, next weekend."

"Great, just make sure to also tell my ex-wife to bring me a gift." Giuseppe winked as Damon smiled. "Don't worry dad. I'll let mom know."

Katherine pivoted on her heels, waving goodbye to Rose as she exited the house, hearing Damon follow behind her.

Damon watched his wife lean against their red colored Mercedes-Benz SUV once they got outside, glancing down at the driveway with her hands pressed up against the passenger side door. "If we invite your mother to your father's birthday party, Damon. It's going to be a disaster!"

"What other choice do we have, Katherine? If having my mother there is what my dad wants. Then, that's what he's going to get. I personally think it's strange and all that. But, it's his party." Damon elaborated, opening the backdoor on the right side of the car as he looked over at his wife who was climbing into the passenger side of the car.

"We're really going over to talk to your mother about this?" She questioned, watching Damon nod as he smiled just a little. "Yes, we are. Plus, she hasn't seen Izzie in a long time and I can't remember the last time that she's seen you. So, it's going to be like a little family reunion."

"Your mother doesn't like me, Damon. She's called me a few select words that I can't really repeat in the presence of our daughter." Katherine explained, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring over at Damon who ran his hands through his hair before buckling up Izzie and then closing the door.

"Well, she'll get over. Because, trust me, Katherine. At the moment, there is no one that my mother despises more than Rose, my father's new bride. Who knows, maybe after we invite her. You and her will become new best friends and we will all bond over the fact that none of us like Rose at all." Damon added with a wink, smiling over at Katherine who rolled her eyes and smirked at him, looking out the window as they drove out of the residential area and down towards the freeway. "Who knows, maybe we will. Then, I'll be her favorite daughter in law." Katherine stated, grinning even wider at the thought of becoming somewhat closer to Damon's mother, Maria.

"You'll be her only favorite daughter in law. Remember, sweetie. Rebekah isn't around anymore so my mother can't play favorites between the two of you." Damon corrected, placing his hand on to the console between them as Katherine's beaming brown eyes met his and she added, before grabbing his hand into her own. "Yeah, she isn't. Which means that I'm going to be taking over a lot more than the favorite daughter in law role. Just wait until we tell your mother and Stefan about me joining SD Realty to work with you and Stefan. They are going to be so excited!"

* * *

"Caroline, it's Klaus Mikaelson. I was hoping that we could talk for a bit." Klaus said, leaning back in one of the outdoor patio chairs that was just a few feet away from Stefan's office window.

"You want to talk now..about what exactly?" Caroline asked him, hearing Klaus let out a small laugh as he shook his head, inhaling deeply and looking out at the pool water.

"I was hoping that you'd go out with me, Caroline. Not me coming over to see you at work. But, me actually picking you up and taking you out to dinner, someplace fancy." Klaus said, listening as Caroline slammed her fist against what he knew was a table, mumbling "Damn it" under her breath.

"I'd love to, go out with you, Klaus. But, I barely know you. I've seen you just a few times at the bar and since I've seen you all you seem to be doing is pursuing me. Look, I like someone else...He might not feel the same way about me. But, I can't change the way I feel about him and.." Her voice trailed off as Klaus sighed, continuing to look out towards the pool, the hot sun

beating down on his face, causing him to sweat.

"One date. Just one. Then, after that, if you don't want me to pursue you anymore. Then, I won't. All I want is to prove to you that I'm not a crappy guy. And, that maybe the guy you're into just isn't worth your time." He commented.

Caroline was quiet for a long moment, lifting her fingers to her mouth, just about to bite down on her nails which was a thing she did whenever she was nervous or in a situation that she didn't want to be in.

"I don't know...I…" She began to stammer out as Klaus inhaled sharply before adding. "Think about it. I got your number from Stefan and he told me to call you. So, I'm calling you and I'm offering you a date with a nice guy. With someone who could become a friend. Because, truth be told...I don't have very many friends in this city just yet, Caroline. And, I was hoping that you could be one to me."

"Just a friend?" Caroline asked as Klaus smiled.

"Yes, just a friend." He confirmed.

"Okay, I'll go out with you. Under one condition." Caroline said in a firm tone, leaning against the table at the bar as she glanced up to see customers walking in.

"And, what's the one condition?" Klaus asked smugly, waiting for her to reply.

"I pick the restaurant and the night we go out." She stated, listening to him breathe out a content breath when he softly replied. "Okay. Miss Forbes. You have a deal."

* * *

She felt his hand slide down to her wrist, his eyes locked on to hers as he stepped closer, lifting his hand once more when Elena closed her eyes, knowing what was coming, feeling her heart want to implode inside of her chest.

The soft touch of Stefan's hand sent a shiver down her spine as he looked behind her and smiled even wider, noticing the door to his office was closed and locked.

"Stefan, you shouldn't do that." Elena muttered, glancing at him through thick dark mascara covered eyelashes.

"Do what?" He asked, biting down on his lower lip, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand again, as Elena closed her eyes, breathing a bit heavier.

"You shouldn't touch me like that." She said softly, her voice breaking as his hand slide down her neck and he leaned a bit closer, their faces just inches away from each other.

"How do you want me to touch you then?" He asked her, hearing her exhale a heavy breath, her eyes narrowing down to the floor. Elena could feel her heart pounding harder against her chest with every movement that Stefan made, the touch of his hand across her cheek causing her pulse to pick up.

"You're the one who wanted this, remember?" Stefan pointed out, turning his back towards her as Elena closed her eyes, placing her hand on to his broad shoulder.

"I know. But-." She began to say, hearing him let out a loud laugh, the stiffening of his shoulders making her frown a little.

"What is it then? You have doubts about this, don't you? Breaking it off before we even start? I knew it was a waste, I knew that I shouldn't have agreed to this...that…you'd be too scared and back out….." His voice faded when he felt her hands slip underneath the shirt he was wearing, her warm hands gliding across his back when she leaned up against it from behind, standing on her tippy toes as she whispered in a reassuring tone. "I'm not breaking this off before it starts...I want this."

Stefan could feel Elena's warm hands being removed from his back as he turned back towards her with a pain in his green eyes, gazing up at her, crossing his arms over his chest when he spoke to her. "I want this too….I really do, Elena. I want you."

She smiled just slightly, biting down on her lip nervously as she tapped her foot against the ground, watching Stefan take a step towards her again. This time a hunger filling his eyes, his fingertips tugging her shirt off her shoulder just a little so that her collarbone was exposed. The feeling of his skin against hers was electric. There was something about him that she didn't really seem to understand just yet. How one might he could be so sweet and forgiving and then next he was ruthless and mean. But, that was the part of him that made her even more curious, even more interested in getting to be with him.

"You're not backing out, are you?" Stefan questioned, softly caressing the space between her neck and her shoulder, watching her eyes close as she murmured out softly. "No. I'm not."

"Good. Because, I'm not either." Stefan added, leaning into her shoulder as he kissed her flesh, pulling her closer to his body as Elena tilted her head to the side, allowing him more access to her neck and flesh. Her breathing flattered as Elena felt his arms move her body back against his desk. Stefan's arms hoisted Elena up on to the desk, knocking over the stack of papers that fell to the ground with a loud crashing noise.

"Where's Klaus?" Elena asked unexpectedly in a breathy tone, gazing up at Stefan who was licking his lips and lifting up her shirt achingly slow with his hands, leaving a moistened kiss against her stomach, his hands slowly exploring her olive colored skin and her perfectly sculpted abs as Elena leaned her head back and exhaled deeply.

" I don't know and why are you thinking about Klaus right now?" Stefan asked her, pulling away from Elena as he wanted her lift her head back up, a small smile lingering across her lips as a chuckle escaped her mouth.

"I just don't want him within listening distance of us." She commented, seeing Stefan pout a little, stepping in between her legs and pulling her body closer towards him as she lifted herself back up, placing her hands on to his chest, locking her brown eyes with wide eyed expression.

"You don't really want anyone knowing that we're hooking up, you don't really want anyone to know about us..Do you?" Stefan asked her, looking down at her to see Elena nod her head at him as she softly added. "I don't."

Stefan nodded, brushing her long brown hair out of her face as she placed her hands on to his cheeks and sweetly smiled at him. "I just don't know how people would react if they knew about our deal. And, since we're just doing this for fun. I think it'll make it even better if we sneak around for a bit."

Stefan turned into the palm of her hand, kissing it softly when he smiled at her and nodded in agreement. "Okay, so we won't tell anyone about us then." Elena nodded as she replied. "Okay."

Stefan watched as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer towards herself by the tie that he wore around his neck as her hands slide down to the collar of his white button up dress shirt. "Tell me when you want me to stop." Elena said in a hushed tone, slowly undoing the buttons to Stefan's shirt, the whole time her brown eyes darkened as did his green gaze when he began to slowly lift her own shirt above her head and toss it on the ground.

Stefan's quivering lips were just inches away from Elena's as he allowed her to undo the buttons with a smile and that's when it happened, the hunger for her took over and Stefan took a hold of her hands, placing them both against his shoulders as he leaned in between her legs more, his arm wrapping around her back and pulling her forward. She could feel the heat of his skin, the smell of Fernet Aged Porter, a beer that had hints of licorice and mint in it, the aroma seeping from his mouth that made Elena lean in closer just as Stefan lifted his hand, caressing her face gently when he said in a low voice that was just above a snarl. "I don't want you to stop. Because, I want to take this slow. I want the time to get to know you, Elena...Every part of you." Stefan told her in a flirtatious way, leaning into her and capturing her lips in a soft kiss, feeling her body relax when his lips met hers. Elena smiled against his mouth, wanting to say something. But, words failed her as she felt Stefan's lips part, making hers do the same when he slipped his tongue inside of her mouth, deepening the kiss and resting his hand against her back as he lowered her down against the desk in his office gently, hearing a moan escape out of her mouth when the kiss became heavier, a bit more aggressive and everything around them felt heated, forcing Elena to break away from a moment as she touched his face and smiled, adding in a low tone. "I want to take this slowly, Stefan. I want to make sure that you enjoy it."

Stefan smiled, leaning down to kiss her neck as she kept her arms around him, staring back behind him at the couch. "Enjoy it, huh?" He questioned with a laugh as Elena nodded and leaned into him, biting down with her teeth on his earlobe as she whispered seductively into his ear. "Yes, I want you to enjoy all of it."

Elena watched him close his eyes, his breathing becoming heavier and deeper, his hands resting against her hips when he lifted her off the desk, pulling her mouth to his, her lower lip in between his teeth as he began sucking on it gently when her legs wrapped around him. She felt her body being lowered down against the couch in his office that was on the other side of the room. Elena glanced up with hazy eyes as Stefan hovered over her, bending down towards her when she watched his hands undo the button to her pants. Elena could see him grinning from ear to ear, his hands softly stroking her skin as he began to strip off her pants. Elena leaned back against the couch, watching his every move with lust filling her eyes when she heard Stefan add. "Don't worry, Elena. I'll enjoy it more than you know."

* * *

**A/N: I'll be continuing where I left off with this chapter for the next update! ;)**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Rated M. Stefan Salvatore is a successful real estate owner with problems. An ex-wife who takes everything with her in their divorce, except for her dog. A brother who needs constant advice & a best friend who is secretly in love with him. But, what happens when Stefan makes an enticing deal with his newly hired dog trainer, Elena Gilbert? (Pairings:Stelena,Datherine,Klaroline)

**Must Love Dogs- Chapter Thirteen**

"You can't just sit in the car, the whole time. Let's go inside, Katherine." Damon told his wife, watching as she rolled her eyes, huffing out a breath and sliding out of the seat.

Katherine turned around, opening the car door as she watched Damon help Izzie out of the back seat, hearing her daughter excitedly take her dad's hand and run towards her grandmothers doorstep. "Come on, Daddy!" Izzie told him, her curly brown hair swaying as she looked back to her mother and waved at her.

"Here we go." Katherine murmured under her breath, closing her eyes as she adjusted the straps to her light tan Coach bag. Damon turned back to see his wife looking down at the freshly mowed grass when the front door to the townhouse opened and Maria appeared, her face overly done with botox and a fresh tan, her pitch black straight hair brushing against her shoulders as she bent down and scooped Izzie into her arms. "Hi, angel! I've missed you." Maria told her, kissing the little girl's forehead, turning back towards her son and daughter in law with a smile.

"Damon, Katherine..It's nice to see you." Maria commented, pulling her daughter in law into a tight embrace as she whispered against Katherine's ear. "I was hoping that you wouldn't show up."

Maria watched Katherine straighten herself out, a suppressed cough escaping out of her lungs as she glanced over at Damon and then back to Maria with a wide eyed expression. "I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else at the moment, actually. Now, how about we go inside and talk."

* * *

"So, your father wants a birthday party? That's great. But, what does it have to do with me?" Maria asked, crossing her legs over each other as she glanced over at Damon who had Katherine sitting beside him, her hand placed flatly against his thigh.

"Dad wants you there." Damon commented, hearing Maria let out a laugh, rolling her eyes a she pushed herself off of her red chair in the living room and huffed out a breath, staring over at Damon. "Tell your father that I don't want to come. He has a perfectly fine life without me in it, Damon. I don't need to be there. There is no need for me to be there, that's what that tramp, Rose is for."

"Mother, watch your language around Izzie. And, I know you don't like her. But, dad really wants you there." Damon tired again, getting up this time so that he was standing across from Maria in the living room, watching her eyes shift from him, to Katherine and then over into the dining room where Izzie was playing with her barbies.

"I knew that this wasn't some sort of 'let's reconnect visit.' All you wanted was for me to come to your dad's party. Well, I'm sorry sweetheart. But, I'm not attending that function as long as he's still with her. And, since they're married now...And, all she loves him for is his money. I won't ever be attending any party that your father is throwing." Maria told him, exhaling deeply as she went towards the sliding door that lead outside to her back patio.

"I need some air. If the three of you still want to be here. Make yourselves at home. If not, then please close the door behind you, once you leave." She commented, taking a step outside and going to sit on a deck chair.

"I'll go talk to her." Damon began to say, feeling the pull of Katherine stopping him as she cleared her throat.

"I'll do it. Please, Damon. Let me go talk to her." Katherine urged, getting a surprised look from her husband as he took a step back and watched Katherine straighten herself out before she took a few steps towards the back door, looking back at Damon for disapproval. But, when she noticed that he was nodding at her to go, Katherine smiled just a little when she closed the door and took a seat next to a visibly distraught Maria.

"You don't need to go to it, Maria…." Katherine began to say, turning her body to glance over at her mother in law who had tears streaming down her face.

"And, I also don't need advice from you. But, here you are.." Maria shot back, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand and continuing to look out towards the swaying palm trees in her backyard that cast a bit of shade over the backyard.

"I know that I'm not your favorite person in this world. But, I know that you love your family and I know that what your husband did to you-." Katherine started to say, seeing Maria lift her hand up in the air and turn towards her with a look of disgust, preventing Katherine from wanting to say more.

"He cheated on me and threw away a 35 year marriage! He threw it away from a pair of tanned skinned legs, perky breasts, a pixie looking haircut and a beaming, giggly personality that makes me sick! He threw it all away for a woman that only loves him for his money and I..I got left, alone with some money to my name and the house that we raised our sons in..That, is all I got." Maria confessed, her sobs filling the air as she watched Katherine lean over towards her, swinging her legs over the chair so that they were flat on the concrete ground as she grabbed her mother in laws hand and sighed. "I know that you and I have had our differences in the past, Maria. But, your ex-husband is an idiot for letting you go."

Maria looked up at Katherine with wide eyes, a small smile appearing across her face as she sniffled through her tears.. "He really is. A big fat moron!"

"Glad we could agree on something..So, how about you and I place our differences aside and we go dress shopping for Giuseppe's birthday? Maria, you have to go..You have to show your ex what he's missing, You have to show him that he was stupid to pick Rose over you!" Katherine exclaimed, noticing Maria's reluctance expression almost instantly as she opened her mouth and said. "I don't know...Katherine, I'm not sure it would be a good idea."

Katherine shook her head, brown eyes shined when she pushed herself up off the patio chair and sighed. "I disagree, Maria. I think it would be a great idea. Now, all we have to do is find the right dress and we'll be all set." Katherine told her with a wink, smiling as she watched a small smile tug across Maria's lips and heard her breathing begin to calm.

"Okay. But, nothing too flashy. I don't want to look horrible." Maria told her, hearing Katherine laugh as she smiled, nodding in agreement. "Got it! Nothing too flashy. Trust me though, once we give you a bit of a makeover..Giuseppe won't know what hit him when he sees you."

* * *

Stefan's hands glided up and down Elena's olive colored thighs as he pulled her closer towards him and she smirked, standing up on her knees and wrapping her arms loosely around his neck.

"How is this going to go, Mr. Salvatore?" She questioned with a wicked smile as he pushed back a strand of her long brown hair, capturing his lips against hers, feeling Elena's hands travel down towards the waistband of his trousers, her fingers latching on to the belt loop around the dark gray colored pants.

"Anyway you want it to go. Miss Gilbert." Stefan told her, whispering against her ear and kissing her cheek as he pushed back and watched Elena get up from the couch so that she was standing in front of him with wide brown eyes and a pleased look.

"I was hoping you'd say that." She revealed, her hand drifting towards the front of his pants as she touched his groin, her fingers moving up and down against the front of him as she noticed the aching need of want in his green gaze.

"I like this little deal we have going on." Elena replied, removing both of her hands from him as she placed one of them flatly on his chest, turning Stefan so that his back was towards the couch, her pants and shirt had been long discarded on the floor which left her in a white bra and a pair of white colored underwear.

"I like this too." Stefan told her, feeling his body being pushed back against the couch, the rough fabric of it leaving a slight burning sensation against his skin and as he watched Elena move towards him, he was thankful that the couch wasn't leather and that when he peeled himself off of it that it wouldn't hurt so much.

"There is one thing though." Elena said, pushing her hair to the side and watching Stefan gaze up at her through heavy eyelids and a sheepish grin as he leaned back into the couch cushions, his legs widely spread out, making Elena step in between them as she leaned down towards him, her body sliding into his lap when she kissed his cheek, working her way down his neck and his chest. Elena could hear Stefan's voice break as he leaned back his head and closed his eyes, feeling her undo the last few buttons to his shirt, helping him shrug it off and allowing it to be thrown into the same pile where her shirt and her pants were now at.

"What's the other thing?" Stefan asked her curiously, one of his eyes opening just a little, a small smile forming across his mouth when the question left his lips.

Elena adjusted herself so that she was now straddling his lap, feeling his hands rest against her hips as she pushed him deeper into the couch with the feverish motion of her grinding against his pelvis, leaving a chaste kiss against his chest as her fingers moved down his body and she began to undo the zipper to his pants.

"Elena.." Stefan spoke her name with raw emotion, more like a warning in which she had ignored all together. But, before she could catch on to realize that he was warning her, she felt her body fly back and before she could catch her breath. Elena felt her body pressed down against the wood floor in his office as he let out a growling noise with her pinned underneath him. Elena grinned playful, feeling the pressure of his weight against her. Stefan continued pinning her body down with his thighs, his hands holding down her own arms for a moment.

"What?" She smiled questionable, wiggling out her hand from his grasp to touch his face as she leaned into him and kissed his lips, inhaling his scent when he leaned her back to deepened the kiss, still feeling the pressure of his mouth against her own, Elena placed her hands against his chest, shoving him off of her which made Stefan lay back down flatly on the floor, gasping for air. Elena hovered over him with a smile, her legs spread open as she slowly bent down and straddled his pelvic area, both of her knees on each side of his body as he locked his eyes on to her with pure amusement.

"Stefan, I want to tell you a secret." Elena whispered against his ear, feeling the tension of his stomach muscles tense as she glided her fingers up and down his chest, stopping just short of his pants once again.

"That you've never been half naked with a rich man pinned down under you before?" He asked her in a hoarse voice with a joking tone, feeling Elena's hair brush against his bare chest as he felt a bead of sweat forming across his forehead just at the proximity that they were in and her hot lips move across his body in a feverish motion of kisses, the sucking and scraping motion of her teeth against his skin made him want to go crazy for her.

"Elena please. What is it?" Stefan begged her, his green eyes hazy as she leaned down against him, biting down on his ear lobe with her teeth, sucking on it for a moment as she let go and whispered into his ear. "I like being in control and being on top, watching you fall apart because of me. It's sexy."

A breathy laugh left Stefan's lips as Elena opened her mouth to add more to what she wanted to say. But, just as felt the need to say something more, he rolled them over and had pinned her body down with his weight again, grinning from ear to ear when he said in a sexy rasp filled voice, a cocky confidence seeping through his tone. " I'm afraid that your wish won't be made today, sweetheart. Because, I'm always in control of my emotions, I assure you of that."

"Always?" Elena questioned with an emphasis on the word, her hand gently slithering down his toned abs as she licked her lips when she felt Stefan's muscles tighten under her touch and her hand slide into the open zipper of his pants, stroking him, feeling him stiffen at the feeling of her hand against him. Elena pursed her lips and watched Stefan's eyes close, hearing him sharply exhale with every motion her hand made against him, Elena smirked as she stated. "I highly doubt that. Because, the look on your face tells me otherwise. But, I'd like to see you try."

Stefan exhaled deeply when Elena pulled her hand out from his pants, her brown eyes glistening as he looked down at her, his mouth wide open just at the simple actions of movements. "Not so in control now, are we?" Elena teased, hearing Stefan clear his throat as he smiled and attempted to speak, shaking his head and trying to reinforce his own words through a shaky tone. "I'm still...I'm fine, perfectly..fine."

Elena laughed because she knew that she had him where she wanted him all along- right in the palm of her hand. He watched her lean into him and felt her moist lips sweep against his cheek as she pulled him closer, wrapping her leg around his waistline and pulling him down against her own body, feeling his shoulders flex as he bent down and pulled her closer to him.

His arms lifting her off the ground, undoing the white lace bra that Elena was wearing as his fingertips moved against her skin and his mouth lowered towards her vivacious and voluptuous feeling breasts. Elena held her breath, her face feeling hot and her body weakening as she caught a sinister look on Stefan's face. "Now, who's not in control?" He teased, kissing her overheated flesh and pushing her back against the floor, hearing a moan escape out of Elena's mouth, as his hands began working on lowering her panties to her knees and his tongue teased her muscles with a flick of it against her skin. He felt her wet core under his hand and heard her moan, the warm sensation of his fingertips lowering down against her body and opening her lips had Elena's eyes tightly shut, her teeth digging into her lower lip as she felt his rough touch go deeper into her, stroking his thumb against her clit. Elena cried out in a mixture of pleasure and a bit of pain.

Although, as quickly as it had began, it all stopped suddenly and his hands stilled, just when Stefan was about to continue with his assault of making her fall apart beneath him, a knock was heard at the door that lead into his office.

"Shhh. You need to keep quiet." Stefan ordered, silencing her with a kiss as Elena closed her eyes and tried to regain her breathing through her nose, the feeling of her heart racing and her trembling body under him made her cry out in pleasure as she tried to silence herself by digging her long fingernails into his back, which in turn made Stefan let out a groan.

Stefan hovered over her, watching her trying to focus on anything else but him. However, all Elena could feel was Stefan, all around her, encompassing her every thought and she knew it was a losing battle.. She couldn't keep her train of thought in check or her back from arching up towards him because of what his fingers were doing to her in the moment, slowly moving in and out of her core, taking a moment as the tip of one of his fingers circled her clitoris again and nearly sent her into a full blown orgasm.

He felt her body pressed up against him again, her eyes were closed. But, a low groan was heard out of her throat. The feeling of his fingers against her, forced Elena to bite down on her tongue so hard that she swore she could taste blood in her mouth as her body felt like it was overheating from his touch and the flick of his fingers. She exhaled deeply, finally catching her breath- feeling like she could breath for a second. However, it all stopped when she felt him move down to the middle of her legs again, lowering his head and kissing the inside of her right thigh. She knew what he was about to do to her, and she almost begged him to keep going. But, Stefan paused when the knock at the door to his office became louder and they both heard. "I'm still out here, mate. In case you've forgotten!"

He gave Elena a sinister grin as she looked at him through heavy eyelids and a deer in the headlights glance when he lifted up his head from her, a smile so wide across his lips as if he had accomplished something wonderful at making her a pool of what she felt was flesh and bones under his body.

She heard him clear his throat as he asked in a steady and unusually calm questionable tone, towards the door- remembering that Klaus was still lingering around his house, Stefan's tone was a little agitated when he remembered that it was his unwanted house guest interrupting them. "I'm fairly busy at the moment, why not come back later, Klaus!"

"Stefan, your brother called and I told him that you were talking with Miss Gilbert. Now, I suggest that whatever the hell is really going on in that office of yours that it stops now. Because, Damon's on his way over. He's got some news for you and you're going to want to hear it." Klaus told him, sighing out a breath as he leaned his hand against the door and added. "I know about it, Stefan. The deal you made with Elena Gilbert. And, if she's still in your office, which from the sounds of it- I think that she is..I say it's time Miss Gilbert leaves."

Stefan lifted himself up quickly and wiped his hands, looking down at Elena whose face was flushed as she too got up and reclasped her bra that was on the floor, turning away from Stefan as she did so. She felt him come up behind her, kissing her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her against his bare chest when he whispered. "I'm not done with you at all. I hope you know that."

Elena turned back towards him, her bra finally in it's place as she locked her eyes on to Stefan, smiling just a little when he offered in a stern tone. "I'll get us the keys to one of my model apartments that I only show to special clients. Just as long as you meet me there tomorrow night at 8pm."

He watched Elena shrugged her shoulders back, an uncertain look in her eyes as she felt his fingertip lift her chin up so that she was eye level with his gaze when he stated. "You said it yourself, sneaking around will be part of the fun. So, since we can't be in private here. We might as well go to one of my apartments, that I own and have some fun there."

Elena nodded, exhaling heavily as she picked up her clothing, leaning against the couch to steady her weakened legs that felt unsteady because of the hunger filled look in Stefan's intense green gaze that he was giving her as he spoke.

"You don't look too amused by my offer. Look, I'll even text you the address and make sure that it's all nicely set up." Stefan told her, watching Elena slip on her pants, buttoning them briskly as she bent down to grab her shirt and yanked it over her head, walking over to Stefan, placing her finger against his bare chest and giving him a peck on the lips lightly before stepping away towards the door as she grabbed her purse.

"Oh, I am. Mr. Salvatore. And, I'll take you up on it. But..." Elena's voice trailed off as Stefan zipped up his pants, deeply inhaling and trying to calm his pulsating body at just the sight of her standing in front of him, his thoughts racing with everything he could would do to her once they were alone.

"But, what?" Stefan asked her. Elena crossed her arms over her chest, gleefully smiling at him when she added with a wink. "Leave all your distractions here, Stefan. Because, I don't want any interruptions next time." Elena told him, opening the door and waving at him as he stood there, watching her leave without another word.

* * *

**A/N: Stefan and Elena need to keep their hands off of each other...Those two naughty friends with benefits! lol**

**Thanks for reading & follow me on twitter at BePassionate_24 for updates or to chat about my stories.**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Rated M. Stefan Salvatore is a successful real estate owner with problems. An ex-wife who takes everything with her in their divorce, except for her dog. A brother who needs constant advice & a best friend who is secretly in love with him. But, what happens when Stefan makes an enticing deal with his newly hired dog trainer, Elena Gilbert? (Pairings:Stelena,Datherine,Klaroline)

**-Must Love Dogs- Chapter Fourteen-**

"You're going out with her again..Aren't you?" Klaus asked him, watching Stefan grab his leather jacket as he glanced over at himself once more in the full length mirror near the front door. "Yeah, you have a problem with that?" He asked Klaus, turning his head a bit and smiling as he popped his collar to his dark grey button up dress shirt.

"Stefan..Someone's going to get hurt in this little deal you have with her. Or, are you both completely oblivious to that fact? She's isn't here for good, Stefan. She could leave you and then, you'll be back to where you started..Just you, in this big house, alone. Is that really what you want?" Klaus asked, crossing his arms over his chest and shaking his head.

"You're the only one who knows about what's going on between Elena and I, Klaus. And, I appreciate your advice. But, we're adults and not children. If she leaves to go back home, she leaves. We'll still be friends and that's it, that's part of our agreement." Stefan told him sternly, leaning forward to place his hand on the door handle to the front door. "Now, will you excuse me? I have a to go see her."

"All I'm saying is that you're both being reckless about this! I know you, Stefan. Under that hard exterior is a man that's hurt and broken over his ex-wife. You're using sex with another woman as a distraction to avoid your problems and your feelings. You know that it won't take long. Before you're with her, lying beside Elena or making love to her. Then, it'll happen..You'll fall in love with her..Then, what?" Klaus questioned, watching Stefan's body tense and hearing a loud exhale leave past his pursed lips.

"I won't allow it to happen, Klaus. No strings attached. No emotions involved. Once, I start to feel something for her..I just go out with another woman. Elena and I aren't exclusive or tied together by anything and so, it's not going to happen." He reassured him, smiling as he finally opened the door, throwing a knowing look towards Klaus who looked even more irritated by his best friend's ignorance.

"You're going to regret this little deal once you're alone and in love with a woman you can't have or wants nothing to do with you!" Klaus shouted at Stefan, watching the door close as his hand caught it and he leaned against the door that was just a bit adjared. "So, what do you want me to do while you're off sleeping with Elena Gilbert?"

Stefan pivoted on his heels, grinning widely as he yelled back. "I don't know, Klaus...Call up your favorite blonde bartender and have her come over. Make it a date night. And, don't worry about me..You can have the place all to yourself tonight. I won't be home until the morning. That is if her and I can keep up with each other." He winked as he waved him off and walked straight to his car, sending a quick text message to Elena's number and telling her to meet him at apartments.

* * *

"I didn't think you'd show up." Stefan teased her, leaning his head into the rolled down driver side window, attempting to steal a kiss.

" Well, I changed my mind. And, you made a offer I couldn't really resist. So, I thought it would be rude to stand you up. Besides, we have an agreement..Am I right? " Elena commented, changing the subject and getting out of the car as she began smiling just a little when she turned her back to him and grabbed her purse from the passenger side seat.

"Yeah, we do. And, this place is my apartment. One of many that I own and sometimes rent out, actually. This one though, is a newer model. So, I haven't rented it out to anyone yet..It's essentially empty except for a few pieces of furniture and a bed of course. I used to crash at this complex whenever Rekah and I were having problems." Stefan explained, walking towards the 40 story building as he buzzed himself in and grabbed Elena's hand, leading them briskly through the lobby and towards the elevator.

"So, what you're telling me is that no one's been here for a while?" Elena heard herself ask him, trying to reassure herself that being with Stefan, alone and intimate in the apartment was a good idea.

"You have nothing to worry about, Elena. I came back here a few hours ago, cleaned up and stocked the refrigerator, no one was here. All I want you to worry about is having a good time with me. Because, I know that, that's all I'll be worrying about. I want to leave you wanting more of me when we aren't together." Stefan winked at her, pressing his lips against hers, just as the elevator doors closed and they were alone.

The kiss was heated and rough, making Stefan groan when Elena spun them around and his back hit against the cabin wall. He broke away from her after a moment, catching his breath as he smiled at her when he spoke. "Be patient, Elena.." He told her, smiling as he took her hand into his own just when the doors opened again and she stepped out of the elevator with him, right in to the hallway that lead to the apartment.

"So, no one's here?" Elena asked Stefan once more, this time with a glistening gaze as she watched him unlock the door, turning back to her to reassure her that indeed, no one had been in the building for a while. Elena watched the door open as he turned back towards her to speak and as he opened his mouth to add more reassurance to what he knew were her worries, he felt himself stumble back when her lips found his again and her hands began unbuttoning his shirt with a rapid pace.

The door closed behind them with a loud thud as Elena's hands ran over Stefan's now bare chest and he kissed her harder, his hands firmly gripping her hips, attempting to undo the zipper to the skirt she was wearing, hiking it up more when she pushed them back and they both fell on to the couch, laughing.

He paused after helping her take off his shirt and then his warm touch roamed over her tank top as his hands slide underneath it and Elena breathed into his ear while she stripped the fabric off of her body. "Can we just have sex on the couch?" She asked him jokingly with a grin as he laughed, hovering over her. Elena's thoughts and questions were all drowned out as he tugged on her bottom lip with his teeth, kissing her gingerly when her legs wrapped around him and he pressed her down into the cushions even more. She felt hot and overwhelmed by Stefan's hands on her body. Although, she didn't want him to stop at all because she knew that once he did, the spark and fire that she felt inside of her would slowly begin to die out. But, just as they began taking things a bit further, Elena gave Stefan a confused look when he suddenly stopped his movements and they both glanced up to hear the front door being unlocked.

"Shit!" Stefan mumbled, pushing himself up and grabbing his shirt off the floor, pulling it over his shoulders, buttoning a few of the buttons as he threw Elena's red tank top at her. "Get dressed." He told her quickly, watching as she lifted up her body up and readjusted her tank top, pulling it down over her bra at the same moment that the door finally swung open and they both saw who the intruder was that stood in the doorway….Rebekah.

The sight of his ex-wife and made him feel ill to his stomach as Stefan froze when he heard her step foot into the room, slamming the door behind her. "What the hell is going on here and who the hell is that on my couch?" Rebekah asked, shaking from anger at the sight of her freshly cut loose ex-husband and the brunette who had sprawled herself across the white leather sofa of the luxurious apartment that was decorated with a large crystal chandelier up on the ceiling, white and gray painted walls, antiques from Paris and Spain covered every corner of the rooms and open spaces, the thick and suede carpeting squeaked under Stefan's feet as he shifted his weight, when he glanced up at her like a deer in the headlights.

"Rebekah?" Stefan heard himself ask in astonishment, watching the blonde flip her hair back, stepping further into the living room as she placed her black Coach bag onto the coffee table, glaring over at Elena. "God, I really hope that you're a mail order bride. Because, that would explain the crappy dye job on top of your head and that makeup you're wearing. Please tell me that you weren't screwing this random woman on my couch!" Rebekah told Elena in a annoyed tone, rolling her eyes as she smiled up at Stefan, finishing her sentence and directing it at him.

"Why is she in my house and better yet. Why are you here?" She spit out, crossing her arms over her plunging v-neck short sleeved Giorgio Armani dress that was knee length, accenting her black and white Christian Dior pointed toe pumps, her perfectly french tipped nails ran through her hair, waiting for her ex to say something remotely interesting as to explain the situation that she had just walked in on.

"Ha..Why am I here? I thought this place was vacant! The staff told me that they hadn't seen anyone here in weeks." Stefan elaborated, hearing Rebekah laugh as she shook her head and bite down on her lower lip.

"Weeks? I've been living here since I left that stupid dog with you and left our home that we built together. Shockingly, none of your underpaid idiots downstairs even noticed that I had returned. I mean, I was in disguise most of the time, wearing large hats and sunglasses, so that the lingering paparazzi wouldn't know who I was. But, honey..This place hasn't been vacant for weeks. I'm surprised no one ever mentioned that small detail before you started bringing your playmates here, to my residence." She told him, watching as Elena embarrassingly picked up her things and stood behind Stefan.

"You know, I shouldn't even be that surprised that you're here. This place was yours before it became mine. So, it's still legally yours even if we are divorced and all. However, I'm more shocked by her...She's a downgrade, Stefan." Rebekah added, pointing behind Stefan at Elena who swallowed the lump in her throat and softly whispered. "I'm just going to go now."

"So, tell me Stefan...Are you using her for business or pleasure?" Rebekah asked him, a glistening of mischief in her eyes as she swept her gaze across the room over to Elena with a stone cold smirk.

"It's none of your business. Leave her out of this, Rebekah!" Stefan warned, standing in front of Elena in a protective way as he stood his ground, hearing his ex-wife let out an ice cold laugh that made his blood boil.

"None of my business? She was half naked on my couch with her legs spread open as you hovered over her doing god knows what! This sure as hell as become my business, Stefan. Now, she's got two options. Leave now or stay here hiding behind you. Poor girl, here's the thing..if she doesn't leave...I won't hesitate for one moment to smear her name through the tabloids and air all her dirty little laundry out into the big cruel world that we live in. So, which one will it be?"

"I'm sorry...I knew this was a bad idea." Elena told him softly, brushing past Stefan as she gave him an apologetic look. However, just as Elena began to leave, Stefan's hand firmly gripped her arm, stopping her from taking another step out of the living room.

"Aw, sweetheart...He doesn't want you to go. How cute. But, what I really want to know then, is this- Are you using my poor and loving ex-husband as a sugar daddy? Is that it..You're a hooker and this was some sort of booty call that I accidentally walked in on?" Rebekah asked, laughing as she wiped the tears in her eyes from the joy she felt at belittling Elena.

Elena smiled sweetly, huffing out a breath as she clenched her fists and swung back her arm. Before Stefan could even realize what Elena was about to do, he watched Rebekah fall to the ground, holding her face in her hands as blood gushed from her lip on to the floor. They both watched as Elena smirked, holding her fist into her other hand as a bit of blood oozed from Elena's knuckles after punching Rebekah in the face.

"Actually, you washed up bleach blonde, bitch. I'm his business partner and not a slut, thank you very much. And as far as Stefan being a sugar daddy..I'm pretty sure that's all he ever was to you, considering you were his wife and left him with nothing!" Elena hissed, pushing past Rebekah and walking out of the apartment, grabbing her purse and huffing out a loud exhale as she gazed up and Stefan and mouthed. "I'm sorry."

* * *

"Elena, wait!" Stefan shouted after her, stepping out of the apartment and towards the elevators, watching Elena squirm nervously as she stood in front of them, waiting for them to open.

"What? I just punched your ex-wife in the face before I even introduced myself to her. What the hell was I thinking?" Elena asked him, shaking her head as the tears began to well up into her brown eyes.

"You were standing up for yourself. Which, not a lot people have ever done with Rebekah. She grew up very privileged and snobby. So, I'd say that you put her in her place." Stefan told her confidently, shrugging his shoulders back and trying to grab a hold of Elena's bleeding knuckles.

"How bad is it?" He asked, examining her hand and inhaling sharply as he ran his fingertips over the cut, pressing his lips against her skin and kissing the wound.

"It's fine. I'm just going to go home and ice it. Besides, I don't think the ice queen would like to see us together right now. So, how about I call you later?" Elena suggested, watching his face drop a bit as he suddenly leaned forward, kissing her forehead gently.

"Stefan…" Elena began to say as he smiled up at her, caressing her cheek with his thumb, smiling gently. "I know...No strings, no emotions- this is strictly business. I know. But, I just want to know that you're okay. I swear, Elena. I didn't know that she was still in town, I had no idea. I thought that she was gone for need to believe me." He told her as she nodded, biting down on her lower lip as she leaned into him, leaving a chaste kiss against his lips as she pushed back.

"I believe you. Just, go take care of her and then, we'll talk. You know where to find me if you need me." She told him, watching the doors open to the elevator as she took a step inside and smiled. "I'll talk to you later."Elena added in a reassuring tone, waving at him as the doors closed and he was left alone, standing in the hallway with his hands in his pockets, staring at the closed elevator doors for a long moment before he headed back to the apartment, feeling a tinge of something for her that he couldn't place...Maybe he was falling for her? Maybe Klaus was right..As much as he tried to avoid his feelings for her, they'd surface and it'd be hard to turn back once it happened.

* * *

"Please, tell me that you're leaving after that!" Stefan bellowed, shutting the door behind him as he watched Rebekah glance up at him through a blue ice pack on her bruised and reddened face.

"Leaving? Ha, you must have me mistaken for someone else, sweetheart. I'm here to stay, honey." Rebekah told him, smiling sweetly as she got up and walked over to Stefan, noticing that his body was tense and his face was reddened with anger by her intrusion on his time with Elena.

"That woman out there, is my business partner and a friend, Rebekah. I…" Stefan began to say, watching as her steps slowly became closer and she placed her hand on to his chest, her other hand tightly gripping the ice pack as she tilted her head to the side in curiosity.

"You what? God, I hope that this isn't some way to push me away from you by saying that you love her or something. Because, Stefan...My dear, loving ex-husband..You'd be fooling yourself if you ever thought for one second that you could ever have a future with that woman. You said it yourself, she works for you..You're her boss...And, we both know how those relationships go. They extinguish, they die out because no one should ever mix business with pleasure. And, those who do...Go down in flames." Rebekah told him, running her hand up and down his chest as he locked his eyes on to her and took a step back.

"I want you to get out, now. I don't want you here, Rebekah." Stefan told her sternly, walking over to the front door and opening it widely, cocking his head to the side and crossing his arms over his chest firmly.

"You really think that telling me to leave will do the trick? I told you, Stefan. I'm not going anywhere. Now, will you excuse me..I have party planners to call and important things to get done..Also, I'm going to need to disinfect my couch from your playmate's germs. I don't want whatever she has, because clearly..It's infecting your brain and you aren't thinking rationally." Rebekah told him in a snarky tone, turning away from Stefan with a wide grin spreading across her face when she heard him ask. "What party?"

"Oh, your brother didn't tell you? Oh, my mistake then.. Your mother called me the other night and asked if I could come back into town for your father's birthday. And, being the lovable ex-wife and ex- daughter in law that I am, I couldn't resist coming back. So, here I am. Like, I said, Stefan. I'm here to stay, whether you or your little brunette bimbo like it or not. So, I suggest you both get used to seeing me around. Because, honey..I'll be here for awhile." She replied back to him with a wink, waving him off as Stefan stood near the opened apartment door, stunned.

* * *

"Missed call...Missed call...Missed...Ah, hell." Klaus grumbled as he tapped his fingers onto the dining room table in Stefan's house, glancing up at Caroline who was picking at her arugula salad in front of her, that Klaus had ordered from a fancy restaurant in town.

"So, Caroline.." He began to say as she pursed her lips at him and smiled.

"Why don't you answer your phone before we continue this. Because, it's excessive ringing and vibrating is driving me insane!" She remarked, taking a sip of her ice water and placing it back down on to the table as she saw Klaus shake his head.

"No, I'll shut it off. I'd rather be spending time with you. It's Stefan, anyways..You know, he was the one who told me to call you over for this little dinner." Klaus told her, attempting to make small talk as he watched her head snap up and he noticed that she was holding the fork into her hands just a little bit tighter at the mention of Stefan's name.

"He did?" She asked, seeing Klaus nod as he exhaled deeply. "Caroline, if you don't want to be here with me..I'll understand."

She bite down on her lower lip, nervously shifting her weight in her seat as he watched her run her hands over her face before she stated. "It's not that at all. I like your company, Klaus. It's just…"

Her voice trailed off as she noticed that Klaus was staring at her, waiting for her to continue. Caroline cleared her throat. "It's just, I've been in love with Stefan Salvatore since I was a little girl and moving on from him as been tough on me. I like you though and I want whatever this is to progress. But, I just thought that you should know that I don't think I'll ever really be over him, at least not right away."

Klaus nodded, getting up from his seat as he walked over to her and extended out his hand.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked him with a confused look. "Just, take my hand and let's get out of here." When she did as Klaus instructed, he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked, feeling her body being pushed up against Klaus's as he smiled at her, taking his hand and lifting it to her face as he brushed a strand of her blonde hair out of her eyes and whispered, just inches away from her lips. "I don't want to compete with my best friend over a beautiful woman. Instead, I want to show you all about the great guy you'd be missing out on if you choose not to continue our growing relationship. So, Caroline tell me..Have you ever been swept off your feet?"

Caroline shook her head, laughing a little at how ridiculous his question to her way when she took a step back, her hand still holding onto his. "No, I don't think I ever have been." She told him with a laugh as he nodded and added. "Good, because that is what tonight is going to be about, Miss Forbes. We have a few more hours to kill until daylight. So, why not make the most of it, together."

"You're kidding." Caroline said, hesitation in her voice as Klaus smiled and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm not at all." She heard him tell her as she let out another chuckle and shook her head, staring down at the floor for a moment.

"Why are you doing this, Klaus?" She asked him, crossing her arms over her chest as he took a step forward, placing his hands onto his hips.

"You said it yourself. I like your company too, Caroline and I'd like to get to know you more. So, why not spend the evening with me, enjoying yourself a bit." He offered.

Caroline crossed her arms even tighter across her chest as she glanced up at him and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Okay. But, you need to promise me that you'll be a gentleman and not a creepy date."

Klaus's smile light up his face as he nodded, extending out his hands towards her when he agreed to her terms. "I promise. I'll be the best date that you've ever had, Caroline Forbes. And, I'll make sure to show you the best night of life." He added with a wink, as she grabbed a hold of his hand again, feeling him lead her out of the house, Caroline grabbed her purse and cell phone before they walked together towards her car and then she asked him. "Where are we going?"

Klaus stood in front of her, the wind picking up around them as he leaning forward and whispered against her ear in a slightly mesmerized tone. "I'm a millionaire, Miss Forbes. I can take you anywhere you've ever dreamed of. All you have to do is say where and that is where we'll go."

* * *

**A/N: Rebekah really does know how to make an entrance and she has super shitty timing. *Sigh***


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Rated M. Stefan Salvatore is a successful real estate owner with problems. An ex-wife who takes everything with her in their divorce, except for her dog. A brother who needs constant advice & a best friend who is secretly in love with him. But, what happens when Stefan makes an enticing deal with his newly hired dog trainer, Elena Gilbert? (Pairings:Stelena,Datherine,Klaroline)

**Must Love Dogs- Chapter Fifteen**

_Stefan: It's me. I got suckered into going on a completely ridiculous adventure last night with your friend, Klaus and..Well- We're stuck at our destination without anyway to get back home in time for your dad's birthday party tonight. It looks like I won't be able to make it. I am so sorry. Please, send him my best. And, I'll be sure to see you sometime this week. P.S. I really hate your friend right now..And, myself._ Caroline text messaged to Stefan and hit the send button. Glancing over to see Klaus looking frustrated and annoyed by whoever he was speaking with on the phone.

"What do you mean, we can't fly out on the jet tonight?" She heard Klaus shout into his cell phone angrily. He was annoyed after talking to the pilot for the past twenty minutes and even more irate when they told him that it was too dangerous to fly back to Miami because of the high winds and a problem with the engine on his aircraft.

Caroline leaned against his car, staring at her nails and looking up at the sun shining down upon them. It was early morning in Baton Rouge and here they were- stuck. She knew it had been a bad idea to agree on this little cross country adventure with him so spontaneously. Although, she couldn't deny that they had been having a great time with together since late last night. He had shown her the best of coffee shops earlier this morning, some of the town's greatest history late last night. That was all until the pilot called after a brief inspection of the plane and had told Klaus the bad news.

"Oh, damn it! Fine. Looks like, we'll be staying here tonight then!" Klaus exclaimed, rubbing his face with his hands and glancing over at Caroline as he hung up the phone and exhaled heavily, giving her a sincere apologetic look.

"We're grounded here tonight. My guy who flew us here said that a storm is coming into the area and since he can't get another plane for the next few hours until mine gets fix. It's too dangerous to go back home tonight. And, I'd say let's drive home. But, that would take way too long." He told her honestly, watching her blue eyes widen and her mouth drop open just a bit.

"So, what are we supposed to do? Where are we going to stay..We just checked out of the last hotel that was decent. The rest of them are booked. So, what do we do now? " She asked him, placing her hands on to her hips and envisioning the two of them stuck in a hotel like they had been the night before. Thankfully, Klaus had been kind enough to pay for two separate rooms so that Caroline would feel comfortable.

"I'm sorry, Caroline. Listen, if you'd be willing to do this..We can. I have a condo in town." He told her, watching her arms fall to her sides as she inhaled deeply and crinkled her nose. "How many houses do you and Stefan own, privately?"

Klaus gave her a sweet smile, nodding his head as he stepped in front of her and placed his hands onto each side of her arms, staring into her worried gaze when he admitted. "We have a few. Stefan has a set of rentals and I have this place. It's a rental as well. But, the people who rent it for the summer time aren't here. Although, it is cleaned by someone who comes in two times a week to make sure that everything is in order. And, it's all furnished. Look, we can stay there- only if you want."

Caroline gave him a confused look, tilting her head to the side with a laugh as she asked. "Why didn't you mention that earlier? It would have saved us some time and you, some money."

Klaus turned away from her, just turning his head back for a moment to look her over, licking his lips when he concluded. "I wasn't sure how you'd feel about sharing a space with me just for the night. But, from the sound of it. You seem okay with the idea."

She smirked a little, puffing out her chest and inhaling before she stated. "Well, now I don't have any other choice. Do I? And, besides...I'm curious to see how Klaus Mikaelson lives. I hope you have food at your place. Because, I'm starving."

She watched him shake his head, picking up her bags off the ground and walking to his car as he laughed. "We'll get some groceries along the way. And, trust me..You'd be surprised how simple of a man I am, Caroline."

* * *

Stefan watched Elena tugging down at her black and floral printed knee length dress. It had a deep v-neck front and it had a thin pink belt across her stomach. She looked radiant with her pin straight hair and light makeup as Stefan bit down on his lower lip nervously, trying to control himself just at the sight of her. A chill came over her body as Stefan stepped behind her, his hands placed on both sides of her arms when he whispered softly into her ear. " God damn it...Elena, you shouldn't have worn this dress..I'm going to be distracted at dinner and I don't think that I'll be able to behave myself."

Elena smiled to herself, turning back towards him to pretend as if she was straightened the red tie around his neck, leaning into Stefan and whispering seductively back into his ear. "That's going to be a problem for you? Won't it. Well, you said that your father's house had three storeys and four bathrooms. I'm sure that we can sneak away to one of them. Besides, you look very sexy in this suit. But, you seem very tense. Let's just say that keeping our hands to ourselves is going to be a tough thing to do tonight, Mr. Salvatore."

Stefan licked his lips as he looked her up and down, hearing footsteps finally approach towards the front door of his parents house as he felt Elena's body stiffen when his mouth sucked down on her earlobe and his teeth scarped against her neck. She inhaled sharply when he sweetly whispered into her ear with an undertone of want and desire. "That sounds like a challenge, Miss Gilbert and in that case. Your challenge is accepted."

Stefan's eyes widened, stepping away from Elena briskly as the door swung open and Maria stood in front of her son in a long sleeve black and white striped Calvin Klein dress that reached down to his mother's ankles. "Stefan, you came!" She exclaimed with a grin, warmly welcoming them both side of the house as she stepped aside and heard Stefan introduce Elena to her.

"Everyone, Stefan's here and he brought a beautiful guest." Maria announced with a smile, closing the door behind them and walking them both into the dining area where dinner was already starting to be served.

"Come on in Please, Rose and Maria made enough food to feed any army. So, please sit. Eat. Drink and let's just all have a good time." Giuseppe urged them, watching as Elena and Stefan sat next to each other, right across from Damon and Katherine who were discussing that they had to call the babysitter soon and check up on Izzie.

Elena glanced over at the pair and looked Katherine over for a moment. It was astonishing how much they looked alike and yet, they looked so different all at the same time she thought as she smiled at her when Katherine drew her attention to them both. "I'm Katherine and this big guy over here is my husband, Damon Salvatore. Stefan's older brother." She stated, stopped her conversation with her husband and extended out her hand towards Elena with a gleeful expression.

"It's so great to meet you. Stefan never mentioned that he was bringing a date. But, I'm glad he did. So, welcome." Katherine told her, shaking Elena's hand and watching as she nervously laughed and smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you too. But, Stefan and I are just friends." She explained in a nonchalant tone, glancing over at Stefan who was smiling at her with a hint of mischief in his green gaze. His hand was placed under the table and on Elena's thigh. She could feel his fingers making small circles against her bare skin.

Elena swallowed the rest of her words down as the feeling of Stefan's rough fingers slide further up her dress and rested shamelessly just above her lace panties, made her lose her train of thought. She closed her eyes for a moment, taking one of her hands and grabbing a hold of his under the table, removing it from her skin as she exhaled out a breath and spoke with a shaky tone. "Anyways, you all have a beautiful family and home, Mr. Salvatore." Elena commented in a cracked tone, glancing over at Stefan and Damon's father who was already pouring himself his fourth drink for the night.

"Thank you, darling." He added, handing both Stefan and Damon half filled glasses of whiskey. He smiled widely as his son's took the glasses and lifted them up into the air, listening to their father make a toast. "To my family. I wouldn't be the man I am today without all of you. So, thank you all for being here. I'm-." He stopped, swallowing the lump forming in his throat as he leaned over and kissed Rose's cheek, giving his ex wife a smile when he finished with. "I love you all very much and I'm thankful for all of you."

"Salute. To good health and family." Maria said, raising up her glass and joining her boys as they all clinked their glasses together, taking a few sips of their drinks and smiling. But, just as everyone was about to settle in for the evening and begin eating, a knock at the door was heard.

"I'll get it." Stefan said getting up from the table and walking over to the door. He glanced briefly over at Elena who was laughing as she began having a discussion with Damon and Katherine across the table.

Stefan straightened out his white button up dress shirt, the sleeves half way rolled up past his elbows and the red tie feeling a bit tight as he loosened it a little and finally opened the door. They hadn't been accepting anymore visitors. That was until he opened the door widely and saw her standing in front of him with a mint green colored dress on, her blonde hair perfectly curled and a smile on her face that looked as if she was there to only do one thing- cause problems for him.

"Rebekah." Stefan said her name as if he was swallowing a vat of acid and the look on her face was one of pure amusement.

"Stefan, you look good." She commented, stepping inside of the house. She shrugged off her jacket and tossed it at him as she walked straight into the dining room, apologizing to everyone for being late and coming so unannounced.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late. But, I'm here now. Happy birthday, Giuseppe. Of course, I couldn't forget my favourite ex father in law's birthday!" She exclaimed, handing him a red gift bag as she immediately made herself at home in their house, sitting down at the large dining room table, right across from Elena and next to Damon as she glanced up at everyone and asked. "So, what did I miss so far?"

Maria smiled widely, squeezing Rebekah's hand as she watched Stefan sit back down next to Elena. "Nothing too much. We all just sat down." She explained. Her eyebrows lifting as she glanced over at Stefan who looked sick by the sight of his ex-wife and Elena who looked nothing short of worried.

"So, Elena. When did you and Stefan meet?" Maria asked her, moments after they were all eating and everyone was talking amongst themselves. Everything had been going well and no one was really questioning why Stefan had brought Elena to his father's dinner until Rebekah showed up. Maria cleared her throat and placed her fork down, explaining further. "My son has never once mentioned you and here you are. I guess, you could say that I'm a little curious as to who's sitting down and eating dinner with us." Elena watched Maria glancing over at her as she rested her hand on to Stefan's knee, receiving glares of hate from across the table from Rebekah every so often.

Elena swallowed hard, smiling just a little and squeezing Stefan's kneecap as he looked over at her and smiled up at his mother, clearing his throat. "Elena's aunt is one of my clients. We met through her aunt. And, I figured that it would be fine if she accompanied me tonight." Stefan explained, watching Rebekah roll her eyes as she leaned over and grabbed a crisp and flaky warm dinner roll from where Stefan and Elena were sitting, stabbing it with her fork and giving them both a dirty look.

"I don't think that's what Maria means at all, Stefan. I personally think what your mother really wanted to ask is..How long have you two been sleeping together?" Rebekah commented with a beaming smile as they both watched her crack open the roll and place some butter on it, placing the warm bread in between her hands and grinning widely at her ex-husband.

The question coming out of Rebekah's mouth made Elena freeze, the cold water in her mouth felt as if it was stuck as she tried to swallow down the liquid and instead, ended up choking on an ice cube. Rebekah's eyes glistened as the room went silent and they all glanced over at Elena, waiting for her to say something back.

"I mean, that's why you brought her here. Isn't it? To show her off to everyone. So that we all know that you haven't down graded. I mean, I'll give you that. She is pretty and she doesn't look like a slut. So, kudo's to you, darling." Rebekah taunted, leaning forward and piercing a piece of barbecued chicken from the bowl in front of her.

Elena coughed even more, trying to catch her breath. But, she couldn't take control it. "I need to use the restroom. Excuse me." She coughed in between her words, watery brown eyes causing her mascara to run down her face a bit as she felt them all staring at her when she walked up the stairs to the second floor, wanting nothing more than to escape them all and in desperate need of getting to a bathroom to contain her anger at Rebekah's hurtful words.

"By the way. Did I mention how nice it is to have us all in one place again? It's been far too long. Hasn't it, Stefan?" Rebekah asked him, her blue eyes glimmering with pure fire as she watched her ex husband get up and follow Elena up the stairs, ignoring her completely.

* * *

"Elena..Elena." Stefan whispered her name, walking past all the rooms on the second floor as he realized that she wasn't there at all. He exhaled heavily and walked back up the other set of stairs that led to the third floor of the house.

He walked all the way back towards one of the last bedrooms that his father used as a guest room. And, that's where he found her. Sitting on the bed with her legs crossed over each other on the red and white striped comforter. Elena's face was buried in her hands as she sobbed into them. Stefan stepped into the room slowly, closing and locking the door behind him as he cautiously moved towards her.

"Elena. I'm sorry..The other day when we saw her. I didn't think she was really going to show up..I'm sorry for the way she's acting towards you. You don't deserve this." Stefan began to say, watching her head lift up as she sniffled and wiped away the black tear stains across her cheeks and her eyes.

"I was stupid to believe that for one moment that no one would find out about us. We're stupid for sneaking around like this, for even being involved with each other like this!" Elena told him angrily, watching him sit down beside her, trying to grab a hold of her shaking hands into his own. But, she pushed him away, glaring at him and getting up.

She was filled with rage and all of it was suddenly directed at not only Rebekah. But, at Stefan as well. "You said that you were divorced and that she wasn't a problem. That she didn't care about you anymore. But, from the sound of it. You lied. You lied to me and I've been trying so hard to keep my distance, to not get my feelings or emotions involved when it comes to you. But, I can't do it anymore. I can't sit back and listen to someone that used to love you degrade me just because we're associated with each other." Elena shouted at him, watching as he got up and told her to keep her voice down, giving her a confused look.

"What are you even talking about?" He questioned, taking a step towards her as she took one back. Her backside hitting against the short and waist high dresser that was behind them, a photo of the family hanging right above it on the essentially bare wall.

"I'm jealous of her, Stefan. The way she looks at you. The way you still look at her. It's like nothing else exists around the two of you. Even now, I see it. She still loves you! Look, for this to work. For us, to work on whatever the hell we are. I don't want her around you. Because, it's clear to me that you, still love her!" Elena suddenly confessed, watching his face drop as he furrowed his brows and took another step towards her, watching Elena's hands grip on to the edge of the dresser when he placed his leg in between hers, causing her to be pressed up against the dresser and his body.

"You shouldn't be jealous of her, Elena. What Rebekah and I had is over. And, I may look at her like I still love her. But, I swear that I don't." Stefan replied. Hearing a heavy exhale leave Elena's mouth as her eyes searched his and he gave her a genuine smile, taking his hand with his rough fingertips and lifting it to her face as he gently brushed a strand of her hair behind her ears.

Elena's voice hitched, her eyes growing when Stefan licked his lips and leaned closer towards her. "How do I know that you aren't lying?" She asked, placing her hand onto his chest flatly and feeling his heart beating fast underneath the palm of her hand.

"Because, I don't feel anything for her anymore. I don't miss her when she's gone. I don't think about her soft skin under my fingertips, the way her voice says my name whenever I do something she likes. I don't want her lips against mine. I don't want her anymore." He told her, his green eyes blazing when he leaned into Elena, kissing her lips gingerly.

The kiss escalated from sweet to rough and heated. Their movements suddenly becoming quickened as Elena ran her hands over Stefan's chest and she felt him hoist her body up against the dresser. Her thighs pressed against the wood and her legs dangled against the cabinet when she heard something fall on to ground. Elena broke away from him for a moment, her breathing staggered as she placed her hand on to his stubble covered cheek, her thumb brushing across his jawline as she asked him in a soft voice. "So, then what do you want?"

He smiled, running his tongue over his lips as he pushed her back against the wall behind them, his hands firmly gripping on to her thighs as his fingers grazed against them, lifting up the fabric to her dress. Stefan paused, locking his intense and arousing gaze on to her as he admitted. "I don't know yet. But, I can assure you that it's not Rebekah."

He felt her fingers loosening the tie around his neck and leaning into him as she brushed her bottom lip against his, closing her eyes and wrapping her legs around his waist. Stefan could feel Elena's feet gliding down his back side, the bare soles of her heels digging into his ass as she pulled him closer and kissed him once more.

Elena deepened the kiss, hearing a near growl leave his throat as she placed more pressure against his mouth. She could feel his body tension being released as her fingers slide underneath the space of his suit pants and his belt buckle. But, just as his voice cracked and he leaned back to glance straight at her, she smiled and left a kiss against his cheek. He could feel her warm breath wash over his ear when her teeth grazed against his earlobe as she said in a breathy tone. "Well, the problem with that is that I think I finally know what I want, Stefan. But, once you figure out what it is exactly what you want. How about you let me know." She told him, shoving him off of her as she hopped off the dresser, straightening her dress and tugging at it when she fixed her hair and walked out of the room without another word, leaving Stefan wanting and lusting after her.

* * *

"Enough of this nonsense. Can't we just sit down and have a nice dinner as a functional family unit! Big damn deal that Stefan brought someone else besides you to my birthday party. Frankly, sweetheart. I was never really fond of you, Rebekah. You always seemed pretty damn stuck up to me and I'm glad that my son got some sense knocked into that big head of his and divorced you. It was the smartest thing he has ever done in his life, aside from me making him CEO of SD Realty." Giuseppe slurred, leaning into Rose as she looked over at him with wide eyes and looked back up at Rebekah who was fuming with anger, shoving herself away from the dinner table and throwing down the white cloth napkin in her hands.

"Giuseppe!" Maria shouted at him, shaking her head and giving Rebekah an apologetic look as she looked over at her ex-daughter in law, watching her grab her coat near the front door, turning back to look over them all as she said. "You're right, I suppose I should be leaving. I'm not part of this family anymore anyways. I mean, I did break Stefan's heart. But, you know what..At least I won't be his downfall. You can all tell Stefan that he should be careful of that girl he brought home with him..She's going to ruin him."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katherine asked, getting up from her seat and crossing her arms over her chest as she walked over to Rebekah, nearly staring her down.

"You say that about the poor girl just because she isn't you. You're jealous of her because for the first time in the last 6 months. Stefan came into this house, smiling. He's happy with her. Even if she's just a friend. I don't care. She clearly makes him happy. It's a shame though. Since, he could have had that with you. But, you chose someone else. You know, the moment he saw you and you started pestering him about his date...He looked miserable all over again. So, I do suggest you leave. You'd be doing us all one huge favour." Katherine responded, watching Rebekah's face fall as she scoffed and took a step closer towards Katherine.

"You've only met her today, Katherine. You have no idea what makes him happy. And, believe me..It won't be her." She warned, looking past Katherine and towards the table where Stefan had been sitting, noticing that he still hadn't come back from running after Elena.

"You know. I may have met her just today. But, I can already tell that I'm going to like her a hell of a lot more than I like you." Katherine hissed, looking back towards Damon as he proudly looked on at his wife who was standing her ground. "And, by the way..I'm taking over your spot on the company. The board voted this morning. Because of your digressions and your lack of being a part of the family business in these last few months. We voted you out. Sorry sweetie. But, it looks like you don't have any reason to be back in town now."

Katherine watched Rebekah's facial expression instantly change, her eyes narrowing as she looked over at Damon who was now standing behind Katherine with his arms crossed over his black button up dress shirt, glaring at her. "It that true? You all voted me out of SD Realty? Are you serious!" She yelled, anger seeping through her tone as she clenched her fists together and looked around the room.

"Where is he? Where's Stefan! I need to talk to him about this now!" Rebekah shouted, causing Maria and Giuseppe to get up too from the dinner table, watching their former daughter in law have a melt down was quite sad for Maria. But, from the look on Giuseppe's face, he seemed fairly amused by the whole ordeal that was playing out in front of him and his family.

"It wasn't his decision to make. He had nothing to do with it. I did. I voted you out because I think that Katherine would be a better fit. Besides, Rebekah. All you were ever good for was being on the arm of Stefan at charity events and business deals. We all know that you would have eventually screwed something up if only you had been given more access than you already had." Damon commented, noticing that the blonde was becoming even more irate and annoyed, attempting to push past Katherine to go in search of Stefan.

"Where is he!" She shouted, watching Damon stand right in front of her, blocking her path up the stairs.

"He's probably relieved that he didn't have to break the news to you himself. But, hey. I like being the bad guy and I do own part of the company. So, I'm sort of the boss too. Listen, Rebekah. I really don't think you should come around here anymore. Like my wife said..I think it's time you go." Damon told her, a beaming smile spreading across his face as he watched her blue eyes darken and she locked her intense gaze onto him. Her face was red, pupils dilated and she looked as if she was a ravaged, starved animal- shaking with anger.

"I'm not leaving town at all! You've actually done yourself a favor by allowing Katherine to take my portion of the company. Because, now..I'm going to have a lot of spare time. And, you seem to be forgetting, Damon. I have have a lot of connections and friends in Florida. And, you..You've just become my enemy. Poor, Mr. Damon Salvatore. You have no idea what I'm capable of. Oh and as for Stefan..Tell him to keep an eye out on the tabloids. He's going to love tomorrow morning's news reports." Rebekah rattled on, spinning on her heels and glancing over at them once more when she winked at Damon and added. "Ask your brother what I mean. I'm sure he'd love to tell you."

Katherine gave Damon a confused look as they watched Rebekah leave and they all turned to look up at the staircase, watching Stefan and Elena slowly making their way downstairs, both of their clothing a bit dissolved and a look of surprise on their faces.

"What the hell just happened?" Stefan asked his brother, taking another step down the stairs, as he looked from Damon all the way to Rose who was just as perplexed as everyone else was.

"I don't know, Stefan. You tell me. Your ex-wife is furious and she said for you to look over the paper in the morning. What the hell is going on?" Damon asked his brother, watching his green eyes fill with fear as he moved towards the front door, looking back up at Elena and adding. "Stay here."

Damon watched Stefan slam the door shut. Shaking his head as he noticed that Elena was rubbing her face with her hands and looked towards the door with a sickening look.

"Care to explain what's going on between you two?" He asked her, watching her push her pin straight hair behind her ears with a shameful expression on her face when she stepped down on to the last step of the stairs and whispered softly. "Yeah, I can explain. Rebekah wants to expose, Stefan and I….We're not just friends, Damon. We're-" Elena replied with a heavy sigh, watching Damon run his hands through his hair as he huffed out a breath.

"What?" He questioned. He wasn't really sure that he had heard her the first time because her voice was low and she looked terrified. But, as he watched Elena shift her weight from one leg to the other and she wrapped her arms around her stomach, looking down at the ground as she opened her mouth. Damon knew she was about to confess to something big. But, just as Elena wanted to tell the truth and finally rid herself of feeling guilty for sneaking around with Stefan. The door swung open and Stefan walked inside, tilting his head to the side as he quickly caught on to what was going on between his brother and Elena. She watched him walk over to his brother with a smile, pointing to her happily as he explained sweetly. "What Elena means to say is that I've not only made her a part of SD Reality as my business partner, Damon. But, she's my girlfriend too. Elena is my girlfriend. And, that's why Rebekah is pissed because, she found out about us."

* * *

"Your girlfriend? That is not what I meant when I said figure out what you want, Stefan!" Elena shouted at him as they walked to the car. He shook his head and watched her get back into his BMW. She slide into the seat and shut the door, noticing him clutch the steering wheel tightly and roll down the window, allowing the cold night air to fill the hot car as he started the car and began driving her back home.

"Rebekah..She knows, Elena. I had to think fast and that was the only thing that I could think of! Besides, it's better than telling my family that we're fucking each other behind everyone's back." Stefan replied with an irritated tone as she reached her hand over, placing it against his arm and squeezing it lightly, glancing over at him and not saying anything as he drove. The car ride back was silent for most of the time. But, as the moments passed and they got closer to her house, Elena began to feel bad for what she had said to him earlier.

"Stefan…" Her voice trailed off as he parked a few blocks from her house and opened the car door, walking over to the other side and opening the passenger side, glancing down at her.

His green eyes were filled with anger. His body was tense and Elena could tell that right now wasn't the moment to ask him very many questions. "I just, I can't deal with this right now. I need to go talk to Rebekah." He told her flatly, not even noticing the way her eyes narrowed to his shoes as she swallowed the lump in her throat and softly whispered. "Seriously?"

"Listen, this has nothing to do with you. This is between Rebekah and I. And, now that I finally gave you some sort of label in my life instead of a 'fuck buddy.' It'll be easier to be around you without wanting to rip your clothes off every moment that we get alone with each other. Besides, I like that I can call you mine." He joked, seeing Elena crack a small smile as he continue to speak. "And, don't worry..I promise..Rebekah doesn't have a hold on me anymore, like she used too." Stefan explained, watching her get out of his car, leaning forward and kissing his cheek as she whispered softly. "You're ridiculous. Being in a fake 'relationship' with you. Is going to be even worse. And, Rebekah is going to hate me even more. "

"Well, being in a fake relationship with me will be better than having her ask thousands of questions that we don't have answers to. And, at least it will give you access to my office without my questions. Which, I see as being very beneficial to our new high profile upgraded relationship status." Stefan replied with a wink, stepping back from Elena.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He told her, walking to the driver's side of his car and getting in. She waved at him before she began walking back to her aunts house. But, he didn't notice it as he placed the car in reverse and headed straight to where he knew Rebekah would be. Anger and hate for his ex-wife fueled his every moment as he dialed a familiar number and placed the call on the blue tooth system in his car.

"Stefan?" Caroline questioned, her voice sleep filled and groggy, coming through the system in his car.

"Caroline, look. I'm sorry to wake you. I got your message and I was hoping that we could talk. I have a problem...And, you're the only person who I feel like I can trust about this." He told her honestly, listening as it sounded like she was walking out of a bedroom.

"Yeah, what's going on?" She asked him, placing her phone closer to her ear as her voice became a low whisper.

"Rebekah. That's what's going on. She's back in town, Caroline and I don't know what to do." Stefan admitted, continuing to drive into the night as he heard his best friend sigh out a breath when she added. "Whatever you do, Stefan. Don't you dare go and talk to her right now. It would be a mistake."

He shook his head, ignoring the speed light and driving as fast as he could. Stefan nervously bit down on his lower lip, the sound of screeching tires could be heard on his side as Caroline held the phone a little far from her ear and added again. "Don't go see her right now, Stefan. You're angry and being this emotional. Isn't good. You'll do something stupid!"

" I won't and it's too late for that, Caroline. I'm already half way to her place." Stefan said, cutting Caroline off before she could continue to object."I gotta go, Care. And, please..I know that you don't like your current situation. But, give Klaus a chance. He's a good guy." Stefan added before hanging up and merging on to the freeway.

* * *

Stefan drove faster than he ever had before, praying that he wouldn't get pulled over when he finally made the exit he needed towards the condo where Rebekah was staying. He parked the car in front of the building and pushed open the driver's side door. Straightening out his suit as he walked towards it, closing his eyes and exhaling heavily when he pushed through the front doors of the condo's that he co- owned and stepped into the elevator, feeling it go up.

He walked straight to her door, not even caring that the visit was unannounced. He needed to know, so many things. He needed to get his answers. Stefan knocked on the door rapidly, taking a step back and placing his hands into the pockets of his suit pants, watching the door open widely. He looked up and there she stood, her hair half curled and down, flowing across her shoulders and her back. Rebekah's makeup was off and there was a soft glow from one of the lights in the room, hitting her face. He swallowed, biting down on his lower lip and locking his eyes onto hers.

"Why are you here. That's all I want to know. You broke my heart and then you left me with nothing. Damn it, I loved you so much, Bexs. But, you ruined me and any thought of the future we could have had. So, why are you back, Rebekah?" Stefan asked her harshly, watching a small smile form across her lips as she crossed her arms over her chest, the fabric to her off white silk night gown bunching up a little so that when she crossed her arms, her cleavage showed just a little more than it should have.

"It's a simple question." Stefan commented, taking a step back as he saw her take a step forward, the smell of her rose perfume overwhelmed his senses when she did so, placing her hand flatly on to his chest. Stefan glanced down to see her hand rub up and down against his chest, her blue eyes glistening as she leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "And, I have a simple answer. You. I came back here for you. And, I'm not leaving until I get you to realize how sorry I am for what I did- I ruined us and I want to make up for it. I love you, Stefan and I know you still love me too. I can see it in your eyes."

She could feel his body stiffen as he inhaled deeply, trying to calm his rapid heartbeat. He was shaking as she backed away and smiled up at him, her blue eyes still locked onto his stunned facial expression. "You're lying." He said, hoarsely as he could feel her hands start to unbutton one of the buttons to his white dress shirt.

"If I was lying. I won't do this, would I?" He heard her ask in a seductive tone, leaning up against his body as her fingers trailed against his bare chest that was exposed. He inhaled deeply when he felt her hot lips kiss his skin, working her mouth up towards his neck. A groan escaped past his lips, as Rebekah stopped, looking back up at him with a lustful look in her eyes. "I still want you, Stefan..Remember how much you used to want me too?" She questioned, moving her mouth up towards his neck again.

And that's when it happened. She suddenly felt her body being pushed back into the condo, the door busting up as he roughly pushed her back into the living room, shutting the door behind him when his lips found hers and he kissed her. Rebekah moaned into his mouth at the pressure of his hands that gripped onto her hips and he pushed her up against the wall, breaking away just momentarily as his mouth sucked down on her earlobe and just when she thought that her heart was going to explode in side of her chest and that he was going to proceed and take her to the bedroom.

Stefan stopped, sorrowfully looking down at his ex-wife with her swallow lips and gleaming blue eyes, her head pressed back against the wall in the living room. She gave him a puzzled look as he said in a hushed tone, whispering her name into her ear. " Rebekah, I remember how much I used to want you and sadly, you just don't do it for me anymore."

Rebekah scoffed, watching him take a step back, leaving her body heated and longing for him as he fixed his suit and ran a hand through his hair. "Leave town, Rebekah. Leave town because I sure as hell don't want you here." He warned, pivoting on his heels as he smiled and looked up at her when he added. "And, coming back for me...It was the dumbest thing that you could have ever done. Newsflash sweetheart. If you haven't heard.. I've moved on. I don't even like blondes anymore. I prefer brunettes."

* * *

**A/N: Oh, Stefan..You sassy little sucker! And as far as Caroline and Klaus being in his house together..hehe...That's going to be interesting. ;)**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Rated M. Stefan Salvatore is a successful real estate owner with problems. An ex-wife who takes everything with her in their divorce, except for her dog. A brother who needs constant advice & a best friend who is secretly in love with him. But, what happens when Stefan makes an enticing deal with his newly hired dog trainer, Elena Gilbert? (Pairings:Stelena,Datherine,Klaroline)

**Must Love Dogs- Chapter Sixteen**

"I need your help...I know that you said you hated hot weather. But, this is big and I need someone on my side who isn't influenced by all the others." Rebekah explained with an urgency over the phone as she rested it between her shoulder and her left ear, picking up her clothes that were scattered all across the condo from the night before as she stepped into the kitchen.

"What is it that I want you to do? Well, I guess you'll have to wait and see. Listen, just get here as soon as you can. I could use an ally in my little plan against my ex husband and you're the only person who I can trust right now." Rebekah said, hanging up the phone and huffing out a breath as she leaned her hands against the stainless steel sink. She couldn't get her mind off of Stefan and his words last night to her. But, there was something in his tone that made her smile and laugh a little.

"Two can play this game." She mumbled to herself, stepping out of the kitchen and grabbing her cell phone once again, flipping through the news headlines on it as she stopped at one stop that made her stomach tighten and her eyes roll. " **Chief Executive Officer for SD Realty, Damon Salvatore's wife, Katherine Takes Over…"**

"Bitch!" Rebekah uttered out, clutching her cell phone into her hands and pivoting on her heels. She exhaled heavily and continued reading the article. "After years of speculation and finally the confirmation of divorce just last year, Rebekah Salvatore- Mikaelson was voted out of her former husband's real estate business late last night. Due to-." She stopped, shutting her eyes and gritting down on her teeth.

"Who prints this garbage!" Rebekah shouted with a wave of her hand, pacing around the condo and biting down on her nails, repeating to herself that she needed a plan.

That's when she texted her ally back and wrote. _Change of plans. Meet me at the real estate offices once you get closer to Miami. I can't wait for Katherine to see your face..She won't know what to do with herself when she see's you again..Trust me...She is going to love it._ Rebekah texted, smirking to herself as she walked through the condo and straight to the showers, getting ready to go down to Stefan and Damon's office and prepare to execute her first plan of attack against them both.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Damon asked Katherine, watching as she spun around in the dark brown office chair that she was sitting in. "The fifth floor really is impressive. The street and everyone below us, looks so small." Katherine replied, looking down and out the large glass windows and admiring the view as she felt the sun hit her face. Damon chuckled, the door closing behind him when he entered into his wife's new office and sat on the edge of the oak desk.

"Did you ever picture anything like it?" He asked her, noticing a small smile form across her lips when she shook her head, no.

"I never dreamed of anything like this. My name is on the door, Damon. My name..Katherine Salvatore. It's written in pretty letters and it's all shiny. I love it, I love it so much. Baby, thank you, for this..For everything you've done to help me get here." She told him truthfully, pushing herself up off the chair and walking over to where Damon sat, his hands in his lap, shrugging his shoulders. Katherine smiled even wider at his confidence, like getting his wife through the doors of the large cooperation wasn't that much of a big deal.

"It was pretty easy, a piece of cake really. Once I told them how hot you were and showed them your picture, all the board members were like "Get her an office, now!" Damon joked, hearing Katherine laugh as she took a hold of Damon's hand and smiled up at him, leaning in to kiss his lips. But, when she did so, they both froze at the sound coming through the intercom on Katherine's desk. A buzzing noise was heard and then her secretary spoke. " Sorry to interrupt, Mrs. Salvatore. There's a woman here to see you. She says her name is Rebekah."

Damon watched as Katherine pulled back. Her happy and elated demeanor quickly changed to an irritated and frustrated glance. "Why is she here? Please, tell me that you didn't invite her to make amends. As far as I'm concerned, Rebekah and I have nothing to say to each other." Katherine spat out, hoping that she could lock the doors to her office and avoid Rebekah altogether. But, as she went to go reach for the door knob, it pushed open and in stepped Rebekah with a familiar face that Katherine never thought she'd see again.

Katherine stepped back, feeling Damon place his hand onto her shoulder when Rebekah sauntered into the room, a gleeful and malicious look on her face and in her dark blue eyes. "Hello frienemies. It's such a beautiful morning? Isn't it? I just thought I'd stop by and wish Katherine good luck on her first day as the media promoter for your company, Damon."

Katherine could feel Damon staring at her, the tension in the room had increased so much that just one more thing was necessary for his wife to implode and once that thing walked in, Katherine lost it. "Katherine, you remember Elijah, don't you? " Rebekah asked with a smirk. Pointing to her brother who was standing behind her, walking into Katherine's office in a dark blue suit and a devious look on his face. He smiled widely as they all watched Katherine's mouth drop open. After the initial shock of seeing her ex-boyfriend wore off, Katherine exhaled deeply and spoke.

"Of course I do. Your brother, almost cost me my marriage to Damon. And, I'd say that I'm thrilled to see him again. But, to be honest, I'm not." Katherine spat out, spinning around towards Damon who was stunned to see him standing near the door just as much as his wife had been.

"What are you both doing here anyways? Come to collect the rest of your money that we won't give you or are you both here to dig up the past?" She asked them, placing her arms over her chest and deadlocking her eyes at Elijah.

"Actually, funny that you ask, Kitty Kat. There's a building across the street from your offices that is renting right now. So, Elijah and I, made an offer on it this morning. We're going to be right next door from you, if it all goes through." Rebekah confessed, spinning a strand of her blonde hair in between her fingers as she winked at Damon and then plastered a fake smile across her lips at Katherine when she heard her asked. "If it goes through? So, that means if doesn't. You'll both leave town?"

Rebekah shook her head, throwing her head back and laughing loudly as she stepped in front of Katherine, winking at Damon when she added. "Well, I have a plan B, that is if my first plan doesn't work. However, let's just say that neither of you will like either of my plans very much. Since, they're both detrimental to the success of your company."

"What could you possibly do to us in regards to a business? You know nothing about owning one." Damon shot back at her, hearing Elijah clear his throat as he stepped forward and said. "My sister may not. But, I do. And, that's why I'm here. If our Plan A doesn't work. Our Plan B surely will. And, trust me. Damon..I would hate to see you or your wife caught in the cross hairs. Besides, I'm not here for Katherine or for you. I'm here for SD Realty."

"What do you want with our business?" Damon asked him, sternly looking him over as her waited for Elijah to reply. Elijah ran his hands through his hair, smiling over at his sister when he stated. "The real question should be..What are Rebekah and I going to do with it, once it's ours."

"You think it's going to be that easy? Pulling out my husband and his brother's company out from under them? Elijah, I used to think that you were smarter than that. Because, here's the thing. We're not going to give it up that easily and surely, the three of us, combined are a lot stronger than the two of you. Remind me, Rebekah..Was seeing Elijah supposed to scare me into giving up this real estate company up? Because to be honest. You make one move against me, my husband or his brother and you'll be very sorry." Katherine ridiculed, spinning on her heels when she heard Rebekah ask. "Where is Stefan these days? I barely see him anywhere except for under that brunette girl that he's been screwing."

Damon swallowed his anger down, exhaling heavily as he shook his head and stepped in front of Rebekah, feeling Katherine's hand gently resting on the middle of his back, attempting to calm him down. " Firstly, my brother's personal life has nothing to do with this business. Secondly, you make one move against any one of us and I will rip you both apart. Try me, Rebekah. Just try it, I dare you."

They watched as Elijah and Rebekah both laughed, giving each other a knowing look as they turned to leave Katherine's new office. Yet, stopping short of the door when Katherine and Damon saw her blonde hair sway back as she turned her head to look at them when she stated. "Oh, I'll be sure to try it, Damon. Actually, I can't wait to watch you crumble under the weight of lawsuits and irresponsibility for your actions and your brothers that I'm about to through your way. It's going to be the best time that I've ever had. Good luck saving yourself under your fallen empire."

* * *

"Going somewhere?" Klaus asked her, watching as she stopped in her tracks. Caroline looked up at him with a sudden look of irritation and embarrassment at the pajama pants that she was wearing, thin and white see through ones.

"I was just going to get a glass of water." She commented, noticing that Klaus was up at midnight, watching what looked like The Conjuring on TV.

Caroline stopped, placing her hand on the counter top in the kitchen, glancing back at the TV behind her and shivering a little. "How can you watch that stuff this late at night?" She asked him, hearing him let out a laugh as he patted the seat next to him and grinned back up at her. "Care to join me for a scary movie marathon."

"No, I don't like scary movies." She answered, opening the stainless steel refrigerator as she caught a glimpse of a scary scene in the movie and she nearly jumped out of her own skin.

"It's not that scary..Come on, Caroline. Just watch it with me. I could use some company!" Klaus told her, hearing a reluctant sharp inhale escape out of Caroline's mouth as she walked around the couch and took a seat beside him.

"You know, it's been a long time since I had company over...I hope you've had a nice time." He commented, turning his head to glance over at her. Caroline had her knees pressed up against her chest, a small smile on her face as she leaned her back against the cushions om the couch when she said. "I've had a great time."

Klaus smiled, nodding and going back to watching the movie.

"Klaus…" Her voice broke his focus just a few minutes later as she began shivering and he quickly noticed it.

"Are you cold?" He asked, watching as she nodded. Caroline saw him move the pillow from beside him and gently grab a hold of her arm. "Come here." He whispered, bending down and picking up the blanket that had fallen off of him, covering them both up with it.

"Better?" He asked her, smiling at her as she felt his arm rest against her shoulder and she felt herself becoming sleepy again. "Better." She softly whispered closing her eyes and falling back asleep against him as Klaus leaned his head against hers and continued to watch the movie, hoping that she'd stay like that for a while longer because as she sat next to him, part of him felt not as lonely as he had been for the last few months and it felt good, having someone around him, even if she didn't seem to like him that much. Klaus didn't care because he liked her, and he couldn't wait until he found the courage to tell her.

* * *

"Look who finally decided to make an appearance." Alaric joked, watching as Elena slide into the seat beside him, holding her head into her hands and groaning in agony.

"What happened last night?" Jenna asked, coming around the corner with a plate of waffles and two cups of coffee, one for herself and the other for her husband.

"I went out, I drank a little bit and now, I feel like crap. To sum it all up, I had a great night." She stated blandly, opening one of her eyes and staring at Jenna and Alaric as she watched her aunt sit down across from her.

"So, you went out with Stefan Salvatore...Again. How was it?" Jenna asked, a hidden sense of sarcasm in her tone as she leaned back into her chair and waited for Elena to reply.

Elena thought about it. She thought about what she was going to say. Yet, nothing except for the word "Fine." came to mind which left her aunt puzzled and a lot more curious.

"It was fine. That's all? You've been spending a lot more time with him these last few weeks and all you can tell me that it was 'fine'. Elena... Honey, is there something going on between you two that I should know about?" She asked her, watching Elena pick at the blueberry muffin that she had grabbed from the plate beside her, not daring to look Jenna in the eyes.

"Nope. He's still a jerk and I still can't stand him. Don't worry, Jenna. I've successfully managed to keep him from destroying our lives for the time being. I just don't know how much longer I can hold off on it." Elena commented. Jenna and Alaric both looked at each other, trying to get her to add more to what she was saying. But, it was too late because Elena was already avoiding the topic.

"I, um...I should go call, Bonnie..Or Something.." Elena elaborated, getting up from her seat and running up the stairs before anyone could ask her anymore questions and before they could notice her heated checks just at the mention of Stefan's name.

* * *

She threw her cell phone on to the bed, laying down bedside it as she thought about what she was going to tell her best friend. There were so many things and yet, Elena couldn't find the right words to say. Being away from Bonnie and her brother was one of the hardest things that Elena could have ever done. And, it was taking it's toll on her. She sighed out a breath as she dialed a familiar number and exhaled heavily as the phone rang.

"Hello?" A deep male voice answered as Elena pulled the cell phone closer to her ear and smiled to herself at the sound of his husky and raspy voice.

"Hey, it's me. Sorry it's so late." She softly stated, hearing him let out what sounded like a relieved breath as he cleared his throat. " Hey, it's fine. I thought you didn't want to talk me after the other night. Elena, I'm handling it. I promise and soon, she'll be gone." He reassured her. Elena leaned her head back, staring up at the ceiling when she said. "I want to see you. I need to talk to you about something."

"About last night…? I'm sorry about that. I honestly didn't think she was going to be there. I swear to you that I didn't know." Stefan replied once more, listening to her staggered breathing as she sighed.

"Stefan, I screwed up with you the other night. I'm not supposed to get this attached and I shouldn't have gone to your dad's party with you- it was a mistake. I'm not supposed to feel things for you either...But, I am." Elena explained, closing her eyes as she felt a tear run down her face and she inhaled sharply when Stefan asked. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that it would be best for both of us if we don't see each other for a while. Unless, we're around your family or your dog. Just for business purposes. Look, we can keep up the charade of being a pretend couple. But, other than that..I just- I can't see you for awhile." She told him truthfully, listening to his breathing hitch as he licked his lips and nodded, replying back. "Elena...If it's something I said...I'm sorry. I just think that being away from me won't help you any."

Elena wiped away her tears that were dripping into her mouth as she added softly. "It's nothing you said. It just what I want right now. Trust me, it's for the best. Until you figure things out with Rebekah. And, Stefan..For your sake, I hope you do it soon." She hastily said, hanging up the cell phone in her hands as she pushed herself up off of her bed and noticed that her door was cracked open just a bit.

"You heard all of that..Didn't you?" She questioned, hearing the door being pushed open even further as Jenna stepped into the room and nodded her head. Elena watched Jenna take a seat on the edge of her bed, crossing her arms over her chest and glancing over at her.

"Sweetie, please tell me the truth. What's going on between you and Stefan Salvatore?" She asked, noticing the tears that were falling down Elena's cheeks as she softly and tearfully admitted. "I'm supposed to pretend to be his girlfriend and I don't think that I can do that..." Elena's voice cracked as she got up and leaned against Jenna's shoulder, crying even harder when she looked up at her aunt.

"And, why can't you?" Jenna asked softly, wiping away her tears with her thumbs, hearing Elena exhale out a breath as she made a realization.

" Because, I'm going to want more in this relationship with him. Not just physically. But, emotionally too. And, because I can't pretend to be his when I know that it'll never really happen." Elena paused for a moment, looking down at the comforter that they were sitting on when she came clean about her feelings towards Stefan. "Also, because I'm falling in love with him when I promised myself and him that we'd never do that."

 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Rated M. Stefan Salvatore is a successful real estate owner with problems. An ex-wife who takes everything with her in their divorce, except for her dog. A brother who needs constant advice & a best friend who is secretly in love with him. But, what happens when Stefan makes an enticing deal with his newly hired dog trainer, Elena Gilbert? (Pairings:Stelena,Datherine,Klaroline)

* * *

**Must Love Dogs- Chapter Seventeen-**

"Stefan, where the hell are you? You've been ignoring me for the past two days and I don't like it..I don't like it one bit, little brother! Call me back..We have a problem and by problem- I mean massive complication that includes your ex wife from hell!" Damon said in his voicemail, pushing his finger down on the end call button a little too hard.

"I don't understand how he could just disappear like this! Rebekah wants a war against us and she's got one. But, Stefan's oblivious to it! You think he's with that girl..What's her name again, Elena?" Damon asked Katherine, watching as his wife sat across from him, combing over files from the company and shaking her head.

"I'm not scared of a little completion, Damon. I've been competing with Rebekah ever since I joined this family. However, she really will screw herself in this if she thinks that I'll let her win..Because, I won't. SD Reality is our company and she's not going to get one cent. I don't care if she fights dirty either. Because, I'll fight until it rains blood." Katherine explained, running her hands through her hair as she glanced up at her husband who looked as if he was about to rip his hair out. "You know, honey. You're very sexy when you get all competitive." Damon told her, grinning as Katherine smiled too.

"Well, someone needs to put her in her place. She can't screw with us, Damon. She can try. But, she won't get as far as she thinks. I especially love that she thinks her damn brother will cause me to lose my focus on what's important here. Ha, silly woman." Katherine added, watching as Damon got up from his chair, tossing his phone on to the table and glancing up at his wife.

"I need to go find him, Katherine. I'm worried. Not answering his phone isn't like Stefan and I can't reach Caroline. God knows what's going on." Damon said, watching Katherine follow his movements as she stepped in front of her husband, planting a kiss against his lips. "Can you pick up Izzie from daycare before you go to Stefan's?" Katherine asked her husband as she watched his lips curl into a small smile, placing his hands on to both sides of her face as he looked into her eyes and said. "Anything for you. I'll see you soon."

* * *

"Daddy, why doesn't Auntie Rebekah still live with Uncle Stefan?" Izzie questioned, causing Damon to bite down on the side of his cheek, hard. He was holding Izzie's hand tightly as they walked towards his brother's house.

Damon paused, turning towards his daughter, bending down to be eye level with her. He watched her eyes glistening, her brown curly hair tilting to the side as it moved with her head and she locked her eyes on to her father in curiosity. He wasn't really sure what to say to his almost 6 year old daughter with her blue eyes and brown curly hair. She looked just like her mother when she was younger and it made Damon smile with pride. He loved, Izzie. Yet, he didn't want her growing up spoiled, like all the other children her age in the private daycare center that he and Katherine would take her to whenever they were busy working.

"Honey, your Uncle Stefan doesn't like Auntie Rebekah anymore." Damon told her, watching his daughter's blue eyes grow wide as she grinned and leaned towards her father, whispering. "Is it because he loves Auntie Caroline more?" She asked, getting a loud laugh out of her daughter watching him shake his head.

"No, I don't think so." Damon paused, not really sure how his daughter knew that Caroline even liked Stefan. Since, he hadn't even been sure of that revelation since she had just mentioned it.

"How, did you.." Damon began to ask, watching Izzie take a step back, placing her hands onto her light yellow colored dress, smiling at her dad when she blurted out. "Daddy! Because, Auntie Caroline always gives Uncle Stefan a silly look whenever she see's him. I think she loves him." Izzie shrugged, grabbing a hold of her father's hand and dragging him towards the front door of Stefan's house.

"Maybe Uncle Stefan needs to tell Auntie Caroline to stop looking at him like that…" She smiled, stepping in front of Damon and knocking on the door loudly, shouting. "Uncle Stefan..Your most favorite person ever is here. I'm all dressed up too!"

* * *

"So, she says that not seeing her would be better for both of us, until I figure things out with Rebekah." Stefan shrugged, placing a bowl of water and dog food down for Duke, watching his ears twitch a bit as he laid down by the sliding door that led out to the pool and the beautiful ocean side shoreline that practically was Stefan's backyard.

"I've already figured things out with Rebekah, buddy. I can't stand her and I want her out of my life for good. She, should have never come back. I was perfectly fine without her." Stefan confessed, rubbing his face over his hands and exhaling out a breath as he heard a little girl's laughter and a loud booming voice coming from the shoreline. "Stefan! You home?" Damon shouted, walking up the patio steps that led to Stefan's backyard door.

Damon watched as the back door to the patio opened up and Duke came straight for him and Izzie. "He isn't going to bite us, is he?" He asked his brother, hearing Stefan laugh, shaking his head.

"No. Duke, come here." Stefan said, whistling as he watched the dog's ears perk up, his head snapping back as he circled around Izzie and Damon, sniffing them both for a bit and wagging his tail.

"I think he missed us, Daddy." Izzie commented, feeling Duke lick her hand as she smiled up at her Uncle and her father.

"I think he did too. Listen, kiddo. How about you take Duke over there in the sand and feed him a few of these yummy treats. Not too many though..And, stay where I can see you." Damon instructed his daughter, handing Izzie a bag of treats and watching Duke walk slowly beside her, eyeing the treats in her hands as she stepped off the patio and sat in the sand.

"Don't go near the water, Iz!" Stefan shouted at her, turning his chair so that he and Damon could keep an eye on Izzie and Duke as they both played on the sandy beach, in the warm sun.

"So, where's the trainer and your girlfriend, Elena. What happened?" His older brother asked him, leaning back into the wooden patio chair and keeping his eyes glued to his daughter and the large black and light colored German Shepherd sitting beside her in the sand.

" It's complicated. Besides, she's busy. We just don't see each other that often as we both would like." Stefan vaguely stated, looking out to the water. He could tell that Damon was annoyed by his simple answer, probably internally begging for more than what he was getting out of his brother. Yet, Stefan really didn't know what else to say because after his last chat with Elena. He wasn't sure where they stood anymore.

"So...Stefan, you're telling me that you don't see your so called girlfriend. Everyday." Damon pointed out, watching his brother squirm a little as he exhaled heavily. "No, Damon. Elena is busy. Just like I am. She helps her aunt out a lot and she has other obligations. She can't be around me, 24/7." Stefan shrugged.

"It just seems a little odd. I mean, when you were with Rebekah. I saw her every single day at your place. She was like a leech sucking the life out of you though. Speaking of your ex-wife..Did I mention that she threatened Katherine and I?" Damon asked him, changing the subject and turning his head to glance at his brother who looked visibly uncomfortable just with the mention of Rebekah's name.

"She, What?" Stefan spat out, feeling the irritation of the thought of Rebekah growing.

Damon nodded, leaning forward and opening the ice cold water bottle in front of him. He took a sip, wiping his mouth with the back of hand as he continued to speak. "Yeah, she thought it would be cute to bring in Elijah as well. Nearly gave Katherine a heart attack. But, you know my wife..She loved putting your former lover in her place. Needless to say, Rebekah left all huffy and puffy without the result she wanted. She said she wants our company, Stefan." Damon explained, hearing his brother loudly exhale, disapproval riddling his face.

"She isn't getting shit. And, if I have to tell that to her face, then I will. Rebekah blindly thinks that I still love her and to be honest..I did, 6 months ago. But, not anymore. She's threatening you and Katherine because she thinks she can get to me. However, leaving me without much except for the house, the dog and my real estate business has taught me something. She isn't getting anymore from me..At all!" Stefan concluded, shifting his body forward and watching as Izzie struggled with the Duke.

"Ugh, the damn dog! He's rough housing with Izzie.." Stefan told Damon, shoving off of his chair, taking off his black sandals and going straight to where Duke had knocked Izzie over and she was crying.

Stefan rushed over, scooping his niece up into his arms as she cried against his neck, stammering out her words. "He…..He….Duke was being a meanie!" She cried, wrapping her arms around Stefan as he kissed her cheek, looking over at Damon who had now rushed over to be by his daughter's side. "Let's get you inside, sweetheart. Let's have Uncle Stefan put the dog in a crate or something." Damon scolded, watching as Stefan shouted Duke's name, pulling him inside of the house as he followed Damon and Izzie who were already near the door.

"I need to talk to you." Damon stated, placing his daughter on to the couch and covered her up with a blanket. Damon watched as Stefan placed Duke into his oversized dog crate. He pointed to the kitchen and told his brother to follow him. Once, he made sure that they were both alone and not within listening distance so that Izzie could hear them, he spoke.

"I don't know what's going on with you and that girlfriend of yours, Stefan. But, you need her right now more than you need me. Maybe she can help you with some things." He blatantly said as Stefan raised his eyebrows at him.

"And, why do you think I should involve Elena in my mess of a life right now? Damon, to be honest..It's not the smartest idea that you've ever had." Stefan shot back, looking down at the marble counter tops inside of his kitchen, sighing out a breath.

"Because, you're going to need someone else on your side besides Katherine and I once Rebekah tries to take us down and from what I remember while looking at you and Elena when we were all at Dad's birthday party together. She cares about you, Stefan. Although, what I don't seem to understand is why you don't feel the same way about her. You talk about her as if she's just some girl and not someone you care about too. " Damon argued, watching his brother squirming was somewhat amusing to him and he wanted to add more fuel to the fire by saying something else. However, Stefan's words stopped him.

"I do care about her.." His voice trailed off when Damon shook his head, huffing out a breath and continuing to argue. "You don't. Stefan, you care more about what Rebekah is going to do next to ruin your life instead of creating a meaningful relationship with another woman who clearly adores you. I'm pretty sure that if you just let her, that she'd be way better for you than Rebekah ever was. And, please..Don't say that you want her just because of the sex that you two may or may not be having. That doesn't make a relationship you know, being with someone is a lot more complicated than just strictly sex." Damon told him, turning back towards the living room to check up on Izzie.

Stefan shook his head in disbelief. "You can't tell all that just by meeting her one time and looking at us across the table, Damon. Elena and I...We.." Stefan began to say as Damon lifted up his hand and closed his eyes.

"Actually, I can tell more about the two of you than you think, Stefan." Damon said, pinching the bridge of his nose before he heard Stefan ask him. "Yeah, like what?"

Damon licked his lips, running his tongue over his teeth in utter frustration when he finally pointed out what he already felt was an obvious thing to notice. "If you spend too much focusing on your ex-wife. You'll lose the prospect of being with someone who could be amazing for you. Listen, all I'm saying is that you need to talk to her and do it soon." Damon commented, shrugging his shoulders back and smiling up at his brother as he walked back into the living room and picked up a sleeping Izzie into his arms, pulling her in close when he stated. "I'm going to take my daughter home. But, just..take my advice, Stefan and go talk to Elena about where you and her stand right now. Besides, Katherine and I can handle, Rebekah. My wife loves some good old rivalries and I'd hate to stand in her way. So, I'll let you know when I'll be needing you to help me- if your ex-wife isn't cooperating with us. I'll be in touch, little brother."

* * *

Elena had gone downstairs to only eat breakfast and try to avoid her aunt. Although, Elena wasn't so lucky when she ran into Alaric when she thought Jenna had left for the morning. He grinned widely, pushing a plate of bagels in front of her. "Sit, let's chat."He commanded, crossing his arms over his chest as Elena gave him a confused look.

"Chat about what?" She asked him, hesitantly sitting across from him. "Oh, I don't know. About anything…Perhaps, a particular guy named Stefan Salvatore." Alaric smiled, waiting for Elena to catch on and when she did, she felt like she would die of embarrassment. "She told you!" Alaric heard her shout out, pushing away from the table and getting up from it.

"She asked for my opinion about it, Elena. Look, I don't know what's going on with you and that guy. But, whatever it is. I say that you need to figure out if this is just some lustful trance you're under in regards to Stefan or if you really do feel something for him." She heard her Uncle advise as she nodded. "This is weird, talking to you of all people about my problems with...guys. I usually talk to my mother about these things." Elena replied, getting a hardy laugh out of him.

Alaric pursed his lips together, smiling even wider. "I was a young man once too, Elena. And, I was one hell of a problem for your Aunt. Just ask her and your mom. Look, you may not want to hear this from me. But, take my advice. Figure out what you really feel for him before you get into this deeper. And, make sure that he feels the same way. Because, you don't want to be in love with someone who isn't in love with you. Also, don't allow him to hurt your heart...And, please don't mess with his either. Getting your heart broken over a failed relationship that could have been prevented hurts like hell. Take it from me, I may be older now. But, I still do know a thing or two about relationships." Alaric winked, rolling up his newspaper and taking his coffee cup to the sink when he heard Elena huff out a breath. "That's it?" She asked.

"What's it?" Alaric questioned, turning back towards her as she licked her lips and locked her eyes on to him.

"You're not going to tell me that I shouldn't pursue whatever I have going on with him? That-." Alaric cut her off, smiling.

"Stop whining to me about it and go talk to him." He said, tossing Elena the car keys as she gave him a confused look. "Are you serious?" She asked.

He nodded. "Completely. Go and talk to him before I change my mind!" He advised, watching Elena step in front of him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she stated. "Now, I see why my aunt Jenna married you. You're the best!"

Alaric chuckled, hugging Elena back before they both stepped away and he jokingly popped the collar to his shirt. "I know." He replied in a cocky tone, playfully shoving Elena out of the house. "Now, get going!" He told her, watching her wave at him as she stepped through the door.

* * *

Her hands gripped onto the steering wheel tightly as she exhaled deeply. She was ready to talk to him, ready to explain herself and her thinking when she had spoken to him the other night. However, Elena paused with shaking hands against the door handle of the car, ready to get out. She wasn't really sure what she was afraid of. However, deep down. She knew- it was him and the way he'd react to her truthful words.

Elena watched as Damon and whom she assumed was his daughter left Stefan's house before she drove closer to it, parking her aunt's jeep right in his driveway. The shutting of the driver's side door was what caught his attention as he began to walk back into the house. But, stopped when he heard it, turning around with a slight amused look on his face. "What are you doing here? Stefan asked.

"I lied to you, when I said that I didn't want to see you. Because, the truth is that I've tried not thinking about you. I can't do it though and I'm trying to figure out my feelings for you. But, it all comes down to one thing...I like you, Stefan. I like being around you and I like-." She paused, watching his smile fade as his lips hardened into a straight line and he shook his head.

Elena watched him walk straight towards her, his hands reaching out to her face as he cupped her face into his hands and said. "I can't stop thinking about you since we talked last. And, I'm glad you showed up." He admitted as she smiled.

She watched him step towards her more, still cupping her face into his hands firmly, his fingertips brushing her hair back as he locked his eyes on to hers and confessed. "I'm a very complex person with a really messed up relationship history, Elena. But, you're wrong about one thing. I like having you around and as far as you thinking that I don't like you. That's another thing that you're wrong about. I like you, Elena. You're the only thing right now in my life that seems to somehow make sense. Everything else is falling apart around me and then, there's you. The only thing keeping me from losing my mind." She heard Stefan admit as they both smiled, feeling the buzzing of her cell phone against the inside of her jeans Elena cleared her throat, feeling Stefan's hands slip away from her skin. He was smiling too, crossing his arms over his chest and telling her that she should answer her cell phone.

Elena nodded, taking the still buzzing phone into her hands and turning her back towards Stefan when she answered. "Hello?" She could hear her Aunt Jenna's breathing on the other line, she exhaled deeply before she spoke. "Elena, Are you at home?" She heard Jenna ask as she shook her head and replied softly. "No, why?"

Jenna was silent for a while, trying to keep herself sounding calm. However, she was failing at it when she explained to her niece the reason that she was calling her so out of the blue. "Sweetheart. There's been an accident. It's your brother, Elena. It's Jeremy."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Rated M. Stefan Salvatore is a successful real estate owner with problems. An ex-wife who takes everything with her in their divorce, except for her dog. A brother who needs constant advice & a best friend who is secretly in love with him. But, what happens when Stefan makes an enticing deal with his newly hired dog trainer, Elena Gilbert? (Pairings:Stelena,Datherine,Klaroline)

**-Must Love Dogs- Chapter Eighteen-**

"It's just a sprained ankle. Bonnie and I thought it would be nice to go for a hike and well, I tripped and fell down a small little ledge. It's not that big of a deal, Elena. Please, just stay in Florida. And, tell Aunt Jenna to calm down." Jeremy told his sister with a laugh, leaning back against the pillows in his living room as he turned to watch Bonnie walk in, crossing her arms over her chest as she extended out her hand towards him. Telling him to either put it on speaker or give her the phone.

"Really, Elena. He's fine, your mom and I have been keeping an eye on him since it happened earlier this morning. Jenna just panicked. Look, we were actually planning on coming and seeing you all in a few weeks. And, your mom said that she wants to join us as well." Bonnie explained, leaning towards the phone as she smiled over at her boyfriend and they both heard Elena exhale heavily.

"Jenna made it sound like you were horribly injured! She nearly gave me a heart attack!" Elena replied harshly, reminding herself that she'd have to tell her aunt to not call her like that again and make her think the worst immediately.

"No, to be honest sweetheart. Your brother is fine. Although, he misses you. Just like I do." Elena heard her mother's voice break into the conversation and she closed her eyes as she stood outside Stefan's house, walking out towards a bench he had in his front yard to sit down as she spoke to her family.

"I miss you all too. I want to come home." Elena said honestly. She missed them, she missed her bedroom and all the places she loved to go out to. She missed the cool Oregon breeze and the beautiful lush greenery. She missed everything about her hometown. But most importantly, she missed her family.

"I know you do, honey. That's why Jenna and I are in talks about the three of us coming to visit you there. Plus, I think we could all use some more sun." Her mother joked, overhearing in the background that Stefan was asking Elena if she was okay and what was going on.

"Just my brother, he sprained his ankle." Elena commented, listening as her mother sighed out a breath before asking. "Is that young man that Jenna told me all about still around. Are you seeing him?" Her voice was hopeful as Elena watched Stefan smile at her, placing his hand out for her to take it.

"It's complicated. Listen, mom. I'm going to need to cut this short. But, I really hope that the three of you will be able to come here and visit us. I miss you." Elena told her, feeling Stefan's hand gently grasp on to hers before she heard her mother say that she loved her and that she'd be calling her soon again.

Stefan watched Elena hang up the phone, still gripping her hand when he leaned into her and moved a strand of hair away from her face, his thumb lingering against her cheek. "That was your mother, wasn't it?"

Elena nodded. "Yeah..." Her voice trailed off as he moved his hand away and looked out towards her car. "You don't need to explain, Elena. Trust me, what you and I are is very complicated. And, I get it. However, I meant what I said to you. You're the only person in my life right now that is keeping me from losing my mind, I like you and I like having you around. And, I'm sorry about dragging you into my mess of a life." Stefan said in an apologetic tone, placing her hand into his lap as he felt her head rest against his shoulder and they both sat on the bench, looking out towards her car.

"You don't need to apologize for that. My life was a mess before I came here. You know, I was dating a guy that I thought I was going to marry. I left him behind because I was scared of getting too close to him. I wanted to run far away from home, as far as I could because of my feelings. So, I did. And, when I came here and I met you…..." Her voice cracked a little when she felt his thumb glide over her hand, a gentle back and forth motion that made Elena smile widely.

"So, being around me has made you have a change of heart then? Who would have thought. Two people who are the most messed up, wanting a relationship without feelings..Ending up in a complicated spot with each other. So, what should we do now?" Stefan asked. Turning his head to look over at Elena, still holding onto her hand.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, her head lifting up when he too backed away for a moment. "I don't know." Elena replied, watching Stefan's hand lift up, his fingertips grazing against her jawline, pulling her closer.

"Stefan...I should.." Elena began to say, the intoxicating aroma of his breath was washing over her face as he scooted closer, placing his hand on her cheek, his green eyes staring directly at her as she felt his lips upon hers. The kiss was slow, a lot more meaningful than the previous ones that they had shared as she felt his other hand being placing on her against her other cheek, sliding back down the curve of her neck when he deepened the kiss between them, breaking away for just a minute.

"You shouldn't go anywhere...Stay here..With me." He finished her thought as if he was reading her mind. Elena exhaled deeply as she looked him over without replying to his request. She had never meant to get this involved with him. It was never supposed to get this complex. Yet, Elena felt good being near him. She had felt better than she had been feeling since before she had left her hometown.  _Who would have thought.._ She thought to herself as she placed her hands against his face too, smiling when she kissed him back even more, breathing through her nose and inhaling the intoxicating scent of his cologne as she replied with "Okay" before she continued kissing him.

* * *

" I know you're in there. I can hear you moving around!" Katherine had practically growled at the front door of Rebekah's condo. She had found out from Stefan where Rebekah was staying and had decided that she and Damon go pay his ex-wife a visit.

"And, why should I open it for you? All you'll do is bitch at me. Listen, Katherine go home or to your office. Better yet... Go pleasure your husband instead of stand in front of my door, which I will not open for you." Rebekah yelled from the other side, looking through the peephole in her door as she saw Katherine shake her head. She could already picture the brunette rolling her dark brown eyes at her words.

"Speaking of my husband. I'm here on behalf of the damn company that you want so badly to steal from under us. I just wanted to pay you a little house visit and tell you that you're not getting one fucking dime." Katherine replied back, her anger building as she suddenly heard the door unlock and Rebekah leaned against the doorframe, smirking.

"Still pissed off and bitter about me bringing my brother into this, I see. Oh honey, does your husband still know that you love Elijah?" Rebekah asked her, watching Katherine fidget in place at the sound of Elijah's name.

"Actually, that stunt you pulled this morning wasn't appreciated by me or by Damon. I know that you need someone to help you out with your evil schemes. But, Elijah..Really? That is a low blow. He doesn't even have a business background. Klaus, does. And, the last time I checked..He was on my side." Katherine told her confidently, not even really sure if Klaus was on their side since she hadn't been able to reach him for quite some time.

"Klaus is on your side? That is the funniest thing that I've ever heard. I'm sorry sweetie. But, the last time I checked..He is my brother, not yours and blood is thicker than water." Rebekah said, placing her hand on the door, about to close it. "You should leave, before you say something else just as stupid."

Katherine was growing even more irate, even more pissed off just standing in front of her and a small part of her was regretting not listening to Damon when he told her that he was handling the situation with Rebekah.

"You may be part of the company now, Katherine. But, I was a way bigger part in it before you even came along. Now, how about you take all your nonsense and report back to your husband. Since, you know..I'm sure that's the real reason why you're here. You and Damon want me to slip up and tell you my plans. I maybe blonde. But, I am not an idiot." Rebekah told her, a touch of sarcasm in her voice as she heard Katherine exhale deeply.

"You know, when Stefan hears about all of this. He's going to put a stop to you and your little backstabbing ideas. Not really a great way to get back into your ex-husbands good graces, if you ask me." Katherine blurted out, watching Rebekah's head snap upward when Stefan's name was thrown into their bantering.

"So, let him. I'll be prepared for him. Trust me, it's nothing that a little seduction couldn't solve." She commented, noticing the look on Katherine's face. One full of amusement as she laughed a little, looking down at the ground and then back up at Rebekah before she replied.

"Do you really think that after all the hurt and heartache that you put that man through that he still loves you or would even want to touch you? Honey, if I were Stefan..I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole!" She angrily explained, pivoting on her heels, turning back to glance over at Rebekah whose mouth was hanging open at the insult from Katherine.

"You might want to change your tactics when it comes to Stefan. Although, the last time I saw him..He was cozied up to a pretty cute and sweet young thing. That wasn't you. Have fun trying to process that little detail in that pea sized brain of yours." Katherine told her, turning back around and leaving the hallway without another word. She could feel Rebekah's eyes on her as she walked over to the elevator and pressed the button to go down. That's when she realized that Rebekah was watching her leave, making sure of it at least.

"You know, since you've always had to have the last word whenever we fought. I'd like to take the opportunity instead for me to do it. You're wasting your time if you think you can beat me in my own game. Because, I always win and I always play dirtier than my opponents." Katherine told her, waving gleefully as the doors to the elevator shut and the last glimpse she was able to see was pure hatred and annoyance on Rebekah's face.

As Katherine walked back to her car, she pulled out her cell phone. She hastily dialed Damon's number.

After a few rings, she heard his happy tone through the receiver. "So, how did it go?" Damon asked his wife, hearing Katherine get into her car and slide into the driver's seat, thankful that Damon decided to stay home at the last minute.

"I think we got her. She's pissed off and her head is spinning because she knows we're on to her. Personally, I think that she's working alone in this, Damon. Bringing in Elijah was a distraction that threw her off her original plan when it didn't work. Although, I need you to do me a favor." Katherine explained, smiling at her small victory.

Damon sighed out a breath. "Yeah, anything. What do you want me to do?" He asked her, listening when the car roared to life and Katherine simply replied. "Get Klaus on our side before she gets him on hers."

* * *

"Welcome home, Miss Forbes." Klaus smiled, feeling the jolt of the airplane's wheels hit the ground as Caroline smiled at him. The last few days with Klaus at his home had been an eye opener for her and she had begun seeing him in a different light. He was kind, generous and even though he was wealthy and well known. Klaus Mikaelson was very down to earth.

"You know, I don't want this to end." Caroline admitted, hearing Klaus inhale through gritted teeth as he looked up at the cockpit, trying to figure out if they could fly to another destination. However, he knew that she needed to get back to her life and that sweeping her off of her feet- would have to wait.

"It doesn't have to end here, you know. We can continue this." Klaus told her as he watched her smile grow.

"Really? You'd want to continue this..Whatever this is between us?" She asked him, his bright blue eyes shining at her as much as hers were glistening back at him.

"Of course, I would. Caroline, I like you a lot and having you around has been a good reminder for me…" Klaus's voice trailed off as Caroline glanced over at him, questioning what he was going to say. "Why is being around me a good reminder...What's it a good reminder of, exactly?" She asked, hearing him chuckle a little.

"It's a good reminder that even though I'm wealthy and own a lot of real estate. That I can be just a normal guy who can be around a normal girl without feeling judged or having the need to prove myself. So, thank you for that, Caroline." Klaus confessed, watching Caroline unbuckle herself from her seat on the airplane that was now waiting to be unloaded.

"You're welcome." She smiled, taking a seat beside him, about to say something else. However, her words and thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone ringing. Caroline watched him look down at the phone. "I need to take this." He muttered as she nodded. "It's okay, I can wait." She replied, watching him lift himself up from his seat as he went towards the back of the small jet, speaking with someone that Caroline only could imagine was someone important.

She tapped her foot against the floor as she thought about his words. He liked her, she knew that. However, she never really had known how much until this moment, until she got to spend some private time with him. "I can wait? Seriously...I'm an idiot. I can't wait!" She told herself, pushing up from her seat suddenly and moving to where Klaus had disappeared off to.

Caroline tugged at the fabric of her dark blue dress, wiping her sweaty palms off of it as she walked back into the private area of seats where Klaus was sitting all alone, about to end his phone call. She looked behind her, closing the curtain as she figured that the pilot and a few of the airport workers were too busy still checking things out and unloading their bags to even realize that they were still sitting on the plane. Caroline waited for a minute until Klaus hung up and then she walked over to him, standing beside the seat.

"Something you need, Caroline?" She heard him ask in his sweet accent that made her stomach tighten.

"Actually, yes. I just remembered something" She replied, thankful that the seats were spread out and not like a normal plane, giving her enough space to wedge herself in between the seats so that she was able to move in front of him. He had flown them in his private jet with nearly everything custom built for long flights and Caroline was beyond happy about it right now.

"And, what did you forget?" He asked her, noticing the sudden change in her demeanor which he found fairly amusing.

"I forgot to welcome you home, properly." Caroline said with a grin, placing her hand flatly on his chest as she watched the seat reline back and she slide into his lap, her eyes glistening when they met his and she whispered against his ear before leaving a passionate kiss upon his lips. "Welcome back home to Florida, Mr. Mikaelson."

Caroline could hear the buzzing of his cell phone on the seat beside him, watching his hand about to grab it when she pulled her face away, unbuttoning his suit as she turned his head, lifting up his chin so that his eyes were glued to hers. "Leave it alone." She ordered, seeing the name flashing across the screen when she took his hand and placed it against her backside,adjusting herself in his lap. Caroline ran her fingertips up and down the bare skin that she had now exposed. "Whoever it is can call back later." She replied with a smirk, giggling as Klaus kissed her back, hearing the phone drop to the ground when it buzzed once more. Indicating that Damon had left him what must have been an important voicemail.

* * *

Elena felt her body become hot as he kissed her. She couldn't really remember how they ended up back inside of his house. However, she was glad that they were there as he pushed her against the wall and kissed her neck, her arms wrapped around Stefan when her voice broke while she encouraged him on.

" I have a lot of work to do and I'm not getting any of it done." Stefan replied with a heavy sigh, hearing Elena laugh as she tilted her head back. They were standing outside of his office, both of them relied up and in the heat of the moment as she grinned back at him. "You sure do. And, I'd say otherwise. You seem to be getting a lot done here, with me.." She replied with a wink, taking his hand off of lower back and placing it underneath her shirt, seeing his eyes glistening.

He could see the disappointment on her face as he pulled back for a minute, kissing her forehead when his hands cupped her face, just like they had earlier outside. "Elena, I like you and I love spending time with you. But, when I'm with you. I don't want to be concerned about work or about Rebekah. And, right now..That is all that is on my mind. My ex-wife is trying to steal my company out from under me and I should be at the office, trying to figure out how to fight her off. Listen, how about we put this on pause and I promise that I'll make it up to you another time."

Even though he could tell that she was clearly frustrated by their abrupt end to what she knew would have been a great time with him. Elena understood his concerns. "I get it, I do. I guess I'll just be waiting for the moment you make it up to me then..You better make it good.." She teased, stepping away from the wall as Stefan bit down on his lower lip. "Dinner with me. Just the two of us, no work talk. No crazy exes bothering us. I'm going to take you someplace that you're going to love and that is very private." He promised, watching her smile grew wide.

"And, where could you possibly take me where no one will bother us?" She questioned as Stefan placed his hands into his pockets, staring at her. "You'll just have to wait and see." He said as Elena huffed out a breath.

"Besides, I don't think we've really had a proper date yet." He reminded her as she agreed softly. "No, we haven't."

"Good. I mean, we went to the beach. But, that wasn't very fun." He said, hearing her sigh as she looked up at him. "What are you planning?" She asked.

Stefan gave her a mischievous smile. "If I told you. It wouldn't be a surprise and first real dates, should be full of surprises. Just be prepared, later tonight at 6pm. I'll pick you up and then we'll enjoy ourselves a little." He said, taking a step in front of Elena as he kissed her once more softly before telling her to go home and that he'd see her very soon.

* * *

Elena waited for him nervously to park the car, adjusting and readjusting her dark red dress as she watched a few people walk by the lobby inside of the hotel that Stefan suggested they have dinner at. She wasn't really sure what to except when he told her to go home and change so abruptly earlier in the day. But, she was glad that she did and from the look on his face as he walked in and saw her. She could tell that he was happy that she agreed to join him for the night.

"Sorry it took so long, the valet guy was busy and so I parked the car myself." He said, slipping his hand underneath hers as he guided them to the dining hall and watched Elena's face fill with surprise at the view.

The dining area was on the 38th floor of the hotel and it had a 360 degree view of all of the city below them. "Where is everyone?" Elena asked him, noticing that all the seats and tables weren't set up except for one of them that had plates already on them and a set of three candles burning brightly in the middle, white chair covers covered each chair and the all the tables were medium sized and circular.

"When I said that I wanted to take you some place private, I meant it." He told her, intertwining their hands and leading her towards the nearest window seat that allowed them both to have a full view of the city lights and the fading Miami skyline.

"Mr. Salvatore! So glad to have you back here, boss." An older looking man with gray hair and a thick pair of black glasses came out from the kitchen area, a rag over his shoulder as he spoke to them. Elena gave Stefan a confused look as the man approached them and smiled. "So, who's the beautiful lady with you tonight?"

"I'm his…" Elena began to say as she felt Stefan's hand underneath the table, gently being placed on her thigh, causing her to lose her train of thought fairly quickly.

"My girlfriend. She's my girlfriend." Stefan quickly corrected her, smiling up at the man he called Dino.

"Girlfriend? Ah, young love. It's very nice to see." He commented, looking from Elena and then back to Stefan when he asked. "So, what's on the menu tonight?"

"Give us your best bottle of wine and surprise us with the rest. Since, tonight's full of surprises." Stefan added, widely smiling at Elena who was giving him a confused look once the chef walked away and then Stefan saw her lean forward and ask. "Why did he call you, boss?"

She watched him lean back into his seat, slicking his hair a little with his hand and straightening out his navy blue suit when he simply said. "I guess I forgot to mention how private this place is..My father owned half of this hotel and when he retired, his portion got signed over to me. Damon didn't want it or the responsibility. So, along with the few sets of apartments I own. I also own part of the Regency hotel here in Miami."

Elena's eyes widen as she looked at him and opened her mouth to speak. But, nothing came to mind. However, she could see the pure amusement in Stefan's eyes when he stated. "I told you that there is still a lot you have to learn about me, Miss Gilbert. So, that is why we're here tonight..." She could hear his voice trail off as he smiled at her, taking his and placing it against hers. Elena watched Stefan kiss the top of her hand and then move it around so that his lips were pressed against her palm, working his mouth down to her wrist when he glanced up at her as she exhaled deeply and finally finished his thought. "We're here tonight to learn about each other. In more ways, than just one."

Elena swallowed hard as she thought about the double meaning in his phrase and she could feel her heart pounding against her chest as he released her hand and smirked when he asked. "Have I mention lately. How much I enjoy you, Miss Gilbert?"

"No." Was all she was able to get past her vocal cords as she felt Stefan grab a hold of her left hand, doing the same thing with his mouth as he had down to her right hand. She watched his eyes glimmer when he added. "I'll make sure that you know how much I enjoy you, tonight. After all, there is a reason why I picked this specific place..We keep getting distracted and I for one, am sick of it. So, the more private the better." He smirked, going back to kissing her wrist as Elena heaved out a breath. The things this man did to her, the things he was going to do to her- had her dying inside with anticipation for the next few hours to come.

* * *

**A/N: Naughty, Naughty Stefan Salvatore! lol ;P**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Rated M. Stefan Salvatore is a successful real estate owner with problems. An ex-wife who takes everything with her in their divorce, except for her dog. A brother who needs constant advice & a best friend who is secretly in love with him. But, what happens when Stefan makes an enticing deal with his newly hired dog trainer, Elena Gilbert? (Pairings:Stelena,Datherine,Klaroline)

**Must Love Dogs- Chapter Nineteen**

"Damon called." Caroline told Klaus, turning back around when Klaus tapped her on the shoulder as he playfully grabbed his phone from her hands, running his finger purposefully over her wrist.

"He must of called when you attacked me in the airplane, love." Klaus replied, raising his eyebrows at her as Caroline glared over at him.

"I didn't attack you. I kissed you because I wanted to." She replied, proud of herself at her actions on the plane when they had landed. The glistening in her blue eyes made Klaus shake his head.

"You wanted to?" Klaus asked her, sounding as if he was surprised by it.

"Of course I did. This may come as a shock to you, Klaus. But, I like you. A lot. And, when two people like each other, they act upon it." Caroline commented, tugging her suitcase behind her towards the awaiting SUV that Klaus had rented for them.

"I'm not stupid, Caroline. I've known that you have feelings for me for a few days now. You're bad at hiding them. So, what do you suppose we do about that?" Klaus asked her, watching her stop in her tracks. She was standing near the door of the car, looking back at him with a shrug of her shoulders. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip as she glanced up to see that Klaus was now standing near her, blinking his eye lashes rapidly.

"I don't know. You're a nice guy. But, I don't want to rush things because I want to get to know you more and-." The brushing of his finger against her lips stopped her thoughts instantly when she looked at him, a stunned expression on her face.

"We don't need to rush things. Caroline, if you want to date me. All you have to do is tell me." He told her with a playful gaze, leaning into her and kissing her cheek softly. Caroline swallowed down her own words, her eyes locked on to his as she opened her mouth to say something. Although, just when she was about to add more into what had turned into a tense conversation between them. Klaus's cell phone rang and he answered it.

She watched him step away from her, mouthing to her to hold her thoughts as he turned back around and spoke into the phone. " I just got back home and it's late. What do you want, Rebekah? I'm fairly busy right now and you're ruining my mood."

"I want you to meet me for a drink, we have some things to discuss." Rebekah told him quickly.

Klaus rolled his eyes, huffing out a breath and turning back to Caroline. His eyes were apologetic when he added. "Fine, let me just got drop my things off at Stefan's house and I'll meet you at that bar where his friend, Caroline works." He said simply, winking over at Caroline as she shrugged her shoulder back, seeing him hang up his phone briskly.

"You've met my sister, right?" Klaus asked Caroline, watching her nod. Of course she had met, Rebekah. She never liked her though however she reserved that small detail for herself.

"Well, I'm going to drop you off back at your place and then, I have to go meet with her about something she clearly won't tell me much about. I swear, she is a pain in my ass." Klaus explained with a smile as Caroline exhaled deeply. "I want to go with you." She stated, seeing Klaus's head snap up so that his gaze was locked on to hers.

"It's boring family stuff." He told her. Caroline nodded.

"It's fine. Besides, I'm sure Rebekah would love to see me again. It's been a while." She commented, grabbing a hold of the car keys that were dangling from Klaus's hands with a smile on her face.

"Stefan said that you hated her." He disclosed, making Caroline turn back around with a blink of an eye, her blonde curly locks swaying behind her back.

"He's right. I do. But, almost everyone else in this town does too. So, I'm not the only one." She stated, winking at him and going back to unlocking the car doors, putting their bags into the trunk.

* * *

"Let me guess, he's ignoring your calls?" Katherine asked Damon, stepping into his office as she watched Damon lift his head up from the stack of papers. It was getting later in the night and he looked exhausted.

"Come to bed, we'll call him again later." Katherine said with a small smile, shrugging off her dark brown silk fabric robe, leaving her in the matching night gown.

"I'd love to sweetheart. But, now that Rebekah's declared war on us. We need to be a few steps ahead of her on everything. She's unpredictable." Damon told his wife, leaning back into his black office chair as he watched Katherine walk back the the two double doors which lead to his office, sliding them shut and locking them securely as she lowered the lights and sighed out a breath.

"I know. But, all work and no play makes you cranky. And, I don't like having a cranky husband." She pointed out as she heard Damon let out a laugh.

"Katherine, Izzie's asleep upstairs and I'm exhausted. We still haven't gotten to talk to Klaus and for all I know, he's probably in talks with Rebekah- hell, he might be working against us right now." Damon commented as Katherine slowly walked over to him, spinning his chair towards her as she stepped in between his legs and sat on his lap, taking Damon's hand and putting it on her shoulder, pushing her curly brown hair back.

"Katherine, what are you doing?" He asked her, his breath hitching.

"I'm being unpredictable." She simply said with a grin, leaning into Damon and kissing his neck as she heard him groan out a shaky sigh.

"I have a lot of work to do." He tried arguing with her, feeling her back away for a minute. Her lips were pursed together and the amusement in her eyes had faded.

"You work too much. Besides, what could Rebekah possibly do for one night if we aren't on her case. Damon, she can't take us down in one night. Remember, Damon. Rome wasn't even built in a day. So, knowing her. She can't screw us over in one night." Katherine tried to reason with him. Thinking that she had gotten to him as her fingers undid a button to his dark gray dress shirt.

"So, take a little break from all this work and have a little fun." She suggested as saw Damon smiling at her.

"You want us to have a little fun and be unpredictable?" He questioned as Katherine bit down on her bottom lip, smiling widely with a sinister glance.

"Yes, my sexy husband. I want us to stop thinking about Rebekah for just a minute and let's talk about what you'd do to me if your desk wasn't stacked with papers and you weren't so tired right now." She teased him, watching Damon's blue eyes harden. His smile had changed into a straight line and his eyebrows were knitted together. Damon ran his hands over her soft and moisturized leg as he suddenly lifted Katherine up into his arms and placed her butt on to the desk, his arm sweeping across the desk and knocking over the large stack of files and papers on to the floor with a crash.

"Suddenly, I'm not that tired anymore." He said against her lips, leaning Katherine back on to the messy desk and kissing her passionately. He smirked when she wrapped her legs and arms around him, deepening the kiss.

But, just as he was about to slip her nightgown off with his calloused fingers. The vibration of Katherine's cell phone stopped them both in their movements.

"Don't answer it." Damon warned, working his lips and mouth down Katherine's neck, watching his wife tilt her head back, breathlessly telling him that she should.

"I swear to god that if you answer that phone, I'll stop." He replied in a growling tone.

"Maybe it's important." She nonchalantly said, feeling Damon gripping on to her hips and pulling her closer to him, her heels digging into his backside.

"This is a lot more important." Damon argued, suddenly wide awake as he leaned her back flatly on the desk which was now cleared from almost all of his papers. Katherine let out a laugh with a shake of her head. "How important?" She asked him, cooing out her words.

"Very." He replied, capturing her lips against his mouth, feeling her back arch towards him when he left a passionate and heated kiss against her.

* * *

Elena laughed as she sat across from him. Dinner had already been eaten and they were drinking wine, enjoying the view of the city as the skyline faded and everything outside turned dark.

"So, what does Mr. Salvatore do for fun besides take pretty women out to expensive dates in even more expensive cars and suits?" Elena asked him, leaning back as she placed her arms across her chest and looked up at Stefan who was playing with the stem of his wine glass, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. Elena watched him run his tongue over his bottom lip as he looked up at the ceiling. Thinking about what he was going to say and how he was going to say it.

"That's what you think I do all day?" Stefan asked, amusement evident on his face as he glanced up at Elena through a set of heavy eyelids.

"Yeah. I mean, that's all you seem to be doing lately." She commented, pushing her hair to one side of her shoulder as she watched Stefan's intense gaze increase.

"There's an art to seducing someone. At least, that's what I've heard. Rebekah was never into testing out these little theories. Perhaps you and I should get out of here and I could show you a thing or two about that?" Stefan asked with a taunting tone, hoping that she'd give in.

Elena looked like a deer in the headlights at his advances and she had tried so hard to play them off. Although, deep down she was quickly failing at it and it became even worse with what Stefan did next.

"I could do that thing you like." He said, his green eyes blazing with excitement.

"What thing I like?" Elena asked him, laughing a little nervously as she watched him get up from his seat, pushing in his chair and walking over to the seat beside her. Stefan didn't say a word. Instead, Elena saw a sense of determination in his eyes when he sat down and placed his hand on to her knee, his thumb roaming over her skin with a rough circular motion.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." He said, leaning towards her face and whispering the words slowly and seductively into her ear. Elena's body quivered at what he had tried doing to her the last time they had sat at a table like this, at his father's house.

"I never got to finish what I started and to be honest, I always make sure to finish everything I start." Stefan told her in a cocky tone as Elena pulled back to look at him. Her eyes were like brown saucers and her breathing was becoming staggered while his hand moved up her leg and towards her silk panties. rubbing her skin. Her thoughts ran rampant, swallowing hard at what he was about to do to her in such a public place.

"This isn't the time or the place for you to do that." Elena told him in a warning tone, watching him inhale deeply as he pushed a piece of her hair back behind her ear and smiled, kissing her cheek. Stefan mischievously grinned when he cupped her face with his other hand and spoke. "So, then I guess that you do want to leave with me, someplace more private? Hm, well that didn't much convincing now did it."

"Don't be so cocky and full of yourself. I'm only agreeing to it so that I don't embarrass you in front of the wait staff here." Elena shot back, removing his hand from under her dress and getting up quickly, adjusting herself up straight.

Stefan gave her a beaming smile. It was almost as if he was proud of himself that he had won in this game that they were unknowingly playing. "Is that part of our rules now?" He asked her teasingly, grabbing his jacket and following her out into the lobby, towards the elevators. She watched him for a minute as he turned back around and told the cooks in the kitchen to bill the company tab for their dinner and their drinks.

"Well, since we seem to not be following them lately. I guess we can make an exception tonight." Elena commented, pressing the button for the elevator to go up. Stefan stood in front of her, watching as her arms crossed over her chest as she reached her hand out, mindlessly running it over the collar to his suit jacket.

"An exception? What kind of exception?" Stefan asked her, feeling Elena's hand stop it's movements at the tip of his tie when she ran her tongue over her bottom lip and sighed out a breath before she firmly stated. "No rules. Like you said, no talk about work. No talk about ex- lovers. Just, you and me." She told him, hearing the ding that indicated that the doors to the elevator they had been standing in front of was open. Without thinking, Elena pulled him into her, kissing his lips roughly until they were both inside the cabin of the elevator and the doors closed shut.

* * *

Her back hit hard against the inside of the elevator as Stefan pressed the button so that the doors closed all the way. Once closed, he stepped in front of her, placing his hand against her lower back and pulling her close to him, working his tongue across her skin. Elena's eyes locked on to his as her breath hitched. She could feel everything around her, her own pulse racing inside of her ears, her heated skin. Everything seemed so damn magnified around him and it was so exhilarating that she didn't want him to stop.

"This date could go two ways. You end up in my bed or we just have sex here. Either way we're both going to end up without any clothes on." He told her as he kissed her neck feverishly, speaking against her skin that felt like silk upon his lips.

Elena exhaled a shaky breath. How the hell did he manage to always make her weak in the knees with his charming and underline seductive demeanor?

She closed her eyes for a moment, leaning against him and not saying anything. She could feel the anticipation building. She wanted him, not like she had wanted him before. This time it was different, it was a lot more heated and it was driving her crazy that he was taking his time. She bite down on her lower lip, she was nervous. But, she couldn't take it anymore. Her mind was clear because she had barely drank any of the alcohol that they had at dinner and she knew exactly what she was doing. She grinned proudly as she leaned forward, whispering against his ear as her teeth grazed against the bottom of his earlobe.

"Who said we had to wait until we got to the room?" She asked teasingly, leaning forward and pressing the emergency stop button in the elevator. They both jolted backwards and Stefan firmly gripped on to her hips as his hands descended down her backside and her thighs. Elena sighed out a breath when she heard him accidentally ripping her black stockings that she had rolled up half way to her legs. "These are unnecessary." He commented, his voice low and rough while his hands tore them off and Elena exhaled deeply while she felt them roll down to her ankles.

She couldn't breathe or think straight as she felt Stefan's hands grip her skin, pushing back against elevator's cabin. Stefan smiled when he began lifting her arms above her head so that she couldn't reach out and stop him. Stefan took her hands together, watching them become clasped above her head when he pinned them down with his left hand, pressing her wrists firmly down against the mirror that was behind them, curiously watching her face fill with what looked like elation.

Elena closed her eyes, feeling them fluttering as her breathing became delayed when his right hand lifted up the red fabric to her dress and her high heels rubbed against the back of his calves. The fabric rose just a little above her knees as he spoke to her. Stefan's green eyes glistening with lust. "You know the anatomy of the human body is fairly interesting. The heart quickens just at the sudden touch of a hand pressed against a spot that turns someone on." He commented, licking his lips and watching Elena's brown gaze become intrigued.

"Is that so?" She asked, barely getting her question out of her mouth before she sighed out a breath that seemed so unfamiliar to her own ears. She was trying so hard to not think about where his hands were resting. However, she couldn't help it as she looked down and saw that his right hand was on her shoulder, moving her hair back while he licked his lips.

"Yeah, like if I were to kiss you here." Stefan began to say, leaving a moist kiss on her collar bone. "It probably wouldn't do anything." Stefan grinned, moving Elena's hair to the side even more as his finger swept over her skin delicately.

"No, it wouldn't do anything." Elena murmured in a soft voice, trying to calm herself a little as he moved his lips and his hands lower. Elena could feel Stefan's hand slide down to her back where the zipper was, unzipping her dress half way so that he could touch more of her exposed skin. She leaned her head back and gulped down the thinning air that she felt around them. "But, if I kissed you here. It would drive you crazy." He said, running his tongue over her skin as he sucked down on a sensitive spot near just behind her ear.

"There might be camera's in here." She warned, feeling his hand sliding up and down her backside as he slowly turned her around so that her hands were pressed against the mirrored wall of the elevator. "And, so what if there are cameras. The security guards will get quite a show." Stefan chuckled, joking with her as he lifted up his hand and pulled her hair back to one side again, standing firmly behind her. He took her arms and placed them against his own body. Stefan watched as she leaned herself back, resting her hands against his face as her heavy breathing picked up when she felt his breath wash over the back of her neck right before he planted a kiss upon her flesh and his fingertips gently ran up and down her arms.

"I want you, Elena. And, I don't care who see's us." He told her, nipping at her earlobe as he spoke the words into her ear with a raspy voice. He could feel her body stiffen and her pulse pick up as her left hand slipped off of his face and he kissed her wrist.

She turned around briskly, placing her palms flat on his white button up dress shirt. "You know, they say that the scent of a woman drives a man crazy." Elena told him, her own brown eyes heavy with the lose of control. She was losing her battle of trying to stay calm just at the sight of his untidy hair, three buttons to his shirt made his perfectly sculpted chest a bit exposed and Elena was cracking quickly. She closed her eyes for a minute, running her hands through his hair as she leaned forward and licked his unconcealed skin from underneath his shirt that tasted sweet in her mouth.

"I want my hands and my lips to be the only thing that you can think of for days." Elena breathed out, pausing just a centimeter from his mouth. They were breathing in each other's air as she locked her eyes on to him. "So, which will it be. Mr. Salvatore. Are we ending this right here or are you going to take me to bed?" Elena asked him with a taunting tone, smirking a little as her fingers played with the red tie around his neck again, pulling him closer to her body as she pushed back. Stefan looked down between them for a minute, noticing that her stockings that he had ripped off of her thighs were now a ball of fabric under her high heels. Elena suddenly lifted his chin up with the tip of her finger. "You're going to need to buy me new stockings." She frowned, gripping his chin with her fingertips. He could feel the tension between them escalate the moment Elena leaned forward attempting to finish her thoughts. But, the feeling of Stefan's hand slipping into her hair, his fingers massaging her scalp made her stop.

"I'll buy you anything you want. But, let's be honest. Those stockings really were useless." He replied, leaning to the side of them as he pressed a button on the keypad that made the elevator move again. Elena lurched forward, her hands pressed against Stefan's chest, her back still against the wall when he pulled her forward. She inhaled a shaky breath when she felt him leaving a trail of wet kisses behind her ear, all the way down to her exposed bare shoulder. "This dress is fairly unneeded too." He commented, feeling her body shudder as he ran his calloused and rough fingertips gently over her skin, stopping to kiss the flesh that he had just caressed.

Elena swallowed the lump in her throat, heaving out a gasp. She was dazed because all she could focus on was the way his touch was affecting her. She could feel her body relax, her knees became weak and she was praying that the elevator would stop moving because she was become light headed just by how close in proximity they were. The doors opened widely suddenly, revealing a large private penthouse suit that was on the very top floor of the hotel. The room was an open layout with a bed in the middle of it. The white comforter and red pillows accented the light wood of a set of wooden see through double doors that lead into the bathroom. There was a large open sliding door that was blowing cool air into the room and that just like the rest of the hotel, overlooked the city of Miami down below.

The city lights shined into the dimly lit room, illuminating their silhouettes as Elena stumbled back inside of the penthouse with Stefan in front of her. They ignored everything around them as she roughly ran her hands under his shirt, feeling his muscles tense from her warm caress. "Your shirt is unimportant too." She said sternly, giving him a lust filled glance and licking her lips when she undid the rest of the shirt's button's and it fell to the floor.

His eyebrows lifted as he grinned. "Clothing's optional." Stefan replied casually, turning Elena around and slowly unzipping her thin red dress. Elena could hear his breathing stop as it fell to the floor beside his clothing. She could feel her cheek blush when she realized that she was left in nothing more than her silk matching red underwear and bra in front of him. He stood there for a moment, admiring her glowing olive colored skin, kissing her collarbone again and opening his eyes to see her tilt her head to the side, allowing him more access to her bare neck. He could hear her muttering out his name through gritted teeth.

"Good." She told him, feeling her knees buckling when his finger slipped off one strap of her bra. They moved with an agonizing slow pace to the other strap, eventually undoing her bra altogether. His mouth leaving hot and moistening kisses against her back. Elena raised her hands up to his cheeks once again, leaning her head back on to his shoulder and moaning out a breath.

"We shouldn't do this because if we do...We'll..." She began to say, second guessing nearly everything that she had been feeling since she had stepped into the penthouse that Stefan clearly owned as well. She was internally conflicted. She wanted him, she knew that. Although, the other part of her really wanted to get to know him more, to have him open up to her.

" Fall in love with each other? Elena, I like you. But, don't over think this." He said in between sliding his hands down against her bare back, stopping just above the waistband on her underwear. His kisses were becoming a lot more rushed and heated as he turned her around to cup her face into his hands and look her over. Elena had slipped off her high heels and was looking down at at the pile of her clothes and Stefan's dress shirt beneath her feet.

"I'm not. Because, it's just sex. Right?" She questioned, attempting to bury her emotions as she closed her eyes when his thumb ran over her cheek and he leaned in to kiss her cheek gently as he repeated her own words. "Just you and me. It's just sex." He said, watching her eyes open as he slowly moved them back towards the bed and Elena felt the back of her knees hit the edge of the mattress.

The moment Stefan pushed her back down on to the mattress, he hovered over her body, smiling deviously. "You're having second thoughts about this? Aren't you?" He asked as Elena locked her eyes on to his and bit down hard on her lower lip, nearly chewing on it with her teeth.

"I don't know. Stefan, we've already said that we like each other. And, I meant it. I like you. But, I just want to get to know you more on an emotional level too. I guess, I'm afraid that sleeping together will change us." She warned as he leaned back, lifting his head and shaking it in disagreement.

"It's not going to change anything, Elena. I like you too and we're going to have a lot of time to get to know each other on both an intimate and emotional level. But, right now we're two consenting adults who want to have a little fun tonight without worrying about anything. Am I right?" He asked her as she sighed out a breath, agreeing with him.

"So, what's the problem?" He questioned, tilting his head to the side as one of his fingers glided against her cheek and she closed her eyes to his touch, letting out a nervous laugh.

It was nonsense, she thought. What they had was lust, not love. She was sure of that now and tonight was proving it as well. They were two consenting adults who had agreed to sleep together without any strings attached. It wasn't like she really was his girlfriend. She wasn't anything except for the good old dog trainer. Although, why did she feel like part of her heart died at his words? Elena quickly reminded herself of everything that they had talked about. Silently, she shock it off and not wanting to ruin the moment she smiled at him. He was right. Being with him like this wasn't the time to have a real talk that she knew would open up a completely unwanted can of worms.

"It's not like you're in love with me or something." Stefan said with a half smile, seeing her brown eyes shift away from him. Elena shook her head, softly replying with a a laugh just to avoid the topic. "In love with you? You've been a pain in my ass since I met you. Why would I be in love with you? That's just ridiculous."

Stefan huffed out a breath, pushing her hair back as he leaned into her again, his leg in between her knees, spreading her legs just a bit. "I want you in my life, believe me. I really do. But, I like what we have going on, this whole friends with benefits thing is nice. We're not really dating each other. So, it's not like your my girlfriend and I need to make you promises that we both know that I most likely won't keep if we were to ever get together." He disclosed, noticing Elena's reaction to his words quickly change as her lips hardened into a straight line and she looked to up at his arm, studying his rose tattoo just so that he wouldn't see the hurt in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm just your pretend girlfriend around your family. You've made that pretty clear." She replied with a bit of an agitated tone, trying to hide the feelings that he had just crushed inside of her. "No complications. No strings attached. For some reason, I keep forgetting that was our original agreement" She commented harshly, giving her best fake smile to him as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled Stefan down against her half naked body, her right hand raking itself through his hair. She wanted to forget that they had ever even had this conversation and Elena knew that the only way to do that was to just indulge herself into what she knew he clearly wanted from her.

She was angry at herself for even thinking that she could ever really have feelings for a guy that was so hot and cold towards her or that he could actually have some feelings besides lust for her. At this point, she wasn't even really sure what he cared about more than his work.  _"Stupid naive young girl."_  She thought to herself as she closed her eyes and kissed his lips roughly. Elena could hear herself whimpering into his ear as he pushed his body weight down on her harder while her hands unbuckled the belt of his pants and she helped him take them off. She inhaled deeply, thinking that if Stefan wanted to play the 'emotionless and no feelings' game with her again that she would do exactly that to him as well.

Her mind raced with so many thoughts. But, his words kept echoing into her mind. He liked her, he wanted her in his life. But, she quickly rationalized that she was a fool to think that he would ever try and really commit to her. "Just sex." She grumbled under her breath. Knowing that he wanted it and part of her did too. Elena was now determined to detach herself emotionally from him and just go back to feeling nothing- because it had been easier like that all along.

Elena rolled her hips forward when she felt his lungs expand as her cool temperature hands slide under the elastic band of his boxers. Stefan leaned into her, kissing her lips roughly, pulling her bottom lip in between his teeth as he sucked down on it. Elena could feel his rough hands in between her legs, pulling down her underwear as she exhaled deeply, backing away and running her tongue over his mouth with a gleaming gaze.

"No interruptions." She breathed out in her best sexy tone and in between staggered movements of placing her hand underneath his boxers, helping him take them off.

"None what so ever." Stefan said simply, rolling them over on the bed as he hitched her right leg up with his arm so that her knee was bent and rubbing against his side.

"Stefan!" Elena sharply shouted, feeling his hand roam down against her stomach as he bent his head down and licked the beginning of salty sweat off her body. It was hot, the whole room had felt as if it was on fire and Elena couldn't help but run her fingers through his hair. He grinned to himself, leaving chaste and quickened kisses upon her skin, all the while his tongue licked her navel as she whimpered out, begging him to continue.

Elena's knuckles were turning white when they tightened and she clutched the sheets that were tangled around their naked bodies. She wanted to lose her mind as she felt his mouth leave clean and precise searing licks and sucking motions against her body. He was working his way up to her breasts, his thumbs brushing over her nipples as her eyes fluttered shut and she felt her own shaky hands being mindlessly placed onto Stefan's back, running her long nails over his soft and sweaty skin.

"Oh God." Were the only words that Elena was able to utter out past her raw and puffy lips. Her eyes were fluttering open when he pulled her closer. She could feel him lower her panties to her knees as he bent down and kissed her inner thigh, backing away just for a minute to come back up and capture her lips into a scalding kiss. Elena's faltering breathing was making Stefan even more anxious and filled with excitement as he pushed a strand of her hair back and kissed her neck again, purposefully scraping his teeth against her flesh. He pulled her hips against his own. Feeling her throbbing pulse against her neck, whispering a bunch of words that Elena could barely even make sense of because she was in a daze. It was as if she was intoxicated by him without even really being drunk at all.

She bite down on her tongue, stifling a pleasurable cry from her vocal cords when Stefan grunted out a groan as he hitched her legs tightly around his body and thrust himself into her core, setting a slow pace. Elena's pulse was racing, she felt a shock wave of euphoria ripple through her body while her legs were wrapped around his waistline. She exhaled deeply, hearing Stefan stutter out a plea while her knees weakly slipped themselves off of him and hit back down on to the bed just as he rolled his hips against her again, both of them breathing breathlessly. Elena felt Stefan raising her arms above her head, he pinned her wrists down on the pillow below her so that she couldn't touch him while she whimpered out in pleasure and her eyes closed. Elena was struggling to think as she felt Stefan tormentingly lean his head down and begin kissing the inside of her thighs, working his mouth down her body with open mouthed kisses that were clearly sending her off the edge.

* * *

**A/N: Please feel free to leave me a comment. I love reviews and feedback! :)**


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Rated M. Stefan Salvatore is a successful real estate owner with problems. An ex-wife who takes everything with her in their divorce, except for her dog. A brother who needs constant advice & a best friend who is secretly in love with him. But, what happens when Stefan makes an enticing deal with his newly hired dog trainer, Elena Gilbert? (Pairings:Stelena,Datherine,Klaroline)

**Must Love Dogs- Chapter Twenty**

Elena's eyes fluttered shut as Stefan left moist and wet kisses up and down her legs, his fingers caressing her soft skin when he rolled them over on the mattress and she straddled his pelvis, sinking her body into his. Elena lowered herself down upon him, hearing Stefan heaving out a breath and pulling her against his chest as she kissed his stomach. Stefan could feel her moistened mouth moving across up and down his body, every muscle in his body was pulsating from her touch and the way her mouth was moving.

"Ele-na." Stefan stammered out breathlessly, grabbing her butt into his hands firmly as she leaned down towards him again. She brushed her lips against his ear, whispering. "What is it?"

Elena's hair brushed over his upper chest as she lowered her head down once again, her lips sucking on his flesh, leaving Stefan feeling like he was dying underneath her just from her caresses and her kisses. "You're going to kill me, just with your mouth." He murmured, hearing her sigh out a breath. "We haven't even gotten started yet. Besides, why are you complaining. Most men would die happy if they were in your position." Elena stated with a nonchalant tone as she pulled his upper body forward to her own. They were now chest to chest and she could feel the tickling of his breath on her bare skin.

Stefan licked the sweat off of her that was dripping down her sternum, leaving a chaste kiss with every open mouthed kiss he made. She could feel his rough skinned hands on her sides, lowering themselves as he moved his mouth upward to her nipples. Stefan's delicate mouth teased each one with his wet and hot tongue. Elena panted out a breath the instant she felt like she was gaining control again. He watched her with green sinful eyes. A smirk grew across his lips when he fondled her breasts and she arched her back to him, rolling her hips against his groin.

Stefan could feel his body begin to quiver from her movements, he was withering under her and he couldn't take it anymore. He lurched forward, holding her in place against his pelvis and attempting to meet her thrusts. But, it was a losing battle because Elena already had a gleaming in her eyes and victorious smile on her face.

"Fuck." He uttered out in frustration, closing his eyes and feeling his body begin to go limp. Stefan pulled her back down to him, capturing her mouth and tongue against his own. Hoping he could silence the shattering feeling that was coursing threw his whole body as Elena agonizingly continued to tease him with her playful actions.

After she felt like he had enough, Elena pushed him down against the bed once again by placing her hand in the middle of his chest. He glanced up with a hazy gaze, noticing that she was smiling mischievously at him. She paused, kissing his chest once more before she moved her mouth up to his ear and spoke in a captivating tone. "That was for ripping my favorite pair of panty hose in the elevator."

Stefan chuckled, licking his swollen bottom lip and watching her push herself off of him. Her hair was damp and matted when she placed her head on the pillow beside him. The look in Stefan's green gaze made Elena's stomach muscles flex. He looked satisfied and yet, he looked eager to do it all over again. She briskly looked away from him, her skin glistening in the light as he covered them both up with the thin bed sheet that they were laying on.

"I'm surprised you could keep up with me." Stefan joked, trying to calm his faltering breathing. Elena exhaled deeply, shaking her head and looking over at him finally.

"Surprised that I could keep up with you? I'm surprised you lasted that long." She teased, swatting away his arms when he tried to pull her back towards him.

"Ouch, that's rude." Stefan replied, lifting up his head from the pillow that he was laying on, glancing over at Elena with an insatiable hunger in his green eyes. He was watching her carefully swing her legs over the bed, getting up as she slipped her bra back on, then her underwear.

"And, where do you think you're going?" Stefan asked her, noticing that Elena was now already half dressed, clearly ready to leave him.

"I'm leaving and going back to my Aunt's house, Stefan." She replied sharply, hearing him getting up from the bed too. The floor creaked under his feet as she watched him wrap part of the bed sheet around his naked waistline.

"You're leaving? Why? I thought that we were having a good time." He said, taking a step in front of her. Elena felt him place his hand firmly on her left wrist, stopping her movements before she could reach over and grab her purse off the small table in the room.

"Let's not make this more than it actually is. You and I are just having fun and this is just sex. So, I gave you what you wanted and now, I'm going home. Since you know, we're not going to do all that relationship stuff. The cuddling, the whole eating breakfast in bed together. Probably, naked. In case you've forgotten, I'm not your girlfriend." She spat out her words as he gazed at her, smacking his lips together while he released his hand away from her wrist.

"That's what you're pissed off about? Because, we're not in a relationship." He asked, watching as she bite down on her lower lip, shaking her head and inhaling through gritted teeth.

"I told you, Elena. I told you how I feel about-." He began to say, tightening his fingers around the sheet he had wrapped around himself.

"I know. I heard you! I've heard you. We're not exclusive, we're not serious. We're basically just using each other for sex. So, like I said. You got what you wanted and so did I. And, I'm not pissed off because we're not in a relationship. Stefan, I'm pissed off because I allowed myself to-." Elena began to say, stopping when she felt her cell phone buzzing against her hand.

He watched her look down at it, blinking her eyelashes at the phone and then back up at him. "I need to go." She said coldly, giving him a ice cold glance.

"You can't just leave pissed off at me." Stefan replied back to her, watching her turn her back around and roll her eyes. Elena inhaled through her nose, tightening her hands into fists before she angled her body back to face him fully.

"Stefan, I have no ties to you except for screwing you whenever you feel like it. And, to be honest I don't owe you any explanation. As far as I'm concerned. I can leave whenever I damn well please. So, I'll see when we can do this again." Elena stated with animosity in her tone, shrugging her shoulders as she zipped up her dress completely.

"You'll see? What are you going to do. Pencil me into your 'oh so busy' schedule?" He asked her, seeing a small smile creep across her lips as she pushed her hair back and she glanced at him with a stern look.

"To say it lightly. If you think that you can have me whenever you want me, Mr. Salvatore. You're fooling yourself. And besides, the sex wasn't even that great. Frankly, I've had better." Elena commented, leaning over to grab her purse, feeling his eyes on her like he was staring her down.

"What about our agreement?" Stefan asked her, allowing the bed sheet to drop a little lower down his hip bones.

" Oh, I never said that I didn't want to do this again. To be honest, I do want to do this with you again. Because we did agree upon it. But, let's make this very clear. I'm not someone's whore to be fooled around with whenever you want me." Elena told him bluntly and honestly.

His mouth dropped open as she watched him shift his weight around. "I don't even think of you in that way, Elena." He remarked.

She huffed out a breath, pausing for a minute and nodding. "Look, you said what you had to say and I've said what I had to say too. I think we're done here for the night. Oh and, Stefan. If we are going to keep screwing each other. You're going to need to learn some new moves because, I might get bored fairly quickly." Elena told him flatly, watching is face fill with pure annoyance.

"We wouldn't want you getting bored with me and moving on to someone better. Now, would we?" Stefan asked her, shaking his head and standing in front of Elena as he dropped the bed sheet off of his waist and watched her brown eyes widen, her face getting red and heated.

"Walking around naked won't change my mind, Mr. Salvatore. I really need to go." Elena told him briskly, pulling her purse over her shoulder as he shook his head, pulling his boxers over his legs and watching her leave.

"What? Already bored with me, Miss Gilbert? Afraid that I'll ask you to stay the night with me." He replied with a gleaming gaze, watching Elena move quickly to the front door, placing her hand on to the doorknob and pausing for a minute. "No, I'm not bored. Honestly, even if you had asked me to stay. Don't flatter yourself, Stefan. Because I wouldn't have." She replied, opening the door and walking out as she heard Stefan call after her. But, Elena didn't stop walking until she was in the elevator, leaning her back against the cabin door and closing her eyes tightly as the doors closed shut and she felt the elevator go down.

* * *

"What could you have possibly wanted to meet about?" Klaus asked, sliding into the seat beside his sister and watching Rebekah stir her Long Island ice tea in a medium sized glass.

"Oh, you know. My next move. My evil plans to-." Rebekah paused, crinkling her nose and laying her hand flatly on the bar top table, glaring over at the blonde who had just walked up to her older brother and placed her arm around him.

"Klaus! Why don't you. Oh, Rebekah. Is that you? I haven't seen you in months! I almost didn't recognize you underneath all that makeup you've caked on your face, to cover up your winkles." Caroline remarked with a hateful grin.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, huffing out an annoyed breath. "Caroline Forbes. Just when I thought I had seen the last of you. Here you are, getting in between my brother and I. Just kind of like you did when I was married to Stefan. You wedged your way into our marriage, planting your little misguided comments about how I wasn't good for him. You know, Caroline. You're partly the reason we got divorced." Rebekah told her in an irritated tone, watching the blonde's blue eyes grow wide.

"Oh, I highly doubt that. I may be Stefan's best friend. But, if I remember correctly. You're the one who cheated on him and then you left. Only coming back into town to cause my destruction." Caroline said, glaring at her when Klaus finally slammed his fist against the table.

"Enough, ladies! How about we just get this over with. What do you want Rebekah?" Klaus asked his sister, titling his head to the side and waiting for her to reply.

Rebekah laughed a little, picking up her drink and spinning the glass around on the table. He watched her glance down at it for a moment before she looked back up at him and spoke. "I want us to form an alliance, Klaus. I mean, Elijah's already on my side. So, why can't you be too?"

"You want Klaus to come work for you and betray his best friend? How typical of Rebekah Mikaelson. Always trying to ruin other people's lives. To get what she wants." Caroline spat out, being held back by Klaus as he got up and stood between his sister and Caroline.

"I'll even give you a corner office, with a nice view and your very own executive chair. Your name will be on the door and you can own part of the company with me once we get it up and running. I need you by my side, Klaus." Rebekah insisted, trying to make her offer more enticing.

Klaus smiled at her, placing his hand firmly on to her shoulder before he spoke up. She heard him exhale deeply as he locked his eyes on to hers and said. "That's what you have Elijah for. To do your dirty work. I'm not stupid, Rebekah. I know that you brought him here and that you're planning on taking down SD Realty. And, let's be honest with ourselves little sister. You don't need me. You just need and want my money to fund your little evil schemes."

She was speechless, opening her mouth to say something as she shifted her eyes from Caroline and then back to her brother. "What do you mean. You won't help me! I'm your family, Klaus! And, Stefan...All he is to you is-." Rebekah began to say as Klaus shook his head, looking down at the ground and cutting her off.

"Stefan has been more of a family member to me than either you or Elijah combined. So, dear sweet sister. I'm choosing to be on his side and if you so much so as try to convince me otherwise. I'll make you regret it." Klaus warned, turning around and waving Caroline along with him as they walked out of the bar without another word, leaving Rebekah standing near the bar completely dumbfounded.

She grabbed her cell phone as she watched them leave, dialing Elijah's number. "Elijah, it's me. He's not with us and now I don't know what to do. He's placed all his loyalty on Stefan and his family." Rebekah admitted, sulking in her seat as she heard him exhale deeply on the other line.

"Listen to me. We'll just need to carry on without him then. Don't worry, Rebekah. He'll realize his mistake once Stefan pushes him aside. Klaus will regret his choice in choosing the wrong side of who he's loyal to." Elijah reassured her, sighing out a breath.

"Elijah." Rebekah paused, inhaling through her teeth. "You're with me on this, aren't you?" She asked him nervously.

He ran his fingers through his hair, clutching the cell phone tightly before he replied. "I always have been and I always will be. Stefan and his brother own a multimillion dollar real estate company, his name is everywhere and he's made a name for himself in this city. However, the minute that man got a taste of what it was like to be somewhat famous. He pushed you aside and now, it's time that you give him a taste of what he deserves. Stefan Salvatore needs to remember that he can't have the best of both worlds and I think it's time we showed him that." Elijah explained, smiling into the phone when he heard his younger sister laugh.

"Of course he can't. My poor ex-husband thinks that he can take credit for things that aren't his. Like, the purchasing of the plaza and location of that apartment complex near downtown. Those beach property high rise apartments were my idea. apparently, Stefan was supposed to knock that old run down plaza where some dog grooming salon is at, months ago! However, I heard that he hasn't even started construction on it yet and that he told all of his workers to start on a new project instead." Rebekah confessed.

"Yeah, I heard about that as well. He had given them all eviction notices. But, no one has moved out yet." Elijah replied, listening to Rebekah sigh.

"My theory is because he made a deal with one of the renters. All I know is that he hired this brunette girl, I had never seen before in my life. Until a few weeks ago when I found him nearly having sex with her on my couch one afternoon. My assumption is that he struck some sort of deal with her and now, all of his other business plans have been stopped. To be honest, something tells me there's more to the story than he's leading me to believe." She said, listening to Elijah laugh.

"You think that this girl that Stefan is most likely sleeping with has changed his mind about stopping a business plan that you wanted him to take care of when you both were married?" He asked her.

Rebekah nodded, grabbing her purse and began to walk out of bar as she stated. "Yes, Elijah. I do and since I was the one that wanted those apartments built and wanted him to bring in the wrecking ball to get rid of those buildings that are in my way of the original plan and the blueprints we had decided on together. I say that if Stefan's stopped forcing those people out and has stopped the project completely. I think it's time that you and I take over that plan as well and get it up and running again."

"You think that we can try and do all that without him finding out?" He asked, listening to Rebekah start her car.

"Oh, Stefan will find out about that, I know that for sure. That's why we have to do it as soon as we can. I want a new construction team assembled and ready before then. How does tomorrow sound?" She questioned.

Elijah smirked. "I can get that done for you. But, when are you going to have time to hand deliver all these notices and get the plaza demolished. So that we can start building the apartments?" He asked her, hearing her chuckle.

"Don't you worry, Elijah. Stefan gave them the eviction notices already. All we have to do is enforce them. So, meet me at the condo tomorrow morning with a plan in place. And, let's finally finish what my ex-husband clearly can't get done." She said with a pleased tone.

"Oh, and Elijah. I don't care who get's hurt in the process of it. All I want is to make sure that Stefan realizes that if he can't do his job correctly and like he was supposed to do, months ago. That, someone else will do it for him. I wanted those apartments, Elijah. And I'm going to make sure that I get them. Right along with his company too. Because, let's be truthful with ourselves for a moment. I made Stefan who is today! Without me, there would have been no magazine layouts and getting him all those interviews, talking about SD Realty when we first started out. Sadly, he's never once repaid me for any of it. And, I think now that I've decided to stay in this city for awhile. It's about time that I finally give Stefan a rude reawakening. " Rebekah stated, hanging up the phone and leaning her head back against her seat, staring down at her cell phone. Rebekah carefully picked it up again and quickly sent both Damon and Stefan the same cryptic message. " _Since neither of you can clean up after yourselves and are clearly very sloppy in your work. Looks like I'll have to finish what you started. I can't wait to see your face when your name is replaced with mine underneath who the new owner of SD Realty is. xoxo."_

* * *

"Damon." Katherine breathed out his name in a shaky staggered tone, feeling his hands inch up the fabric of her night gown, begging him to continue.

"Patience." He smirked, taking both of his hands that were on the outside of her hips and working his way underneath the fabric to her underwear. Katherine's shaking hands undid the button to his pants as she unzipped them and slowly worked them down to his knees. She moved closer to him, lifting up her body so that they were chest to chest. She was sitting wide legged on the desk and he standing in between her legs with a look of admiration on his face.

"I want you, Katherine. And, I don't want you to ever think that I don't." He vowed, a glistening appearing in his blue eyes that drove her crazy. She pulled him as closely as she could to her by the collar of his shirt and kissed him. Her mouth pressed up against his as her tongue massaged his own. Katherine heard him groan when her hands slipped down to his groin, tugging at his boxers.

Katherine broke away for a minute, smiling. "Oh, I know you do. It's just. You talk a lot during sex, Damon." She complained with a laugh, watching his eyes roll as he focused them on to her, taking his hands off of her for abruptly.

"What are you doing? I thought you said you wanted me. So, here I am. Half naked on your desk, begging you to rip the rest off." Katherine whined, trying to pull him back to her as Damon stepped away, buttoning up his shirt again and pulling his pants up.

"You know what, wife. You talk too much as well. And, I'm sick of it. Katherine, for once in our marriage. Can you just shut up and enjoy yourself? You're always criticizing me. That I don't do the things you like that well in bed, that I don't kiss you the right way, that I don't know how to seduce you!" Damon yelled, staring at her as she gawked at him.

"You don't think I enjoy sleeping with you?' She scoffed, irritation and annoyance were evident in her darkened brown eyes.

Damon shrugged his shoulders back, popped his neck a little. Trying his best to release the tension he suddenly felt in his body before he spoke. "Sometimes, you act like sleeping together is just a daily chore you do. Like, I don't know..Making lunch or doing the laundry." Damon bellowed, noticing Katherine's face fall.

"That's what you think? Just because we're not all over each other like we used to be before Izzie was born. You think that I don't love you and that I'm the reason our sex life has nearly disappeared. You know what, Damon. Allow me to let you in on a little secret. Sometimes, I dream about it. What our sex lives used to be like before we had our beautiful little girl. And, to be honest. I miss it. I miss when you used to touch me and kiss me. I miss those nights when we'd both come home from work and the first thing we did was have sex!" She exclaimed, closing her eyes and lowering her voice just a bit before she added. "Do you even find me attractive anymore, Damon?"

He laughed, shaking his head. It was too funny of a question not to laugh. Of course I find you attractive, of course I want to be with you. Damon silently thought, biting down on his lower lip before he finally replied. "I do. Although, what I don't find attractive is your constant talk about everything else under the sun when we're actually about to be intimate with each other. I wish you would just stop worrying about all of that when you're with me." He admitted, seeing the hurt in her eyes.

Katherine slide off the desk, tugging down at the fabric of her night gown before she cautiously walked over to him and cupped his face with the palm of her hands. "I'm sorry. You're right. I shouldn't talk about any of that when you're looking so handsome and hot in front of me. I mean, any woman alive would be all over you and here I am, blabbing away. So, no more work talk. No more silly preoccupations. Let's focus on just you and me." She told him, lowering her hand and gliding it down to his shoulder.

Damon swallowed his words back, leaning into her and capturing Katherine's lips against his own. He pushed her back against one of the walls in the office as he heard a picture frame crash to the ground.

Katherine moaned into his mouth, placing her hands on to each side of his dress shirt until she pulled it apart, hearing the buttons drop to the ground. "Much better." She purred against his ear the moment she broke away from the kiss and felt his hands slide up her thighs. Damon's body pressed her harder against the wall, her legs in between his as he licked his lips and grinned at her.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Katherine asked him with a smirk, dancing her long red colored fingernails across his sternum.

Damon leaned into her, sucking down on her right shoulder, leaving a tender kiss there before he looked back up at his wife, speaking with a gruff tone."We're going to enjoy ourselves, Katherine."

She giggled, lifting her hand from his body and placing it in front of her face, smiling widely. "How so?"

Damon brushed a strand of Katherine's hair behind her ears, exposing her neck as he glided his fingertips over the sensitive spot on her flesh. He could feel the rapid pace of her pulse picking up. "Firstly, you're going to regret ever saying that I don't find you attractive." Damon teased, kissing her neck as she gasped when he moved his hands once more underneath her night gown, lifting up the fabric and exposing her stomach.

Katherine was trying to stammer out his name as she felt his lips touch her stomach, kissing and licking her flesh. But, she frozen the moment she felt his teeth graze just a little above the elastic band over her underwear.

"You wouldn't." She breathed out in between what sounded like a moan and a mixture of pleasure.

Damon moved his mouth across the elastic band, tugging it down just a little with his teeth as he left a kiss against her hip bone. "Watch me." He teased, working his mouth and teeth lower as Katherine leaned her head back against the wall. She was bracing herself for what was to come as her hands ran through his hair as she felt his lips and mouth continue to roam across her body.

* * *

"Lady, we're closing soon and I personally think you've had enough." The bartender said, turning towards Elena who was sipping on her third vodka tonic as she thought about the fact that she had barely eaten anything at all during the dinner she had with Stefan. She sighed out a breath, waving the bartender off. "I'm fine, completely fine!" She exclaimed joyously, feeling the buzz of alcohol finally begin to hit her a little harder than she excepted. Yet, it wasn't as much as she had hoped.

"My tolerance level is amazing!" Elena began to slur slightly, stumbling to get to her feet as she went to grab her cell phone and watched it fall to the floor. Elena giggled when she leaned over to grab it, falling face first into the carpet.

She paused and got up when she heard a laugh behind her and then a hand being place on her shoulder. "Ma'am are you alright?" His accent made her shiver a little, his hand on her back however, that made her get up fairly quickly- which made her dizzy.

"I'm fine. Why does everyone keep asking me that!" Elena heard herself hiss out, embarrassed by her state of intoxication and her feeling of being so clumsy. She blushed when she finally locked eyes on to the guy who had asked her a question earlier.

"Alright. You know what. How about I get you a cab?" He asked, taking out his car keys and his wallet, handing her a wad of cash.

"I. Don't. Need. One." Elena hissed out, swaying just a bit in her high heels and feeling the tall man with his slicked back brown hair and his sweetly concerned brown eyes help her regain her balance.

"Please, just get her out of here. She's been here for almost three hours. And, it's very late. We're closing soon." The bartender replied, shooing them both away.

"Home? That's right. I should get home." Elena laughed, feeling the stranger beside her, helping her walk out of the bar and outside to the parking lot.

"I'll stay here with you until a cab comes." He told her, lowering her down on to the ground and placing his black leather jacket around her shoulders. Elena watched with heavy lids and a fuzzy mind as he dialed a phone number on his cell phone, speaking into it about how he needed a taxi.

"You smell nice." Elena mumbled out, pulling the jacket towards her nose and giggling as she inhaled his scent.

"Thanks. So, um.." His voice trailed off as he hung up the phone and saw Elena smiling at him, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

"What's a handsome guy like you doing helping me out?" She asked him in between giggles.

"You looked like you needed it. I'm actually here because I start a new job in two days and I figured I'd get completely hammered tonight with a few friends to celebrate the occasion. Although, I got stuck in traffic and came too late to my own party. So, my friends bailed on me. Now, here I am. With you." He told her, watching her lower her head in between her legs, looking as if she was going to vomit.

Elena closed her eyes, letting the nausea pass right when she inhaled deeply before looking over at him again. "Nice! So, where's the job at?" She asked with a curious tone, still feeling warm and fuzzy both from his jacket and the alcohol she had consumed earlier.

She watched him smile, running his hand through his hair before he proudly said. "The job is being an assistant for this new chief executive officer at a real estate company called SD Realty. An old college buddy of mine owns it with his younger brother."

Elena's face contorted in sheer panic as she locked her eyes on to him and spoke. "Come again?"

He opened his mouth and began reiterating his words. But, the look on Elena's face made him stop.

"What is it? Do you know the company or my soon to be new boss?" He asked her.

She laughed out loudly, throwing her head back just a bit and looking up at the dark night sky, trying to figure out what she was going to say. "Oh, I know the company alright. The CEO is why I'm here tonight, looking like a mess and trying not to vomit all over myself."

He gave her a perplexed look. "Damon Salvatore? But, he's happily married to-." Once again, the motion of Elena's hand stopped his words. "Not, Damon. Try again. The other brother. The handsome, cocky, full of himself younger brother that only likes to use people for his own needs. That brother!"

"The younger one. Wait. You know, Stefan Salvatore?" He asked her as she nodded, whistling out a sigh.

"Oh, I know him...I know him really well. Well, at least the part of himself that he lets me see. Stefan Salvatore is handsome, very wealthy and very charming. He can get under your skin so quickly that you won't know what hit you. Until it's too late and then he becomes this deceiving, smug bastard!" Elena shouted, watching the guy who was sitting beside her stiffen a little.

"I take it that you two have a history?" He asked. Elena shook her head, biting down hard on her bottom lip before she replied. "Not exactly. Apparently, Stefan and I have this weird and complex friends with benefits relationship. And, feelings..Yeah, those stupid little emotions that you get when you like someone. In Stefan's world- those little pesky emotions. They just complicate things even more. So, God forbid one of us develops any of those while with each other. Basically, he and I are just each other's Plan B."

He watched her eyes become watery as he too sighed out a breath. "Well, I hope things get better for you." He said simply, glancing up when the flashing lights from the cab came their way.

"Wait a minute." She spoke, wrapping her arm around his waist as he helped her to her feet and Elena scratched her head, pausing to look at him the second that she backed away from him. "I've just spent a good 25 minutes complaining and bitching about my life and I never even got your name." Elena declared, watching his lips curl into a small smile as he extended out his hand and announced.

" My name is Lorenzo. But, in college Damon gave me a nickname, Enzo. And, all these years later. That's the name I go by."

Elena huffed out a breath, her back leaning against the yellow taxi's door as she waved the wad of money that he had given to her up in the air. "Well, it's been fun. But, I should really get home." She explained, swaying back and forth on her heels as Enzo stepped beside her again, holding out his hand to her for balance, watching Elena grab a hold on to it when she slowly made her way into the cab.

"Thanks." She mumbled once the door was open, winking at Enzo as he smiled at her and watched her climb carefully into the back seat of the car.

"Get her home safely and make sure that she takes that jacket with her. It's an Andrew Marc wool pea coat. Fairly expensive." He commented to the cabbie, seeing the older man nod as he turned back around before the guy could ask Elena where he was taking her to.

"I guess I'll be seeing you around." He said, seeing her lift her head up off of the brown leather seat in the back as she sleepily slurred out. " I'm sure you will be! Good night, hot British speaking guy."

Enzo waved at her and laughed a little at her comment, watching the taxi leave as he smiled and softly replied. "Good night, Elena."


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Rated M. Stefan Salvatore is a successful real estate owner with problems. An ex-wife who takes everything with her in their divorce, except for her dog. A brother who needs constant advice & a best friend who is secretly in love with him. But, what happens when Stefan makes an enticing deal with his newly hired dog trainer, Elena Gilbert? (Pairings:Stelena,Datherine,Klaroline)

**Must Love Dogs- Chapter Twenty-One**

"Rise and shine, sleepy head." Jenna announced in a singsong tone as she opened Elena's bedroom door the next morning and allowed the sunshine to come in through the blinds in her room.

"Ugh, please leave me alone!" Elena shouted, throwing a pillow at her aunt as she opened one of her eyes just slightly to hear Jenna and what sounded like Alaric both laughing near Elena's door.

"Well, good morning to you too." Jenna told her, pulling off Elena's covers from her bed and closing the door shut before Alaric could tease her some more.

"Where were you last night?" Her aunt questioned with an interested tone as Elena lifted herself up slowly and groaned, rubbing her head and noticing that she was still wearing her dress from the other night and the only things laying beside her were her cell phone and a wad of cash that she couldn't remember receiving from anyone.

"I went out and I had a few drinks with some new friends." She tried to make clear, watching Jenna smile at her and lean forward. Elena shivered a bit as her aunt's cold hand rested on her kneecap.

"Honey, you came home very intoxicated late last night and I helped you while you vomited half of whatever you drank into the toilet. Now, don't lie to me. Elena, who were you out with?" Jenna requested to know, locking her eyes on to her niece and giving her a displeased look.

Elena sighed out a breath. She had to tell her, Jenna deserved to know. She watched her eyes narrow as Jenna smiled and then she encouraged Elena to add more to the conversation.

"I was out with-." The doorbell however, interrupted Elena's sentence as Jenna got up and ran down the stairs, leaving Elena alone with her own thoughts.

"I'm coming. Will you hold on!" She said, pulling open the door to see a nicely dressed young man holding what looked like Elena's purse and her Oregon driver's license. "I'm sorry to intrude, ma'am. But, my name is Lorenzo Trevino and I'm looking for a young woman by the name of." He paused, glancing back down at her ID in his hands before he continued to speak. "Elena Gilbert. Does she live here by any chance?"

Jenna nodded, clearing her throat and leaning against the door. "Yes, she's my niece. How do you know her?" She questioned, watching Enzo run a hand through his hair, sighing out a breath as he smiled at her. "I met your niece at a bar last night. Um, she fell and I helped her up. I didn't realize it until later. However, a little while before I got her a taxi to take her home. I found her driver's license in my pant pocket. We got to talking and I completely forgot to give it back to her. Also, when I walked back into the bar where she had been drinking. Elena's purse was still at the bar table with the bartender. She must of left it all behind when we stepped outside and after the bartender kicked us out for the night." He explained, watching Jenna's eyebrows raise as she pinched the tip of her nose.

"You're telling me that you came all this way to give her purse and her identification card back to her?" Jenna asked in a surprised tone, watching a smile spread across Enzo's face.

"Well, I found your business card in her purse. Listen, I didn't take anything else. I swear. I just, I wanted to give your niece her things back because she seemed as if she was in bad shape last night." He added further, hearing the creaking of the stairs as someone made their way down them. Jenna watched Enzo move to the side, attempting to get a better look at who it was.

"Elena, so nice of you to join us. This handsome young man was just returning your driver's license and your purse to you. Since you forgot to tell me that you didn't recall bringing them home last night." Jenna announced with an irritated tone as she watched Elena scratch her head, and stand beside her, looking past Jenna and straight to Enzo.

"I don't.." She began to say, trying to remember the previous night's events. But, all that came to mind was her going there after leaving Stefan and the hotel room.

"He says he sort of knows you." Jenna told her, pivoting on her heels and turning away from the front door as she saw Elena slowly make her way towards the door, a sigh escaping past her lips the moment her eyes met his. "Will you excuse us for a moment?" She asked Jenna. Watching her aunt leave the room without another word as the door closed behind Elena.

"About last night. I am so sorry!" She began to explain, watching Enzo's lips curl into a small smile while he shrugged his shoulders back.

"No worries, gorgeous. I just wanted to make sure you were okay and to bring you your things back. I didn't take anything." He quickly said, really hoping that she believed him. Because, he didn't look like a thief or a guy in need of money. Enzo looked just like Stefan and Damon did- very well off and wealthy.

"So, I guess I'll be seeing you around.." His voice trailed off when he turned away from her, taking a few steps back. But, Elena's voice quickly stopped him.

"Wait a minute. I should give you your money back. I mean, you gave me way more than I needed for that taxi ride. You gave me like $50.00 dollars." Elena tried to explain as she watched him lift his hand up into the air and wave it around with a smile on his face.

"Keep it." He told her simply, smiling at her and trying to leave before she could say anything else.

"I'll be seeing you around, Miss Gilbert. Have a nice day and, lay off the booze." He joked, waving at her and getting into his gray Range Rover. "I'll see you around the office later today, if you're well enough to be there that is. My boss called me in for some last minute training." He grinned, rolling up his windows and driving away as Elena stood in the driveway, watching him leave.

* * *

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I called you all here this morning. But, we have work to do!" Stefan declared, looking around the room at all the familiar faces. Klaus dropped his phone and yawned and Damon looked as if he was uncomfortable in his own chair, turning his head every five minutes to catch a glimpse of his wife that was purposefully wearing a tight red pencil skirt with a button downed cream colored top and walking up and down the hallway with a phone glued to her ear.

"Damon! Focus!" Stefan snapped, he was pissed off at Elena for what she had done to him and now, Klaus and his older brother noticed that whatever it was that was bothering him. Stefan, was taking it out on them.

"I am focused." Damon replied back, looking away from the large glass windows that looked out towards the hallway.

"Sure, you are. You've been drooling over Katherine's legs for the last ten minutes as she's been passing by and to be honest it's irritating me." Stefan told him.

"Staring at my lovely wife's legs isn't a crime, little brother. Trust me, I'm enjoying the view." He teased as Klaus exhaled heavily and watched Stefan shift his gaze away from Damon and to him.

"Please tell me that you know what this is all about." Stefan said to him, watching Klaus lean back into his chair with a smile on his face.

"It's about my conniving little sister. She wants to take our company down and well, you called us to let us in on a plan to stop her before she does it." Klaus told them both, a proud smile on his face as he yawned and added in. " I saw her last night. She wanted me to join her and Elijah in taking you and Damon down, Stefan. But, I told her flat out that I'm loyal to you and that whatever she has planned that she can find someone else to do her dirty work, like Elijah." Klaus replied, watching Stefan place his hands on to the table in front of them and sigh out a breath.

"I don't know what we're going to-." Stefan began to say, however a knock on the conference room door made all three men turn towards it as Katherine and another tall, brown haired and brown eyed man walked in with a grin across his face the minute he saw both brothers.

"You son of a bitch, Lorenzo Trevino!" Damon exclaimed, jumping out his seat and brushing past his wife. Katherine glanced over at Klaus who looked perplexed and then she explained. "Enzo here is coming on board to help us out with our little Rebekah situation."

"Ah, nice to have you mate. Take a seat, since Stefan was just talking about my adoring manipulative little sister." Klaus added with a wink, watching as Damon took a step away from his friend and added. "Klaus Mikaelson here is Rebekah's older brother. And, Enzo is Rebekah's ex-boyfriend."

"Excuse me?" Klaus asked, swallowing the lump in his throat as he scratched his face.

"Let's make this very clear. I'm here because I got burned by your sister. And, I'm best friends with Damon. Although, Stefan and I also know each other. However, it's not just Damon that we have as an acquaintance. It's Rebekah as well." He explained, seeing Klaus's eyes grow wide as he placed his elbows on to the table and licked his lips. "What do you mean by that?"

Enzo took a seat across from Stefan and Damon, exhaling deeply before he continued to explain the real reason he was in town. "Klaus, I didn't know it until later. But, three months into their divorce proceedings, your sister came down to Mexico to get away from everything that was bothering her in Florida. Anyways, we met there and we got to talking. She told me almost everything in regards to her divorce with Stefan and how he had this large real estate business. After a drinks, Rebekah also finally admitted that she was a co owner for this project that Stefan was doing with her. Although, since she contributed her ideas and their divorce was happening in a few months. Rebekah was worried that she wouldn't get her pay out for their new apartment complex which they had started together when they were married."

"So, you're going behind Rebekah's back with us..Because?" Klaus asked with a skeptical tone as he watched Enzo shift his gaze to look at him directly. "Plain and simple. Because your sister is a backstabbing bitch and she took everything from my best friend's little brother. Hell, if I hadn't connected the dots the night after Rebekah and I slept together. I would have been in Stefan's spot too. I'm sure of it. Klaus, all your sister wants is this business and the projects that she thinks she's entitled too. However, knowing Rebekah, her greed will be her downfall." Enzo stated, flipping the yellow colored file folder in front of him and licking his thumb.

"Now, I don't know about the three of you. But, I'm here because Damon called me for reinforcements. And, I'm not lying when I say that I hate your sister as much as Stefan does. So, what are we going to do about that?" Enzo questioned, folding his hands in front of him and glancing around the room.

"Well, I say that we pull the rug from under her leasing agreement that she wants to do on the building across the street. Maybe we can cause a problem, like a water main break or something. Then, Rebekah would be forced to find another place to do her dirty work." Klaus suggested as he looked over at Stefan who seemed as if he wasn't listening at all.

"Earth to Stefan!" Damon shouted, throwing a set of blueprints his way as he shook his head. "Yeah, sounds good." Stefan commented in a disoriented tone.

"What the hell is going on with you! You've been completely out of it since you got here." Damon observed, narrowing his eyes at his little brother and telling everyone else to clear the room. Klaus and Enzo quickly picked their things up and told them that they'd be outside of the door and for Damon to let them know when it was okay to come back in, to continue chatting about their plans.

Stefan exhaled deeply, lowering his head so that it rested against his hands the minute the door closed. "Stefan, you need to pull your head out of your ass! I don't know what's going on with you. But, whatever it is..Get the hell over it."

"Well, it's not an object that is my problem, Damon. It's a person and I didn't get over her last night..I got under her- if you catch my drift. Anyways, truth is I don't have a girlfriend. Instead, there's this girl that I'm just sleeping with. We're like friends with benefits." Stefan explained as he watched his older brother's blue eyes widen. "What?" Damon asked in a surprised tone.

Stefan opened his mouth to explain further, to tell Damon that it was Elena in which he had entangled himself with in this complex agreement. But, the abrupt knock on the door and the look of pure shock on Katherine's face stopped Stefan's ramblings.

"Sorry to interrupt boys. But, I couldn't stop her." Katherine informed them, allowing an angry looking Elena to storm into their conference room, slamming the door behind her. Katherine smiled at both Enzo and Klaus who were walking down the hallway with two cups of coffees in their hands as she turned away from the shut door. "Someone's just having a little mood swing today." She said to them before disappearing back into her office.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" Stefan asked, watching as she looked over at Damon with an irritated look on her face.

"I'm just going to go get a coffee." Damon suddenly said, excusing himself from the room and leaving them both alone.

"I need the keys to your house to go check on your dog." Elena replied, extending out her hand as Stefan fished for them inside of his pocket, pulling them out and handing them to her.

"Let me drive you there." He offered, getting up and grabbing his suit jacket, pulling down his striped blue and white dress shirt.

"Fine. But, we're not talking about what happened last night. Got it?" She questioned as he nodded, smiling just a little, walking out of the office.

The moment they walked out of the room, Elena's head snapped up as she heard her name being called from across the hall and they both turned around.

"Elena! Nice to see you again." Enzo commented, walking up to them and smiling at Stefan as he looked them over.

"So, where are you two headed?" He asked them casually, a glistening in his eyes when he locked them on to Elena's. But, as Enzo looked over at Stefan. There was nothing but irritation in his gaze.

"Elena needs to go check on that mutt that Rebekah left me. You know, the dog, Duke." Stefan stated, wrapping his arm around Elena's waistline and pulling her closer to him. She looked over at Stefan as his hand glided up and down her back.

"Oh, right. Well, Miss Gilbert we should go out to lunch sometime. Maybe we can get a few drinks together." Enzo offered as he watched Elena grab a hold of his hand. She held on to it for a little too long before Stefan cleared his throat and told Enzo that they really had to get going.

"I'd love too. Stefan's trying to make me a member of the team. So, I'm sure you'll be seeing a lot of me around here and not just in bars." She winked, grinning from ear to ear when she saw the look of irritability on Stefan's face.

"Yeah, I'd like that too." Enzo said, bidding them both a quick goodbye as he waved over to Damon and caught up with him. Elena felt Stefan's arm around her waistline tighten as they walked to the elevators and just when they stepped inside and the doors closed. She could tell that he was angry.

"What was that!" He snapped, glaring at her with raised eyebrows as she tilted her head and smirked at him.

"What was what? Enzo and I?" She questioned, acting as if she had known Enzo for a long time. "He's just a friend and he wants to take me out to lunch and drinks. What the hell is the big deal." Elena added in, seeing Stefan's green gaze became furious as he ran his hands through his hair.

"I thought that we said-." He began to say as Elena gave him a fake gleeful smile. She had him where she wanted him, showing some sign of emotions towards her- even if they were clearly ones of being a little jealous.

"We said that we can date whoever we want since we're not exclusive, Stefan. And besides, Enzo is just a friend who I met and who wants to take me out. It's not a date." She reiterated, stepping in front of Stefan and dangling the keys to his car and his house in front of him.

"How about you stay here and cool off. I'll take your car and go check on, Duke. I've never been in Maserati before." She chimed in with a smirk, stepping away as the elevator doors flung open. Stefan inhaled through gritted teeth. "I'm coming with you." He replied.

He watched Elena turn around, placing her hand on the middle of his chest and locking her eyes on to him as she pursed her lips together. "And, why would you do that? You don't trust me. Are you afraid I'll steal something. Stefan, I told you. I'm just your part time business partner in helping you keep your crazy ex-wife from demolishing my aunt's grooming salon and a not so professional dog trainer. Besides, you know where I live." She reminded him, jingling the keys away from him and walking out the door before Stefan could say anything else.

* * *

Stefan watched Elena step out of the car and quickly run towards the house, telling her that he'd be inside shortly. "I just need to make a phone call." He shouted out to her through the rolled down window of the dark red colored Maserati.

"Fine, see you soon." She stated, shutting the door behind her and walking inside. The moment that she was out of view, he sunk down into his seat, exhaling deeply. He wanted a minute of silence to collect his thoughts, however his small window of opportunity was taken away as the cell phone in his cup holder began to ring.

"Darling, it's so nice to hear your voice." Rebekah cooed when Stefan answered.

"What do you want, Rebekah?" Stefan questioned, his agitation and angered state was growing as he listened to her talk.

"I want a lot of things, Stefan. However, since attempting to get back with you didn't work. I've moved on to a better plan." She told him with a sinister laugh as he tightened the grip around his cell phone.

"What are you talking about. What other plan?" He asked her as he heard what sounded like a construction crew chattering away in the background.

"What the hell are you doing!" He yelled into the cell phone at her, listening to his ex-wife sigh out a breath before she replied with a menacing tone. "Oh, nothing. I'm just sitting here. About to watch everything that Aunt Jenna and your little skanky girlfriend, Elena have tried to save be demolished to the ground into tiny little pieces of nothing."

"What? Don't you even dare-." Stefan began to say as Rebekah's cold hearted laugh cut him off and she quickly added before hanging up. " You know, I think I figured out your little secret. I've been sitting here raking my brain around it and I think that I know why you've been so nonexistent at this job site. You see, you're telling everyone that Elena Gilbert is your girlfriend. But, I think that she's probably just some girl you're sleeping with and you made a deal with her. What was the deal, Stefan? She trains Duke and you promise that you won't tear down this building? Because if that's the case, looks like the war has just begun and I'm already winning. Remember sweetheart, I rose you and your precious little company up to what is it. And, I can watch you fall just as quickly."

* * *

**A/N: Rebekah is evil...And it looks like the games that Rebekah loves to play have begun. Game on, Salvatore boys! ;)**


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Rated M. Stefan Salvatore is a successful real estate owner with problems. An ex-wife who takes everything with her in their divorce, except for her dog. A brother who needs constant advice & a best friend who is secretly in love with him. But, what happens when Stefan makes an enticing deal with his newly hired dog trainer, Elena Gilbert? (Pairings:Stelena,Datherine,Klaroline)

**A/N:** **Hey all! Just wanted to say how happy I am knowing that so many of you like this story, just by reading your reviews. It really means a lot to me! So, thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading and loving this story right along with me. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Must Love Dogs- Chapter Twenty-Two**

Stefan clenched his teeth together, sighing out a breath and leaning his head against the steering wheel. As much as he wanted to keep this all a secret, he was pretty sure that Elena would find out from someone sooner rather than later. The light tapping on the passenger side window shook Stefan out of his trance as he inhaled deeply, gathering his thoughts.

"Aren't you coming inside?" Elena asked him, a small smile forming across her lips.

"Yeah." Stefan told her, rolling down his window and turning the car off. Elena watched as he pulled the keys out of the ignition and placed them into his suit pockets, stepping out of the Maserati with ease.

"Duke chewed up another pair of your Italian loafers and he went to the bathroom in the house. I think he also broke into the bag of treats that were in the lower cabinet pantry, because I found the bag on the floor. Although, the pound of dog treats were all gone. Honestly, I have no idea how he even got into it. But, he seems to find his way into anything. Including a pair of your red boxers because he's running around the backyard with them right now, stuck on his head." Elena rambled on with a laugh as she turned her back away from Stefan for a minute to walk over to the sliding door and pull the dog inside, noticing that he had already chewed a pretty large sized hole in the front of Stefan's boxers.

"I guess Duke prefers boxers over briefs." She joked, pausing to look over at Stefan. " I found them all over the place. Apparently, you left your dresser drawer half open." She explained, closing the sliding door and leaning against it to look up at Stefan. That's when she realized that something wasn't adding up. He wasn't laughing at her jokes, he wasn't even looking at her in the eyes. Instead, he was avoiding her gaze, his shoulders were rolled back and he was tense, very tense with every movement he made.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked him, watching when he ran his hand through his spiky and gelled back hair.

"There's something I need to tell you." He replied with a shaky tone, rocking back on the soles of his shoes and finally meeting her gaze. Elena looked as if all the happiness had drained from her and before she could ask what was going on, the cell phone in her pocket went off with the sound of what she knew was a text message.

"Don't read that, Elena. Please, let me explain first." Stefan begged and pleaded with her. But, it was already too late. Her once vibrant and smiling brown eyes were abruptly filling with anger and hatred towards him as her words echoed throughout the living room where they stood. " _He won, Elena. Stefan Salvatore has finally managed to ruin our lives. The plaza is gone and so is the shop. Sweetheart, I hope you're not with him right now because if you are. I want you to leave and I want you to go home. He's been lying to you all along. This was his plan the whole time."_

"What does my aunt mean by this? What is she talking about?" Elena bombarded him with questions as he shook his head, sharply inhaling.

"Rebekah ordered a construction company to come in and demolish your aunt's salon and all of the other surrounding properties so that we could build our apartments. My name was on the order form. It still is." He quickly corrected, watching her face fall as she angrily clutched her cell phone in her right hand.

"What do you mean, it still is? Stefan, I thought that you said-." He raised his hand up, cutting her off before she could think of more to say.

"I mean that when Rebekah and I were married that we had planned on building those apartments together. Elena, I've had eyes on this location for a few years. But, with zoning laws and other restrictions. I wasn't able to do anything about it, until a few months ago." He tried to explain with an honest tone, watching as her darkened brown eyes filled with unshed tears and the tears she was trying to suppress were slowly spilling over Elena's red and heated cheeks.

"So, you used me! As a pawn in your sick and twisted game against Rebekah, is that it? I was never going to be more to you than just a notch on your belt buckle and a woman who was made a fool of!" Elena screamed at him, the look in her eyes was one of frustration and heartbreak. She hated that she had allowed herself and her heart to go this far with him. She hated that she had allowed herself fall in love.

"We had an agreement. We don't get attached. We don't get feelings involved. But, Elena I didn't use you. I wouldn't do that to you, I promise." He told her, his voice lowered and raw as she shook her head.

"Sure, you never would. You didn't lure me into bed, you didn't make me believe that you wouldn't ruin my aunt's salon. A place that she's given up her life to make successful! You didn't do those things. because that's not the type of person you are!" Elena exclaimed sarcastically, looking to the front door as she tried to figure out a way to leave the house, cursing herself silently for not driving Jenna's car to his place because now, she'd have to walk to the nearest gas station and call Jenna to come and get her.

"Elena, wait." Stefan said, latching his arm against hers as he tried to stop her in her tracks. But, her glazed over eyes filled with tears and that's when he let go of her. Hearing her get the last word in. "You pathetic coward, you son of a bitch! You can go to hell, Stefan! Because, I don't give a damn anymore. Do whatever you want, go back to Rebekah for all I care. Just leave me alone!" She spat out angrily, taking a step away from him and walking to the door without another word as she wiped away her tears.

"Elena, please. Don't leave." He shouted after her, pivoting on his heels and placing his hand firmly on to the front door as she leaned her head against it, tears falls into her mouth now.

"And, why shouldn't I? You don't care about me, you don't feel anything for me. I have no reason to be around you anymore. I gave you what you wanted, Stefan. And, now I'm of no use to you anymore. I was stupid to agree to this deal with you. Klaus was right you know, it's better to break this off before it even gets a chance to start." She told him harshly as her voice began to crack when she watched him give her a saddened look, lifting his hand up from the door.

"Elena, please don't go yet. Listen, I care about you. I know that I don't show it. But, I do. I care about you!" He said, inhaling deeply and watching as she slowly stopped, near the door. Her shoulders were slumped forward, her dark brown eyes were watery when she finally locked her glance on to him. " You have a horrible way of showing it. Because right now, I have two choices. And, I'm choosing to leave. It's better this way. Believe me, now you won't be tied down by anything or anyone. Including me." She told him, brushing past him and straight for the door as he watched her leave, regretting not saying anything.

* * *

Jenna watched in the car with tears streaming down her face. Her whole world had revolved around the salon. When her and Alaric had gotten married, they had planned on expanding their business to another location. But, now her dreams were being reduced to rubble, right along with the one place that she had given years of hard work for. She sat across the street as the construction crew brought in the wrecking balls and other machinery that they were going to use to demolish the small plaza. However, she couldn't watch it as they began the work.

The vibration of her cell phone in the cup holder beside her, caused Jenna to snap out of her fixated gaze on the building. "Hello?" She sniffled, wiping away tears from her eyes and inhaling sharply.

"It's me." Elena sobbed into the phone. She had walked to a local gas station because the last thing after her fight with Stefan that she wanted to do was have him drive her back to her aunt's house or elsewhere.

"Sweetie, where are you?" Jenna questioned.

"I'm at a gas station. I was with him, Jenna. But-" Elena stammered out her words, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart and her racing mind. Anger and disappointment had fueled her steps when she walked into the gas station and called her aunt. All of her feelings were a jumbled mess of emotions that hurt too much to even want to feel them.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't convince him to not tear down the shop." Elena softly said, wiping away her own tears as she leaned against the building that she stood in front of. "Jenna, please believe me when I tell you that I tired. I-." Jenna's raw and breaking voice quietly reassured her that it was okay, that they could eventually rebuild somewhere else and move on from everything they were about to lose.

"Honey, it's not your fault. Now, tell me where you are because I want to come and get you so that we can go home." She told her, hearing Elena through her sobs tell her aunt where she was and that she would be waiting outside for her to come and get her.

"Okay. I'll be there soon." Jenna replied, not daring to look across the street at the place that she had loved working at every day for the last few years and see it becoming nothing but a pile of steel and wooden beams.

* * *

"She's demolishing the property!" Katherine nearly screamed through the cell phone in her hands as she spoke to her brother in law that had called her, frantically and in a panicked tone.

"The building is being torn down today. There isn't anything we can do, Katherine. She has a court order from the city council. Which also has a statement and my signature in there saying that I had approved the demolition a few months before!" Stefan explained, sighing out a breath as he broke into a $10,000 dollar bottle of whiskey that Klaus had bought when he was in Paris, last summer.

"Well, you could have appealed it or tried to get it revoked! Stefan, you signed that piece of paper months ago. God, you're an idiot sometimes!" She hissed out, causing what sounded like a crashing sound in what Stefan knew was Damon's office. "Son of a bitch!" Katherine yelled angrily, loud enough for Stefan to hear her.

"I was going to do that, eventually. But, I didn't think that Rebekah was going to pull this out of nowhere. Hell, I never thought she was going to even come back. But, here she is. Rebekah went in front of the council and pleaded her case. I guess since my lovely ex wife never told me about any of it and the fact that I was supposed to show up to this hearing if I wanted to revoke her intentions. And, since I never did. The council granted her permission to proceed with the project." He added further, pouring himself a drink as he frustratingly spoke with Katherine.

"So, what are you doing to do now? Get drunk, lay down and stop fighting her?" Katherine spat out at him, her tone still filled with pure annoyance because of the way he was acting.

"It's over, Katherine. She won and I can't do anything about it." He replied.

Katherine shook her head. She was never one to take no for an answer and the way that Stefan was acting was making it very hard for her not to want to kick his ass.

"Wake up, Stefan! She's destroying your life all over again and just like before, you're giving up and allowing her to do it! I don't know what has gotten into you. But, you really need to pull yourself together and realize that you need to stop treating Rebekah as if she has feelings. Because, she clearly doesn't." Katherine informed him.

Stefan laughed a little, taking a long drawn out sip of his drink. There was silence between them for a long time until Stefan finally spoke up. "You're right. She's playing dirty and I'm sitting here sulking. There isn't much logic in that, is there?"

A voice from behind him sent a shiver of fear down Stefan's spine. "Not really, mate." Klaus told him, grabbing Stefan's cell phone into his hands as he smiled before speaking into it.

"Katherine, love. Call a babysitter for your daughter and tell your husband to bring his ass to his brother's house. Stefan is a bit out of commission right now and we need a new plan to give my sister a taste of her own medicine." He explained, causing Katherine to scoff at his words.

"A plan? Klaus, we're done, we failed! Your sister beat us at our own game and you know, there isn't much that we can do about it now." She told him, rolling her eyes at his nonsense request.

"There is always something that we can do. Now, come over and bring your husband." He demanded before hanging up and tossing Caroline his best friend's cell phone.

"He's not going to need that." He told her, bringing Stefan to his feet as he watched what looked like hours of a pity party. "You really are a piece of work, Salvatore. But, I'm going to fix that." Klaus told him with a confident tone, smiling over at Caroline who was giving him a perplexed look.

"What are you doing?" Klaus heard Stefan groan as he sat on the ground, clutching the green and white colored bottle of booze in between his hands, the tip of the liquor was in his mouth as he drank more.

"I'm making you open your damn eyes!" Klaus exclaimed, kicking Stefan's shiny dark brown dress shoes. "Get up!" He shouted, pulling Stefan to his feet after a few failed attempts.

"There's nothing left, Klaus! She won, Rebekah won." Stefan sulked, frowning as he watched the bottle in his hands sway back and forth, spilling a little of it onto the cream colored tiles of his house.

"You're wrong! There is always something worth fighting for. And, you're giving up just like that! My sister took everything from you, she left you with barely anything. And, instead of fighting back to show her that she can't get to you anymore. You're acting like a child." Klaus scolded him, watching his hazy eyes slowly lift to meet his unpleased facial expression.

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked in a confused tone, crossing her arms over each other and looking back at both Stefan and Klaus who seemed to be having a conversation in which strictly involved the two of them and not her.

"I'm talking about my best friend who is just allowing Rebekah win and take it all from him again. The plaza was one thing, and yes it isn't fair what she did to us and those people who worked there. But, she's going after your business next and you don't even seem to care!" Klaus shouted at him.

Stefan lifted up one of his fingers, swirling it around in the air as he hiccupped at Klaus and then laughed. "I care, I care more than anyone knows, more than anyone thinks that I do. And, every time it hurts like hell. Every time I care, I feel nothing but sure failure. That's why I like not caring about anything or anyone. It's easier that way, the pain is less and I can sleep at night without worrying about whose feeling's I hurt in the process of it all, in life." Stefan said with sarcasm as he pushed himself up off of the seat he was sitting in, walking towards Klaus and stealing the bottle of whiskey from his hand once more.

Klaus and Caroline both watched him with wide eyes as he began walking away, telling Duke to come along with him.

"Where are you going? You can't day drink right now, Stefan. You have things to do and so do we! I can't have my boss be drunk off his ass once shit hits the fan!" Klaus yelled across the room, seeing Stefan's body tense up as he turned to face them briefly before walking out. "It's too late for that Klaus, we already lost. Oh and tell your sister that she can go hell."

"Stefan! Come back and let's fix this." Caroline suggested, watching as he waved her off.

"Leave him alone, love. Let him sulk in his own misery for a while. Besides, you and I have work to do." Klaus told Caroline, placing his hand gently on to the middle of her back and smiling when she didn't pull away.

"There isn't anything that we can do anymore. You heard what he said." She pointed out, glancing up at Klaus as he inhaled through gritted teeth.

A knock at the door stopped Klaus from arguing with her as they both watched it fling open and Damon and Katherine stepped inside. "Where is he?" She bellowed, not even caring to say hello to either of them.

"He's drowning in his own misery and I don't know why. He said that he just doesn't care anymore, that Rebekah won and that she can have it all. He's giving up." Caroline explained, watching Damon's mouth drop open as he shook his head and tried to calm his crazed wife with a hand on her shoulder.

"He's quitting? Oh, I don't think so! We don't quit in this family. We fight back and we make sure that whoever wronged us, gets exactly what they deserve." Katherine stated with a purely sinister smirk as she thought about what she'd do to Rebekah the next time she saw her. "That little bitch better watch her back!" She uttered out under her breath, taking a step further into the living room and taking a seat as she glanced up at Damon.

"Klaus, Damon. Go check on Stefan and please make sure that he isn't drinking himself into oblivion. Because, the last thing we need is a very drunk and sulky owner of SD Realty on our hands." She stated, crossing her legs over each other and smiling up at her husband. Katherine watched them both walk towards one of Stefan's three bonus rooms and stand near the door.

* * *

They found him on the floor, laying flat on his back and staring up at the ceiling fan that was spinning in circles above his head. Duke was spread out and laying on one of his many suit jackets, his head resting on Stefan's stomach. Damon and Klaus stood near the door for a while, just observing the scene that they were looking at. "Should we go inside?" Damon whispered to Klaus, feeling him rest his hand onto Damon's shoulder for a moment.

"No, let's see how this plays out from here. He's drinking a very expensive bottle of whiskey, he's sulking and he's miserable. I can tell, just by the look in his eyes that this is not very typical of him." Klaus told him, crossing his arms over his chest as they heard Stefan talk to himself.

"When Rebekah left you behind, I thought that you were going to ruin my life. I thought that you'd destroy it and crush it and leave me regretting ever buying you for her. But, that's not the case. You're the only thing that I have left to care about now. Aside from work." Stefan softly spoke to the dog, not even realizing that Klaus and Damon were eavesdropping on him.

"Elena, you know. Duke, she doesn't think I care about anything, except the deal we made. That I don't care and that I don't feel anything for anyone. But, the other night. Being with her in the hotel room. I realized something, Elena's different. She's funny and beautiful. And, I need her, Duke. I need her in my life more than she knows that I do." His voice cracked as he closed his eyes and inhaled, petting the top of Duke's before he finally confessed. "I care about her and watching her walk away from me today, it hurt."

Damon pulled Klaus by the arm and into the hallway, whispering as he spoke. "What the hell is going here?" He demanded to know, locking his eyes on to his brother's best friend. Klaus shrugged, looking back at Stefan and Duke laying on the floor, the bottle of whiskey right beside them.

"Don't give me that bullshit excuse of 'you don't know'. Because you obviously do. Why is he talking about Elena like that. I thought that they were dating already. What deal is he talking about? What am I missing here?" Damon questioned with a stern look, pressing Klaus up against the wall and taking a step back when Klaus shoved him away.

"You're right. I do know and he's going to hate me for telling you. But, I guess you should know too. Stefan and Elena made a deal with each other. Not just where she trains his dog and he doesn't tear down her aunt's place of business. They added something extra on the side as friends." Klaus explained, watching Damon's blue eyes widen as tilted his head, trying to wrap his mind around Klaus's words.

"Because, don't tell me that they're friends with benefits and they've already started sleeping together!" He exclaimed, seeing Klaus's face turn red as he looked down at the floor, nodding.

"As far as I know, they were and it sounds like they already have." Klaus said, glancing back over to see Stefan, still laying on the floor and petting Duke's fur in a circular motion with his hand.

Damon looked back at his younger brother too, pointing to him and asking. "So, then what's wrong with him?"

Klaus closed his eyes and sighed out a breath before watching the bottle in Stefan's hands being brought up to his lips again with an unsteadiness as he replied. "I think that Stefan's finally experiencing what it really feels like to not want to lose someone you care about, even though I think he's already lost her."

* * *

**A/N: Oh, Stefan...You are a mess! :(**

**Please feel free to let me know what you all think. I love getting feedback and reviews. :)**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates or if you have any questions about my stories at: BePassionate_24**

**-Until Next Time!-**

 


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Rated M. Stefan Salvatore is a successful real estate owner with problems. An ex-wife who takes everything with her in their divorce, except for her dog. A brother who needs constant advice & a best friend who is secretly in love with him. But, what happens when Stefan makes an enticing deal with his newly hired dog trainer, Elena Gilbert? (Pairings:Stelena,Datherine,Klaroline)

**A/N: THANK YOU guys so much for reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoy this update. :)**

**Follow me on twitter for updates or to chat about my stories at: BePassionate_24**

* * *

**Must Love Dogs- Chapter Twenty Three**

A few weeks had gone by since everything had fallen apart and Elena hadn't spoken to Stefan since.

"You're miserable, aren't you?" Jenna asked her, watching her niece holding up a sign with her brother's and Bonnie's names on it. They were waiting at the airport for them for the last 25 minutes and Elena was getting antsy.

"No, I'm fine. Besides, it wouldn't have lasted anyway." She shrugged, not wanting to get into the details fully of her relationship with Stefan. However, the only person who really knew everything that was going on between them had been Bonnie because Elena had called her the night she had gotten into a fight with him, crying her eyes out and telling her best friend that she didn't know how she was going to get past everything that had happened. So, that's when Bonnie suggested that her and Jeremy come to visit earlier than they had planned and Elena loved the suggestion.

"Bonnie! Jer. Over here!" Elena waved to them, watching as they both held hands and ran towards her, crashing into her as they held her tightly. It had been over a month since they had seen each other and they both knew that being in Florida with Elena was exactly what they all needed.

"Oh, I've missed you so much!" Bonnie exclaimed, stepping away from her boyfriend and hugging his sister as tightly as she could. They had been best friends since they were in diapers and if anyone knew every single thing about Elena Gilbert. It was without a doubt, Bonnie Bennett.

"I missed you too! It's been too long." She told them, walking beside them as Jenna walked up and welcomed them both to Florida, hugging Jeremy and then Bonnie.

"So, I was thinking that you both could settle in and then you two could take Elena out for a little bit of fun." She nudged her niece, smiling just a little as Elena gave her a knowing glance. She wasn't in the mood for fun. Although, having two of the people that she cared about the most with her now would force her to go out and it was a good thing.

"Yeah, we totally need to hit up a few bars and see the sights! Oh and tanning. We really need to tan!" Bonnie excitedly announced as Jeremy laughed, shaking his head.

"While you two tan and hit up the bars. I'll go see the sights. A few road trips in Jenna's car would be fun." He told them, watching Bonnie swat at his arm. "Not without us!" She said with a playful glare.

"So, I'm going to be stuck with the two of you the whole time I'm here for two weeks?" He asked them, watching as Elena and Bonnie smiled gleefully.

"Exactly!" They declared in unison, catching up to Jenna as she walked towards the baggage claim carousels to get their bags.

"This vacation is going to be interesting." Jeremy grumbled as he looked up to see Elena staring from behind before she simply replied with a truthful answer. "Oh, you have no idea how interesting it is here. Welcome to Miami."

* * *

"Stefan!" Katherine shouted, pushing open the door to his house as it creaked open. Loud music was blaring from the entertainment center in his living room as Katherine looked around. Beer bottles, expensive crystal glasses were broken and scattered across the floor. Duke was barking outside on the patio at her as she slowly walked through the house that looked as if a tornado had touched down in it.

"Stefan!" Katherine shouted again, letting Duke inside and quickly walking over to the radio as she shut it off, relishing in the silence. "Where the hell is he!" She muttered under her breath as she bent down to pet Duke.

"What happened here buddy?" She questioned, hearing the dog whine and run towards the closed door to Stefan's bedroom, a trail of lingerie that looked fairly expensive littered the wooden floor. "Oh god, he's out of control!" She stated, pushing open the door and bracing herself for what she was about to find because she knew that whatever it was, that it wasn't going to be good.

"Stefan!" Katherine shouted a bit louder, hearing the water in the bathroom running. "He's probably taking a shower." Katherine commented to herself, sitting on his bed and deciding to wait for him to get out so that she could tell him that he was being completely stupid and reckless. But, the sound of Katherine's cell phone forced her to step outside of his room and talk in the hallway as she answered it.

"Hello?" She responded, hearing Damon sigh out a breath.

"Hey, have you found him?" Damon asked her. They had been looking for Stefan for almost three hours, all over town since he wasn't answering his cell phone and finally Katherine had decided to check at the house. "Yeah, the door was open and music was blaring. Damon, I think he's lost it." She replied, kicking what looked like a pair of red underwear with her high heels, groaning at the state of the house. It was a complete disaster. "The house is worse than a bachelor pad and he's been drinking, I think he's bingeing actually. But, it sounds like he's finally cleaning up."

"Wonderful! He's being stupid." Damon remarked, telling her that he'd be there once he dropped Izzie off at his mother's house for her to babysit while they tried to handle Stefan.

"So, is Klaus there?" He asked as Katherine opened one of the guest rooms, noticing that the bed was a mess and that a large image of Rebekah's face had red and green darts in the middle of her forehead.

"No and I'm kind of glad that he isn't here. This is pathetic, Damon. This is really bad…" Her voice trailed off as she pivoted on her heels when she heard what sounded like a female giggle coming from Stefan's bedroom.

"Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me!" Katherine shouted angrily with irritation seeping through the phone, hearing Damon's panicked voice on the other line. "Katherine, what's going on?" He questioned as she stormed back into her brother in law's room, nearly dropping the cell phone in her hands at the sight of what she'd just walked in on.

"Nothing, Damon. I need to call you right back. I'm about to murder your brother!" She explained with a hostile tone, hanging up the phone and watching Stefan's face turn what looked like 10 shades of pale.

"What the hell is going on here! Stefan, you've got less than 5 minutes to explain. The less words you decide to use, the better!" Katherine hissed at him, watching as the long legged redhead turned around and leaned against Stefan, her arm around his waistline. They were both barely wearing anything, just two tiny white towels sticking to their naked bodies.

" Eight words or less." Stefan smirked, lifting up his hand and counting them off. "Monica and I have been having some fun." Stefan explained with a beaming grin.

"Who's she?" The girl that looked just barely over age who Katherine knew now was named Monica asked out loud.

"Ah, she's my current pain in the ass, sister in law. Don't worry, sweetheart. Katherine and I never slept together. To be honest, she's never really liked me." Stefan replied, watching Katherine's hands curl into fists as she stepped in front of Monica, dragging her by the arm out of Stefan's room.

"What are you doing?" Stefan shouted at her, tightening the grip he had around the towel he was wearing, following Katherine as she picked up Monica's things and opened the front door, pushing Monica outside along with her purse and her cell phone.

"I'm taking out the trash, Stefan! Goodbye, Monica. I hope you do realize that my brother in law won't remember your name in a few days because he's most likely going to be sleeping with someone else. So, it's been fun, I'm sure of that. But, don't expect him to text you or to call you. Because, he's not sane right now." Katherine whispered the last of her words before slamming the door shut and locking it, hearing Monica knocking loudly on it and yelling. "You can't just leave me out here! I need to find a place to change!"

Stefan watched as Katherine rolled her eyes, huffing out a breath before she opened the door back up and looked past what she assumed was Monica's car that was parked near the curb of his house. Monica watched as Katherine smirked at her, pointing out in the distance to the expensive red and white Bugatti sports car. "I'm sure you can squeeze your tiny little butt in the back of your car that your daddy probably bought you. Now, say goodbye to Stefan, Monica. Because this is the last time you're going to see him." Katherine told her, slamming the door in front of Monica's face again and turning her attention back to Stefan who had his mouth wide open and a lopsided grin across his face.

"You think this is funny? I've been up since 5 am this morning. Searching the streets for your pathetic ass because I thought you were dead. Coming here to only find out that you're screwing another nameless face." Katherine told him harshly, watching him wave his hand up in the air.

"Leave me alone, Katherine. What I do is not of any concern to you or to anyone else. And, especially who I sleep with." He remarked as he heard her stomp her foot against the tiles.

"No! You're right. It isn't of my concern. But, when your brother and your father both wake me up in the middle of the night because they're both worried about you. It becomes my problem. Now, get yourself dressed and I'm taking you to the office because we have work to do!" She told him with a pissed off expression riddling her face, crossing her arms over her chest as Stefan watched her lips firmly purse together while she glared at him.

"I don't want to be anywhere near that place right now." Stefan complained with a groan.

"I don't give a damn. You're the boss. So, you don't have a choice." Katherine retorted, shooing him away as she watched him slowly make his way towards his bedroom, kicking an empty bottle of whiskey as he went along.

"I don't have all day. I have a manicure and a pedicure that I need to go to and those are a little bit more important to me right now than babysitting your hung over ass. Damon can do that once we get you to the office." Katherine told him, huffing out a breath and taking a seat in the living room that stunk like wet dog, beer and some strong odor of what Katherine assumed was rotting food.

"Oh and while you're at work. My husband can also call that trainer girl to come over and clean this mess up. You're living like a pig!" Katherine shouted at him, hearing Stefan grumble and slam his fist against the wall, yelling back at her. "I don't want to see Elena, we're done and she's not a damn maid. She's just a dog trainer." He replied, continuing to get dressed and ignoring the rest of Katherine's comments as she waited in the living room for him.

* * *

"Look who I found." Katherine grinned, yanking Stefan into his office as he squinted his eyes at the bright florescent lights in the room. "Ugh, it's way too bright in here." He complained as he looked up to see both Klaus and Damon giving him and Katherine a stunned look.

"What happened to you, mate?" Klaus chuckled, shutting the door behind him as he stood next to Damon who was staring at Katherine. She was pissed and irritated and he could tell.

"I think I drank too much last night and now I feel like I'm dying. Please, can one of you just put me out of my misery?" Stefan questioned, hearing both Damon and Klaus laugh at him.

"Not a chance in hell. You screwed up and now you have to live with it. So, excuse me boys. Have fun babysitting the drunky today. I have appointments to make and more important things to do." She replied, turning towards the door and exiting without another word.

"Is that red lipstick on the collar of your shirt?" Klaus asked him, poking Stefan with the tip of his pen in his hands as Damon went around the desk, noticing that Stefan was wearing an unironed suit and tie, which was usually unlike him.

"When's the last time you dry cleaned this thing?" Damon asked his little brother, plugging his nose at the stench that was coming from what they knew was Stefan's suit.

"Or took a shower?" Klaus laughed, watching Stefan's head snap up as his unfocused eyes gave him a blank stare.

"Well, before your monster of a wife ruined all my fun this morning. I was in the middle of taking a really nice hot shower with a beautiful woman named Monica that Katherine decided to scare the hell out of with her nagging and bitching." Stefan explained, resting his head against his desk and letting out a sound of sheer agony.

"Huh, sounds like you've been busy. Glad to know that at least you're not dead." Damon told him, patting his back as he thought about the fear that he felt when Stefan hadn't answered his phone for nearly two days straight.

"Oh, I've been busy alright. Very, busy." He concluded, hearing both men groan at the realization of what he was talking about.

Damon cleared his throat. "Listen, Dad's coming in today to check up on things. So, I suggest you pull yourself together because he's bringing in a very important person that could land us a new project, if we play our cards right."

"Today?" Stefan asked, slamming his head softly against the desk, causing a small thud to echo out from it.

"Yes, Stefan. Today. Dad and this woman could really help us out." He explained, watching Stefan's face perk up at his brother's words. "It's a woman?" He asked as Damon smiled and Klaus shook his head.

"Don't get any ideas, my friend. Lexi Branson isn't your type whatsoever." He warned him, watching Stefan scratch his head. "Alexia Branson is a real estate person? I thought she was a model."

Klaus smiled widely. "Well, Lexi used to be a model. She actually had Rebekah photograph her once for a photo shoot when my sister was just starting out as a promoter for different venues. Anyways, she's good friends with Rebekah and my sister was the one who convinced Lexi to start up her own company. Now, this woman's slowly making a name for herself all over New York City. She's only going to be here for a few days. But, she got in touch with your father because she wants to meet you and see if you two could work out a deal."

Stefan went silent, looking off into the distance with a glistening in his eyes. "Oh, I'll make a deal with her alright." He grinned widely as Damon snapped his fingers together in front of Stefan's face.

"She's not your type at all, trust me. So, if you think about sleeping with her to convince her to give us this project. You're an idiot." Damon made clear as he heard Stefan let out a loud booming laugh.

"Will you relax. I don't sleep with everything that has a nice rack and a nice ass. I'm not that type of guy." He stated proudly, hearing both Damon and Klaus laugh out loud, speaking in unison. "Oh, sure you're not!" They both said as Damon smiled and spoke. "You're just a one woman type of man. Until that woman breaks your heart. Now, pull yourself together. Lexi's going to be here this afternoon." Stefan watched as Damon placed his hand on to the door handle of his office before Stefan winked at him and said. "No worries big brother, I'll be perfectly fine by the time she shows up."

* * *

"Alexia! I'm glad you could make it." Katherine welcomed her with open arms as she hugged her tightly. Lexi wasn't only good friends with Rebekah. But, she was also friends with Katherine as well and the three of them had known each other for quite some time.

"Glad I could be here." She replied with a smile, stepping aside to let Giuseppe pass by them as he gave Lexi a tour of the offices and the building.

"So, where's the infamous Stefan Salvatore hiding? I've heard so much about him throughout the news and I've been dying to meet him. He sounds interesting." She explained with a smile as Katherine bite down on her lower lip, silently praying that Stefan had pulled himself together since it was already the mid afternoon.

"Oh, he's here. Waiting in the conference room for the meeting to start." She explained, placing her hand on to the middle of Lexi's back and ushering her towards the conference room doors.

Lexi watched as Katherine smiled at her sweetly, stepping in front of the door for a brief moment. "Will you give me a moment? I need to see if everything is set up and ready to go for us?" Katherine asked her and Giuseppe, watching them both nod when her father in law smiled and added in. "I'll keep showing Lexi around and we'll be back in about 10 minutes. Surely, everything for this meeting will be set up by then. Won't it Katherine?"

Lexi heard Katherine let out a nervous laugh, smiling hesitantly and placing her hand on to the door. "Oh don't worry. I'll make sure that it is." Katherine reassured them, waving at them before she disappeared into the room.

Once the door was closed behind her, Katherine let out a loud sigh of relief. And, then she saw Stefan, slumped over with another bottle of scotch in his hands. "Drinking on the job now?" She stammered out, seeing him lookup at her as if he was in pain.

"Leave me alone to die." He groaned, releasing the bottle from his hand and leaning back into his office chair with a more than tormented looking expression on his face.

"That's not an option for you right now. Because, I'm too busy keeping things under control while you're making it very hard on me! Pull yourself together you slobbering slob!" She shouted, walking over to the trash can and tossing the half empty bottle of whiskey into the white rimmed metal bin.

Stefan felt as Katherine's cold hands brought his chin up so that his hazy green eyes were staring at her directly. "Listen to me and listen good. Your father is outside these halls right now showing Alexia Branson, a very important potential client of ours, this amazing real estate business we have. Now, I stalled them and we only have about 10 minutes before they come back here and you have to pitch an idea of why she should work with us on this next project that she wants someone to collaborate with. So, get your shit together!"

"I can't do it, Katherine. I'm too much of a place. Please, just go and leave me be. I just-." He whined as Katherine cut him off, her fingernails digging into his cheeks as she bent down to be eye level with him.

"Stefan, I love you as a brother and you are very important to me. And, this company- even though it's nearly torn my marriage apart- means a lot to my husband who also happens to be your older brother and your father. Also, I know this place means a lot to you. So, you better take these 10 minutes and figure out how you're going to pull this off before I kick your ass!" She hissed out, letting go of his cheeks and straightening out her white colored blouse as she stood up straight, fixing her hair and sighing out a breath.

"10 minutes, Stefan. Tick tock." Katherine warned, pointing up to the clock above his head as he watched her step out of the room and tell him that she'd be right back.

* * *

"I need ice or a bucket of cold water!" Katherine said, storming into her husband's office as she looked over at Enzo, Damon and Klaus who were all sitting together, discussing the upcoming meeting.

"Well, hello to you too boss lady." Enzo replied with a smirk, scrunching up his nose at the smell that was floating around the room the minute that Katherine walked in. "You smell like expensive scotch and some other foul odor that I can't seem to place." He commented as Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Why do you need water and ice, love? Does Stefan need a time out?" Klaus joked, watching the irritation on Katherine's face grow by the minute.

"No, he needs be drowning in it. Damon, if you see Rebekah around here. You better pray that you get to her before I do. Because, I'm going to kill her because of what she's done to him. He's reckless, drinking and sleeping with nameless woman now! Not to mention that he's drunk right now because someone had told him that 'hair of the dog' will help his hangover. So, which one of you lovely human beings told him that?" She asked, placing her hands on to her hips and glaring at the three of them.

Katherine watched as Klaus shook his head, slowly raising his hand. " I might have told him that it could work, love. I just didn't think he had a stash of liquid courage at work or that he'd really try it." He confessed.

Katherine closed her eyes, trying to collect her thoughts as she stepped in front of the two chairs and pointed to Enzo. "Klaus, I want you to go and wake him up. And, while you're at it. I also want you to make sure that if you see his father and Lexi walking around- stall them for as long as you can. Also, new assistant guy. Go home for right now. My husband will call you in a few hours when it's safe to be around me. Because, if you say the wrong thing or wrong the around me right now. I might put your head up on the chopping block!" Katherine replied, watching as Enzo nodded at her, glancing over at Damon.

He licked his lips, taking a deep breath. "You'll be compensated for your time. Don't worry. Look, I'll call you after the meeting is done, Enzo. Just be glad you're going home and not about to enter the battlefield my brother's created around himself." Damon told him, watching all three of them walk out of his office. He glanced up to see Enzo look back at him.

"What am I supposed to do until you call me?" He asked, watching Damon fold his hands on top of his desk and smirk. "I don't know, Enzo, go have some fun." He replied, waving him off and deeply exhaling once the door was closed.

Damon waited a few minutes before they were all gone to make a very important phone call. He waited impatiently for the phone to be picked up. But, when he realized that no one was answering, he left a message. "Hey, listen. I know that you're mad at him and I honestly don't really know what happened between the two of you. But, I want you to know that he cares about you. And, if you care about him. I think you should know that he's a mess right now. He's a mess and I think the only thing that will help him is if he see's you and the two of you talk this out." He said, sighing and adding in. "Please, Elena. Call me back. This is important."

* * *

"So, tell me all about Stefan Salvatore!" Bonnie said excitedly, grabbing a seat across from Elena at the smoke filled bar that she was so familiar with in downtown Miami. Elena was thankful that her brother had decided to stay home so that the two of them could get some much needed quality girl time in. Bonnie watched as Elena looked around the crowed space, sharply exhaling and relaxing a little more when she leaned back into her seat and realized that Stefan nor anyone else she knew, was there tonight.

"I don't want to talk about him, Bonnie." Elena stated sharply, staring down at the menu in her hands as she grabbed her purse and began looking inside of it for her lip gloss. Instead, pulling out a business card that Stefan had given her around the time that they had first met. Even if she didn't want to talk about him or think about him. It was as if everything lately had been forcing her do so. "This was a bad idea, coming to this bar." Elena told her, watching as Bonnie smiled, extending out her hands to her best friend.

"And, why's that?" She questioned.

Elena continued to look down at the menu, taking a deep breath before she said. "Because Stefan's best friends works here and I don't want her serving us tonight. Although, it doesn't look like she's-." An unfamiliar waitress coming up to their table stopped Elena's ramblings as she slide two strawberry margarita's to them both.

"We didn't order these." Elena quickly commented, watching the young woman smile as she pointed to the booth behind them.

"You didn't. But, he did. He told me to pay for your drinks tonight and put it on his tab. He also said that he owed you one." She explained, watching Elena turn around as she closed her eyes, silently sending out a prayer that it wasn't Stefan who was sitting behind them.

She exhaled a sigh of relief as her eyes met his and he grinned, waving just a little. "Hello again, gorgeous." He waved, smiling from ear to ear as Elena turned back around and rubbed her face with her hands.

"Who's that?" Bonnie questioned, fixing her shirt and her hair, giggling just a little.

"Don't even think about it, Bon. He works with Stefan and I want nothing to do with anyone who works with Stefan Salvatore. Besides, you've got a boyfriend!" Elena reminded her, watching Bonnie's face fall a little as she sighed. "Yeah, I know. But, a girl can still look and looking at him I am going to do because he's very easy on my tired eyes."

"Aren't you going to invite me over to sit with you all? I hate sitting alone." Enzo commented, swirling around his vodka that looked like it was mixed with another hard liquor.

"I told you that-." He cut Elena off, getting up and walking over to her anyways, taking a seat right beside her and smiling. Elena watched Enzo extend out his hand towards Bonnie.

"Lorenzo Trevino. But, everyone calls me Enzo. Boy, am I glad to be sitting with the two of you. It's a nice little group we've got here." He commented with a smirk, seeing Elena roll her eyes.

"I said you couldn't sit with us." She said flatly as he dropped Bonnie's hand and pointed to the two drinks in front of them. "I bought you drinks, the least you could do would be to say thank you, Elena. "

"Thank you, Enzo." Bonnie replied, batting her eyelashes at him as Elena cursed herself under her breath. It was a bad idea to come here, she had known that. But, she had really thought that everyone would still be working, since it was only a little past 4pm on a Tuesday evening.

"Why aren't you at work?" She asked him with a soft tone, placing her elbow on to the table in front of her and taking a sip of the margarita he had bought her.

"The boss lady was mad as all hell at Stefan. Told me to go home. So, I decided that I'd come here instead, get some dinner, have a drink and then be on my way." He told her as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"What's wrong with Stefan?" Elena heard herself ask him, trying to not sound too concerned. But, her facial expression and the tone of worry in her voice was making it obvious that she was.

"Oh, he's just having a pity party. I guess you breaking things off with him made him spiral into oblivion." Enzo explained, hearing as Elena sighed.

"Well, I hope he pulls himself together. Although, he's not of my concern. It's not like we were dating." She remarked as Enzo's face lit up a little bit.

"So, you aren't seeing anyone?" He asked, watching Elena shake her head.

"No, I'm not. But, it doesn't mean that I'm going to jump into bed with anyone or date them right now. I need a break from all of that." She told him honestly as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So, do I." He told her, seeing her eyes lock on to his as he lifted up his glass and announced. "To new friendships and letting the bad lovers in our lives go."

"To new friendships." Bonnie smiled, clinking her glass with his as he tilted his towards Elena.

"Come on, darling . Let's swap stories about our ex lovers and be miserable together." He commented with a smile, watching as she lifted up her glass, thinking about his words. "Fine." She reluctantly stated, clinking her glass against his and taking a sip of her drink.

"This should be interesting." Bonnie muttered out, watching Enzo run his hand through his hair before he leaned back into his seat and grinned. "You have no idea. So, how about I tell you all you ever wanted to know about Rebekah Mikaelson, formally Rebekah Salvatore and how she managed to break Stefan's heart and why he likes to keep himself so guarded?"

Elena shook her head. "Why do you want to tell me about Rebekah? I already know she's a bitch." Elena replied, hearing Enzo laugh as he placed his arm over her shoulder.

"Because, to understand Stefan a little better and why he does the things he does. You should know how it all started." Enzo smirked at her, leaning back and clearing his throat, watching as Elena and Bonnie stared at him with puzzled expressions on their faces.

"I don't want to hear this, Enzo. I could care less." Elena remarked, getting irritated with him.

"You might not want to hear it. But, it's important, Elena." He replied, placing his hands flatly on to the table, opening his mouth to explain a little bit more about Rebekah than Elena already knew. But, as he glanced up and around the bar, he paused for a minute.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked him, following his gaze.

"The devil herself just walked in and she looks like she's fishing for trouble. Well, this is about to get interesting." Enzo told them both, leaning back into his chair as his eyes followed Rebekah.

They all watched her take a sat at an empty bar stool, turning around to catch a brief glimpse of him. Enzo, Elena and Bonnie all watched with intrigue on their faces as Rebekah fixed her long peach colored dress and her hair before grabbing her drink and making her way through the crowd, directly to their table.

Elena could feel her body tense up just at the sight of her, noticing that Enzo looked as if he was ready to start a fight with her. "Play it cool, Elena." He reminded her in a low voice, looking at her just for a second before they all heard Rebekah's voice ring out into the air.

"Well, if it isn't the dynamic duo sharing a drink together? What happened, Elena. Did I mess Stefan up that badly that now you're going out with my other sloppy seconds?" She asked, placing her hand on to her hip and watching Elena's face slowly start to turn a beat red color. She was angry and she didn't want to hold back anymore as she stood up and slammed her hands against the table. "Enzo and I are friends. And, Stefan and I were too. Before you ruined that for us!" Elena hissed out, forcing Enzo to place his hand on to her shoulder and tell her sit down.

"Calm down, Elena. She just wants to start a fight." He told her, watching as the brunette rolled her eyes and took her drink, taking it into her shaking hands, and speaking loudly.

"You want to start something with me, Rebekah? I'll start something. Here's for ruining my life and my aunt's!" Elena shouted at her, tossing her ice cold margarita onto Rebekah's dress, hearing the blonde scoff as she groaned from the cold.

"You little bitch!" She yelled, forcing Enzo to step in front of them, a worried look in his eyes.

"Now, ladies. Play nice." He warned, getting up and placing his hands in between the two of them, in hopes of keeping them calm.

"Oh, I stopped playing nice a long time ago. Remember that, since there's a lot more where that came from." Elena threatened, sitting back down and looking over at Bonnie who was stunned by what Elena had just done.

"Someone's just a tad bit jealous that I ruined her time with Stefan. I'd say that I'm sorry. But, I'm really not. It's freed him up now. Since you don't have your claws dug into him. " Rebekah smirked, beginning to walk away as she turned her head and spoke over her shoulder directly to Elena. "I didn't want to start anything with you, Elena. But, since I already did by tearing down your aunt's salon. I guess doing a little bit more damage wouldn't hurt. Game on little girl, you're messing with the wrong person." She winked, walking away from them without another word and smiling widely as Elena was left seething with rage at her words.

* * *

**A/N: Lots happened! Bonnie and Jeremy finally came to Florida! Yey! Elena stood up to Rebekah (sort of) And, before you all freak out..I just want to say that Lexi is only going to be in a few chapters and is a minor character to the story...Unless I think of something else useful for her and a reason for her to stick around.**

**Also, I just LOVE Katherine in this STORY! :)**

**Anyways, thanks so much for reading!**

**-Until Next Time!-**

 


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Rated M. Stefan Salvatore is a successful real estate owner with problems. An ex-wife who takes everything with her in their divorce, except for her dog. A brother who needs constant advice & a best friend who is secretly in love with him. But, what happens when Stefan makes an enticing deal with his newly hired dog trainer, Elena Gilbert? (Pairings:Stelena,Datherine,Klaroline)

**A/N: I'm loving how much you all like this story so far. Really makes me excited to keep writing more :) So, I decided to give you guys a bit of a longer update!**

**Enjoy & Thanks for reading!**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates and to know when I'll be updating next at: BePassionate_24**

* * *

**Must Love Dogs- Chapter Twenty Four**

"I had no other choice." Katherine explained, dragging Caroline into the room with her, watching as she carried a small bucket of ice water in her hands. After not getting much help from Damon or Klaus. Katherine had decided to call Caroline to come over and help her straighten Stefan out.

"I told you, Katherine. Leave. Me. The. Hell. Alone." Stefan grunted out, starting to slur his words just a bit more now.

"What is wrong with him?" Caroline asked, tilting her head to the side and placing her hands on to her hips, standing near the table, closer to the entrance door.

"Clearly, he's having a bad day. And, since you're the best friend. I called you because I'm running out of options. His father is giving a tour to a very big name in this industry, who could become a client of ours. She wants to find someone to partner up with, for her next big real estate move. All eyes are on us right now and this idiot can't get his head in the game. Just look at him, drinking scotch like it's water!" Katherine bellowed, her heart jumping inside of her chest when she heard the door open up for a minute and glanced over at it to see Damon and Klaus enter inside of it, sighing and scrunched up their noses at the strong scent of alcohol filling the room.

"We need to lie and say that he's ill. Listen, Caroline. You take him to his office, close the blinds and keep him in there. Katherine, Klaus and I will handle the meeting." Damon instructed, helping Stefan get to his feet as Caroline watched him cling to his older brother, slapping his chest. "You smell very nice." Stefan mumbled, latching his arms around Damon lazily in hopes of his body keeping him balanced.

"Me? He's the one who was supposed to prepare a speech. I have nothing ready and they said they'll be back soon." Katherine retorted, watching Damon glance up at her as Klaus helped him direct Stefan out the door and down the hallway.

"Just talk, about anything. You're good at that type of stuff." Damon encouraged her, smiling widely as he added in. "You've got this!" Before Katherine could say anything back, Caroline patted her on the shoulder and smiled sweetly. "He's right. You've got this one, smooth talker." She told her, walking out the room and following them down the hall.

* * *

"Alright. As you all know. My name is Katherine Salvatore and I'm stepping in for my brother in law, Stefan this evening." Katherine stated, watching everyone's eyes slowly shift towards her as she stood up and smiled at them all, thinking to herself that if Stefan didn't pull himself out of the mess he was in soon, that she was going to strangle him with her bare hands.

"Where's my son?" Giuseppe questioned, tapping his pen against the stack of paperwork and contract documents in front of him as he glanced up at Katherine with a worried look in his eyes.

"He went home ill. So, I'm stepping in. I really hope you don't mind. Anyways," She paused, taking a seat at the head of the table and clearing her throat. "Shall we begin?" Katherine asked, looking across the table at Lexi who was smiling widely at her.

"Yes, sure. Hi, everyone. My name is Lexi Branson and I'm with Branson and Associates. Which is a well known real estate development firm in New York City. Anyways, I just wanted to say how happy I am to be here today and to spend some time with you all. Also, that I'm hoping we can make a few deals." She added in, winking at Damon who felt the pressure of Katherine's fingernail digging into the top of his hand as she sighed out a breath.

"We're so thrilled to have you with us. I'm Katherine's husband and the co- owner of SD Realty, Damon Salvatore. Along with our closest financial advisor, Klaus Mikaelson." Damon smiled as he pointed over to Klaus, glancing back at his wife who looked like she was going to throw up.

"So, since Stefan isn't here and we've already introduced ourselves. I think that we should get down to the first piece of business." Katherine said, flipping open the binded documents that were in a white folder in front of her face, half of the things not even making any sense at Katherine looked down at them in total confusion. Damon must of sensed it though, because it didn't take long for him to step in and take over.

Katherine watched Damon talk with ease as he smiled and glanced down at the papers in front of each person, flipping them over without even barely looking at him. It was like he had memorized everything that he wanted to say. Lexi laughed and smiled at them all and Katherine sat there just looking on, wishing that she knew more about the real estate business as much as Damon did. And, regretting ever taking over Rebekah's position in the firm.

* * *

"You really need to sober up!" Caroline exclaimed, throwing an ice cube at Stefan, watching it bounce off of his forehead.

"Well aware of that Caption obvious!" Stefan slurred, placing his cheek against the desk and watching as Caroline crossed her legs in the chair that she was sitting in. "Stefan, you're out of control and this is ridiculous. You're acting like you were when you and Rebekah first called it quits. Please, tell me that you're not sleeping around again." She commented, looking at him with pure worry in her eyes.

"You're not my mother, Caroline. I don't need to explain anything to you." Stefan told her sharply, sliding down further into his seat as his words began to slur even more and his eyelids became heavy.

"I'm your best friend, Stefan and I'm worried about you! The last time you acted like this, Rebekah had said that you two were going to live happily ever after, that her heart belonged to only you and that she was going to be faithful." Caroline recalled a small portion of their wedding vows that made Stefan vomit in his mouth a little bit by the memory of his wedding day to his ex wife.

"Well, she lied about that. Didn't she?" He remarked in a sarcastic tone as Caroline sighed out a breath.

"Stefan, you can't do this to yourself. You can't drown in your own misery again. Listen to me, you need to move on from whatever this is. Let me drive you home, so that you can sober up." Caroline told him, pulling out her keys from her purse and walking behind the desk, watching him suddenly turn to her with tears in his eyes.

"I screwed up, Caroline. It was all my fault that she left me." He sobbed, clutching on to Caroline as she hugging him back, stroking his hair with her fingertips as he turned his face towards her stomach, crying against her shirt.

"It wasn't your fault." She told him softly as he lifted up his head to look up at her. His eyes were bloodshot, his face was red and his nose runny as he spoke with a broken tone. "I worked too much and we stopped talking. I stopped caring about her, that's why I bought the dog. To keep her company, when I wasn't there. Now, he's the only thing I have left."

Caroline moved her hands down to his cheeks, cupping his face into them and bending down so that she was eye level with him. "You did nothing, wrong. You tried to make a life with Rebekah and it just didn't work out, Stefan. Those things happen all the time. People grow apart and stop loving each other. It's all part of life. You did nothing wrong." She reassured him, turning his chair so that she was facing him as she pulled him into her embrace, hearing his wailing cries fill the air as he repeated over and over again how bad of a husband he had been.

"It's okay. Shhh, It's okay." She said, holding him in her arms as he broke down.

" I should have let her go when everything got so messed up." Stefan cried, adding in that he just wanted to go home and be left by himself. Caroline wasn't sure who he was really even talking about at this point. But, she soothed his cries anyway.

"Okay, let's go and get you home." Caroline said with a voice that was just above a whisper, taking his hand into hers and sighing out a breath. Stefan watched with watery eyes as she stopped near the door.

"I love you, Stefan. I have loved you ever since I met you. And, I hate the things she's done to you because I know deep down in my heart that you deserve better. Now, I know you're still trying to get over Rebekah. But, you really need to start putting yourself out there again and moving on. But, before you can do that. You need to fix this." Caroline explained, pointing to his head, leaning forward and kissing his lips softly as her other hand wiped away his tears. "I love you." She repeated, opening the door and holding his hand as they walked down the hallway to the waiting elevators and out to the lobby.

* * *

"So, was it a total disaster?" Caroline asked as she leaned against her car and stood in the parking lot in front of SD Realty. Watching the sun go down, seeing Klaus step beside her with a briefcase in his hands.

"Damon took over and poor Katherine looked like she was going to vomit the whole time her husband began to talking about options as to how we can go about this offer that Lexi wants to make with us." Klaus explained, hearing Caroline let out a small laugh.

"Did you get our drunk friend home safely?" He asked, watching her nod.

"Good." Klaus said simply, seeing Caroline huff out a breath and bite down on her lower lip, wanting to ask him a question about his sister. She paused for a moment though, glancing down at her sleek white colored high heels before speaking.

"He thinks the divorce was all his fault." She explained, watching Klaus's head snap up in confusion.

"You know that's not true, Caroline." He told her.

"I know," She paused. "But, he was working a lot, Klaus. We both know that. However-." Klaus cut her off, stepping beside her and leaning against her car too, crossing his arms over his chest and looking straight ahead as they watched in the distance while Katherine, Damon, Lexi and Giuseppe all exited the office building.

"However, my sister cheated on him with a guy that cleaned their backyard pool. Caroline, she cheated on Stefan right under his nose for years. It was the last straw for him, he kicked Rebekah out and then filed for a divorce, two weeks later." Klaus recalled, shivering at the thought of when Stefan had called him, belligerently drunk and telling him that he was going to burn down the whole house with everything in it if Rebekah didn't leave.

"How do you even know all this?" Caroline asked, turning her head to look over at Klaus as he closed his eyes, sighing out a breath. "Because, I saw her with the guy once or twice. I didn't think anything of it, until I was in town and came over to check up on her. She was making out with him on the patio. And, when she saw me. She freaked out, swearing me to not say anything and that she didn't want Stefan knowing.

Caroline shook her head, her anger for Rebekah growing. "So, how did Stefan eventually find out about the affair?"

"I hired a private investigator to follow Rebekah around with this guy. I told him to send the pictures to Stefan via e-mail. He and Damon were overseas at the time, in Germany trying to get a deal on this commercial building. But, the deal fell through because Katherine was sick and they had to come home early. Anyways, when Stefan came back to the states with the pictures in hand, ready to confront Rebekah about it all. He found her having sex with the guy in their bedroom." Klaus admitted, watching Caroline's blue eyes widen. She had known very little as to what the real reason was behind their marital problems and their divorce. Because, she didn't want to pry or bring up the painful past with Stefan because she knew that he never really wanted to talk with her about it or with anyone else.

"I had no idea." She said softly, watching as Katherine and Damon walked towards them, hand in hand. Damon was smiling widely and Katherine's face looked as if her blood pressure had sky rocketed through the roof.

"So, how'd it go?" Klaus asked Damon wearily.

Damon shrugged his shoulders back, tightening his grip around Katherine's fingers. "She wants to meet with Stefan. Lexi won't consider the deal seriously until she meets with my brother. So, I guess it's a waiting game. She also said that she needs to talk with her investors and make a few other arraignments before she meets with us again."

They all nodded as Katherine smiled, pulling Damon closer towards her. "Let's go home and kiss our baby girl goodnight." She said, watching the look in Damon's eyes soften when she mentioned Izzie.

"Okay, let's go home." He told her, kissing her forehead and telling Caroline and Klaus that they'd see them in the morning. Klaus watched them leave the same with they had approached them just minutes ago, walking away hand and hand towards their car.

"I want a love like that." Caroline suddenly blurted out, causing Klaus to chuckle out loud and give her a confused look.

"Like Damon and Katherine?" He questioned as she shook her head. "Yeah, they're so in love with each other. You can just tell." She observed, watching from afar when Damon opened the car door for his wife and she stepped inside, turning back to kiss his cheek.

"Caroline, they might look perfect on the outside. But, I'm pretty sure that their relationship is fairly screwed up." He stated, hearing her huff out a breath.

"You're just jealous that Damon has a hot wife and you're alone." She joked, feeling Klaus nudge her shoulder and seeing him grin at her. "I'm not alone." He argued. Caroline tilted her head to the side. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat as he took a step forward, placing his hand against her cheek and his briefcase down beside their feet. She could feel him stroking her skin with his thumb. "Yes, you are." She retorted.

"No, I'm not." He said, getting closer towards her so much so that Caroline could see the crinkle in his wrinkle lines as he frowned at her while she spoke to him. "You don't have anyone here." She smiled, feeling him pull her closer, their lips just inches apart as he leaned forward and kissed her, backing away after a few minutes and replying simply. "I've got you, Caroline Forbes. Trust me, I'm certainly not alone here."

Klaus pivoted on his heels, kissing her lips gently once more before turning away and walking to his car without another word. "You kissed me and now you're leaving!" He heard her shout as he laughed, not wanting to stop himself from walking away from her.

"Yes, I'm going home. Unless you want me to walk back towards you and kiss you again. Otherwise, I'll see you tomorrow." He smirked, waving at her as she watched him stand in the middle of the empty parking lot, leaving her lips tingling from his kiss and her skin burning from his touch.

* * *

"Good night, sweetheart." Katherine softly said, tucking Izzie in as she sleepily hugged her mother. "Good night, momma." Izzie replied, flipping over on to her side and falling fast asleep.

Damon stood near his daughter's bedroom door, leaning against the door frame and watching Katherine slowly make her way out of Izzie's room.

He swallowed his words the minute he saw her facial expression change from sweet and loving mother to very irritated and pissed off wife. Damon took a step back, pulling her into his office and shutting the doors. He turned around to see her cross her arms over her chest, leaning against the dark oak colored desk in the room.

"Teach me everything you know about real estate!" Katherine exclaimed, trying to keep her voice a slight monotone. But, Damon could tell that just by the look in her brown eyes that she was just really pissed off at mostly him and his actions from earlier in the day.

"What?" Damon asked her with a curious tone.

"Why do you want to know everything? Katherine, that could take months to do." He replied, taking a step towards her and watching as she took one back, shaking her head and placing her hands in front of her.

"Because, I felt like a complete idiot today when you had to take over for me in that meeting. Damon, I got thrown into Rebekah's old position without barely knowing anything. She at least had knowledge about it all! So, for god sakes. The least you could do for me is teach me the things I need to say and I need to know before we go back into a sit down chat with Lexi Branson." She explained, hearing him sigh out a breath and watching him pinch the bridge of his nose.

"That's what this is about? You're pissed off at me because I took over the meeting today?" He asked as she looked down at her French manicured toes.

"Yes, actually I am! It's not fair to me. You made me look like an idiot in that board meeting!" She stated, taking a seat in Damon's large executive chair as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I know that I'm supposed to be a media promoter. Doing ads and setting up interviews for the company, getting our name out there. But, I want to know more about real estate. I want to know more so that what happened today, doesn't happen again." She sharply told him, glaring at Damon as he extended out his hands towards her.

"Come here." He whispered, wiggling his fingers as Katherine stared down at his wedding ring.

"You made me look stupid today, in front of one of the biggest names out there." She told him flatly, trying to hide her smile as she felt him kiss her wrist, pulling her to her feet.

"Distracting me with sex won't make this go away, Damon." Katherine flatly said, watching his face light up as he pulled her closer and placed his hands on to her cheeks, locking his eyes on to her and speaking sincerely. "I love you and I never want to make you feel that way again. I'm sorry."

"So, what are we going to do about it?" She asked him, lacing her fingers against the back of his neck and leaning back as her chest met his and they stood toe to toe the minute that Katherine got up.

"I'm going to teach you everything you need to know about Rebekah's old job and about what I do too. You're going to go to the same meetings I do and you are going to job shadow me. So that next time you have to be Stefan's replacement. You're completely prepared for it." He said, kissing the tip of her nose as she ran her fingers against the back of his neck, a smile appearing across her lips.

"Okay." She replied simply, sliding her hands down Damon's chest as he exhaled heavily and wrapped his arms around her waistline, pulling her to him.

"Okay." He said, kissing her lips and telling her that they should go to bed. "There's always a new tomorrow, Katherine. So, let's just take this a day at a time. Before we know it, you'll probably be giving Stefan and I a run for our jobs." He joked, stepping out of the office and into the hallway with his wife. "Maybe." She smirked, walking side by side with Damon, shutting off all the lights and walking straight to their bedroom without another word, just a small beaming smile forming across her lips.

* * *

The sun shined into the room as Elena rolled over in her bed, yawning a little and opening her eyes to see her cell phone's notification light blinking. She had gotten in late last night from her time with Bonnie and it was too early to wake her or Jeremy up. Although, Elena could tell that from the loud clashing noises downstairs that Jenna and Alaric were up earlier than usual. She inhaled sharply as she pushed herself up off of the bed and slowly got dressed before making her way downstairs.

"Rough night?" Alaric asked, passing by her as she watched him bang on Jeremy and Bonnie's bedroom doors.

"Wake up, you two. Breakfast will be ready in 5!" He shouted, watching as Elena leaned against a wall near the staircase.

"What's going on with you?" Alaric asked curiously, hearing her huff out a breath.

"I need to talk to Bonnie." Elena said, walking into the guest room where Bonnie was at and shutting the door behind her. Elena held her cell phone in her hands as she sat down on the bed and watched her best friend open her eyes. The two women sat alone in the room as Elena heavily sighed out a breath.

"Good morning." Bonnie yawned, stretching her arms above her head as she finally got up and rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes.

"Hey." Elena replied simply, glancing down at her cell phone and going through her missed calls list.

"What's the matter?" Bonnie asked Elena, leaned her back against the head board in the guest room and seeing her best friend stare down at her cell phone.

"Someone called me from Stefan's real estate company last night when we were out. And, I haven't checked the message yet." She confessed, seeing Bonnie lean forward and grab her cell phone. "Let me check it for you."

"No!" Elena gasped, playfully fighting over the phone with Bonnie until she heard her best friend place the phone on speaker as she entered Elena's password.

"There, now we can both listen to it." Bonnie smirked, glancing down at the phone that was sitting in between them now.

Elena rolled her eyes, covering her face with her hands as she held her breath while the message began to play and Damon's familiar voice rang out through the speaker. _"_ _Hey, listen. I know that you're mad at him and I honestly don't really know what happened between the two of you. But, I want you to know that he cares about you. And, if you care about him. I think you should know that he's a mess right now. He's a mess and I think the only thing that will help him is if he see's you and the two of you talk this out."He paused, "Please, Elena. Call me back, this is important."_

Elena blinked at the phone as the message ended, watching Bonnie hang up and hand it back to her, asking with a smile. "So, are you going to call him back?"

Elena shook her head. "Bon, Stefan and I are complicated. Very complicated and if I call his brother back, then I know that I'm eventually going to need to see Stefan. Which, I'm avoiding because I'm still pissed off about what he did to us."

Bonnie sighed, grabbing a hold of her best friend's hands and locking her gaze on to Elena's. "Sweetheart, I know that he messed up. But, maybe you need to hear him out." She suggested, trying to get through to Elena.

"Hear him out? I have nothing to say to him. What he did to us, to Jenna was inexcusable. There is nothing in this world that, that man can say to me that will change my mind about him. All Stefan cares about is himself. He's selfish and a liar!" Elena angrily explained, clenching her fists together as her agitation grew.

"You seemed to like him before." Bonnie pointed out with a small smile, hearing her scoff at her words. "Yeah, before I found out he was a self centered jackass."

"Go talk to him, Elena. His brother is clearly worried about him too. So, maybe hearing Stefan out will change your mind." Bonnie encouraged, watching Elena pull at the covers on the bed, staring down at them.

"I can't leave you guys here while I go down to his office. That's not fair to you or to my brother." Elena replied, clearly trying to avoid what she knew was going to need to happen eventually.

"Yes, you can. We'll meet you near there for lunch later today. Just, get dressed and go see if he's there. If not, then come back home and we can chat about what you can do next." Bonnie told her, pulling her into a hug and kissing her cheek.

"I don't want to do it, Bonnie." Elena stated, giving her a knowing glance.

"I know, sweetie. But, you don't want to regret not talking to him either." She told her, smiling sweetly at Elena as they both heard Jenna yelling that breakfast was ready and waiting for them downstairs.

"Just, do it." Elena heard Bonnie say as she pulled her along and out of the room, holding her hand all the way until they reached the kitchen and sat down to eat.

* * *

He watched them from afar, leaning against the wall with his feet spread out and his arms crossed. Elena was leaning into Enzo, her hand placed gently on to his arm as they laughed about something he had just said. "I should get going. I have to meet up with my aunt and brother for a family lunch. But, it was nice running into you like this." She replied, telling Enzo a quick goodbye as he smirked, leaning in and kissing her cheek. "See you later gorgeous." He said loud enough for Stefan to hear.

Stefan's head snapped up and he pretended as if he was looking at something on his cell phone as she passed by him and he watched Enzo walk down the side of hall before he followed her, closely.

"What are you doing with him?" He questioned, attempting to provoke Elena.

"I was just talking with him, we're friends now. What's it to you?" Elena snapped, keeping her distance as she kept walking, her sheer dark purple dress hugged the curves of her body as Stefan walked behind her, trying to keep his temper in check and his eyes on the back of her head, instead of her body.

He watched her push open the heavy gray doors that lead to the stairwell. They were on the fifth floor and knowing that Stefan was following her was making Elena even more anxious and irritated with each step down the stairs that she took.

"Will you stop following me and go follow your ex-wife or something?" She spat out without turning around, the clicking of her dark gray colored Jimmy Choo high heels making a loud noise that echoed throughout the large open space.

"Will you stop running away from me and be an adult for a second? I know that I messed up and-." Stefan began to say, watching as Elena stopped at the bottom of the 4th floor landing as she turned around to scoff at his words.

"What? You're sorry?" She laughed, shaking her head and glaring at him. Stefan watched her place her hands on to her hips, her eyes filling to the brim with unshed tears.

" It's too late to even think about apologizes. Because, you don't get it? Do you! That shop was all we had and you came in and tore it down without a second thought of what it would do to me or my aunt. Damn it, Stefan. That was all she had, it was her dream to have a grooming place near the beach and for it to be as successful as it was. And, you tore it down because you're a selfish bastard!" Elena screamed at him, her voice echoing and bouncing off the walls as he watched her turn back to the staircase, continuing to go down the stairs.

"I'm selfish? Okay, maybe I am. But, listen to me. Yes, my name was on that contract. Although, I didn't order the demolition. It was Rebekah. She's trying to ruin my life all over again!" He told her honestly, following her down the stairs until they got to the 1st floor. He watched as Elena pulled on the door in front of her. Her hand tugging at the handle so tightly that her knuckles were becoming red.

"Open up!" She shouted at it, frustration making her words and her movements staggered as she realized that the door was locked and there wasn't anywhere else that she could go but pass by him again, to go back up the stairs.

Stefan watched Elena slam her fist against the door, yelping out in pain. "Damn it!" She screamed, turning back to face him with tears in her eyes, a few of them trickling down her cheeks.

"What do you want from me? You've already done enough damage. It's too late." She told him, glaring at him as he took a step forward.

"I want to tell you how sorry I am. Okay? I'm sorry for the things I've done. I never meant to hurt you." He attempted to tell her, hearing her high heels make a loud thud against the concrete landing in which they both stood on.

"That's not going to change anything and that's not good enough. I'm sick of hearing you apologize to me! Don't you get it? We're done. We are over before we even began." She said with an angry tone, closing her eyes and whispering out the rest of her words. "It's not like you care about me, anyways."

Elena pushed past him, making her way back up the stairs and not even caring that Stefan was following her again, trying to get her attention and make her stop walking away from him. "This is getting really tiring you know, following you around like this. Elena, please stop this and talk to me." He nearly begged her.

SD Realty was a large building with around 20 floors and Elena was nearly running back up the stairs, not paying close attention to which floor they were on now. "You know, we could just head into one of the these floors and sit down in a conference room to duke this out." He chuckled to himself, watching her hand slip off of the guard railing as she stood in the middle of the stairs, getting closer to the 4th floor landing in between the door and the stairs that continued to go up. Stefan watched as she paused for a moment, slapping him in the face hard before she continued to keep walking. Elena had only turned back to watch him place his hand over his reddened check, rubbing it from the burning sensation that he felt from her hand print.

"Okay, I deserved that." Stefan remarked, hold his face in his hands as Elena finally stepped down and on to the landing for the fourth floor.

"You think everything is funny, don't you?" She asked sharply, placing her hands on to her hips as Stefan finally caught up to her, pretending to be out of breath as he spoke. "Well, not everything. But, this kind of is. You're mad at me because I lied to you. I get that. But, you won't hear me out. Which, I kind of find funny."

"Because there isn't anything else to say!" She shouted back at him, tightening her fists against her dress and leaning her back against the brick wall near the stair well door.

"Yes, there is. Elena, I care about you! Alright. I care about you and in all of this mess at trying to get back at my ex-wife for everything she's done to me. I brought you into the war zone. Which, was wrong me to do. And, I'm sorry." He tried apologizing once more as he watched her eyes open widely and she shook her head.

"You don't care about me, Stefan! You only care about yourself." She hissed out angrily, deadlocking her gaze on to his green eyes.

"Is that what you really think?" He questioned as she took a step towards him, placing her hands behind her back as they stood just centimeters away from each other.

"No, that is what I know!" Elena spat out at him, trying to leave. But, Stefan's firm grip against her wrist, pulling her back towards him stopped her in her tracks. Elena's body spun back around, her eyes were full of hatred for him.

"You have it all wrong." He stated, giving her a pleading look as if she would even give him a chance to explain any further.

"No, I don't. You know why? Because, I saw you. At the hotel with me and you, the night we slept together. You acted like I didn't matter to you. Because, I probably don't. Stefan, we made a deal. I understand that and sleeping together was part of it. This was supposed to be all fun and games. However, feelings got blurred together." Elena told him, watching as his lips pursed together.

"Feelings?" He questioned as Elena scoffed at his words, wiggling her hand away from him.

"Yes, emotions. Feelings, those pesky little things that make us who we are and remind us that we're all just humans. Oh, I seem to forget though. You like to avoid those." She took a stab at him, watching his face fall a little as he looked down at the floor, clearly a bit hurt from her words.

"I avoid them because it's easier than dealing with them, Elena. Yeah, I'm screwed up." He said to her honestly, listening as she mocked him. "Right, because it's easier. Because, you like keeping your ego and standards high. You know what? Maybe you wouldn't have so many one night stands and shitty relationships if you actually showed some sort of emotion towards the person you're with." She hissed out.

"What are you talking about? You barely know me, Elena. All you know is that I have a bad relationship with my ex-wife. You don't know how badly she hurt me." He argued, watching as she crossed her arms over her chest, still clearly angry.

"All I'm saying is that you'd have better luck and you wouldn't have to resort to having a girl you screw on the side every week. If you actually gave a damn about someone else besides yourself." She scolded, lifting her foot up on to one of the stairs and grabbing the guard railing again. Elena wanted the conversation to end there. However, Stefan wasn't having any of it.

"Like you? You want me to feel something for you?" He shouted back at her, his voice echoing and bouncing off the walls.

He watched as she turned back around briskly, huffing out a breath. "Anyone!" She stated with a serious tone and a loud echoing voice.

"So, this is what this is all about. How come I didn't see it before. You're jealous because I've moved on from you." He pointed out as Elena scoffed at his words.

"I'm not jealous. I'm just saying that it would nice if you showed a little bit more emotion other than being so damn cold and cocky all the time." She stated, staring at him.

"Feel something, Stefan. Just maybe then, you wouldn't be viewed as such a jerk." She added in with a begging tone, ready to turn away and leave from him.

"You want me to feel some sort of emotions, Elena. Fine, I'll do it. Here, let me do it right now!" He exclaimed with an irritated tone, stepping in front of her and nearly staring her down as Elena stepped back on to the landing platform, looking up at him to face him slowly. She could feel her heart pounding inside of ribcage the moment he stood in front of her and lifted up his hand towards her face, caressing her cheek and cupping her face in between his hands.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a broken tone, fighting the urge to close her eyes at his touch, to show any sort of reaction.

"I'm apologizing and I'm showing you that I can care about someone other than myself. That I have emotions too. And, that deep down, I can feel something for someone." He said, leaning into her and kissing her softly on the lips. Elena leaned into him, deepening the kiss and feeling Stefan spin them around as her back hit against the brick wall of the stairwell and she felt his hand slip underneath her dress, caressing skin. But just as Elena and Stefan got caught up in a heated moment together. She opened her eyes back up to feel his hand slip off of her. Elena opened her mouth to say something. But, Stefan spoke first.

"You think I'm an asshole and self centered prick. I get that. But, I care about you more than you even understand. And, I'm going to prove it to you." He paused, sighing deeply as he brushed his thumb over her cheek. "But, I can't be selfish with you. You are amazing, Elena. But, the way I am right now. I'm not good enough for you or for anyone else. I can't be the person you want me to be when I can't even fix myself. So, I think that you should pack your bags and go back home to Oregon for a little while. Just, live your life and try to forget about me." He said truthfully, kissing her forehead and hearing her exhale as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Elena opened her eyes at the exact moment that she heard the door opening to her right side, seeing the back of Stefan's head as he walked out from the stair well and into one of the hallways, leaving her all alone with her spinning thoughts and her lips tingling from his kiss, wanting to run after him.

* * *

**A/N: So, do you all think Elena will take his advice and go back home with Bonnie and her brother? Or, will she stay? And, what about Katherine learning more from Damon about how their business is run, should be interesting to see if and when she ends up running into Rebekah with that new piece of information. ;)**

**Feel free to leave me a review on your thoughts. :)**

**-Until Next Time!-**

 


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan Salvatore is a successful real estate owner with problems. An ex-wife who takes everything with her in their divorce, except for her dog. A brother who needs constant advice & a best friend who is secretly in love with him. But, what happens when Stefan makes an enticing deal with his newly hired dog trainer, Elena Gilbert? (Pairings:Stelena,Datherine,Klaroline)

**You guys are SO wonderful! Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following. Seriously! I write my stories for you all and I'm thrilled to know that so many of you are finding this story so addictive and interesting. ;)**

**Anyways, with that being said. Here's Ch.25. Hope you all like it!**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates or to talk about my stories: BePassionate_24**

**Thank you SO MUCH for reading! :)**

* * *

**Must** **Love Dogs- Chapter Twenty-Five**

"Wait!" Elena shouted after him, opening the door and running to the middle of the hallway, stopping just a few feet away from where Stefan had already been.

She watched his body tense as he turned around slowly. "I already told you, Elena. Go home and-." He began to say as Elena ran up to him, placing her hands on to his cheeks, stroking each side with her thumbs.

"This is not your choice to make! Don't you understand?" She asked, deeply breathing as she tried to keep her tears at bay. As much as she hadn't wanted to fall for him. It had happened and in the back of her mind, she really was hoping that he felt something for her too.

"As mad as I am at you. I care about you too." She stated, placing her forehead against his and exhaling deeply.

"Please, don't push me away." She said, choking back her tears.

"I'm not good for you. But, I care about you enough to realize that you're better off without me. So, go back to your aunts house. Pack your things and go home to where you belong. Be with someone who's better than me, Elena. Be with someone who is going to love you like you deserve." Stefan suggested softly, kissing her lips and placing his hands on to her cheeks, cupping her face into his hands as he forced her to look at him.

"Maybe I'll see you again, one day." He told her softly, inhaling a sharp intake of breath as his shaking hands lifted off of her face and he brushed past her, walking away without looking back.

"Don't walk away from me, Stefan!" Elena shouted after him, tears falling down her cheeks as she placed her hands on to her face and felt them fall, watching him slowly turn around.

"It's better this way. You and I both know that." He said, his eyes glazed over with tears as he pushed open the door, leaving without another word.

Elena stood in the middle of the empty hallway, tears cascading down her face as she leaned her back against one of the large windows that lead into a conference room.

_We're at Lapellah for lunch. I'll text you the address. Elena, are you coming?_  A text message from Jeremy caused her body to jolt a little bit as she took her phone out of her purse, reading the text message with blurry vision. Elena wiped away at her tears, exhaling deeply before replying back with a simple,  _On my way._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Elena! Over here!" Bonnie waved her over, noticing that her best friend was a little bit not as enthusiastic as she was in the morning when she had seen her last.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie quietly asked as Jeremy moved so that Elena could take a seat next to Bonnie.

"Nothing. I'm great. " Elena lied, making herself smile forcefully up at her brother, Jenna and then at Alaric who was looking down at the liquor menu. Bonnie shrugged as she watched Elena look down at the menu for a long drawn out moment.

"So, what are we having for lunch?" She asked, tapping her fingernails against the plastic laminated menu in her hands, hearing Jenna cough out a breath before she said. "We kind of already ordered for you. I know, you are kind of specific with your food. So, Jer got you a hamburger with fries." Jenna told her, smiling as Elena sighed out a breath, rubbing the back of her neck with the tension that she felt.

"Elena, are you alright?" Jeremy asked in a worried tone as he leaned forward to grab his sister's hand, squeezing it tightly and watching her flinch. Elena glanced up at him, tears brimming at the corner of her eyes. "I need to use the bathroom." She told him quickly, not wanting to make eye contact with any of her family members as they watched her get up, darting towards the bathrooms.

"I'm going to talk to her." Bonnie said, ready to get up and follow Elena.

"No, I'll handle it." Jenna retorted, pushing away from her husband, giving him a knowing look before she walked back into the direction of where Elena had disappeared off to.

"Sweetheart. Elena?" Jenna called out to her, pushing open the women's restroom door and holding her breath as she noticed that Elena was nowhere to be found, that was until she heard her sobbing cries coming from one of the stalls.

"Honey, what's going on?" She asked sweetly, pushing open the stall that Elena had forgotten to lock. She found her sitting on the floor, her back leaning against the toilet, her tears falling into her mouth as she cried into her hands, not looking at her aunt.

"Did he do something! Elena, what did Stefan do?" She demanded to know, helping her niece up to her feet and holding her against her chest, helping her out of the bathroom before she embraced her tightly, stroking her hair with her hands.

"He...He didn't do anything..I..." Elena stammered out, inhaling in between gritted teeth before finishing her sentence. "I was just stupid to fall for him." She sobbed against her aunt's shoulder, burying her face into Jenna's neck, holding her for dear life.

"I'm so sorry, Elena." She heard Jenna tell her with an apologetic tone.

"I want to go home." She whispered out, letting out a shaky breath.

"Okay, so let's go home." Jenna said, taking a step back and wiping away at her nieces tear stained cheeks.

Elena shook her head, glancing down at her high heels. "No, Jenna. I want to go back to Oregon. I want to go back home with Jeremy and Bonnie. And, I want to go as soon as I can. In the next few days." She announced, watching as Jenna's eyes locked on to her.

Silence filled the room for a while before Jenna asked in a soft and low voice. "Are you sure? Elena, you still have 2 months left until summer's over. You don't even have a job lined up there."

Elena closed her eyes, sighing. "I have more going on there for me. Then, I do here. I'm sorry, Jenna. But, I think that it would be for the best if I went back home and put my degree to use. Before I came here, I wanted to be an art consultant. And, back home there's this cute little place that opened up just last month. I would try to get a job there. Maybe even doing interior design." Elena remarked with a hopeful tone, watching Jenna's eyes lift up to stare at her.

Jenna nodded, staying silent before she finally said. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe it would be better for you to go back. But, not until the week is over." She told her, hugging her tightly and sweetly speaking into her ear. "Remember that even when you go back home. I want you to call me every day and keep me posted on your progress there. Because, if it doesn't work out back home. You'll always have a guest room waiting here in Florida for you."

Elena swallowed the lump building in her throat, nodding as she choked back more tears. " I need to go back in a few days. I decided that this weekend will be my last weekend here. Jeremy, Bonnie and I can go enjoy the beach for a bit before we leave." She explained, smiling when she added. "Okay, I'll keep that in mind. About, the guest room." She said in a broken tone, wrapping her arms around her aunt.

"I love you, Jenna." Elena whispered, feeling her aunt tighten her grip around her.

"I love you, too. And, I'm going to make sure that your mom keeps an eye on you." She said, hearing Elena laugh a little.

They stood like that for awhile, only backing away from each other when a customer from the restaurant walked in and gave them a quick look. "Let's go back to the table and eat our lunch." Jenna suggested, grabbing a hold of her hand as Elena caught a quick glance of herself in the mirror. All the while, Stefan's words rang through her head.  _Go home_...  _Be with someone who's better than me, Elena. Be with someone who is going to love you like you deserve._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Feeling better?" Katherine asked him, a binder of their next project in her hands as she leaned her shoulder against the open door that lead to Stefan's office.

"Yeah, a lot. Actually, I'm great." He told her, going back to work as he heard his sister in law step further into the room, running her fingers against the wood of his desk, glancing out the large glass windows that had a perfect view of the setting sun.

"You've always been a bad liar, Stefan." She told him, tapping her manicured nails against his desk, turning her head to look at him.

"I'm not lying, Katherine." He retorted, going back the stack of papers in front of him, signing and looking over some newly closed deals from a few of his and Damon's clients.

"Yes, you are. You know how I can tell?" She questioned, taking a seat on the sofa in his office, crossing her arms over chest and exhaling.

"How?" He asked her, annoyance filling his tone.

"You're avoiding my questions. You're deflecting them and working. Stefan, you barely work. You have over 85 employees who do most of that stuff for you." She told him, shifting in her seat. Katherine watched as he glanced up at her, rubbing his face in frustration before going back to focusing in on the documents in front of him and on his laptop that sat near the edge of the desk.

"Well," He paused, glancing over at her before adding in. "It's time for me to pick up the slack. My employees shouldn't take up all the work."

She sat still, lips pursed together with raised eyebrows. He waved her off. "Katherine, how about you go home and go be with Izzie." He told her.

Stefan heard Katherine's high heels hitting the ground as she walked up to his desk, slapping his desk with the palm of her hand. "Get over yourself! You aren't the only divorced person in this world, Stefan. Listen, I'm sorry Rebekah left you and that she cheated. But, you can't keep doing this to yourself. Sitting here and drowning! So, go home and be..." Her voice trailed off, unsure of what exactly to say.

"Be alone. Right? Because, that's what I'll be if I go home right now." Stefan snapped, flicking the pen in his hands across the room, anger in his eyes.

"Stefan, you know that I don't mean that." She replied with an apologetic tone, giving him that same sympathetic look that everyone had been giving him for nearly the past 7 months since he and Rebekah had broken their marriage off.

"Yeah, you did. But, it's fine, Katherine. You're right. I should go home instead of sulk around the office. Look, lock up before you leave." He told her, getting up from his seat and shutting the laptop off before he grabbed his coat. Katherine watched with wide eyes as he stepped beside her, staring directly at her side profile.

"Go find my brother, have a nice family dinner and be happy that you're not divorced. Because, it's horrible." He said flatly before walking out of his office without another word.

"Katherine! Just the person that I'm looking for." She heard a thick British accent coming from behind her, pivoting on her heel as she looked up to see his face. Enzo stood with his hands in his pockets, tilting his head to the side with confusion.

"Saw Stefan on my way up here. He looked pretty upset." He told her with an observant tone, watching as she closed her eyes, inhaling deeply and crossing her arms over her chest.

"He is. But, I'm sure he'll be fine." She said, looking at the clock in the room that was just above the door.

"What are you still doing here? I thought that you would have left by now?" She asked him, watching as he smirked a little, removing a memory chip from his pant pockets, tossing it to her.

"Doing research. About our latest problem." He informed Katherine, noticing as she stared down at the blue and white computer chip in her hands.

"What's this?" She asked, a curious tone in her voice.

"It's about Rebekah. Let's just say that she isn't as clean and tidy in cleaning up all of her messes. She leaves trails behind, wherever she goes." He smirked, rubbing his hands together while turning his back to Katherine.

"How did you find all of this out?" She asked him, placing her hand on to her hip as she gave him a blank stare.

"I used to do a bit of computer hacking when I was in college. Well, that skill kind of landed me in hot water. Spent a few months in prison. Your husband helped bail me out from a really shitty place, once or twice. So, he made a deal with me. If I kept my nose clean. And, came here to help you guys with your little problem. Then, Damon would help make my record go away." He told her in an honest tone, tilting his head to the side and grinning. "Check out my work, I think you'll be impressed." Enzo smirked, before excusing himself and leaving Katherine all alone in Stefan's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You hired an ex convict to work in the offices! Have you lost your god damn mind!" Katherine bellowed as she walked through the door of their home, barging right into Damon's office as she shut the doors behind her, glaring at her husband.

Damon looked up from the blueprints he was reading, laughing a little. "Well, nice to see you too wife." He remarked with an amused grin.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" Katherine angrily asked him, her eyebrows furrowed with her hands on her hips.

"I did and I'm not concerned about it. Katherine, he's harmless." Damon tried to reassure her, watching as she crossed her arms, her unpleased and tired expression forcing him to wipe the smirk from his face.

"He was a hacker before you offered him a deal! God, Damon." She shouted, lifting her hands up over her head in an irritable way. "I can't believe you, sometimes. He could get into our company accounts and wipe us clean!" She exclaimed.

"Katherine, he won't. He's on our side and we can trust him. Trust me, Enzo would do that to Rebekah before he did that to me or Stefan. We're like his brothers." Damon revealed, watching Katherine's brown eyes widen.

"That's it!" She yelled, snapping her fingers together and leaning forward against her husband's desk with a glistening in her eyes at the words that he had just spoken.

Damon gave her a perplexed look. "What's it?" He asked as Katherine grinned widely.

"We wipe all of Rebekah's assets clean. We bankrupt her so that she's forced to leave the city with Elijah. And, so that she can't move forward with her plans of trying to take our company." Katherine replied with a beaming smile.

Damon shook his head. "You don't think that Elijah or Klaus would give her money again. Katherine, it's not going to force her to leave us alone. If she doesn't have a plan B. She's got a whole lot of other plans to protect herself. Believe me."

Katherine smiled at him, taking her finger and placing it under his chin. Damon's blue eyes locked on to hers as she gave him a sinister glance. "So, we freeze all of her bank accounts and deny her access to everything else then. Hell, let's do it to Elijah for fun too."

"You are evil." Damon chuckled, leaning towards her and trying to kiss her. But, Katherine was already on a roll.

"Are you sure that Rebekah isn't going to cry to Klaus about it and that he won't cave in?" She asked him, watching Damon shake his head.

"Klaus hates her as much as we do. I highly doubt that." He smiled, getting up from his desk. Katherine turned towards him, placing her hands on to the dark blue tie around Damon's neck, yanking on it a bit. "Call Enzo, right now and tell him to come over." She stated.

"Why?" Damon asked, hearing Katherine giggle out a laugh before her face became serious and hardened as ice. "So that we can finally take the bitch down. Because, all is fair in love and war, Damon. And, this is war!" She declared, opening the doors to his office back up and turning back to face him as she watched Damon hold his cell phone in his hands.

"Now, excuse me as I go take a shower and wash the grossness of today off of me." She smiled, closing the doors halfway just when she heard Damon ask. "Can I come with you?"

He watched Katherine open the doors back up just a bit, poking her head back in as she sarcastically stated. "I can do it myself. But, if you do try to sneak in the shower me with. It's not going to make up for anything. Until you call Enzo and have him help us with our pest problem."

"Pest problem?" Damon questioned as he heard Katherine laugh again.

"Yes, Damon. Rebekah is a rat that needs to be dealt with." She replied, closing the doors to his office and leaving him with no other choice. But, to call Enzo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A loud and thunderous knock awoke Stefan the next morning as he opened his eyes and looked around the room.

"It's 8:30. Shit!" He cursed as he glanced at the alarm clock beside him, hearing Duke sniffing and scratching at his door.

"I'm up. I'm up!" He groaned, pushing himself up off the bed and sighing out a breath as he kicked his shoes that Duke had ripped up just three days earlier, to the other side of the room.

Stefan opened the door, watching Duke step back as he rubbed his hand over his face and cleared his throat. He glanced down at his stomach and patted it for a brief second before patting the dog on the top of his head. "I guess I should take you for a run or something. I could use the work out." He remarked, glancing down at the dog and speaking to him with a shrilled voice, watching him spin around in circles, chasing his own tail before he saw Stefan grab the leash in his hands.

"Let's go and then we'll eat breakfast together when we get back." Stefan said, thankful that Klaus was still sleeping and not having to hear him talk to Duke as if he were a human being.

Stefan clipped the leash to Duke's collar, slipping into his running shoes and opening the front door. But, the moment they stepped out into the hot Floridian sun beating down on their faces, he glanced up to hear a car door slam shut and see a flash of blonde hair coming his way. Stefan squinted his eyes, trying to get a better picture of who it was. Yet, it was hard to see until he heard her voice call out. "Just the person I wanted to see. Good morning, asshole. You are in deep shit!" Rebekah yelled, her fingers tightly balled up into fists as she made her way towards him, a very unpleased look appeared across her features.

"Oh fuck. Just the person I didn't want to see." Stefan mumbled to himself. Forcing a fake smile when he said. "Hello...um, what should I even be calling you these days, Bexs. Because, sweetheart just doesn't seem appropriate anymore. Honey, you are far from it." Stefan pointed out, trying to make light of the situation.

"Listen here you jerk. I went out late last night, clubbing and was about to go home with a very wealthy and handsome gentlemen. But, you'd imagine my surprise when the bartender came back with my visa card and told me that it wasn't working. It was declined!" She screamed, just inches away from his face.

Stefan laughed. There really wasn't much else he could do. Well, maybe except take a stab at her. "You went out with a guy who let you pay for your own drinks? Rebekah, just to let you know. Those types of men aren't gentlemen. They are cheap skates." Stefan commented, watching her face reddened as it filled with fury.

"What did you do to my back account!" She shouted at him, pointing her index finger at his chest.

"I didn't do anything. I was here, for most of the night. With the damn dog. You know, we're actually warming up to each other. The little shithead and I." Stefan told her, smiling a gleeful expression that just made her even more irate.

"I don't give a damn, Stefan! Where's my brother, he'll fix this!" She exclaimed, pushing past Stefan and going straight towards the hallway into the house, making her way towards Klaus's room.

Stefan dragged Duke back inside, closing the front door behind him as he leaned his backside against the couch and watched his ex-wife pound her fists upon her brother's bedroom door that was clearly locked.

"Looks like he isn't home or he's just over you, like I am. You might need to come back next time." Stefan told her, watching her give him a death glare.

"There is no next time! My bank accounts are all frozen. None of my credit cards work and all of my other shit says that it's maxed out. Stefan, I swear to god that if you did this to me because I screwed up your plans with that brunette whore. I will make you pay!" Rebekah declared, seething from how pissed off she was as he watched her pouting a bit.

"I didn't do anything, Rebekah. Besides, if I did. You'd know when it was me." He winked, stepping aside as she shoved him out of the way, walking to the front door again.

He watched her open it and pivot on her heels. "If this is your way of stopping me from taking over your company. I'll give you props for trying. However, you seem to be forgetting a small little detail. I have friends here, just as you do and I make them turn against you within a blink of an eye. I'm sure you and Damon would love to lose some of your clients to some of my very big and well known friends." Stefan heard her threaten.

"I'd love to see you try." He grinned, watching the door slam shut behind her as she groaned out in what sounded like built up irritation.

"I hate you!" Rebekah screamed as she walked back to her car, hearing Stefan open up one of the windows in his living room as he shouted back. "Not as much as I hate you, darling. Have a nice day!"

The ping from his cell phone in his pocket went off as he shut the window. Stefan turned around, flopping his body down against the couch cushions, so that he could read it.

_How seething mad was she?_  Katherine asked him.

_What did you do?_ Stefan replied back, only receiving a short and sweet message from her that caused his mind to spin with theories.  _Oh, not much._ _I just had a little fun, toying with her. Hoping she won't be too much of an annoyance to you._

Stefan leaned back into the couch cushions, holding his phone as he shook his head.  _I think she's coming your way. To the offices, I mean._

There was a brief pause before he received another message back from Katherine. The final one that read nothing more than.  _Great! I can't wait to see her. It's going to be an unforgettable reunion. Oh and by the way, you're welcome. xoxo._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You did this!" Rebekah wailed, stepping into Stefan's office like she knew that she was going to find Katherine there.

Rebekah watched as Katherine took her feet off of Stefan's desk, biting down on her nails in a playful manner, a large smirk spreading across her lips. "Did I ruin your master plan? Oh, about that. I was just, messing around."

Rebekah's blue eyes contorted with more anger than Katherine had ever seen. "Messing around? Messing around isn't freezing someone's bank accounts and making them look like an idiot at dinner with a guy that they just met."

"Oh, you were trying to pull another victim into your web of lies? And, I stopped it?" Katherine gasped, still smiling. "I deserve a medal or a golden star for a job well done." Katherine stated, twirling her brown locks in between her fingers, smiling with a dire look on her face.

"You little bitch! Change it back! Change it back now!" Rebekah screamed, not caring that the door was wide open and a few of Stefan and Damon's associates were whispering while passing by the hallway.

"Can't do that, Bexie. Sorry." She stated, trying to stifle a laugh.

"And, why not?" Rebekah hissed out, tapping her foot against the carpeted area in Stefan's office.

Katherine paused, leaning back into her chair and crossing her arms over one another before she explained. "Because, I know nothing about computer hacking. However, I do know about being malicious and convening, just like you. So, I say that you stay broke for a while. Learn your lesson, maybe lose your condo because you can't pay it. That deal you made on the building cross the street and your really really nice car. Yeah, those little things should be undone too. Leaving you with nothing."

Rebekah's face had fallen as Katherine watched it fill with pure hatred and her fingers curl against her palms into fists.

"What is Rebekah? Sound familiar?" Katherine provoked with a smirk, lifting herself up and straightening herself out, smoothing out the light green shirt that she was wearing.

"Ugh, you...You are evil! I'm going to ruin you! I'm going to.." Rebekah began stammering out, watching as Katherine leaned over the phone on Stefan's desk, pressing a button. She saw her face go pale when Katherine asked security to come up to the fifth floor because there was a disgruntled employee in Stefan's office.

Katherine scoffed, still smiling. "Like I haven't heard that I'm a bitch or that I'm evil before. You know, I like playing the bad guy. Because, it gets things done."

"What are you doing?" Rebekah stopped, shouting out her words from across the room as she turned back to see two burly looking men in security uniforms walking towards her.

"I'm making sure that I get my point across. You can't screw with other people's lives and expect to not get burned. What's that old saying? Those who play with fire, get burned. Yeah, that sounds about right." Katherine told her, leaning her hand against the desk and locking her eyes on to the two guys behind her former sister in law.

"Miss Mikaelson?" They asked with a surprised tone, causing Rebekah's face to become red with embarrassment.

"Yes, Miss Mikaelson here is causing a bit of ruckus and disturbing my work environment. So, Lloyd and Cliff will you two please escort her out? Frankly, I told her a few times to leave. But, she isn't listening." Katherine pointed out, lifting up her hand and waving at Rebekah as she continued to spew out threats.

"You know, if you keep pushing me. I will retaliate and it's only going to get worse from here for you and your minions. So, try me. Because, you think that you're bad." Katherine paused, deadlocking her eyes on to Rebekah as she spoke with a serious tone."Honey, you've seen nothing yet. I'm like fire. You play with me and you will get burned." She engaged the blonde, waving at Rebekah who had turned around to capture one last glimpse of Katherine who was enjoying her small victory before the security guards escorted her out of the offices and down to the lobby.

"What was all that yelling about?" She heard Damon ask just minutes later, closing the door behind him as crossed his arms over his chest, watching his wife kick her feet back up on Stefan's desk with a smirk on her face. Katherine wasn't looking at him, instead she was gazing outside as she grinned before explaining. "Oh, nothing at all, Damon. I got bored and I just got rid of some unwanted pests from the office."

* * *

**A/N: Anyone else cry when Stefan was pretty much saying that he needed to let Elena go and saying his goodbye to her? Because, I shed a few tears. Also, when's Rebekah going to learn..Don't mess with Katherine because she's kind of scary! O.o**

**Please let me know what you all think. I love getting feedback and suggestions as to what you all would want to see happen in this story. Because, I play off of those ideas a bit :D So, feel free to leave me a review.**

**-Until Next Time!-**

 


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan Salvatore is a successful real estate owner with problems. An ex-wife who takes everything with her in their divorce, except for her dog. A brother who needs constant advice & a best friend who is secretly in love with him. But, what happens when Stefan makes an enticing deal with his newly hired dog trainer, Elena Gilbert? (Pairings:Stelena,Datherine,Klaroline)

**Anyways with that being said. I just wanted to give a quick shout out to JRdrgzXO for giving me the idea for the Stelena scene in this chapter! You are my stelena writing guru! lol. ;)**

**Warning: There is a bit of adult content towards the end of the story with Stefan and Elena. So, if you all aren't comfortable reading that. Please, feel free to skip it. It's my attempt at writing very smutty things...**

**Follow me on twitter for updates or if you want to chat about my stories at: BePassionate_24**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Must Love Dogs- Chapter Twenty-Six**

"That little bitch!" Rebekah shouted, slamming the front door to the condo as she watched Elijah lift his head up from the couch.

"I'm sleeping over here." He commented in a flat tone, watching his little sister search for empty boxes.

"Damn it! I knew that she was going to screw me over!" She hissed out, glaring at Elijah who was rubbing his head in confusion.

"What are you talking about and what happened?" He asked her, leaning his arm against the back of her couch as Rebekah exhaled deeply, lowering her head before she looked back up at him and spoke.

"We're broke, Elijah. That little bitch of an exe sister in law got some idiot to hack into my bank accounts and she drained us. The money's gone! All of it is gone!" Rebekeh screamed at the top of her lungs, abruptly pausing and staring at the clean dishes that were sitting on the counter.

Elijah watched with heavy eyelids as Rebekeh took the plates into her hands and twirled one of them in between her fingers.

"What are you doing?" He asked her, watching a small smile curl on to her lips.

"Target practice, brother. I am picturing Katherine's big stupid head. Ugh!" She yelled, taking the plate and smashing it against the laundry room door, watching it crash and break once it hit the ground.

"Listen, we'll figure it out." Elijah said, trying to reassure his sister.

"Put the damn dishes down before you hurt something." He told her, slowly walking into the kitchen and cautiously placing his hand over hers, putting another dish that she had picked up in which she was ready to throw once again, down on to the counter. There were tears in her eyes as she glanced up at him, sniffling.

"It's all gone, Elijah. I'm broke. It's over." She sobbed against his shirt, clutching on to him as he held her in his arms, pulling her closer and sighing. "We're going to figure it out, I promise. Rebekah, we're going to get the money back if it's the last thing we do." He affirmed, standing in the middle of his sister's kitchen as she cried.

* * *

"So, they went home earlier." Jenna said, hugging Elena tightly as she leaned into her niece and watched Elena lean her head on to her shoulder.

"Bonnie got a job offer. She starts work in a few days..." Elena's voice trailed off as her and Jenna walked through the airport.

"So, do you want to talk about the fact that you'll be leaving me in two days as well?" Jenna asked, turning back to wave one last time at Jeremy and Bonnie.

"No, I don't want to talk about leaving. I just want to enjoy my last two days here with you and Alaric." Elena told her sweetly, wrapping her arm around Jenna's back.

"Thank you, for having me come out here and stay with you. I needed this, I really did." Elena said, tears welling up into her eyes.

"Of course. Honey, you're always welcome here." Jenna replied, reassuring her as she cupped her face into her hands and pulled her in for another hug. They stood like that for a while until Alaric cleared his throat from behind them.

"Are we ready to go?" He asked, hands in his pockets as he smiled at his wife.

"Yeah, we are." Elena replied, swallowing the lump in her throat and sighing out a breath.

They walked in sync with each other, not really saying much until Alaric spoke up, directing his attention to Elena. "So, you got any plans until you leave?" He asked.

She shook her head. Elena hadn't really thought about it. Just packing her things and maybe helping Jenna find a new rental place so that she could rebuild her business.

"I wanted to help you guys find a new place for the salon." She said, staring at her uncle as he glanced over at her.

"That'd be a good idea. But, Elena. We don't really know any realtors that could find us a decent place for lease in a quick manner. And-." Elena cut him off with a shy smile.

"I do, " She paused. "I know someone good and reliable and she's very sweet." She stated, watching Jenna and Alaric give each other an odd look.

"If this person has anything to do with that man, Stefan. I don't need her." Jenna made it clear, narrowing her eyes at her niece as she watched Elena push the button to the elevators that lead down to the second parking garage floor.

"Well, she kind of does. But, not really." Elena explained a little further stepping inside of the elevator and waiting for them to close as she watched both Alaric and Jenna turn back to speak with her.

"Elena, we can figure this out on our own. We really want nothing to do with that man or his business ventures." Alaric lectured, watching her shift her weight nervously.

"Can I just talk to her. Please? Listen, he and I are done and after what he did to us. I don't want anything to do with him anymore." Elena stated, attempting to convince herself that the last thing she needed in her life right now was Stefan Salvatore. But, deep down she knew that she was lying to herself.

"Fine. Talk to whoever you need to speak with. But, just so that you know. We're not going to take his help, if it comes down to it. He put us in this mess in the first place. I'd be completely content if I never saw that manipulative man again. And, as far as you go. Honey, I really hope that you're done with him. Because, let's be honest. Stefan just didn't seem right for you."

Elena nodded, Jenna was partly right. However, her heart was telling her a different story. "Yeah, I guess I'll go back home to Matt, right? Because, he's sure been loyal to me." She stated in a sarcastic tone.

"Elena." Jenna began to say, reaching out to grab her arm as Elena pushed past them and walked straight towards Alaric's silver Ford truck.

"He was a good boyfriend and I guess that's what I need right now, I need something stable as Matt is for me. You know, even if I haven't spoken to him for nearly two months and that we broke it off before I came here. I'm pretty sure that we can figure things out." Elena told her, shrugging her shoulders back and climbing into the truck.

Jenna placed her hands on top of her head, leaning against Alaric when she heard the passenger side door slam shut. "She's just anxious about getting back home and to her old life." He said, kissing her cheek as he walked over to the driver's side.

"Sure she is." Jenna muttered under her breath in an irritated tone. The last thing she wanted before Elena left was to cause a war with her niece that she had quickly became close with. So, she figured that the best thing to do was if she allowed Elena to do whatever she wanted before she went back home.

* * *

"So, let me just give you a call when the blue prints come in and-." A loud knock on the door caused Damon to stop mid sentence as he glanced up to see Elena pushing the door open, a small plate of chocolate chip muffins in her hands.

"Let me call you right back? Yeah, yeah. I promise. Alright, bye." She heard him say, putting the cordless phone down on to his desk, hanging up. Damon looked up at Elena with a beaming smile. "Nice surprise to see you here."

"Yeah, well. I'm going back home in two days..." Her voice trailed off as she watched Damon point to the empty seat behind her. "Sit, please." He encouraged.

Elena accepted the offer, taking a seat and placing the muffins on to his desk. "Those are for you and Katherine. " She explained.

"I'm sorry. Did you say that you're going back home?" He asked her again, changing the subject and watching her nod. Elena leaned back into her seat. "Yeah, things didn't work out between Stefan and I, Damon. I'm sure you've heard by now."

Damon looked down at the plate of six muffins, thinking about the way his brother had been acting so odd lately. However, he had thought this whole time that it was because of Rebekah. "So, it was because of you." He said, tapping the blue ball point pen against his desk, watching Elena give him a confused look.

"What was because of me?" She asked as Damon inhaled sharply.

"Stefan. He's been getting drunk and acting all helpless. It's pretty depressing to watch him you know. This whole time, I thought it was because of Rebekah and what she did to him. But, now I know it was because of you." He revealed, watching Elena raise her eyebrows at him.

"What?" She asked, shifting in her seat.

"Yeah, he's been just a little out of it lately." Damon sighed, looking back out the windows that were shining in light so brightly through them that he could feel the heat building in his office.

"So, are you going to say goodbye to him before you leave?" She heard Damon asked her as she slowly got up, looking away from him. Damon heard her grumble something under her breath.

"Stefan and I have already said everything we needed had to say to one another. Damon, just please give this to your wife and have her call my aunt." Elena instructed, sliding him a card with Jenna's number on it.

"You want my wife to help your aunt?" He clarifed. Elena spun back around on her heels, shrugging her shoulders back as she sadly said. "It's better than asking your brother. Because, I don't trust him after what he did. So, please. Just, give that to Katherine. And, thank you for being kind to me while I was here."

Damon nodded, taking the card into his hands and glancing down at it for a moment. "Take care of yourself, Elena. And, I'm sorry about you and Stefan." He told her as she headed out the door.

Damon watched her stop just a few feet out from the entrance of his door. She was in the middle of the hallway. "Yeah, I am too. Tell him that I'm sorry, Damon. And, that I hope he finds what he's looking for one day." She said, walking away from his office and leaving Damon staring at her backside. The moment Elena was gone, he glanced down at the phone on his desk, lifting it into his hands and dialing his brother's number.

"Hey, so I just saw Elena." He told him, hearing Stefan let out a loud exhale.

"What'd she say?" He asked, hearing Damon stop talking for a moment, shuffling papers on his desk.

"She's leaving town, Stefan. Elena's going back home and she wants Katherine's to help in finding her aunt a new place for her business." Damon explained, listening as Stefan huffed out a breath.

"Why are you telling me all this?" He asked.

Damon ran his fingers through his hair, stopping to really think about what he wanted to say. "Because, I don't think my wife should do it. Katherine's still learning. I mean, she can come with you. But, here's the thing. I think that since Elena is leaving that you're gonna need a gateway into getting back into her aunt's good graces. And this is it, little brother. Helping her find a new place."

Stefan rolled his eyes, removing the phone away from his ear to stare at it for a minute. He couldn't believe what Damon was saying. Like, Jenna Saltzman would want him anywhere near her after the things he did to her shop and even to her niece. The woman probably hated his guts and Stefan was pretty sure that she had every reason to hate him.

"It's not going to work like that, Damon. The only way that I could do it, is if I worked behind the scenes ad helped Katherine score this deal. She doesn't even need to say that she's related to me. Since, I'm pretty sure that once Jenna heard that- she'd tell Katherine to go to hell." Stefan said, looking out the window and watching Duke starting to drag around what looked like a small tree branch with some oranges still attached to it.

"Damn it!" Stefan hissed. "Damon, I gotta cut this short. Just, tell Katherine about it and we'll work something out." He replied, cutting Damon off before he could even say goodbye.

"Well, okay then." Damon said, glancing out towards the hallway as he heard Katherine's voice echoing throughout the hall. Then, he spotted her walking towards his office just as he hung up the phone.

"Just the person I was hoping to see. Hello, wife." Damon smiled, seeing her close the door behind her as she slide her body on to his desk and lifted up his chin with her fingertip.

"Hi husband. You know, working together and having an office so close has become very convenient for me." She grinned, kissing his lips before he could reply to her. Katherine backed away, nodding.

"MmmHmm." She mused, pulling back to stare at him. Damon looked tired and he was growing more facial hair than usual on his chin which made Katherine think that he was getting even sexier.

"How so?" He asked, seeing her brown eyes glistening.

Katherine turned around, sliding off his desk and walking over to the blinds, shutting them tightly before she yanked off the light gray shrug that she was wearing, tossing it on to the floor.

"Well, whenever I miss you. I can come over." She stated teasingly, turning Damon's chair around so that his legs were spread out and she stood between them. She heard him swallow hard as she took his hands off of the arm rest on his chair and placed each one on to her hips.

"Katherine, what are you doing?" He asked. She grinned widely, straddling Damon's lap and pushing them both back against the wall behind his desk so that his chair was a bit more sturdy.

"Oh, you know. I forgot to mention. Another good thing about our offices being so close together is that whenever I want to get a little work done. I can come over." She wink, titling his head back and pressing her lips against hers, kissing him roughly.

Damon gasped out a breath. "Work done?" He asked, seeing the twinkle in her eyes turn into fire.

"Yes, Damon. An afternoon delight." She stated, rocking her hips against his and praying that the chair could hold them both.

"You better hope that door is locked." He told her. Katherine scoffed, taking his bottom lip into her own and sucking on it before she pulled back and spoke.

"I've been so tense lately, dealing with Rebekah that I've forgotten to have a little fun." She replied, wrapping her arms around Damon and whispering into her husband's ear in a seductive tone. "What do you say, Damon? Have a little fun with me for a bit and let's forget about all this work stuff."

Damon laughed, sliding his hands down on each side of Katherine, crossing his arms over one another against her back. "I would love to do that, honey. But, there are lots of employees still working on this floor and if one of them heard us. They'd call the cops. So, how about we change the topic to the one thing you really are trying to avoid right now."

Katherine groaned, unraveling her body from Damon and instantly becoming annoyed with him. "Ugh, seriously!" She exclaimed, walking over to where she had dropped her shrug, picking it up off the floor and draping it over her arm.

"What is it now?" She asked, giving him what looked like a death glare.

"It's Stefan. He needs your help." Damon admitted, turning his legs back towards the desk.

"I'm not a life coach, Damon. I can't always help your brother out whenever he needs it. He should find someone. Like, that girl..What was her name? Elena?" Katherine stated.

"Well, you see. It kind of involves Elena as well. They broke things off. But, Elena's aunt needs help and- You're just the person to do it. Jenna hates Stefan. So, I think that you should work together." He added.

Katherine placed her hands on to her hips, rolling her eyes. "So, you're giving me a chance to prove myself?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I guess I am. Because, I believe in you, Katherine." Damon told her, watching her annoyed appearance turn into a smile.

"Great, okay then. I'll help out." She stated, turning on her heels as she looked back at him.

"And, what about our office sexy and heated sessions?" He asked her with a hopeful tone as Katherine's hand touched the door handle, slipping off for a minute as she placed her finger against her lips.

"Let me think about it." She was silent, tapping her finger against her mouth before she added in. "Yeah, those are going to need to be put on hold. Sorry, honey. Maybe next time." She winked at him, before stepping out of his office and leaving Damon with the same feeling he had when she had first walked into the room, completely longing for her.

* * *

Her last two days in town had all been a blur as she spent it helping Jenna and Alaric look for new places to rent or lease. They had been on the road since early in the morning and were just heading back into town when Elena had gotten a phone call from Jenna."Honey, it's us. We got stuck in traffic in Coral Springs and we still have to go meet with another real estate agent, so that they can show us some places. So, we won't be able to make it in time to drive you to the airport. I'm so sorry." She stated apologetically as Elena leaned against her already packed bags and looked around the empty closet for anything she might have missed.

"I'll call someone. Don't worry about it. Besides, we already said our goodbyes to each other last night. I'm going to miss you both so much." Elena said with a soft tone, swallowing the lump in her throat at the thought of leaving them and going back home to her mother.

"I love you both. And, I promise that we'll skype each other almost every day." Elena vowed, intending to keep her promise.

"We love you too, sweetheart. Be safe and call us when you land in Portland." Alaric shouted over to her through the phone. Elena smiled, staring down at the phone in her hands and placing them on speaker before she told them once again that she was going to miss them and that she had to call a taxi to come and get her.

Elena stared down at her phone, contemplating who she was going to call. She thought about it for a moment, spending money on a taxi. However, that idea didn't sound that appealing. Surely, Elena could have taken Jenna's Jeep. But, her aunt had left her car keys at home and there wouldn't really be anyway for Elena to give her the keys back once she was at the airport. She slide her finger through her contact list, flipping through the names until she sighed out a breath, pressing her finger down against his name and bringing the phone up to her ear.

She waited for awhile as the phone rang into her ear, the dial tone blared. Maybe he wasn't going to pick up. Maybe, he didn't really want to see her anymore- as much as she didn't really want to see him. They had said almost everything there was to say to each other at the offices when she had saw him last. But, of course. There was probably something else they could find to talk about.

"Hello?" Her heart pounded hard against her ribcage as his raspy voice answered.

"Elena?" He questioned. Elena held the phone against her ear tightly.

"Listen, I wouldn't have called you if it wasn't for a reason..." She paused for a moment, unsure of what she really wanted to say as to why she was calling him this early in the morning.

"I was sleeping." He informed her, sounding a bit annoyed already.

"I'm sorry. But, my aunt and uncle got stuck in traffic. I guess there was an accident on the freeway because of the rainy weather we're having and the storm that's going to be coming in late tonight. So, I'm calling you to ask if you could drop me off at the airport?" She heard him inhale deeply, a long drawn out moment of silence between them.

"Sure, I have a job I'm doing in the area. But, I can pick you up and drop you off." He stated with an ease in his voice.

"Stefan, if this is going to be too awkward for you. I can call someone else." She tried to say, hearing him laugh.

"Elena, you don't really know anyone else." He retorted.

She smiled, he was right. The only phone numbers that she had in her phone with a Floridian area code were his and Jenna's in case of emergencies. And, this wasn't an emergency. Although, she was glad that he didn't say that he couldn't do it.

"We can say goodbye to each other too." He said, causing a frown to appear across Elena's lips. Saying goodbye to him again was going to take another toll on her and she didn't really want to go through it again. However, she knew that she wouldn't have a choice.

"Okay, yeah." She said, breathing out a sigh of relief when she added. "Thank you, Stefan."

He was quiet for a bit. "Not a problem. Because, that's what friends do for each other, right?" He asked.

Elena swallowed down her words, only managing to quietly state. "Yeah. Listen, I have to go finish up packing. But, I'll see you soon." She said, getting off the phone with him briskly as she laid down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Even a short car ride with Stefan was going to be agonizing unless she tried to have a good time with him, and she wasn't really ready for it at all.

* * *

The gray leather material stuck to Elena's thighs as she slide into the passenger seat of his bright yellow 911 Porsche. Her eyes looking all around the car before resting on Stefan's face as he hoped back into the drivers side after putting her carry on and one piece of checked luggage into the sport's cars small trunk.

"You brought your Porsche to pick me up and take me to the airport?" She asked with a surprised tone as he tried hard to not roll his eyes.

"Well, it needed to be driven. So, I thought why the hell not drive it in the rain. It's been in the garage for a while. It could use a good wash." He replied, turning the key that was already in the ignition. The car turned on without a problem, roaring to life as he backed it in reverse and sped down the residential roads.

Stefan glanced over at Elena who was clutching the arm rest. "So, when's your flight?" He asked her casually, tapping his hands against the steering wheel as they stopped at a red light.

"Not until 2 pm. But, I figured a good few hours before the flight would be good enough time to make sure that I made it there. Don't want to get stuck in traffic and all that." She explained, stumbling over her words as she watched Stefan shift gears as he entered the freeway.

"Yeah, usually is. I'll come in with you to make sure you find everything alright. " He told her, placing his hand on to hers and watching as she slowly moved it away.

"I'm sorry, Elena. For the things I did to hurt you." Stefan began to say as they both heard the rain that had been building up and causing overcast skies, begin to pelt down rain droplets the size of quarters against his windshield.

"I didn't ask you to drive me to the airport because I wanted to hear you apologize to me. Stefan, I don't want to hear you say it anymore. I asked you to do this because I couldn't ask anyone else. So, let's keep this civil. And, just not talk about anything." She told him in an icy tone, turning her head towards the window and watching the rain fall.

The jerking of his car caused Elena to glance up at him. "What are you doing? This isn't the way to the airport!" She exclaimed, glaring at him.

"I know." He said, taking an exit filled with back roads that were just rows and rows of land and vast acreage. There were a few construction sites that were abandoned on the stretch of road. And, it was clear that going this way made them be miles from the airport as he continued to drive.

"Stop the car, Stefan!" Elena screamed, watching him shake his head as he pulled over on to the side of the road and pulled the keys out of the ignition.

"I wish that you were inside my head and that you could understand that I am not that bad of a person! I wish that you see that I don't know any other way than being who I am." He shouted at her, a thunderous boom made Elena jump a bit as she sighed out a breath.

"I don't want to hear this! I don't want to hear you tell me your sorry for the 100th time when you have done nothing, to prove it!" She yelled back at him, glaring in his direction and opening the car door before he could stop her. Stefan watched as the rain poured on and Elena exited in her short sleeved, long and really thin dark purple colored dress.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked, rolling down the window and allowing the strong and cold drops of rain to get into the car.

"Get back in the car, Elena." He said, pleading with her because the last thing he wanted was for her to have hypothermia before she went home.

"I'd rather be a hitch hiker and freeze out here than drive to the damn airport with you!" She shouted at him, standing closer to the edge of the road and sticking out her thumb, in hopes of someone stopping to pick her up.

"Fine. Suit yourself!" Stefan yelled back at her, rolling up his window and beginning to drive off. He stopped though when he remembered that all of her things were in the back of his car already and that truly, she couldn't stay outside in the pouring rain without a proper jacket. Since, the road that they were on barely had any traffic come through it anymore.

Stefan parked the car, nearly in a ditch as he got out. He cursed himself for even agreeing to take her. However, he knew she didn't have anyone else at the moment and so it meant that he really didn't have a choice. Stefan shouted loudly as he stepped out of the car, getting mud all over his shoes.

"Get back in the fucking car, Elena." He told her sternly, his hair and light gray suit getting saturated with water from the pouring rain. He watched her body tense as they both heard a loud clap of thunder nearby out in one of the fields.

"No!" She protested, crossing her arms over her chest and acting like a little kid who wasn't getting what she wanted.

"Great! Now, you've left me no choice." He stated, looking both ways before he stood in the middle of the deserted old freeway with her.

"Left you no choice for what?" She asked, watching him approach her and without answering her question. Stefan scooped her up and slung her over his shoulder, carrying her back to the car.

"I don't appreciate this! Put. Me. Down!" She shouted at him, her hands pounding against his back.

"Well, if you hadn't just acted like such a lunatic. I wouldn't have had to resort to carrying you back here. Now, get in." He ordered, opening the car door and leaning his hand against it as Elena gave him a dirty look.

"It'd rather sit in the back." She spat out at him. Stefan watched as she opened the car door and slide into the seat, the leather still sticking against her skin as she groaned.

"Why does your damn car have to have all leather interior! This is horrible." She spewed at him, seeing him roll his eyes.

"This isn't driving Miss Daisy. Get out from the back seat, please." Stefan told her, pointing to the front passenger side and heaving out a breath, the rain continuing to pour down against him and everything else around them.

"You know, these seats aren't too bad." Elena grinned, leaning back and lifting up her legs on to the leather, her feet covered in dirt and mud as she watched Stefan grimace in pain at the thought of having to wipe mud and dirt out of his 911 Carrerasports car.

"This car is $84,000.000 dollars and you're getting mud all over the leather." He complained, watching as she smirked, streaking her muddy high heels down against the gray interior just to piss him off even more.

"What are you going to do about it?" She teased him, twirling her hair in between her fingers as she added. " Are you going to come in here and stop me from sitting in the back seat of your car? Stefan, this is a free country and you agreed to take me to the airport. Although, I'd love to see you try and come in here with me." She told him with a teasing tone, locking the other side door behind her and watching his reaction turn into anger as she smiled back at him gleefully.

"Looks like you're going to need to just drag me out of here." She explained, wiggling her ankle towards him as she felt his touch against her skin and then a light pull. But, just as Stefan tugged against her leg, Elena's shoe slipped off into his hand and she watched him fall back into a large puddle of muddy water.

"Opps." She giggled, watching the anger grow on his face even more when he threw her shoe back into the front seats and sighed out a breath, suddenly climbing over her. Stefan panicked as he heard the car door shut behind him.

"This just got interesting." She smirked as her hand gilded against the collar of his shirt and he glared down at her. "Elena, this is a very bad idea and this isn't funny." He told her with a warning tone as she smiled up at him and leaned her head back. The exposure of her soft skin and her neck made his heart pound just a little bit faster. "Well, I think it's pretty funny." She argued.

"If you ask me. It's a lot better than being stuck in traffic with you telling me how sorry you are about everything. Stefan, I'm leaving in a few hours because you told me to go. I'm still mad at you for it all. But, I'm trying to be civil here." She said, her fingers dancing against the collar of his white button up shirt and across the wet fabric of his gray suit jacket.

"Civil? Elena, how is this being civil with each other?" He asked, pointing between the two of them and the fact that he was resting his hands on each side of her body as to not place his whole body weight against hers in the small confined place.

"We're not arguing with each other." She pointed out, running her fingers gently through his hair and staring into his darkened green eyes.

"There's a lot of things that I should have said before that I just didn't think would matter. But, now they do." Elena began to say, watching as Stefan raised his arm so that it was above her head, pinning himself down against her.

His lips were just centimeters away from hers, she could feel his hot breath against her skin. The shifting weight of his body against hers made Elena lean her head back, inhaling a shaky breath.

"Like what?" He asked, forcing Elena to open her eyes and answer his question. She was hesitant for a moment, her hands slipping away from the collar of his shirt. "Like, I'm going to miss you and that I'm sorry too for the way things turned out. And, like the real reason I've been avoiding saying goodbye to you again. It's because I'm falling in love with you." Elena confessed.

His head pulled back, a small smile tugging across his lips as he locked his eyes on to hers. "I told you, Elena. I'm not good for you or for anyone else the way I am right now. And, what about the whole no strings attached deal we had?"

She breathed out a deep breath. "I know. I know and I remember what you said. But, I want you to know how I feel about you before I leave and never get to see you again." She replied to him, feeling his soft hands stroking the side of her cold and damp cheek as he bent down to kiss her lips. The kiss was soft and left Elena gasping for a breath. He watched her eyes open back up as he smiled sadly at her. Her words hurt him and she could tell just by the look on his face.

"Who said that you'll never see me again?" He asked her, trailing his hand down her body and resting against the outer side of her thigh. Elena gulped down a breath, it was hard to breathe, even harder to think with the position they were in right now.

"I'm not coming back, Stefan. I don't have a reason to be here anymore." She confirmed, pushing herself up and resting her back against the door, her head leaning against the glass as he did the same on the other side, staring intently at her.

"What if I gave you a reason to stay?" He asked, watching Elena shake her head.

"Rebekah's not going to stop coming after you until I'm gone and that's why I need to go. Stefan you and I know, that this was only temporary. It was never meant to last between us." Elena explained truthfully, watching as he glanced down at the muddy covered seat in the Porsche.

"So then, let's make it last. You have a few more hours before you need to go to the airport and it's raining outside like crazy. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm going to miss you, Elena Gilbert and I don't want to lose you like this, right now." He told her, watching Elena's face turn flushed as her cheeks reddened and he moved across the small seat towards her, grabbing her hand and gently pulling her body down beneath his again.

"What are you doing..Stefan, we can't-." Elena began to say, feeling his finger against her lips as he silenced her thoughts with another kiss. This time it was rough and heated, his hands feverishly working their way underneath her dress as she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his torso, trying her best not to fall into the space between the seats and the floor boards of his car.

Stefan stopped, sitting Elena in his lap and moving forward a bit as she wrapped her legs around his pelvis even tighter, staring at him with wonder in her eyes. Her lips were swollen, her eyes filled with unshed tears as he placed the palm of his hand on to her cheek and locked his eyes on to hers.

"I'm making sure that you remember me when you're far away from here. I'm going to miss you and I mean that." He said, pulling her into him and looping his arm around her back, pulling her closer against his chest as she placed her hands on to his face, tears cascading down her own cheeks.

"I'm going to miss you too." She stated, moving forward and tilting his head back. Elena kissed him with a fiery passion that caused both of their bodies to pulsate with a need and desire that neither of them felt before. The feeling of Stefan's body moving back as he lay down against the seats made Elena's heart thump harder inside of her chest. The rain pouring down against the outside of the car made her smile a little bit as she noticed that the windows were fogged up and just as Stefan had said earlier, there had been no cars around for what seemed like at least an hour now.

"What if a car comes?" Elena asked in between a breath as she felt his hands grip her thighs tightly, working his fingers up towards her underwear to pull them down. Stefan moved his hand out from her dress, stroking her cheek and kissing her lips lightly.

"It won't. Trust me, this part of town is an old highway that people barely use anymore. And, even if they do. I'm sure we'll be gone by then." He reassured her, lifting his head up off of the leather seat and kissing her lips, biting down with his teeth as he pulled her bottom lip in between them and sucked down on it, causing a moan to escape past Elena's throat.

"Stefan" She breathed out, rocking her hips against his and feeling him place his hands both on her thighs, bunching up the fabric of her damp dress. "We shouldn't be doing this in here." Elena began to protest, seeing his hand lift as he cupped her face and stroked her cheek.

"I don't care. I want you to remember me when you go back home and I don't want us to hate each other, if I ever see you again." He told her, pulling her down as Elena's wet hair tickled his face and he kissed her again, groaning inside of her mouth when he felt her cold hands working their way towards his suit pants, stroking him gently with her fingers.

Stefan inhaled deeply, the motions of what Elena's hands were doing made his pulse pick up as she smirked at him, glancing up to see his eyelids close. "I don't want you to forget me either. Even though, I'm still pissed off at you." She made clear, unzipping his gray pants and caressing her hand over his groin. Elena gave him a sinful glance as she undid the button to his pants and rolled her hips forward, her head nearly hitting the roof of the small Porsche's top.

Elena watched his eyes close, his breathing become staggered and she could tell that just by her hand motions he was becoming aroused and his body was stiffening. He felt her body slide down against him, her warm touch sliding down his pants and then she worked him out of his boxers.

"Elena." He warned as he heard her let out a small laugh, her hand continuing to touch him in between his legs as she moved her mouth back up against his lips. "I don't want you to forget me either." She stated in a seductive tone, leaning down as she began to unbutton his shirt, her hot mouth and lips kissing every inch of his cold and wet chest as she worked her way down to his cock.

She paused for a moment, her heated and staggered breathing dancing across his sensitive skin as he pleaded with her to continue her torturous assault of kisses and hand movements. "Please, Elena." Stefan begged, his eyes fluttering shut as she watched him bite down on his lower lip, almost drawing blood from it. His breathing stopped as Elena placed her mouth around his entrance, swirling her tongue around him.

Stefan's eyes closed tightly, his words becoming barely a whisper as Elena scrapped her teeth against him, feeling his body cringe beneath her. His hands tangled in her matted hair as he spoke in between a breath. "I need you." Stefan said in a broken and raspy tone, finally admitting what he had been hiding from her all along. Stefan waited for a few minutes, closing his eyes and feeling his body shuttering from what her mouth was doing to him, flicking her tongue against his sensitive skin. But, just as it had begun. Elena stopped, wiping her swollen lips with the back of her hand and taking his hands from their resting place against her own legs. He felt her hands move his underneath her dress again, resting them under it as she leaned forward. Her mouth ghosted over his ear while her warm breath washed over his cold face when she said in a reassuring and ragged tone. "I need you too." She whispered into his ear, feeling his hands grip on to her even tighter than before as he slowly lifted them up so that she was straddling his lap and he rolled his hips pelvis forward.

Elena felt her body hit back against the leather of the seats, just as she had been before they had started anything. She closed her eyes as she felt his fingers lower her underwear. The passion between them filling the air and causing the windows to fog up, making it harder to see the rain outside as Elena leaned her head back against the cold glass and Stefan hovered over her, lowering her body down underneath him and her underwear down to her knees as he caressed her entrance and just before Elena could speak or utter out any other coherent words, Stefan gently lowered himself into her. Leaving Elena moaning into his ears and gripping him tightly, never wanting to let him go.

* * *

**A/N: Holy Moly, Stelena! Do you all think that I should continue where I left off with them in the Porsche? O.o**

**Also, more Klaus and Caroline and other goodness to come in chapter 27! I promise. :)**

**Please feel free to let me know what you all thought about this update. Hoping that you all didn't find the smutty scene too horrid.**

**Anyways, thank you all for reading and Until Next Time!**

 


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan Salvatore is a successful real estate owner with problems. An ex-wife who takes everything with her in their divorce, except for her dog. A brother who needs constant advice & a best friend who is secretly in love with him. But, what happens when Stefan makes an enticing deal with his newly hired dog trainer, Elena Gilbert? (Pairings:Stelena,Datherine,Klaroline)

**Anyways, sorry it's taken me a bit to write out this update. But, here it finally is.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Must Love Dogs- Chapter Twenty-Seven-**

"Can we go one day in this family without being the center of attention?" Katherine asked, throwing down a newspaper on top of Damon's desk.

"What happened?" He asked her, lifting up his gaze so that it was narrowed at his wife.

"Oh nothing. Our dearly and very loved Rebekah Mikealson is now squawking like a song bird on almost every media outlet imaginable. Here are a few of them, by the way. Oh, and you want to know the best part? She's saying that she's going to sue you and I for emotional damages, because we've been nice enough to call her out on her bullshit!" Katherine explained, tossing the newspaper and magazine that she had picked up while on her lunch break, across Damon's desk and watching him stop it from flying off with his hand.

"Where's Enzo? Is there anything else he can do to make her life completely miserable. Because, I am loving this." Katherine asked, twirling a piece of her dark brown hair in between her thin olive colored fingers and taking a seat on the edge of Damon's desk.

"I don't know. He said that he was going to try and get into her off shore accounts as well. Listen, the further we can get Rebekah away from us. The better. If she realizes that she really has nothing left for her here. Then, she'll leave town again. Besides, we know she has connections. One of them being, Lexi Branson."

Katherine rolled her eyes, sliding her body off of Damon's desk and going to sit in the chair across from him. Damon watched her purse her lips together, placing her finger against her lips and looking towards the door to his office for a long moment. Silence made him uncomfortable, especially when it came to his wife. Because, he knew all too well that if Katherine was quiet. It meant two things. She was either hatching a new plan of madness or she was really pissed off.

"Lexi Branson said that she needs to meet with Stefan before she can resume our talks about another business venture. So, how about I just call your brother and have him meet me here. So, that we can set up a meeting with Lexi. As soon as possible." Katherine asked, lifting her eyebrows and waiting for Damon to reply.

Damon exhaled deeply, clasping his hands in front of him before he spoke. "Lexi is Rebekah's friend, in case you've forgotten."

"She may be her friend. But, she has always liked me better." Katherine stated with pure confidence that seemed to ooze out of her as she got up, leaning forward when her finger caressed Damon's chin. She lifted his face up towards her and leaned down to kiss him.

"I love you and I'll see you at home. Call your brother and tell him about this. Because, he needs to be in the loop. I'm going to go pick up Izzie and go home." Katherine informed him, watching Damon lean back into his seat, placing his hands behind his head.

"Don't wait up." He told her, Katherine paused near his office door, smirking at him. "Oh, I will wait up. With that silky little night gown you like and a bottle of champagne. Because, we are going to get rid of her, Damon. I can guarantee you of that!"

He watched her leave, glancing down at the newspaper and magazines which both had Rebekah's name splashed across the front of them. "Oh, you've been singing to the wrong people, honey." Damon mumbled, picking up the Florida Sun newspaper and scanning it as he read the interview that Rebekah had managed to get.

"And, I just wanted to let my ex-husband Stefan Salvatore know that even though we're going through some hard times that I have never stopped loving him. And, that I'm sorry for everything." Damon read out loud, scoffing at her words. "Kiss ass." He muttered, flipping the page and trying hard to not want to vomit all over them as he read the whole interview in which he knew that a majority of Rebekah's words were all lies.

* * *

"You should really move out of here, you know." Caroline smiled, tossing a loaf of bread at Klaus as he caught it effortlessly.

"I called you over here for a late lunch. And to talk about everything besides my current living situation or my sister." Klaus told her, unwrapping the warm loaf of French bread and cutting off each corner. He watched Caroline lick her lips as she leaned her arms against the counter and looked back out at Stefan's backyard. The flowers were wilted, large holes were lining the fence as she yawned. "He doesn't take Duke out on walks, does he?" She asked, looking out towards the dog that was sitting on the wet and cooled concrete patio, his head in between his paws, a saddened expression on his face.

"Stefan? He's been too busy dealing with my sister. You know, I was going to tell him that maybe he should give the dog to Damon for a bit. So, that their daughter could have a play mate. He's lonely. With Stefan working almost all day and the house keeper coming in just for an hour or two. Duke's probably losing his mind in the yard, hence the carter sized holes he's been digging up." Klaus elaborated. Caroline pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing out a breath.

"We should walk him, together. We can switch off. I'll take him down to the beach with me near my work. And, while I'm working, you can take him for a while." She smiled, seeing Klaus give her a small smirk.

"Caroline, we're not even really dating and you already want to share custody of a dog?" Klaus joked, hearing her tap her long fingernails against the marble counter tops in Stefan's kitchen.

"We don't need to be dating to be helping a friend out, Klaus. However, you do owe me a date." She grinned, pivoting on her heels and turning away.

"Well, I am making you lunch and we're alone. So, this could make up for me stranding us the last time we were together." He added, a small twinge of hope in his eyes as Caroline nodded, sighing.

"Yeah, I guess." She said nonchalantly, turning her body back towards him and pulling up a bar stool.

"So, speaking of Stefan. Have you talked to him at all lately. He was in pretty bad shape the last I saw him." Caroline reminded him, plucking a pickle off of the plate where Klaus had been thinly slicing them to place on their sandwiches he was making.

"Caroline, he's been going through a lot. Anyone would be in bad shape after the things my sister did to him. It wasn't right of her to hurt him the way she did. And, she just keeps pushing and making things worse. Mark my words, things are going to implode and they won't be pretty." Klaus admitted, putting the knife down and suddenly seeing Caroline get up from her chair, walking over to the other side of the kitchen. She stood next to him, hands on her hip as he turned towards her just a bit.

"Why do you hate your sister so much?" She blurted out, not regretting any of her attempt at wanting to know more about him. Caroline liked him, she enjoyed being around him. However, there were so many things about Klaus that she had yet to learn.

"Why are you protecting Stefan from her so much?" She tried asking, correcting her approach.

Klaus leaned against the counter, his back facing a window as he crossed his arms over his chest and locked his gaze on to hers. "Because, I know what Stefan is going through. I went through it once myself and it's a nasty thing."

"A divorce?" Caroline questioned as Klaus shamefully looked down at the ground, nodding.

"Yes. However, during that time Rebekah was making me believe that my wife wasn't cheating on me and that she was being faithful. They were best friends and my sister was covering up my ex- wife's tracks." He explained, hearing Caroline scoff at his words and watching as she shook her head.

"So, what happened?" She asked him.

"Well, I told her that she couldn't be trusted and that I'd pray for the sorry bastard that fell in love with her. When I found out that it was Stefan, a co worker of mine and a person that I had quickly become friends with. I tried to convince him that Rebekah wasn't any good for him. Although, he didn't believe me- Until now." Klaus added on, noticing that Caroline had taken a few steps in front of him and feeling her cool hands being placed on each side of his face.

"So, that's why you're protective of Stefan?" She asked as Klaus smiled.

"Yeah. I want to get my sister out of his life completely. Because, I know for a fact and from my own experience that she isn't genuine, she's destructive. She ruined my life because I spent years in a relationship that was a lie. When, I asked Rebekah about it, pleaded with her to tell me about Elizabeth's relationship with a man - who I considered a friend. My sister told me that as far as she knew, Elizabeth wasn't cheating on me at all. Rebekah always has an agenda for everything and everyone that double crosses her, even her own family. My sister is a heartless woman, that only cares for herself and her own welfare."

"Klaus, I'm sorry." Caroline said, taking a step back and giving him an apologetic look.

"Yeah, so am I. But, to answer your question. That's why I've been trying to protect, Stefan. She's already put him through hell. And, I want her out of his life before she can completely destroy him, like she did to me." He added, watching Caroline smile up at him.

"That's very sweet of you." She told him.

"He's like my brother. And, Stefan and Damon are more of a family to me than my own family has ever been. So, I need to make sure that we have each other's back." He said to her as she stood beside him, silently observing and thinking about their friendship. It was nice that Klaus felt the need to protect Stefan from his sister. Surely, learning that little fact about Klaus made Caroline like him even more.

"About that date and talking our relationship. How about tonight? I feel like I need to make it up you." Klaus winked at her, pushing away from the counter as Caroline shyly smiled at him.

"I'd like that. But, I thought we didn't really need to talk about our relationship. I mean, we both like each other and I'd love for us to move forward..." Caroline's voice trailed off, suddenly completely unsure of herself as she added in a low voice. "If, you want that too."

Klaus laughed, glancing down at the floor. Caroline watched him lick his lips as he exhaled deeply, taking a step towards her and extending out his hand. She felt him take a hold of her wrist, stroking his thumb against her skin. "I've been waiting for us to talk about this for weeks. I didn't want to push you into anything and I wanted to make sure that you felt the same way about me that I feel about you."

Caroline chuckled a little. "How do you feel about me, Mr. Mikealson?"

A huge smile spread across Klaus's lips as he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her waistline so that they were standing chest to chest in the middle of Stefan's kitchen. "I think you're amazing, Miss Forbes and I want you to be my girlfriend." He admitted.

Caroline's hands that were on each of his shoulder's moved to the middle of his chest as she looked up at him with a gleeful expression on her face. "That's good to know. Because, I've been wanting you to ask me for a while now too." She said, leaning into him and kissing his lips as he pulled her closer, spinning their bodies around and hoisting Caroline up on to the isle in the kitchen. Caroline heard him let out a laugh as a bag of peaches fell to the ground the moment her hand swiped whatever was in her way off the counter top.

"Stefan's going to need to stray this down." She commented with a smile, wrapping her arms around Klaus and pulling him closer. He groaned in her mouth as she deepened the kiss and ran her fingers through his short and gelled hair.

It was sudden, the feeling of him lifting her up into his arms that made her stomach fill with alarm when she asked. "Where are you taking me?"

"Well, Stefan isn't home yet, love. The dog is outside in the shade and we have a whole house to ourselves. I saw we got the bedroom, Caroline. And, continue this there." Klaus spoke seductively against her ear, feeling Caroline's body tense as she secured her eyes on to him and smiled widely. "I'd like that. I'd like that very much."

* * *

He moved his hands lower to her hips, digging his short fingernails into her skin. Elena's mouth kissed his neck, working her way towards his jaw line. Her hands gently stroking his back, bringing up the fabric to his shirt and hoping that he'd get the hint to expose more of his own skin.

Stefan pulled back for a minute, staring down at her. His raw and moistened lips were just inches away from Elena's as she stared back at him. She was at a loss for words. Her whole body tingling at his touch, begging him to continue the small circles that his fingers were making up and down her thighs, causing her whole body to stiffen up and whisper out his name in between hushed breathes.

The leather from the back seat was sticking to her thighs as Elena lifted them to each side of Stefan's body, feeling his weight come down on her again, making her moan inside of his mouth when he thrust inside of core. The space was small, causing them both to feel overheated and a little uncomfortable. However, they had someone managed to adjust their bodies so that Stefan was hovering over her as she lifted her legs and her dress. The only things that were heard was the staggered uneven breathing coming from them both and the rain that was still pouring down outside.

Elena brought his mouth to hers again, kissing him feverishly and relishing in the taste of him upon her lips. They had picked up where they had started once again, losing themselves in the heat of passion between them that was making Elena's heart sink because she knew that in just a short few hours, she'd probably never see him again. She opened her eyes for a minute as she felt the abrupt loss of contact and the feeling of Stefan's hands slip away, everything stilled.

She lowered her dress down and pulled her aching body up, feeling herself coming down from what felt like the most euphoric high that she'd ever experienced in her life. She closed her eyes and leaned her back against the car door, opening them just slightly to see Stefan giving her a saddened look.

"We should go." He said, distantly and in a rough tone. She tucked her legs underneath her body. A stunned and completely confused expression showing on her face. "What?" She asked.

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair and pulling up his pants, tossing her underwear on to the leather seat. "I'm going to kiss you goodbye at the airport. I'm going to make sure that you get where you need to be safely. And, then I'm going to leave and I'm not going to look back." He replied with a sure tone.

"Oh, I see what you're doing. You're detaching yourself from me, already. Like you always seem to do whenever you start feeling an emotion. God, I thought we were passed this, Stefan! Why are you back to being such an asshole!" Elena shouted at him, not getting a response as Stefan slide out from the back seat, telling her to get dressed once more and move to the front. Elena rolled her eyes at him, doing as he said when she heard him starting the car. She sat in the passenger side, looking out the window as he drove her to the airport, in complete silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elena scoffed, wanting to break the agonizing silence that had filled the air between them all the way up until he had parked his car in the parking garage and they walked into the busy airport. "Don't act like this to me, someone who cares about you. And, who you care about! Don't make me feel worthless and like none of this between us matters. When we both know that it does!" She exclaimed in an agitated and angered tone, pulling her suitcase towards the TSA check point.

"How long are you going to be away? You barely even told me anything about your life in Portland and about who you have over there. How am I supposed to know that the minute you step off the plane that you won't be in the arms of some other guy." He asked her, avoiding her gaze.

Elena swallowed the lump in her throat. She did have someone back home in Portland. However, she was pretty sure that in the last two months that she had been in Florida that he had moved on from her. She cleared her throat, gripping her suitcase and turning briskly back towards Stefan. "Because, I won't. And, you shouldn't be jealous. Besides, I thought that you didn't really like feeling jealous." Elena taunted, watching as his lips twisted into a small smile.

He placed his hands into his pockets, watching as she took her bag from him. He stopped her though, his hand gently stroking her wrist. "When it comes to you. I feel everything that I shouldn't. And being jealous comes with it." He confessed.

"What do you mean?" She asked him, glancing back at the line that was forming. Stefan took a step towards her, taking her hand off of the carry on suitcase and watching it drop down beside her on to the ground.

He placed his hand gently around her waist. There was barely any space for her to wiggle out from his grasp as his hand made small circles against the fabric of her dress and the middle of her back. Elena closed her eyes, feeling her breathing pick up as his other hand caressed her cheek gently, turning his hand to softly stroke her skin. His breath was hot on her face, his lips moist and wet as he kissed her softly. Elena's lips parted as she allowed Stefan's tongue to massage her own and he deepened the kiss between them as his hand firmly pressed her against his body even more.

Trying to catch her breath, Elena broke away, breathless and just a bit dazed. "Just a little something to remember me." He told her, kissing her once more before he pointed to the line and added in. "Looks like you should really get going. I'd hate to be the reason that you were late." He stated, seeing Elena nod as she stood there, trying to think of something to say. But nothing really important came to mind because her body was still buzzing from his kisses and his touch upon her delicate skin.

"You never answered my question." She said flatly, realizing that Stefan was already slowly walking away from her. Probably, telling himself that he shouldn't turn back around.

"What do you mean you're feeling all these things that you shouldn't when it comes to me!" Elena shouted out loud, not giving a damn that there were people rushing past them both, as they stood in the middle of the busy and congested airport.

Stefan closed his eyes, reminding himself of what he had said when he had dropped her off. He didn't want to turn around, he kissed her and was going to leave. And, that was going to be it. That was the plan at least. Although, what happened next, he hadn't thought through very much at all. He stopped, still standing further away from her then before as he secured his eyes on to her and popped the tension in his neck. "Ah, hell." He muttered, walking directly back to Elena who was standing in the middle of the airport still. Bewilderment on her face as to why he was now turning back to her as she had already turned her back away from him.

"Wait, I need to tell you something before you leave. Just, wait a minute." He instructed, grabbing her hand and making her body spin back around towards him. Before Elena could make an effort to say anything. He kissed her, a lot more roughly than previously. Stefan ran his fingers through her hair, backing away and licking his lips as he placed both of his hands on to her face and confessed an emotion that he had long ago been hiding. "What I meant is that I think that I'm falling in love with you, Elena Gilbert. But, that is going to take a lot of time in figuring things out. I'm work in progress, Elena. And, even though I want you to stay here with me more than anything. I know that it'd be better if you go. So, don't forget me while you're away." He said, kissing her forehead and pivoting on his heels. Elena closed her eyes from the feeling of his kiss and placed her finger against her lips because she still felt the tingling from where his mouth and lips had left them. She exhaled deeply, opening her eyes back up again and hoping that he'd still be standing there. However, after a few minutes of her searching through the massive crowd for him. Elena realized she was all alone and that Stefan was already gone. And the only thing Elena could hear in the distance was United Airlines now boarding for flight 541. Service to Portland, Oregon."

* * *

**A/N: Looks like Caroline and Klaus are heating up, finally! But...Wait...Elena's going home. How do you guys think Stefan's going to act now that Elena's gone? Let's hope he realizes that he really does mean what he had said to her. ;)**

**Reviews are much appreciated!**

**Follow me on twitter to chat about my stories at: BePassionate_24**

**-Until Next Time!-**

 


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan Salvatore is a successful real estate owner with problems. An ex-wife who takes everything with her in their divorce, except for her dog. A brother who needs constant advice & a best friend who is secretly in love with him. But, what happens when Stefan makes an enticing deal with his newly hired dog trainer, Elena Gilbert? (Pairings:Stelena,Datherine,Klaroline)

**A/N: Hey all! I am so blown away at how much you guys love this story. It seriously makes me beyond thrilled. So, thank you for your continued support and for enjoying this story! Because, I really never thought it'd be as liked as it has been. Wow, thank you all!  
**

**For those of you that might not know. I asked my readers to send me questions about my fanfics and I talked a little bit about Must Love Dogs in it. So, here's a link to the video I made if you haven't watched it yet: watch?v=VrqA8vj8ZLY**

**Anyways, enjoy & thanks so much for reading! **

* * *

** Must Love Dogs- Chapter Twenty Eight **

Caroline covered up her shivering body with the thin sheet in her bedroom, glancing over at Klaus who was sleeping soundly beside her. His arm draped over her stomach. He pulled her closer, exhaling deeply. The past three days, they had gone from sleeping around in Stefan's house to now sleeping at Caroline's apartment.

"Sorry about the room. I haven't had a guy over in forever." She told him, placing her fingertips through her messy hair.

"We need to stop doing this." She laughed, burying her face into the curve of his neck and leaving a quick kiss against it before pulling back to see his eyes open up just a little, they were squinted as Klaus smiled at her, pulling her back into his arms.

"I don't think we should, love. I like this, being with you." Klaus declared, pulling everything with Caroline, including the sheets that were falling off the bed forward and towards him.

"Girlfriend." He said simply, kissing Caroline's temple as she took his hand off of her waist and intertwined their fingers together, staring at them in the brightly lit bedroom.

"I like the sound of that." She smiled, bringing down their hands and grinning widely, leaning back into him and capturing his lips against hers. Caroline gasped when she felt Klaus place his firm grip on to her hips, tangling their legs together and rolling them over so that he was on top of her. Caroline's breath hitched, her eyes grew wide as she ran her left hand through his hair.

"I'm starving." Klaus said, leaning down and kissing Caroline's collarbone, working his lips and his mouth down to her chest. But, the ringing of his cell phone stopped him from executing the rest of his plan.

"Damn it." He mumbled, leaning over to his left side and grabbing his phone, reading the message that he had just received.

"You've picked the wrong side, brother. Just so that you know. Katherine making me broke was a very big mistake." Rebekah wrote, forcing Klaus to let out a stifled laugh.

"What it is?" Caroline asked him, seeing the growing irritation on his face.

Klaus fell back on to the bed beside her, exhaling. "It's just my sister, doing another one of her weekly threats. You know, as the weeks go by they've lost more and more of the fire they once had." He told her truthfully, lifting his arm so that Caroline could curl up into the curve of his side.

She laid there, her fingers making small circles on the top of his bare chest as her head rested on his shoulder. "What are you going to do about it?"  
Klaus closed his eyes, pulling Caroline close and kissing the top of her head. "I'm going to ignore her until she goes away." He laughed, feeling Caroline laugh too.

"That's not very mature, Klaus." She pointed out, seeing his eyes glance down at her as he licked his lips and shrugged. Caroline felt him move his body, speaking against her lips as he lowered himself down so that they were eye to eye while he grinned. "Well, neither is she."

Caroline shook her head, pulling him closer and staring into his eyes as she felt herself getting lost in them. "How much longer do you think we have before we get interrupted again?"

Klaus tossed his phone on to the ground, hearing it drop as he smiled against Caroline warm lips before he added. "As much time as we need, love."

* * *

Three days. That was how long Elena had been back home in Portland. And, surely everything still looked the same. The evergreen trees were just a bit more darker than usual from the heavy rains the city had gotten. However, the sounds of traffic blaring and people yelling outside of her apartment window at night made Elena miss the quieter suburbs of Aunt Jenna's house. Portland was busy, with a night life that she had taken part in throughout her life since she had practically grown up in the city. Portland was home. But, why was it that over the last three days since she had been back, that she was feeling out of place in her own hometown?

"We should go out and explore everything. Maybe dinner at Fireside on 23rd avenue. I know how much you've probably missed their desserts. Like that chocolate pot de crème. And then we could do happy hour at the Portland City grille?" Bonnie asked, a hopeful tone in her voice as she turned to glance at Elena who was wiping her wet hands with a kitchen towel, staring out into her bland and unfurnished living room.

"What was I thinking when I talked my mom into helping me buy my own place? Bon, I hate how loud it is here." Elena commented absentmindedly, her voice sounding as if she wasn't in the bare and new kitchen of her apartment with her best friend at all. She seemed miles away.

"What's going on with you? This is the place you told Jeremy and I to go look at. Honey, we sent you pictures, and you made us look at it three times before you asked your mom if she could come up with a down payment to put a hold for it." Bonnie said to her, sighing as she walked around Elena and went to stand in front of her.

"You aren't yourself and it's weird. You being back here is great and I've missed you like hell. But, Elena. You aren't...happy." Bonnie concluded in an observant tone, sighing out a breath and rubbing her hands over her face vigorously.

"I am. I'm trying. But, he's in love with me, Bonnie." Elena admitted, turning her back away from the empty living room, leaning her back against the counter in her kitchen.

"Who?" Bonnie asked, knowing already who it was. Although, she really wanted Elena to say his name out loud and watch her squirm a little bit.

"Stefan. You know, the real estate guy." Elena said, crossing her arms over her chest and closing her eyes, thinking about him. The way his hands ran through her hair, the moistened and tender feeling of his lips upon hers when he kissed her breathlessly. Elena swallowed deeply. She couldn't be thinking about him right now. She had things to do, places to go shopping for actual furniture so that she wasn't sleeping on a blow up bed anymore in the middle of her living room that was supposed to be furnished already. She couldn't be thinking about Stefan, truthfully because she wanted him there with her.

"Let's go." Elena stated, pushing away from the counter and glancing up at Bonnie who was giving her a confused look. "Tell me that you weren't just silently thinking about him."

Elena lied. "Nope, not at all. Now, let's go to Ikea or something. I need furniture and a distraction." Elena remarked softly, slinging her dark blue tote over her shoulder and adjusting her blue hoodie as she tugged down on her jeans, making them cover her black flats.

"I'd love to go to Ikea. So, Ikea it is. Maybe on the drive there, you can tell me all about how Stefan told you he pretty much loved you." Bonnie added happily, smiling over at Elena who was rolling her eyes.

"He said it at the airport three days ago, right before I left. And, who knows if he truly meant it." Elena remembered, closing her eyes as she thought about the previous events that had taken place before he had even dropped her off. A shiver coursed through her body at the thought of his hands all over her in the back seat of his Porsche.

"Three days ago! And, you still left?" Bonnie questioned, sounding a bit disappointed in her best friend.

"Bonnie, I didn't have a choice. I needed to come back home." Elena said, grabbing her car keys and walking towards the front door, trying to justify her actions. Because, as much as she hadn't wanted to leave. She knew that if she didn't, Rebekah Mikaelson wouldn't have stopped until she got what she wanted. Her out of Stefan's life and everything else that meant something to him.

"Have you talked to him since you left?" Elena heard Bonnie ask. Truthfully, she had been avoiding that whole phone call. However, she knew that within time that she'd have to eventually call him, to talk about things and to secretly hear his voice.

"No, I haven't." Elena told her, opening the front door to her apartment and stepping outside as she turned back over to Bonnie. "Are you coming?" Elena asked as Bonnie nodded walking out with her and shutting the door behind her.

* * *

"Wallowing in your own misery, doesn't suit you. Frankly, you look like shit." Katherine observed, tapping her long finger nails against the wooden dining table at Stefan's house.

"What are you doing here, Katherine? And, how the hell did you even get in?" Stefan asked with an annoyed tone, glaring at her as he laid down on the couch in his house. He felt dizzy and every loud noise made his head hurt.

"Well, the moment I stepped inside while you were still passed out. I knew something was wrong." Katherine had told him. She had found Stefan just moments ago, still on the couch and dressed in his clothes from the night before. The best part of it all was that when she found him, Stefan was clutching an empty whiskey bottle and he had buried his face into the pillows behind him. Last night he had gone on a bender, on a very long night of drinking all alone and now, he felt like shit and according to Katherine, he looked like it too.

"How about I help you clean the vomit off your shirt and we get you to the office?" Katherine offered, cringing at the thought of helping him clean himself up. She loved him, but this was getting ridiculous.

"The office? Work? Right, you want me to dive right back in to work and drown myself in it. You remember, Katherine. That was the same thing that drove Rebekah away from me. I worked too much and I didn't focus on her enough. And, now look at me. Elena's gone and here I am, alone again." Stefan replied, slowly lifting his aching body and pounding head up from the soft cushions under him. Damn it, if she hadn't come over he surely would have stayed on that couch all day long drowning in his own misery as she had said!

"The company is taking a nose dive right now, Stefan. The financial department wants to know what the hell is going on because we're not getting any new clients or selling any properties right now. Your dad is pretty pissed off." Katherine told him, hearing him groan and watching him scratch his head.

"Well, what am I supposed to do about it?" Stefan asked her with an aggitation in his voice as Katherine sighed out a breath. There was lots that he could do, lots that didn't involve drinking himself into oblivion and feeling sorry for his dumb ass. Two things that Katherine saw could fix him right up. She sighed, walking over to the couch where Stefan now stood on wobbly legs and placed her hands on each side of his shoulders, forcing him to look at her.

They stood like that, in his living room both just staring at each other for a long time before she finally spoke. "Rebekah left you and you survived. Stefan, I know that you might of had feelings for Elena. And, she might come back and she might not. Damon, told me that all the two of you were, were just friends with benefits. And, you made a stupid agreement. So, what's the big deal? Weren't you expecting this? Elena leaving and all?" Katherine asked, seeing his eyes glaze over as he closed them and tried to calm his rapidly beating heart that felt as if it was going to explode just at the mention of Elena's name.

"We were. But, somewhere along the way those little lines of love and hate got blurred and I fell in love with her, Katherine." He admitted with the most heart breaking look of loss on his face. While the admission leaving just a slight bitter taste inside of his mouth. He hadn't planned on it. Hell, he had avoided falling for her at all costs. Stefan had tried to push her away. He had tried a lot of different tactics when it came to avoiding emotions with her. But, falling in love with Elena Gilbert seemed pretty damn easy to do since she was everything in his life that he needed, and clearly a lot more.

"Excuse me?" Katherine questioned, turning away from him and running her hand through her long and curly dark hair.

"I'm in love with her, okay!" He shouted, coming to the realization that sure enough, his feelings for Elena weren't just because of the flings that they had been having.

"Oh come on, you two just slept together. Stefan, she gave you sex. That is what you were in love with. I'm pretty sure that it wasn't her as a person." Katherine told him, crossing her arms over her chest and beginning to tap her foot against the tiled floor and pointing out the obvious.

He stopped for a minute, thinking about what Katherine had just said. Yes, they had slept together and yes, he loved every damn moment of their hot and passionate moments in between the sheets and in his car. But, it really wasn't just that. Elena was kind, she was funny and she made him feel like he mattered even though he had way too many flaws to count. She wanted to be there for him and accept him for who he was.

"She's different. And, it's not just because of the sex. Elena makes me want to be a better man." Stefan replied firmly, brushing past Katherine as he frowned down at his shirt that was covered in a yellow crusted bile.

"Well, isn't that sweet. Listen, Stefan..." Katherine's voice trailed off, her lips pursed together as she took a step in front of him and placed her hand firmly on to his chest. "You're an idiot." She added, pushing her hand off and glancing back at the couch in disgust. It smelled foul, everything in the house smelled like stale air, booze and barf.

"We're going to need to call a cleaning lady while you're at the office to clean this shit hole up. Because, that is what this place looks like right now." Katherine pointed out, pinching the bridge of her nose as she lifted a damp napkin stained with pizza sauce and god only knew what else.

"What did you use this for last night?" Katherine asked, noticing that Stefan was already half way down the hallway, turning back to see the most disgusted and worried look on Katherine's face that he had ever seen in his life.

"To clean up Duke's pee off the floor and and, then some red wine I split. Guess I forgot about it." Stefan told her with a hazy glance as he watched Katherine drop the cloth napkin down on to the ground. "Ew, you are filthy!" She shrieked.

Stefan laugh loudly, shaking his head and watching Katherine look over at the couch again, crossing her arms as he heard her yell at him before she walked over to the kitchen to wash her hands. "I'll be here, waiting for you to look decent again. Also, I'm just going to stand here and make sure not to sit on anything or touch anything else. Nothing in this whole house looks sanitary or clean. Except for Duke and his dog house."

"You don't need to wait around for me, Katherine. I know where to find the office and I know how to clean myself up." Stefan told her over his shoulder, before walking into his bedroom to grab a fresh pair of clothes.

"I know you do." Katherine rolled her eyes at his comment. That wasn't the point. The point of her visit was to make sure that he actually followed through with his words, making it to a very important meeting that she had set up for him.

"So, why are you here?" He asked her again as she shifted her weight, tugging down at her Calvin Klein deep crimson v-neck dress that was knee length, her nude colored high heels hit the ground loudly when she explained. "Well, I'm here because you have a meeting with Lexi Branson in about..." She stopped, glancing down at her watch. "1 hour."

Stefan's voice seemed a bit chipper as he leaned his head back, poking it out to that he was partially back in the hallway. "Lexi Branson?" He asked, a smirk spreading across his face.

"You are not sleeping with her to mend that broken heart of yours. You will not be touching her at all, except for shaking her hand. And, I don't want you to even be looking at her during the board meeting. Do you understand me?" Katherine said with a sharp and clear tone, hearing Stefan chuckle.

"And, what would happen if I do any of the above?" He teased, watching Katherine grow even more irritated. He loved pissing her off because he knew she could take it and he also knew that riling her up was fun to listen to because Katherine always had a quick and witty come back to his questions.

"I will chop off your favorite appendage." She threatened, watching Stefan step out in the hallway. His shirt was off and his pants still on as he shook a little, playfully staring back at Katherine who was just feet away, glaring at him.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Stefan joked, watching Katherine give him her sweet and yet slightly sinister smile as she said with a wink. "You should be. I did say, favorite appendage, after all. And my husband does say that I'm fairly handy with tools."

* * *

Stefan took a deep breath, pushing open the door of the conference room as he felt Katherine shove him inside of the room. He stumbled forward, quickly catching his footing and without Lexi noticing Stefan threw a glare in Katherine's direction.

"Well, if it isn't the infamous Stefan Salvatore that I finally get the pleasure of meeting." Lexi stated, pushing up from large table that she was sitting behind and straightening out her dark brown pencil skirt. Lexi wore a white blouse and her long blonde hair was pin straight, swaying behind her shoulders.

"Lexi Branson. I'm so happy that we finally get the chance to meet. I can finally put a name to that pretty face of yours." Stefan smirked, hearing Katherine throw down her file folder on to the desk, coughing loudly.

"Shall we get started?" She asked them both, tilting her head to the side and glancing over at the door, hoping that Damon would come in at any moment.

"Yeah, sure." Lexi said, extending out her hand towards Stefan and feeling his thumb brush across her wrist as he looked back at Katherine who mouthed _"Favorite body part, snip snip."_ in his direction. He quickly dropped Lexi's hand, straightening out his white button up dress shirt and the blue and white stripped tie around his neck before he sat down.

"So, Lexi. My husband told me that you're looking for someone to take a few properties off your hands." Katherine said, going directly into business mode. Lexi watched as she leaned forward with gleaming brown eyes. The idea of saving their already sinking company with a few new clients and properties acquired by Lexi Branson's firm would help them tremendously. Which was only possible if Lexi agreed to work with them and come down to Florida every few months to make sure that things were going smoothly and if she was willing to work out of the offices that they all knew she had in Tampa.

"That is why we're here. Isn't it?" Stefan asked, looking very smugly at Katherine and then back at Lexi.

"Yes, it is. I have a few apartments and a townhouse down here that I'm unable to sell on my own. I have an office down here as well and I'll be working out of there for a few weeks while I'm in town. I've heard great things about your real estate company, Mr. Salvatore and so I decided that I'd come to you for help." She said truthfully, narrowing her eyes down at the statements in front of her, all of which were proposals for deals that had fallen through.

"So, you want us to team up and help sell these unsellable townhouses and apartments. What's wrong with them?" Stefan asked, shifting his eyes to Katherine who had her hands folded over one another, a pleased look on her face as she thought about the fact that Stefan hadn't reached out to touch Lexi and so far he hadn't made any dirty comments towards her. It was a start, a very good start for him.

"They were abandoned. And, because of all this red tape by the city and these regulations. We've had to jump through dozens of hoops to even get a work permit to start on them. It's all a disaster. I know that you aren't a interior designer. But, I'm going to need one of those too. Once, I decide on how I want the townhouses remodeled." Lexi said, watching a small smile form across Stefan's lips. Why was it that after Lexi mentioned needing an interior designer that the first person who popped into his head was Elena? He shook it off quickly though. Elena was an art major with a keen eye for good taste. Not an interior designer, at least that's what he remembered her saying.

"I'll see what I can do for you." He replied, nodding at Lexi as she smiled back at him.

"You know, if we decided to work on this project together. I think that we'd make a great team." Lexi smiled, hopefulness in her eyes as she locked her gaze on to his. Stefan licked his lips, extending out his hand. "I think so too, Miss Branson. We'll make a great team for sure."

* * *

"Great team? What were you implying to her! Will you stop thinking with that thing in between your legs and with your brain instead! Dear god, I'm going to need therapy after spending time with you." Katherine shouted at him, hearing Damon shut the door behind them, and giving them both a perplexed look with raised eyebrows.

"Let me guess, Stefan hit on Lexi." Damon smirked, leaning his back against the door to his brother's office.

"I didn't do anything like that. I'm totally innocent. I just want to work with her and to be honest, I'm in love with Elena." Stefan's words caused Damon to choke on his own saliva for a minute. Did he really hear his little brother correctly? He was in love..with Elena.

"What did you just say?" Damon asked, pushing his body away from the door and sitting down beside Katherine as he watched his wife's leg nervously bounce up and down.

"He's in love with that girl he was sleeping around with." She concluded, getting a surprised glance from her husband. "When did this realization occur to you?"

Stefan lowered his head, banging his forehead against the desk as he inhaled loudly. "The other day when I dropped her off at the airport. I didn't want her to leave, Damon. I wanted her to stay here with me." He admitted, lifting his head up again and looking up at them both.

Katherine huffed out a breath, rolling her eyes. "I can't believe you. I might have not known Elena that much. But, she was a hell of a lot better than Rebekah, who I'm sure is lurking around here somewhere. Maybe stealing our clients for her own business gains. But, I've been hearing you talk about her all day and it's sad." Katherine spat out, irritation crawling all over her body at the thought of Rebekah being in the building.

"I'm an idiot." Stefan said, repeating Katherine's words from earlier in the day. Damon laughed a little, shaking his head. Stefan felt his brother's heavy hand on his shoulder as he closed his eyes. "You kind of are. Letting a person who is clearly good for you go like that."

"Get her back, Stefan. I don't care how you do it. But, get her back here because you are miserable. And, so that you can shut up about her already." Katherine suggested, lifting up from the chair that she had been seated in, turning towards the office door to leave, just as Damon did the same thing.

"She said she isn't coming back." He told them both, watching them pause near the door, giving each other perplexed looks.

"Oh, she will once I talk to her." Katherine grinned, waving her hand around, which had Stefan's cell phone up in the air.

" How the hell did you get my cell phone? And, don't you dare call her, Katherine!" Stefan said shouting at her, pushing up from the desk and trying to get to Katherine before she shut the door. Stefan stood just inches away when he heard her opening it just slightly as she popped her head back inside and added. " I like you drunk, I can pick pocket you and you'd never know. Oh and don't test me, Stefan. Because, you know that I have no problem intervening in your life when it's for your best interests. And, Elena clearly is one of those." She said, slamming the door and watching Stefan stand there, staring at her completely frozen in place with pure horror in his green gaze as to what Katherine was going to tell Elena. That was, if she really was going to call her, which he didn't put past her.

* * *

"That's kind of cute." Elena commented, pushing the small shopping cart down the crowded aisle as she and Bonnie walked through the large and bright building that was Ikea. They had been looking for hours, not for anything in particular. But, mostly just for things that Elena thought she could use to fill up her awfully bare apartment.

"Do you really need that?" A familiar voice came from behind them as Elena froze, her hands clutching the handle bar of the cart that she was pushing. She hadn't heard his voice in so long that she had partly forgotten how much she had missed him. Elena could hear Bonnie pull him into a hug, telling him how good he looked.

Elena turned to face him slowly, a nervous smile forming upon her face. "Matt." She chuckled out his name, locking her gaze on to his as she looked up at him and felt his arm instantly pull her towards him into a warm and welcoming hug. "It's nice to see you back home, Elena." He spoke against her ear.

Her face was red, she could feel the heat growing by the minute. Being in the same proximity as her ex-boyfriend or whatever they had said they were before she left was just so damn odd!

"It's nice to be back home." Elena lied. Surely, it was nice and she did miss everyone, including her mother. But, she missed Florida already.

"So, when did you get back home?" Matt asked her, placing his hands into his pockets, rocking back on the soles of his heels. Elena looked beside her to see that Bonnie had wandered off somewhere in the decorative pillows section.

"Three days ago. Matt, I'm sorry I never really called for those two months that I was gone." Elena quickly said, feeling a bit embarrassed at how they just ended things and then she left without a word. He shrugged, taking a step in front of her and lifting up his hand to move a strand of her hair behind her ear. Elena didn't even react like she had once done before, closing her eyes to his touch. Instead, she just blankly stared at him, nervously smiling.

"You seem different." He observed, seeing Elena purse her lips together and shrug her shoulders back. She had felt different too. Being with Stefan in Miami had made her feel like a woman, like she could conquer anything. Yet, standing in front of Matt with his piercing blue eyes and sweet smile. Elena felt like she was right back in high school and an awkward teenager again.

She cleared her throat, nervously smiling up at him. "I'm not that different." She told him, defensively.

Matt looked her up and down, staring back up at her smiling brown eyes. "Yeah, you are and I can't place it. But, I like it." He said, looking back at Bonnie who was now walking over to them both with a stack of three white and mint green pillows.

"I thought we could use these for your couch." She said, throwing them into the cart. Elena looked over at Bonnie, then over at Matt. "We should get going to the next section. I don't even have a couch yet." Elena said, pointing out towards the model rooms in front of her as Matt nodded, turning just a little away from them.

"We should get dinner together, sometime this week." Matt told her, looking over directly at Elena.

"Sure." She smiled, giving Bonnie a knowing look as Matt waved at them before adding. "Great, I'll be looking forward to hearing you tell me all about Florida." He smiled, telling them a quick goodbye before disappearing from their view.

"Well, that was nice and awkward." Bonnie commented, watching Elena glare at her.

"What? I'm just speaking my mind out loud." Bonnie replied, opening her mouth to add more. But, the loud ringing of Elena's cell phone broke her train of thought.

Elena took her cell phone out of her purse and stared down at the familiar area code and name flashing across her screen. "It's him." She said, getting a playful shove from Bonnie. "Answer it." She encouraged.

"And, say what? That I miss him?" Elena asked, her fingertip hovering over the talk button on her cell phone.

"Yes!" She heard Bonnie exclaim.

Her best friend watched as she took a deep breath, clearing her throat in an attempt to sound sexy. "Well, hello there Mr. Salvatore."

Bonnie saw Elena's excited facial expression quickly fall when they both overhead. "Actually, try again. I like being addressed as Katherine Salvatore. That's Mrs. Salvatore to you, by the way."

"Katherine?" Elena questioned her name, a frown of total confusion falling upon her features.

"The one and only." She replied with a smirk as she laughed a little and then went straight into why she was calling. "Look, I know you probably got all excited when you saw that Stefan's number was flashing across that cell phone screen of yours. And, now that you found out that it's not him. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. However, I am calling regarding him."

"What about him, Katherine? The last time I saw him. He was fine." Elena remembered.

"Well, he isn't anymore and I'm about to send my assistant out to the Northwest to bring your pretty little butt back here so that Stefan isn't so damn depressed. Did you know that I cleaned puke off of him, this morning? " Katherine told her with nothing short of a disgusted tone.

Elena sighed deeply. "I'm not coming back, Katherine. I told that your brother in law and my choice is final. I'm staying here. Surely, Stefan can learn to cope without me."

"Honey, he can barely cope with himself right now. He's been going on benders and we have very important meetings to attend. I can't keep babysitting his broke heart over you, Elena!" Katherine shot back, irritated at the idea of even calling Elena to help with her Stefan crisis.

"That isn't my problem. I like him, Katherine. I really do. But, we were never exclusive and I'm not his girlfriend. So, I'm saying this as a friend. He's going to be fine and he will get over me. Just, like I'm trying to get over him." Elena told her, trying to reassure his sister in law.

"Fine then. If you won't come to him. Maybe, I'll just clean him up and send him to you!" Katherine angrily stated, hanging up the phone before Elena could even say anything back.

"What was that all about?" Bonnie asked curiously.

Elena gripped her cell phone in her hands tightly and continued to push the slowly filling cart in front of her. "Nothing of my concern anymore." She said out loud, knowing that she was flat out lying to both Bonnie and herself.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are always appreciated and I love answering questions if any of you have them. So, feel free to send them my way.**

**Follow me on twitter at: BePassionate_24**

**Once again, thank you all for reading, reviewing and following. Also, for being so awesome to me with the love you guys show in your reviews. :')**

**-Until Next Time!-**

 


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan Salvatore is a successful real estate owner with problems. An ex-wife who takes everything with her in their divorce, except for her dog. A brother who needs constant advice & a best friend who is secretly in love with him. But, what happens when Stefan makes an enticing deal with his newly hired dog trainer, Elena Gilbert? (Pairings:Stelena,Datherine,Klaroline)

**Thanks once again for reading!**

* * *

**Must Love Dogs Chapter Twenty- Nine **

"You're lying to yourself." Bonnie pointed out bluntly as they placed some of the things that Elena had gotten for her apartment in the car. She watched as Elena slowly turned around, leaning her body against the closed trunk door.

"What are you talking about?" Elena questioned, wide eyes and pursed lips.

"You act like you don't want him, like you don't need him. Because, falling in love with him scares you and I understand that. But, Elena. Stop lying to yourself and just admit it. You are miserable without Stefan and you do need him as much as he probably needs you." She pointed out, causing the brunette to gawk at her.

Maybe Bonnie was right, it was time to stop avoiding her suppressed feelings and finally face them. "I should call him then, talk to him." Elena replied, glancing down at the ground as she shuffled her feet and turned to take her keys out from her purse. Bonnie placed her hand on top of Elena's quickly. "Yeah, you should. Because, he's probably just as sad as you are. Don't lie to me, I know you and I know that being back home is what you want. Although, being here all alone isn't what you thought you were going to get."

Elena closed her eyes, spinning her keys around her finger as she pushed away from the car and sighed deeply. "I knew getting into the deal that he and I made that I wasn't going to be in Florida for very long. I just- I guess I didn't realize that I was going to fall for him as quickly as I did."

"It happens." Bonnie shrugged, pulling the car door handle on the passenger side before getting in and watching Elena follow her movements.

"So..." Elena's voice trailed off as she turned towards Bonnie who was smiling at her.

"Don't go on the date with Matt." Bonnie suddenly blurted out, watching as Elena lifted her eyebrows at her in surprise.

"It's not a date. It's just dinner with an old friend. Who happens to be my ex boyfriend." Elena corrected, hearing Bonnie laugh.

"An ex boyfriend who didn't really break things off with you. I saw him today, he had that hopeful look in his eyes that you two are going to recoil things. Elena, you need to make it clear to him that you aren't interested." She heard her best friend advise as she started the car up and it came to life with a loud roaring sound.

Elena nodded, backing out of the parking lot and thinking about Bonnie's words. "I'll call him when I get home." She said, dropping the subject and hoping that Bonnie would as well.

"Good." She simply said, glancing out the window as they drove back to Elena's apartment in silence, the thought of Stefan not far from her mind.

* * *

It was late, almost everyone had gone home and yet, Stefan was still working on paperwork. His office the only one on the whole floor still with the lights brightly lighting up the room when Katherine sauntered into it, sliding his cell phone back to him before she sat down across from his desk and crossed her legs over one another.

"I called her. Told her that if she doesn't come back that I'm going to send you to her in a care package." Katherine winked, leaning back into her chair and giving Stefan a sour look as he continued writing.

"Did you hear anything that I just said." She asked him with agitation, pushing up from her seat and tapping her nails against his desk.

After a few minutes. He finally looked up, deadlocking his eyes on to her. "I'm working, Katherine." Stefan said in a stern tone, causing Katherine to become a bit more irritated.

"No, you are drowning in work. Do yourself a favor and give her a call." She told him, pivoting on her heels as she stopped near the door as she added. "You know I'm right. Besides, talking to her and realizing you actually give a damn about someone other than yourself is a good thing. It's called having a heart and emotions, Stefan."

She heard him sigh deeply as she walked out of his office, smirking to herself. As she walked away and began to leave for the night, Katherine pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number that she rarely called.

"Boss lady. Do you know what time it is?" He asked in a groggy tone as Katherine grinned. It was a little past 8pm and she wasn't even sure what he was doing in bed so early. To be honest, Katherine could have cared less about that. What she was more interested in was if he'd take her up on the offer she was about to ask of him.

"It's early still." She sighed into the phone, standing near the elevators and watching the numbers go up and down as she waited for one of them to open up. "Look, Enzo. I need you to do me a favor." She told him, hearing as he groaned.

"What do you need of me now?" He questioned as Katherine smirked, thinking about what she wanted him to do.

"Stefan has a business meeting that's supposed to be in New York in the next few weeks and I want you to reroute his trip to Portland, Oregon. Or, if you can't do that. I want you to go to Portland by yourself." She could hear Enzo laugh a little harder than he had probably intended as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"What the hell is out in Portland, Oregon of all places? I've heard it's fairly depressing there, darling. I am not going there for that long and I highly doubt Stefan would want to be stuck there for two weeks or however long he is going to be away for." He told her as Katherine shook her head, pressing the down button once more for the elevator.

"That isn't all true. There's lots there from what I've heard. My husband had an old college roommate who lived out there for a while. There's food carts, beer, lots of Starbucks on nearly every corner. Oh and one thing that Stefan really needs right now." She grinned when she heard Enzo ask. "And, what's that?"

"Elena Gilbert." Katherine replied sweetly, pausing when the elevator doors finally opened and she stepped inside, clutching her cell phone and adding in. "I want you to bring Elena Gilbert back here so that Stefan realizes how much he needs her." Katherine told him.

"It's only been three days. Don't you think we should do that after a few months?" Enzo asked.

Katherine scoffed. "Oh no. Not months. There is no way in hell that I am dealing with his moody attitude for months. Look, just figure it out and whatever you do. Book yourself the first flight out there. And, bring her back here, Enzo. I don't care how you do it. Just, bring her back because he needs her more than he wants to even admit to himself. She makes him a better person. I've seen it first hand. But sadly, right now without her. He's off the rails!"

* * *

"You want him to go and do what?" Damon asked with a stunned voice, spitting out the mouth wash in his mouth as Katherine lay on their bed, placing moisturizer on her freshly shaved legs.

"I'm sending Enzo to Portland to bring Elena back here for Stefan ." Katherine tried to reason with him in a calm tone as he took his toothbrush out of his mouth and stared at his wife.

"Katherine, I know that you love him and that you care deeply about my brother. But, Elena visiting him should be on her own terms. Not yours. So, with all due respect dear beautiful wife of mine. Stay out of it!" Damon exclaimed, glancing up at Katherine to see her frowning at him and pouting just a bit.

"You know that I'm right about this, Damon. It's better that she comes to see him before he goes on this little extended two week long business trip with Lexi Branson. Stefan isn't in his right mind to be alone with a pretty single woman. It would lead to results that aren't good. So, maybe seeing Elena will make him realize that he loves her and he won't go." Katherine told him, watching as Damon wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He leaned his shoulder against the door frame and looked out at her as she blankly glanced directly at him.

"See, that is where you're wrong. He won't be alone. Because, while you're stuck here helping Jenna with doing what I told Elena that you'd help her aunt out with. My brother and I will be going to New York and making a deal with Lexi on this little project of hers. Also, instead of my brother. I'm going to have Klaus helping you while we're away for those two weeks." Katherine scoffed, lifting her body up from the bed and slowly moving towards her husband.

"Why can't you and I go to New York and Klaus stays with Stefan." She smiled as Damon's lips pursed together and he spoke. "Well, because I'm going to use this time to knock some sense into my brother. And, I thought you said that you can't be his life coach all the time. Consider this time away from my brother, a small vacation that you've earned." He grinned as Katherine exhaled deeply. Working with Stefan was one thing. But, working with Klaus was going to be a whole other ball game. Just as long as neither of them mentioned the name Rebekah Mikaelson, things were going to go smoothly, at least Katherine hoped that they would.

* * *

Stefan stared down at his cell phone on the desk, it was getting later and later in the night as he just sat there, replaying Katherine's words. There was a 3 hour time difference between them and he was afraid that he was going to wake Elena up if he called this late. It was already nearly a little past midnight in Florida.

Stefan's fingers lingered over the keypad as he stared down at her phone number. He waited a few minutes to collect himself and then, he finally pressed the call button.

After the second ring, she answered in a groggy tone. "Hello?" Elena sighed into the receiver. She hadn't really looked at who was calling her since she was getting ready for another sleepless night in an apartment that just wasn't what she had pictured it was going to be at all.

"I know that I probably shouldn't be calling you. Although, It's late and I'm at the office working on a few things and I wanted to hear your voice. I guess I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." He told her hesitantly, coughing out a breath.

Elena leaned back into her pillows that were against the wall as she sat down on a small full sized bed that her brother and mother had brought over earlier in the day. She closed her eyes, picturing him sitting in his office late at night, the only one still there with folders and files scattered everywhere, blueprints on the floor and his computer screen reflecting light off his face. Burying himself in his work.

"I'm okay. Just, adjusting to things here..." Her voice trailed off. What was she supposed to say? I want to come back to you. I miss you. Yeah, those two things were just going to make the conversation even more harder. So, she decided to avoid them.

"I bet you are." He laughed a little, running his hands through his hair as he leaned his elbows onto the table.

"Listen, I don't really know what I'm supposed to say here. Elena," He paused. The words on the tip of his tongue as he thought about how they left things. The feeling of her arms around him, the kiss of his lips still tingling on hers, even all these days later he couldn't get her out of his head even though he had tried nearly everything to do so.

"We're friends and you're just calling to check up on me. Which, I appreciate. So, thank you. How are things going there? Are you and Katherine making progress with what I asked Damon about?" Elena asked him as Stefan smiled. Katherine had told him about helping Jenna out even though she couldn't stand him. He couldn't resist helping her because he felt like he owed it to Elena after everything that had happened and Rebekah destroying Jenna's lively hood.

"Yeah, I'm actually going to New York with Damon to talk about a few options in a deal with this realtor named Lexi Branson. It's for a new project. But, Katherine is staying behind to pull a few strings for your aunt Jenna. My brother called two hours ago and told me that." He relayed to her as Elena smiled at the thought of Jenna getting a brand new place to restart her business. She deserved a fresh start more than anything.

"Thank you." Elena stated quietly. Hearing as Stefan replied back. "It's the least I could do. To be honest, I wish I could help her out more. But, I'm kind of needed in New York for striking up this deal with Lexi. Although, I'm going to make sure that Katherine gets it done." There was a long silence on the phone between them for a while until Stefan suddenly blurted out. "I miss you."

Elena was silent. Those same words on the tip of her tongue because deep down, Bonnie had been right. She was miserable being away like this from him after thinking that leaving was the best thing for her to do. Elena sighed, teasingly adding. "Stefan, don't do that. You're going to make me want to come back."

He huffed out a breath, smiling to himself. "You should. But, when you're ready. Elena, I'm sorry for not saying it sooner. But, I did mean what I told you at the airport. I am falling in love with you and being away from you like this is killing me."

"I miss you too." She stated, feeling a bit relieved that she could tell him that without feeling guilty about her emotions. She had been falling in love with him, as much as she had tried to not feel that way. Being around him and not getting those pesky feelings involved were nearly impossible. And now that Elena knew he felt the same way. There was a sense of relief in that.

"Hey, I should get going." Stefan added in abruptly, leaning his head against the phone in his hands as he glanced down at the clock. It was getting late and he was sure that the cleaning lady had left hours ago and left Duke roaming around the house all alone which meant that he really did have to get home and check up on the dog.

"Yeah, me too." Elena said back, her eyes getting heavy and the thoughts of Stefan running through her mind.

"I'll call you soon." He told her, hearing her yawn as she agreed.

But just before they were about to end the call, Elena's mouth said something that she probably shouldn't have said and she was hoping that Stefan could barely hear. "Don't go falling in love with other girls. Maybe, I will be back in a few months to visit."

He laughed, shaking his head and telling her. "I won't. I'll wait for you. I promise."

The dial tone blared in Elena's ear as she hung up the phone and fell back into the pillows, allowing sleep to come and the thoughts of Stefan to run through her mind because she was pretty sure that as he sat in his office, he was thinking about her too.

* * *

It had been a little over three weeks since Katherine had suggested the visit. Damon and Stefan had already left for New York a day before Enzo had booked his flight out to Portland. So no questions were asked when he left early the next morning. Yet, something inside of Enzo told him that going all the way out to where Elena was, would be a total waste of time. He sighed as he caught a cab from the airport, glancing down at his cell phone that read:

_Address: 2457 NW Everett Street._

_Sitka Apartments_

_Apartment number #22_

" _It's in some area called the Pearl District. God only knows why they call it that. Listen, just do as I say and find her. Please. He left for New York yesterday morning and he looked like he didn't want to go at all. I'm kind of thankful that Damon went with him, maybe my husband can really talk to him and make him realize all the things he feels for Elena aren't just because of some silly agreement they had. He really loves her, Enzo. I saw it on his face when he told me that she left and that she wasn't coming back. He was heartbroken. That's why we need to do this."_

"Just get into town?" The cab driver asked, watching as Enzo nodded and sighed out a breath, looking up at the cloudy skies and the large buildings that looked like something that he had seen in London, years ago. The city was full of beautiful architecture and it was evident as they drove down the freeway and go closer to it.

"Yeah, staying only for a short time. Strictly business." He answered, texting Katherine back. _"If Elena isn't home or if she doesn't want to come back. I'm staying here for a few days and enjoying this city."_

" _Fine, whatever."_ Katherine replied, a clear snarky tone seeping through the message. Enzo smiled to himself as he told the driver the address and then went back to messaging Katherine. _"On the company's tab, that is. Since, this is a business trip. ;)"_ He added in, just to piss her off.

" _Okay. But, this little 'trip' stays between the two of us. I told Damon that I might be sending you out there and he totally disagreed with him. However, I think that my plan is going to work."_ She replied with a sense of hope. Enzo shook his head, he hoped it was going to work too. Because, if it didn't. He was going to be stuck with Elena in Portland for a few days. Although, maybe that wasn't going to be such a bad thing since he really did enjoy being around her. She was fun and sweet and nice to look at.

The 21 minute commute was over by the time Enzo looked up and handed the cab driver some money. "Keep the change." He told him, stepping out of the car and looking up at the large 6 story building with it's hanging flower baskets near the entrance and the glass windows and doors where he could see his own reflection off of them. It was a nice place and sure enough Elena must have had some help from someone getting an apartment in this overly fancy building.

"This was a mistake." He mumbled to himself, slinging his carry on bag over his shoulder and taking a step into the building's lobby. He took his cell phone out once again before he entered the elevator, memorizing Elena's apartment number.

"If you aren't home, Miss Gilbert. I'm going to the local pub and getting drunk. Maybe even getting myself a nice little Portland girl." He told himself, walking through the quiet halls until he reached the door that had her apartment number on it. Enzo held on to his bag tightly as he lightly knocked, taking a step back when the door opened up and she appeared. Elena's makeup was smudged, her hair a bit of a mess and she was still wearing her pajamas. She looked nothing like the girl that he had seen in the bar a few weeks ago when he had first met her. And another thing he noticed was that it looked as if she had been crying.

She rubbed her head and groaned, blinking her eyes at him, wiping away her tears. "You've got to be kidding me." She mumbled, attempting to close the door on his face.

"Wait! I didn't come all this way for you to shut the door on my face, gorgeuous. Listen, this wasn't even my plan. She put me up to it!" He explained, begging Elena not to close the door on him.

"What do you want?" Elena hissed out a breath, growing irritated.

She stopped, her hand still holding the door as she registered his words. "Katherine sent you here? Oh for the love of god! Look, I talked to Stefan last night. I miss him, okay. I do and we just talked because I wanted to hear his voice. But, Enzo...Rebekah is the reason I left. And, she's not gone yet and if I come back now. She's just going to keep wedging her way into whatever shred of a relationship that Stefan and I have left or that we decide to build with each other."

Enzo closed his eyes. He should have known. Rebekah Mikaelson was the reason for everyone's problems as of late, including his.

"Don't let her get to you. It's that simple, Elena. Just, hear me out. He's miserable and so are you, clearly. So, why not come back. Get yourself a nice little apartment near Stefan and the two of you can be miserable together." Enzo stated with a small laugh.

"It's not that easy." Elena replied, swallowing the lump that was forming in her throat as tears began to brim over her eyes.

"And why not?" He questioned in a soft tone as he watched Elena suddenly fall against him, begin sobbing into his shirt. He was a bit taken back as to why she was so upset. Although, he had a gut wrenching feeling that there was another even bigger reason why she was so hesitant on coming back to Florida so soon. Enzo said nothing as he held her, listening to her babbling on about how much she hated being back home. And then, she finally said what he was silently suspecting.

"I slept with Stefan before I left." Her voice broke, tears covering her cheeks as she locked her eyes on to Enzo. Elena swallowed back her words and watched as Enzo wiped away her tears with his thumbs while he glanced up at her with a saddened look. "I just. I don't even know why I did it. But, I took a pregnancy test this morning." She sighed out a breath, still holding on to his shoulders for support. "And it turned out to be positive." Elena replied in a tearful tone, clutching on to him and leaving him and herself stunned by her admission.

* * *

**A/N: Okay...Let me first say this before you all freak out on me and stop reading this story because I decided to go this route with it...I NEVER intended for the story to go this way. But, I was kind of thinking What IF it did happen...Just maybe, it'll make things a bit more interesting for Stefan and Elena's relationship and it'll force Stefan to have no other choice but to pull himself together and Elena to have to come back to Florida, eventually.**

**That is if Elena's pregnancy test is correct and if she really is pregnant. Although..I guess we'll have to wait and see. ;)**

**-Until Next Time!-**


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan Salvatore is a successful real estate owner with problems. An ex-wife who takes everything with her in their divorce, except for her dog. A brother who needs constant advice & a best friend who is secretly in love with him. But, what happens when Stefan makes an enticing deal with his newly hired dog trainer, Elena Gilbert? (Pairings:Stelena,Datherine,Klaroline)

**A/N: I just wanted to say that I really appreciate you guys for being patient with me. The start of school has officially started for me and I'm working again. So, I'll be trying very hard in between my hectic schedule to bring you all updates that aren't too spread out.**

**Anyways, enjoy & thank you guys for reviewing, following and favoriting this story. :) **

**Please feel free to leave me a review.**

* * *

**Must Love Dogs- Chapter Thirty-**

"That brother of my husband's...Is a disaster!" Katherine said, picking at her blueberry muffin and glancing down at it as she shrugged.

"I thought you were on a diet, no carbs." Klaus replied, pulling the handle to the fridge as they both glanced over at each other in silence. He watched as she spun around and slide off of the bar stool, rolling her eyes. "The stress of babysitting Stefan makes me eat them, damn it!" Katherine grumbled, stealing Klaus's coffee cup off the kitchen counter and yawning. It was a little past 10 o clock in the morning on a Friday and Katherine had just dropped Izzy off at Maria's so that her daughter could spend some quality time with her grandmother.

"What are you even doing here?" Klaus asked her in a curious tone and with an even more intriguing glance. Damon and Stefan had only been gone for two days and Katherine was seeming to fall apart a little without her husband there. She licked her lips and sighed out a breath, pressing her back against the counter and then hearing what sounded like a woman's voice coming from the hallway, she was humming a tune. Although, once their eye's met, she instantly stopped.

"Kat..Kather...Katherine!" Caroline stammered out, tightening her light yellow colored robe around her waist and placing her arms across her chest as she stared back at the brunette who was now sipping away at the hot steaming mug of coffee in her hands.

Caroline watched as Katherine smiled a little, staring back over at Klaus and then turning her attention once more back to the stunned blonde who was half naked, standing in Stefan's living room.

"So, how long have you two been sleeping together?" Katherine questioned with a smirk, hearing Klaus choke out a breath and spit his coffee out in to the sink.

"We...um..." Klaus's voice trailed off as Katherine tapped her nails against the granite counter top and sighed out a loud exhale. "Don't answer that. Because to be honest, I don't care and I'm the least bit interested in finding out."

Caroline tapped her bare feet against the flooring in Stefan's house and glanced over at her. "It's not what you think. We just came over here because my shower is broken at my apartment and Stefan had given me a spare key to his house for emergencies." Katherine laughed a little, running her fingers though her hair as her lips turned into a straight line.

"I hope you sanitized that bath tub because Stefan's been a bit playful in there with some very gross looking women." Caroline's face turned pale as Klaus coughed loudly, watching Katherine shrug her shoulders back as she stepped towards Caroline and smiled. "Guess you should have stayed in your apartment. Because, this place is crawling with all sorts of gross germs since that trainer girl Elena left him. My husband's little brother has been a mess. Although, I'm hoping that being away from here will force him to pull himself together a bit."

Katherine took a step in between them both. Caroline was still standing in the living room and Klaus was behind the counter in the kitchen as they watched her lock her eyes on them with a grin. "Speaking of trainer girl. Which one of you is going to help me in finding her aunt a new place to work at since that disgrace of an ex wife of Stefan's ruined everything that they had?"

Klaus scratched his head and looked over at Caroline, then back over to Katherine. "So, that's why you're here?" He asked.

She nodded, placing her hands into the back pockets of the tight dark blue true religion jeans so was wearing while she rocked back and forth on the soles of her feet. "Yes. I'm here because my husband doesn't trust me enough to work alone. So, one of you gets to babysit me and make sure I don't screw this up while he's out there making big real estate investments and keeping Stefan in line." Katherine explained.

Klaus ran his fingers through his hair and sighed out a breath. "So, what are we doing then?"

"You and I are going to meet with Jenna Saltzman and neither of us are telling her that we're associated with Stefan Salvatore. Because, my husband told me to not mention him. Although, I'm fairly sure she knows who we are and will probably try to kick us out the minute she see's us. So, just be prepared for that." Katherine said, grabbing her purse off the counter. Klaus and Caroline watched as Katherine's hand touched the door handle of the front door. She leaned back against it for a moment with pursed lips. "Get dressed, both of you are coming with me. I'll be in the car, waiting!" She snapped, opening the door and leaving just the way she had entered into Stefan's house, as if she owned the place.

* * *

"Nice to see you with proper clothes on blondie." Katherine commented at Caroline as she slipped her sun glasses over her eyes and opened up the sun roof to her light gray Bugatti Veyron sports car.

"Where'd you get the car?" Klaus asked, running his fingers over the leather interior as Caroline watched him nearly drool over how nice is was.

"I borrowed it." Katherine leaned over, winking at them both.

"Stefan doesn't have this kind of car. But, it does seem awfully familiar." Klaus replied as Katherine laughed a little, throwing her head back and feeling as her foot hit the gas pedel, sending the car roaring to life and them briskly across the parking lot in reverse.

"Will you relax. I didn't steal the damn thing. It should be familiar. You bought your sister this car for her birthday I think it was. Anyways, I borrowed it from Rebekah. Let's just say that she's loaning it out to me without her permission. You know, since she can't pay the payments on it since she's broke. I figured that I'd drive it around town for a bit so that it doesn't get all old and rusty." Katherine stated, hearing Klaus's fingers tapping against the arm rest in the car. "How did you get the keys from her? It's not like she would hand them over willingly. Especially, not for this car."

Katherine snorted out a laugh, turning on the blinker as she merged on to the freeway. "Oh, she didn't. But, Elijah was more than willing to hand them over after I made him an enticing offering."

"What did you do now, Katherine!" Klaus shouted, sending a loud rumbling noise through the car as Caroline shook from the loud tone in his voice. He was furious already and he hadn't even heard the rest of the story yet.

"Oh, Klaus. I just told your brother that he should work with us and if he did. We could give him a better position instead of being Rebekah's puppet. It's a gradual process of turning him against her. However, luckily for me a little persuasion always works." Katherine commented with a beaming smile as she fixed her sun glasses.

"Please, tell me that you didn't cheat on Damon and sleep with my brother to try and get him on our side!" Klaus spat out as Katherine turned her head to him. Her cheeks were red and there were tears trying to escape from her eyes because she was stifling a laugh.

Katherine wiggled her left hand in front of his face as if she was trying to remind him of the one thing they all already knew about her. "Of course not! I am a happily married woman and I would never do that to Damon! All I did was go to your sisters condo and noticed Elijah was standing against this really nice car. Well, come to find out that he's getting sick of her too. According to your brother ever since I drained your little sister's assets and am making her life a living hell because she barely has any spending cash and no one will give her a loan for anything since she doesn't have a job anymore either. She's been cooped up in the condo and not wanting to leave because she's afraid that someone is going to steal that from her too. She's paranoid, Klaus! And Elijah is sick of it. He wants an out from her and I gave him one. If he works with us to get her out the country and make her stay out of it. Then, he can have the car back, until then I'm the proud new owner of it."

Klaus stared at her blankly, licking his lips. "So, what did you trade for this thing? Because you do realize that we're playing around with a 1.7 million dollar car..Right?" He asked as Katherine smiled.

"Oh, I told him that he could have Damon's vintage and old beat up looking 1969 blue Camaro." She added, turning towards the exit that lead to Jenna's house as the inside of the car stayed silent and all that was heard from both Caroline and Klaus were two collective sighs, although they weren't ones of relief. They were ones filled with worry about what would happen once Rebekah found out that Katherine had once again messed with her.

"Relax you two. I'm fully aware that Rebekah is going to find out about me taking her car for a bit and I'm actually looking forward to seeing her again. It's been a few weeks since I've seen that hibernating poisonous snake. Personally, I think it's time that she comes out and plays with us. Actually, I can't wait for it." Katherine told Klaus, squeezing his arm as she placed her hand back on to the steering wheel and told Klaus to tell her the address of Jenna's house.

* * *

After a half hour of trying to find out where Jenna's house was, Katherine had finally managed to park the car near the curb and told both Caroline and Klaus to come with her. Caroline watched as Katherine stepped on to the porch, straightening out her Calvin Klein ruby red short sleeve top and fixing her hair before knocking on the door. Two loud and continuous barking noises were heard in the background as a man's deep voice told them to be quiet.

"Hi there, can I help you?" Alaric asked them as the door opened, glancing over at the three of them with a wide eyed expression on his face, turning his attention from Klaus all the way to Katherine. He watched the brunette fluffy her curly hair and bat her black mascara covered eye lashes at him before she spoke. "We're sorry to intrude. But, My name is Katherine Salvatore and I'm here on behalf of my husband and his real estate firm, SD Realty. We have some business to discuss with you and your wife, Mr. Saltzman."

Alaric cleared his throat, turning around as he heard Jenna marching down the hall behind him. "Who's at the door, babe?" She asked, her face turning a bit sour as her gaze swept over Katherine, Klaus and Caroline.

Katherine watched Jenna open her mouth, her hand placing high above Alaric's as she was ready to shut the door. But, Katherine's hand placed on the door frame stopped her while she explained. "Before you slam the door on my face. I'd like for you to hear me out. How about we all sit down and have a nice little chat regarding your wife's niece, Elena Gilbert."

Jenna scoffed, rolling her eyes. "If any of you have anything to do with Stefan Salvatore. I don't want to hear it!"

Katherine smiled sweetly, closing her eyes and huffing a breath before her eyes met Jenna's. "This has nothing to do with Stefan. Now, Please can we come in?" She lied.

Jenna stepped aside, placing her hand on to Alaric's tense feeling shoulders as he turned back to her. "You sure about this?" Caroline heard him ask as Jenna nodded.

"Let them in. We have a lot to discuss. However, if any of you mention my niece's relationship with that young man. I'll ask you to leave." Jenna said bluntly, glaring over at Katherine as she smiled while stepping inside of the house. "We're not here to talk about that Mrs. Saltzman. I'm actually here to help you find a new place for your salon and to help you get your business back up and running after my brother in laws ex wife ruined it. As much as you don't want to trust me. I just want you to know that I don't wish you any ill will." Katherine told her with a serious tone as she stepped inside of the house and watched as Caroline and Klaus followed her inside, nervously glancing at each other.

* * *

"Those things aren't always very accurate." Enzo told Elena, sitting and waiting on the couch as he heard Elena pacing the floor. With every movement she took, the old dark cherry wood floor boards would creak underneath her feet. He looked up for a moment though, seeing that her arms were crossed over her chest, head down and her eyes were wide with what looked like shock. Yes, shock! Millions of thoughts, ideas, and questiones were running through her mind and every single one of them was screaming at her in what seemed to be the most basic question of them all. _"_ _What are you going to do now, Elena?"_

Her head was spinning. If it was really true and she was pregnant, it's not like Stefan would want to pick up his life and move to Portland with her to raise the baby, granted that she didn't really like living there anymore either. There were a lot of programs to help single mothers and with her degree as an art major, she was sure that she could find something to help keep her and the baby from living below the poverty line. Then, it struck her. She'd have to tell her mother, brother, Bonnie and everyone else she knew. How were they going to react to that?

" _Sleeping around with a man you barely know..How responsible of you!"_ She could Jeremy spit out sarcastically at her in the back of her mind. Every single negative thought swirled around her head. Then, they stopped with the motion of Enzo's firm grip on Elena's arm.

"Even if you really are pregnant and he doesn't want the baby. Elena, you can do it on your own." Enzo tried to reason with the brunette whose hands were shaking and she looked like she was going to vomit all over herself.

"Who is going to want someone who has a degree and no job? Enzo, I don't have the means to raise a child. I'd be living with my mother and having her help me with the baby. This could change my whole entire life. And, probably not for the better." Elena explained, her eyes following his hand as it slipped off her arm. His eyes were burning into hers, trying to agree.

"Come back to Florida, Elena. Please." He was nearly begging her, his eyes matching his pleading tone as she locked her tearful brown gaze upon him. Tears were brimming on the edge of her lids now and her chin was trembling.

"Pregnant or not. I can't do that, Enzo. I can't go back there!" She exclaimed, looking away from him and trying to avoid his pleading and begging glances.

He laughed a little, the sound of his light brown dress shoes squeaked against the wooden flooring in her apartment as she spun back around to him and shouted out her fears. "Because he's never going to love me like I want him to and even if I told him about the possibility of having this baby, it won't change anything between us. I need someone who is willing to commit to me somewhere down the road. I need a stable relationship so that I can build a family with that person. And I hate to say it. But, Stefan isn't that guy. He doesn't want to feel trapped or tied down and he shouldn't have to be just because we both made a mistake in sleeping together."

Enzo's eyes met Elena's worried gaze. "You mean, if you show up pregnant at his doorstep within a few months or with the baby. You're afraid that if you do that, that Stefan will think that it isn't his and question it all?" He asked her, practically hitting the nail on the head.

Her voice was soft and very quiet as she nodded her head. "Yes. But, it's a lot more than just that." She replied back, swallowing down the rest of her doubts. They were creeping inside of her stomach, settling in the pit of her core and deep down she knew that as much as he was about to convince her of the reasons why she should go back and try things over with Stefan. Elena knew that he'd probably think of her as some sort of pathetic woman.

"Elena, he wouldn't do that." Enzo had softened his tone, becoming a bit more understanding of her fears and uncertainties.

"I can't take that chance. I'm sorry that you had to come out all this way for me to tell you that I'm not coming back. I'm sorry. I really am." She told him, attempting to usher him out of the front door to her apartment as quickly as she could. Enzo watched as Elena opened the door and stood beside it, her arms were crossed and the dried up tears had left streaks of dark blotches on her skin.

"He needs you, Elena. And, to be honest part of me knew that you would decide that you'd not want to consider coming back. Well, I'm not the one who should be trying to convince you in this matter anyways. Stefan should be here, not me." Enzo said, pivoting away from her and towards the door. He heard her breath catch the moment he mentioned Stefan's name.

"He misses you. I think you should know that. Anyway, I guess I'm going to go to my hotel room and wait for the next flight back home." Enzo commented in a low voice before closing the door behind him and leaning his ear against it. He could hear her sobbing as she locked the door behind him.

Elena leaned her head against the closed door as she slide down it, sobbing into her hands and exhaling heavily. She needed a plan and crying about her issues wasn't going to solve anything. _"He misses you."_ Was the only thing she could think about as she slowly pulled herself together. Elena's shaking hands grabbed at her cell phone that she was fumbling with while tears rolled down her cheeks. She exhaled deeply as her fingers dialed his number, waiting with worry as the phone rang.

* * *

"New York City, I love this city!" Damon excitedly said as he lifted up his arms in the air and flopped down on to the bed, the fluffy white covers imprinted his body as he got up and noticed that Stefan seemed a million miles away already.

"When are we meeting with Lexi?" He asked, instantly going into a business mode as Damon rolled over and sat down on the bed, placing his hands underneath his head and glancing over at his brother. "We just got here two days ago. Will you relax and enjoy this city a little, brother?" Damon questioned, seeing Stefan's brows furrow. He was tense and worry began to spread across his face.

Stefan smiled a little, shaking his head and placing his hands into the pockets of his khaki colored dress pants. "Yeah, I guess."

"Go down stairs to the bar and get us a bottle of alcohol. You my friend, need a drink to calm yourself down." Damon winked, tossing his credit card at Stefan who slowly picked it up and looked towards the door.

"Fine. I'll be back." Stefan said, grabbing the credit card and his cell phone, noticing that he had a missed called because of the flashing light on his phone.

"Great, go walk off that stress." Damon replied, nearly shoving him out of the hotel and smiling to himself as he heard Stefan grumbled for him to shut up under his breath.

Stefan slowly made his way down towards the bar, finally getting his cell phone out of his pocket while he entered the elevator and flipped through his contacts. There were a few calls from Katherine, one from his dad and another from his mother. However, the last missed call made his stomach fill with knots as he saw her name.

The dinging of the elevator doors opening forced Stefan to look up and shake his head as he thought about calling her back. Since, she had just called him less than what seemed like a half hour ago. He paused near a chair in the hotel lobby, watching a few guests walk past him before he stepped outside into the cooled temperature air and sat down near a bench and the busy street that was filling with traffic. The afternoon sun beat down on his face when he finally picked up the cell phone and dialed her number, his throat felt as if it was closing in on him and his heart raced. Although, the moment that Elena finally answered. Stefan's nerves were a little bit lessened just with the simple sound of her voice.

"I really thought that you weren't going to call me back.." Her voice trailed off, unaware of what else to say as she pictured him smiling on the other line and shaking his head.

"Damon wants to drink and I'm avoiding it. Call it a self detox for a bit. So, I came out here to call you instead. How are you doing?" He asked her as he heard her breathing pick up and in the pit of his stomach he could tell something was wrong. She seemed tired and like she had been crying.

"I'm okay." Elena abruptly replied, swallowing down the rest of what she really wanted to tell him. "So, how's the trip?" She asked, trying to sound a bit more cheerful and avoid the true reason as to why she was calling him.

"You know, you'd loved New York. It's beautiful and so amazing. I want to certainly come back here. Maybe next time, I could come back here with you. We could get one of those nice hotel rooms, go to central park and see the sights. It's beautiful here during the fall months, Elena. To be honest, I really wish you were here with me instead of Damon." Stefan told her, trying to lighten the mood and hoping that she'd cheer up.

"Mhmm, I wish I was there too." Elena replied sleepily, her tone low and soft.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Stefan asked Elena in a concerned tone after he heard her sniffling. "Have you been crying?" He added in.

Elena was silent for a long time, only a few deep breaths and exhales were heard from her side of the phone. Stefan ran his fingers through his hair, glancing down at his shoes and then back out to the busy street. "Elena, calling me about the trip isn't why you called. Is it?" He asked her cautiously, telling that she was already pretty emotional.

She sighed out a shaky breath. "No, it isn't."

Stefan inhaled through gritted teeth, about to speak and add something to what seemed like a fairly stale conversation. Although, Elena cut him off before he could say anything back. "I have something to tell you and I don't know how to say it because I'm afraid that you'll look at me differently and that you'll think I'm a bad person. But, I just...I..." She was stammering out her words, her voice trembling as silence fell upon them both for moment and then she finally uttered out. "Stefan, I took a pregnancy test because I missed my period and I haven't really been feeling like my usual self. Listen before you say anything. I actually just took another one about 15 minutes ago and the results are..." She choked on her words as the tears returned and she began crying into the cell phone that she was holding in her hands.

"Are you sure?" Was all Stefan asked, he was too stunned to ask much of anything else.

"I just, I thought I might be pregnant and now the pregnancy tests confirmed my fears." She inhaled sharply before stating. "I'm pregnant, Stefan." Elena sobbed, gasping deeply and trying her best to calm her shallowed breathing.

"I'm going to get on the next plane out there to see you. Okay? I can be there tomorrow afternoon or something. Elena-." She quickly cut him off, shaking her head as the tears began dripping into her mouth and she slammed her fist against the wooden floor in which she was sitting on.

"I don't want you here so that you see me like this right now. Listen, stay there and finish what you need to do. Then, go back to Florida, Stefan and just live your life. Because, I can do this without you. I don't want you to feel the need to come out here and be with me because I'm carrying your child. I have a support system and a family that can help me through everything." Elena explained her plan to him. Even though it sounded like she was trying to push him away. Deep down Stefan knew that her mind was just racing with thoughts as much as his was within the moment, at least that's what he was trying to tell himself.

Stefan was silent and then he tried to reason with her. "The baby is going to be a part of me too. Look, I might be irresponsible with things. But, I promise that I won't just leave you and our baby high and dry with nothing. I have money that can help both of you, Elena. Please, just let me be here for you. I love you."

She inhaled deeply, trying to process his declaration of love. Was he truly meaning it or was he just feeling obligated to say it now that she was in this new situation? Which ever the case was, Elena was still set on what she had to do now. This wasn't about Stefan any longer or whatever they felt for each other. It was about what she felt was best for herself and whatever the future held for her and their unborn baby.

"This is my responsibility now, Stefan. And, even though I love you too. Although, let's be honest, we aren't even a serious couple and I don't ever see us being one. Up until 2 months ago, we were living completely different lives. I care about you and I do love you. So, that's why as hard as it was. I've decided that I'm going to stay here in Portland and raise the baby when it comes to that point. Please believe me when I swear to you that I never wanted this. Honestly, my intention never was to disrupt your life and it still isn't. That's why I think this option and choice is the best for both of us. Neither of us have to feel tied down by anything. Because, I know how much you hate that. Look, if I need you..I'll call you." Elena commented hastily, hanging up the phone on him before he could disagree with her and tell her how ridiculous she probably sounded in the moment.

The dial tone blared in Stefan's ears as he sat on the bench outside of his hotel, feeling stunned by her confession and a bit ill as to what she had decided. A life without him in it. He continued to sit there and stare out into the busy street. He loved her. Deep down in his heart that was what he now knew. Yet, it didn't seem to be enough to keep her. As Stefan sat on the cold bench, he couldn't stop replaying Elena's words that now felt ingrained in his tired mind. _"I'm pregnant, Stefan...Just know this...I never wanted to disrupt your life..."_

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was fairly unexpected... Also, in the next few updates there will be a significant time jump...I just haven't decided in which chapter yet. However, I will let you all know. ;)**

**Follow me on twitter for updates or to chat about my stories at: BePassionate_24**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**-Until Next Time!-**

 


	31. Thirty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan Salvatore is a successful real estate owner with problems. An ex-wife who takes everything with her in their divorce, except for her dog. A brother who needs constant advice & a best friend who is secretly in love with him. But, what happens when Stefan makes an enticing deal with his newly hired dog trainer, Elena Gilbert? (Pairings:Stelena,Datherine,Klaroline)

**A/N: Hey all! Sorry that this update is so short. I wanted to get a chapter in before I did the time jump that will start in Chapter 32.**

**Anyways, enjoy and thank you all for reading & reviewing. :)  
**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at: BePassionate_24**

* * *

**Must Love Dogs- Chapter Thirty-One**

"You just misrepresented yourself to me!" Jenna bellowed angrily, glaring over at Katherine who sat calmly behind her dining room table. Her hands folded in front of her and a very stone cold expression on her face as she lifted her finger up and tsked at Jenna's words.

"Actually, you are totally wrong. Mrs. Saltzman, I told you why I'm here and you still have yet to believe that my intentions are truly non threatening." Katherine explained with a smile as Jenna shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Fine, you've said that already. But, I told you. I want nothing to do with you or with Stefan Salvatore's real estate firm. Don't you understand..He put me in this position to begin with. If it wasn't for him, I'd still have a shop and a very nice one at that!" Jenna replied, her face riddled with irritation.

"I understand that. I really do. Although, Stefan never meant for this to happen to you. Jenna, he's the one who called me here and told me to try and make things right. Listen, I am not leaving until we find you someplace else to be for your salon. You didn't deserve what happened to you and I swear that Rebekah Mikaelson will pay." She vowed, noticing that Jenna was giving her an intriguing glance.

"Rebekah Mikaelson...Stefan Salvatore's ex wife? What does she have to do with any of this?" Alaric asked from behind Jenna. He was looking at them all with an equal amount of frustration although he hadn't made his anger as known as Jenna had when she saw them all standing in front of their front door.

"Ask your niece, Elena. She can tell you what happened. Listen, we're here because we want to make things right for you and because Elena requested it before she left back home to Portland. So, my offer still stands. We'll help you find a new location to rent for your salon. And, hell. Maybe I can even convince Stefan to pay it all off for you." Katherine smiled at the thought of Stefan using his money for anything other than booze and the women that looked like strippers walking out of his house just a few months ago.

"He'd never agree to that." Alaric commented as Katherine turned to him, locking her eyes on to his as she smacked her lips together. "Oh, you'd be surprised."

The sound of Klaus and Caroline getting up from their seats made Katherine stop to stare at them for a moment. Jenna watched in confusion. "All three of you are going to help me?" She questioned as they all nodded in agreement.

"Well, those two behind me got dragged into this little deal. But, yes. We all are going to help you get back on your feet." Katherine said with an honest tone as Jenna finally relaxed a bit at the realization that it wasn't just a plan from Stefan. But, Elena was behind it too.

"Fine. Help us find something affordable and someplace where my wife and I can work without it being destroyed again!" Alaric said, extending out his hand and shaking Katherine's as she smiled and firmly shook his hand back. "You've got a deal, Mr. Saltzman." She exclaimed excitedly, turning back to see Caroline and Klaus who both smiling at her as relief swept over the room.

* * *

"She's pregnant." Stefan slurred his tone, twirling the bottle of gin in his hand as he sat outside on the balcony of their hotel room, watching the sun fade away and the start of a new day begin.

"Who's pregnant?" Damon asked him, wiping the excess water that was dripping off of his chin and down his shirt. He had just left Stefan not too long ago and had gone to take a shower so that he was fresh and decent looking for their meeting with Lexi the next morning.

"Elena. She's pregnant." Stefan repeated with a vacant and distant tone. He had been sitting outside on the balcony after coming back up stairs from the lobby. His mind was spinning and his eyes were glazed over with unshed tears as Damon approached his younger brother.

"Are you sure?" Damon asked, placing his hand on to Stefan's as he felt Stefan reach over for it and hold it there for a moment. He nodded, closing his eyes and allowing the tears to fall as he added in with a pained tone. "She wants nothing to do with me. I offered to help her and to make her life amazing with me. I want to be in Elena's life, Damon. I love her." He paused for a second, wiping away his tears as he added in with a low voiced and broken tone. "I'm madly and deeply in love with Elena Gilbert."

Stefan sighed deeply as he glanced over to see Damon taking a seat beside him, looking out into the fading skyline. "She's probably scared, Stefan. I'm pretty damn sure that she wants to be with you too. She can't raise a child on her own. Elena doesn't even have a proper job or family that will help her." Damon tried to reason with him. But, Stefan wasn't listening as he ran his fingers through his hair and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"She said that she's going to have her mother help her with the baby and that she's staying in Portland for good. She's not coming back to Florida. Elena made that very clear to me over the phone." Stefan explained as Damon looked at him and shook his head.

"If she isn't coming back. Then you better get your ass on that airplane right now and go see her!" He exclaimed, watching as Stefan shook his head.

"No. I'm not leaving from this very spot. Because, that isn't what Elena wants. Damon, don't you understand that I'm trying to respect her wishes. She doesn't want me in her life anymore!" Stefan shouted, shoving his unbalanced body up from the seat he was sitting in and glaring at his brother.

Damon laughed. He couldn't help it. Stefan was being unreasonable and sounding pretty damn ridiculous at the moment. "Do you hear yourself right now?" He questioned as he too got up and inhaled deeply. "It doesn't matter what Elena wants right now anyways. She's scared and she clearly needs you. But, you both are being stubborn idiots. Do you really want to sit here with me while she allows your son or daughter to grow up without a dad?" He asked him, seeing Stefan's green eyes soften at the thought. It was obvious to Damon that as much as Stefan was denying himself the luxury of being a parent to his and Elena's unborn child that deep inside of his heart. Being a parent and living with Elena as they raised their baby was all Stefan really wanted.

"No. I don't. But, I'm trying to respect what she wants right now, Damon. And, it isn't me being by her side as she goes through this. Listen, she'll come to me if she needs my help and I'll be waiting with open arms." Stefan promised, swiping the bottle off of the patio table and sitting back down, hearing Damon scoff at him as he walked back into the hotel room and left Stefan to wallow in his own self pain.

"Suit yourself little brother. All I know is that if it were me. I'd be on the next plane to wherever for the girl that I loved." Damon shot back, shutting the sliding door and shaking his head at how stupid this whole thing was. He knew Stefan better than anyone else did. However, what he didn't seem to understand was what in the hell was holding his little brother back from moving forward with a life that he clearly only wanted with Elena.

* * *

The next morning, after suffering from morning sickness and a little bit of dizziness. Elena decided that it would be good to get some fresh air and showed up at her mother's house with a bouquet of fresh flowers that she had picked up from a local market. She stared down at the yellow sun flowers and the white roses that were forming a sweet and light floral aroma around her head. Exhaling deeply and trying to shake the nervousness she felt when she knocked on the door.

"Hi sweetheart!" Elena's mother excitedly stated as she opened the front door to her house and embraced her daughter tightly, Elena was trying not to gag at the smell of her strong perfume.

"Hi mom." She replied back simply, pushing back from her and grabbing a hold of her hands as she watched Miranda's gaze look behind Elena and she frowned a bit. "It's just me." Elena said.

"Well in that case. Come in, please." She told her daughter, ushering in her inside and grabbing the flowers from her. Elena watched as her mother went in search of a vase and began talking as she went along. "It is so nice to have you back home." Miranda commented, holding on to the vase and looking up at Elena who was now taking a seat on her mother's sofa, looking exhausted and a little pale.

"Yeah, it's nice to be back home too." She lied, not knowing really what she wanted to say. Did she tell her right off the bat that she was pregnant and the baby was Stefan's? Or, would she wait until they were sitting awkwardly at a table while having dinner with her brother and Bonnie later that evening. Elena stood up suddenly, making Miranda turn her head and give her daughter a confused look. "What is it honey?" She asked sweetly, noticing that her daughter's hands were beginning to tremble as she began walking towards her. "Mom, I have something to tell you and I didn't want to say it when Jeremy and Bonnie came for dinner tonight. Honestly, I'd rather that they find out later..." Elena's voice trailed off, uncertainty at what her mother was going to say began to creep into the pit of her stomach and made her nauseated all over again.

"Elena you can tell me anything. You know that. Good or bad. Whatever it is I'm still going to love you." Miranda reassured her as she saw her daughter's brown eyes fill with tears.

Elena pursed her lips together, placing both of her hands on to her stomach as she glanced down at it and finally confessed. "I'm pregnant mom and Stefan Salvatore, the guy that I was seeing while I was in Florida. He's the baby's father." She told her, leaning forward and falling against Miranda's shoulders while her mother held her tightly and stayed quiet. She was too stunned to say anything at all because the last thing she had excepted was this.

After a few minutes of silence between them. Elena's mother cupped her face with her palms and looked at her with a sense of underlined hope. "If you love him, baby girl. You should be with him right now, not here in Portland with me. Where I can tell in your eyes and on your face that this isn't the place for you." She replied to her, kissing her damp cheeks as she took a step back and grabbed her cell phone.

"I'm calling Jenna and I'm telling her that we need to get you back to Florida. Honey, I know that you're scared. But, you are going to be just fine." She said, picking up her cell phone as Elena took a step towards her. "Please, mom. Don't call aunt Jenna!" She exclaimed.

Miranda huffed out a breath. "Elena, do you love him? Better yet, does he love you and does he want to be in your life and the baby's?" Miranda asked as Elena looked down at her shaking hands and nodded.

"Yes, he does. I talked to him yesterday and Stefan said that whatever I needed that he could provide me with. Provide us with." She corrected herself, placing her hands on her now flat stomach and imagining herself 6 months from now with a round and protruding belly that contained the precious baby she couldn't wait to meet.

"So then, let me call your aunt and have you safely get to him. Elena, sweetheart. He clearly cares about you and it's obvious he loves you. So stop being so damn stubborn and go be with the man that you love. I will be just fine with being the grandmother you both come to visit on the holidays." Miranda declared, turning her back to Elena as she anxiously dialed Jenna's phone number.

The room fell silent as Elena heard her mother happily state. "Jenna, it's me. I'm sending Elena back to you for a while. Let's just say that she's going to need an apartment and something tells me that you know just the guy that will be able to find her one. What was his name again.." Her voice trailed off as she smiled at her daughter and snapped her fingers together before she announced. "Stefan Salvatore. He's the one I need to speak with. It's urgent and regarding my daughter. Because, Elena is coming back to Florida. For good this time!"

* * *

**A/N: Oh mama Gilbert taking action and sending Elena back to Florida..This just got interesting. :) The time jump in chapter 32 will be 7 MONTHS LATER just to let you all know and some very big changes will have happened. But, I promise that I have big plans for everyone in this story, especially for Stefan and Elena. And, a few things will be explained in the next update. ;)**

**-Until Next Time!-**

 


	32. Chapter Thirty- Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan Salvatore is a successful real estate owner with problems. An ex-wife who takes everything with her in their divorce, except for her dog. A brother who needs constant advice & a best friend who is secretly in love with him. But, what happens when Stefan makes an enticing deal with his newly hired dog trainer, Elena Gilbert? (Pairings:Stelena,Datherine,Klaroline)

****Side note: Please remember that this chapter begins the 7 MONTH later time jump! ****

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Must Love Dogs- Chapter Thirty- Two**

… _.7 months later..._

"What made you decide to stay in town?" Bonnie asked, watching Elena slowly take a seat beside her at the restaurant they were meeting at in downtown Portland. She was glowing, smiling like Bonnie had never seen before and part of her knew that it was maybe just the hormones. Because it had been like this for Elena in the last few weeks, one minute she was all smiles and the next the tears would be set off without a clear warning or explanation.

Elena ran her fingers through her hair, sighing deeply before she began to speak. "Mom said it would be better to stick around Portland until the baby was born. She never did get a hold of Stefan and that was her final straw. I don't know what's going on with him, Bon." She closed her eyes and placed both of her hands on her already round 7 month pregnant belly.

"He's a busy guy, Elena. You knew that when you met him. He's got a lot of things going on." Bonnie started to say as Elena scoffed. "And, I don't?" She paused, licking her lips and shaking her head. "I've called him a few times, mostly gotten voice mail. I've sent him things through the mail, I've emailed him and have gotten a few pretty nice emails back every few weeks and then this morning, I receive this from Katherine." Elena said, picking up her cell phone off the table in the restaurant and turning it towards Bonnie's curious looking eyes.

" _He's been busy helping me with your aunts real estate search. He also sold the house that he and Rebekah shared. No one has heard from her in like two months. Stefan said something about how he needed a change just a few weeks ago. Something tells me that he means that he might be going somewhere."_

Bonnie smiled a hopeful look in Elena's direction while handing the cell phone back to her. "Well, at least you know that he's alive." She chuckled, hearing Elena exhale heavily.

"I just- Part of me thinks that I should have gone to Florida. Maybe, it would be different right now. I wouldn't be feeling so alone in this whole pregnancy thing." Elena admitted, feeling Bonnie's warm hand caress the top of hers as she squeezed tightly on to her fingers.

"You're not alone in this, Elena. You've got me, your brother, your mom. Who has been so damn supportive of you and who's helping Jeremy create a nursery inside of the house as we speak..." Bonnie's voice trailed off suddenly as she smacked her forehead and cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Crap, I wasn't supposed to mention that." She uttered out, watching Elena's gloomy stare brighten just a bit.

"I know." Elena said softly, staring down at her cell phone in hopes of maybe Stefan calling her or even text messaging. She hated what she had done to them, making her own heart ache for him while forcing him to feel like a stranger to her.

"You said you could do this alone. But, he argued with you and told you that if you needed him that he'd be there in a heart beat. Elena, it's been months and all I've seen since you doing is working at that little art gallery down town for just a few short hours as an intern, binge eating and watching reruns of the golden girls on TV. Honey, you need to pull yourself together before this baby comes along." She heard Bonnie advise as she looked up at her and then back down at her hands.

"You're right." Elena paused, her lips pursed together while she vigorously ran her hands over her face. "I'm terrified of this whole thing, Bonnie. I mean, I want the baby. I want it more than anything. But, I was stupid and wrong to tell him that I could do this by myself because thinking about it in the long run. I can't. I can't do it alone and now that scares me."

Bonnie leaned over, grabbing a hold of her hands once again and squeezing them tightly before she added in softly. "You can do this. I know that you can and you will do this. But you won't be alone and it's just going to take some time." She smiled, releasing Elena's hands while watching the brunette lean back into her chair, tears starting to well up into her eyes. "I know." Elena replied softly, smiling through watery eyes.

* * *

"What is a for sale sign doing in the front lawn? Really?" Rebekah quipped, walking through the now empty house and following Stefan around as he made sure he wasn't forgotten anything. She scrunched her nose up as she took a deep breath and smelled the scent of Duke walking closely behind Stefan on a leash, his heavy padded paws hitting the tilt flooring with each movement that Stefan made forward.

"Aren't you supposed to be on plane to Europe or something. We had an agreement, Rebekah. Elena's gone. She's been gone for months and you're still here." He licked his lips with irritation, turning back towards his ex-wife with an even more hateful gaze.

"Yeah, so what. You're selling my house!" She exclaimed angrily, looking around the empty room and feeling a bit of disappointment inside of her stomach build.

"It was never your house to begin with. My name was always the only one on that contract, the one you never signed. You just moved in with me when I decided to build it." Stefan reminded her, hearing her frustration with him grow.

"You need to leave, Rebekah. I have a friend of mine coming over to set up for an open house this evening and the last thing either of us needs is you complaining about how I can't sell. Well, sorry to break it to you. But, I'm doing whatever the hell I want." Stefan confirmed, tugging Duke's leash as Rebekah sighed out a breath.

"Speaking of, what are you going to do with him?" She asked, glancing down at Duke as if she'd never given a damn about the dog. Clearly, she hadn't since over the last several months, Stefan had been the one taking care of him and making sure that he was doing okay.

"Duke's mine now. He goes wherever I decide to go and I'm not giving you anything. As far as I'm concerned, Rebekah. You and I dissolved any sort of mutual relationship that we had months ago. Now, I'm giving you one last option to start over far away from here since Katherine royally screwed you, financially speaking. I never asked you how it felt to be penniless." Stefan smirked at the thought of his sister in law bankrupting Rebekah within a blink of an eye and the aftermath that had followed.

Rebekah had been in hiding for weeks after, finally emerging just a few short months ago after she had gotten the news that Elena had left. At first the backstabbing blonde had tried to recoil her once steamy relationship with Stefan. However after he had shut her down, Rebekah had asked him for a deal.

"Fine, I'll do it. I'll leave just like we had said. You paid for my ticket to get out of town for good and I'll go. Under one last condition." She tried to say, attempting to entice him and reel him right back into her web of deceit and lies.

"I'm done making deals with you. Katherine was right, making deals with you is like making them with the devil and selling part of your soul." Stefan smiled widely, brushing past Rebekah and listening as she inhaled through gritted teeth.

"I have a plane already waiting, you can go wherever you want to go. Just make sure to never come back. And, I mean it this time." Stefan warned, tugging on Duke's leash as they both walked towards the front door and Rebakah saw him open it widely, pointing outside.

"I called you a taxi and Elijah packed your bags two weeks ago. He's waiting for you in some god awful place. He said it's somewhere I heard that you've always wanted to go." Stefan mentioned, looking over at her as she glanced down at her shoes and shrugged her shoulders back in defeat. "It's over, Rebekah. I hope you have a nice life." Stefan said, taking a step back as she took a few forward and began walking out of the door. He watched as she paused near it, placing her hand against the door's handle and stopping in her tracks. Rebekah turned around with a saddened look in Stefan's direction when she asked. "Do you think that if things would have been different between us that we would have been happy?"

His eyes closed, releasing the leash from his hands as Duke sat by his feet and then he shrugged his shoulders back. "I don't know. But that's why I'm doing this. We both deserve a second chance, Rebekah. And, moving on from each other is it. I'm freeing myself from you and you need to do the same." He replied, watching her slowly walk towards the awaiting taxi while stealing one more glance.

* * *

"So, what do you plan on doing when we finally leave this place?" Katherine asked, rolling into Damon as she snuggled into the curve of his body. His arm was loosely draped over her stomach and there were mangled bed sheets laying half over them and half on the ground of the Boca Raton resorts hotel floor.

"Well, I was thinking that after two weeks of our much needed vacation that we'd pick up our daughter from my mothers, go see my dad and then we could get back to being responsible adults." He smirked, kissing her forehead as Katherine's hands caressed his stubble covered cheeks and she inhaled sharply. She didn't want to leave Bocan Raton and go back to the Florida Keys and work. That was the last thing that Katherine wanted to do since just a few days before they had shown up to the resort, Jenna and Alaric had finally found a rental property for their salon.

"When we get back home, I won't have anything to do." Katherine grinned widely, moving her fingertips against Damon's stomach muscles and feeling his abs contract underneath her touch.

Damon let out a loud laugh, taking her hand into his as he began kissing her arm, moving his lips slowly up and down and watching Katherine's eyes flutter shut. "You'll have me, to keep up with." He smiled at the thought of keeping their blissful and uninterrupted moments in tact once they went back home and back to the reality of running a business with Stefan who had seemed to be fairly distracted and distant from everyone around him lately.

"What do you think he's going to do?" Katherine mused, lifting her body up and allowing the thin white sheets to fall to her waistline as she straddled Damon's pelvis. Damon's teeth ground together as he felt her lean down and kiss his bare chest, running her long perfectly manicured fingernails over her husbands sculpted upper body.

"I like when you work out." She teased, kissing the exposed flesh underneath her palm and hearing him let out a shaky breath as she rolled her hips forward. Damon's voice cracked when he tried to speak. But, all he could think about was what she was doing to him, taunting him while using her usual tactics in bed.

"Stop changing the topic!" He argued with a shaky tone, feeling Katherine slide down his body with her hands, kissing his skin and moving lower with every movement she made. Her mouth was just above his belly button before she spoke out loud.

"Well, I'd rather do this than talk about your brother and his problems. It's a lot more fun, don't you think?" She asked with a tantalizing tone as Damon withered underneath her.

"Ka...Kath...Katherine!" He shouted out, hearing her go along as she moved back up towards his face and whispered into his ear. "I'm just making sure that we enjoy our last few hours here. Before we go back home." She winked while placing her finger against his lips and staring at his blue eyes that looked mesmerized by her.

She felt his rough hands reach up to touch her hips as she leaned back down and touched her lips against his own for one brief second before pulling back and smirking. "What is it baby, cat got your tongue?"

Damon's eyes widened, his mind felt foggy and his senses were all being consumed by his wife's floral scented perfume that was filling his nostrils. He shook his head, playfully grabbing a hold of her and pinning her down against the bed as the bed sheets tangled against their legs even more and Damon kicked them away quickly. The smirk on his face grew wider as he leaned his body into hers and grinned as Katherine buried her face into the pillow behind her head. "What are you going to do now, Damon?" She asked, feeling his rough calloused fingers brush against a tender spot of her inner thigh.

"I'm going to distract you for a while. Make sure that you never forget this moment." He replied, pulling her against him and kissing her roughly as he pushed the sheets away and relished in the skin on skin contact that now followed.

* * *

"You know, we could move into it." Caroline commented, glancing up at the run down old looking building that stood tall and majestic like in front of them.

"Are you sure that you want to move in with me?" He asked her, grabbing a hold of her hand and hearing her sigh out a breath. They had been officially dating for 7 months and in Caroline's book that was grounds for moving in with one another. Although, she knew how hesitant Klaus was to the whole idea since he personally thought it was too early on in their relationship.

"Moving in together is a huge step." He smiled at her, intertwining their fingers and looking up at the large 10 story building with a vacant penthouse on the top floor that Klaus had made an offer on, just three days prior.

"Yes, I'm sure of it." Caroline stated in a firm tone, tightening her hand around his and sighing deeply.

"Besides, we're going to be closer to the office and this is closer to my work. So, it's a great location." She tried to reason with him. He smiled as he thought about living with her, waking up with her by his side every morning as of late had been amazing and Klaus wanted to make sure they continued that.

"Are you still going to make me breakfast?" She teased, nudging his shoulder and opening her mouth to say something else fairly playful. But, the sound of a car rolling up behind them forced them both to turn around towards the noise.

Caroline watched him get out, straightening out his suit as he gave them both an apologetic look. "I've been trying to call you guys. Listen, I have an emergency business trip that I need to fly out for in the morning and I need someone to watch Duke for a few days." Stefan explained breathlessly as Caroline huffed out a breath and glanced over at Klaus who seemed a bit amused by what Stefan was asking of them.

"I know that Klaus is in the middle of moving out to your place. But, Caroline- I need this. It's important." Stefan told them, holding Duke's leash as he explained that he had a private plane waiting for him just a few miles away on a secluded landing strip and since he couldn't get a hold of Katherine or Damon. Stefan hadn't really a choice in deciding who to leave Duke with.

"But-." Caroline began to protest as Stefan ran back to the car and looked back behind him to see Klaus following.

"What's the urgency mate?" He questioned when they had finally found a moment alone. Stefan looked exhausted, he had been up all night working on the last minute touches for the open house and early this morning after he had gotten out of bed, feeling a bit lonely and depressed, an idea sparked.

"I need to get out of here for a while. Klaus, I just need to go somewhere." He stated, clearly already set on the idea of needing a change.

"Where are you going and when can we be expecting you back?" His best friend questioned, leaning against Stefan's car and looking over at Duke who had his head placed gently on the back seat.

"I'm not really sure, all I know is that I need to make it count and that wherever I go that it will help me clear my head." Stefan explained, noticing the look of worry in Klaus's eyes as he opened his mouth to add on. "Have you spoken to Elena since she left?"

Stefan's shoulders shrugged back and he tilted his head to the side. He had sent emails and they'd exchanged a few pictures- him with Duke and her with her mother- But as far as talking on the phone ever since she had made it clear to him that she could raise the baby by herself. Stefan hadn't really bothered to keep in touch. "I haven't. You know, I was thinking of going out there to see her. But, I just don't think she'd want to see me after how we ended things." He confessed, feeling Klaus's heavy hand firmly sitting on his shoulder.

"You should go see her. Apologize face to face and then see if you two can work things out. Stefan, she's carrying your child." Klaus reminded him.

The mention of the baby caused Stefan to exhale deeply as he placed Duke's leash into Klaus's hands and cupped his fingers over his best friend's. "I'll think about it. All I know is that right now, I need a break." He stated, pivoting on his heels and whistling for Duke to get out of the car. Klaus pulled the dog to him and called out for Caroline as they both stood in the parking lot and watched Stefan leave.

"When's he coming back and where is he going?" Caroline asked softly as Klaus shook his head and exhaled. "I don't know and I'm not sure. But, I really hope he comes back soon before Duke and I start becoming friends. Remind me to keep my expensive shoes locked up in case the dog starts developing separation anxiety while Stefan's gone." Klaus joked, earning a smack on the arm from Caroline as she frowned at him and then bent down to pet the top of Duke's head. "We're going to have lots of fun together, don't you listen to what that big fat jerk has to say." She smiled, cooing into the dog's ears as he leaned into her and licked her face.

* * *

"So, have you thought of what you're going to name the baby?" Miranda asked the next morning as Elena made her way into the kitchen and went straight to the fridge, pulling out a couple eggs and turning back around to find something else that wasn't going to give her excessive heart burn. She hated that small detail about being pregnant on top of the fact that almost everything nowadays was making her want to cry.

"I don't know. Mom, I told you, I refuse to tell you what the baby's going to be until I talk to Stefan about it first." Elena replied, smiling over her shoulder at how disappointed Miranda looked while trying to pry the information out of her daughter.

"Speaking of the baby's daddy. Where is he?" She asked, watching Elena slowly spin around and place her hands flatly on to the granite gray colored counter top. She casually tapped her fingers gently against it and sighed out a loud exhale. "I pushed him away, mother. I forced him out of our lives because I felt like he didn't need to be involved."

Miranda shook her head, closing her eyes and then refocusing them back on to Elena while she spoke. Here it went, another long drawn out speech on how stupid it was for Elena to do what she had done- burned almost every bridge that connected her to Stefan.

"I don't-." She began to argue, raising her hand up and dropping it suddenly when the door bell rang.

Elena looked over at her mother and then quickly to the clock on the wall. "It's 7:30 in the morning. Who the hell could it be now?" Elena questioned, swatting away Miranda's arms as she tried to go answer the door. But, Elena was already cranky and determined and what her mother had learned while living with her daughter over the last few months was to just leave her be!

"I'm coming. Hold on!" Elena shouted, placing her hand on to the door knob and unlocking the door. She took a step back before swinging it open. But, once her eyes met his and he looked right at her. It was like all of her anger had disappeared.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a breathless tone, crossing her arms over her chest and resting them against her stomach.

"I.." He began to say, suddenly feeling nervous because he hadn't really planned on showing up to Oregon. Hell, he hadn't really planning on showing up at her mothers house either. But, there he was. "I know that you don't want to see me. So before you slam the door in my face. Just hear me out, please." He stopped, looking down at his shoes while clearing his throat and then he began to speak again. "Elena, you stayed here and we lost touch. And, I got scared when I heard you were pregnant. But, I told you that I wanted to be in your life and the baby's too. I blame myself for losing you. Because, I didn't try hard enough to keep you. I hate that I ruined us and any sort of potential we could have together." He paused again for a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose before he continued to explain in a soft tone. He hadn't really prepared a speech. But, this was quickly becoming one- well more of a confession and an apology to her because he knew that she deserved one from him.

"Before you tell me go and that you don't want to see me again. I wanted to tell you that I love you and that I've been missing you like crazy. Hell, I left Florida yesterday morning and flew out to New York- had dinner by myself and I thought, this isn't what I want to be doing with my life anymore." Stefan took a deep breath, rambling on. "I was going to order some drinks and meet up with Lexi while at the hotel. We had planned on getting stupidly drunk together and talking business mergers. But, then I found this and then I got to thinking that I had to come out here and talk to you, face to face."

Elena's shaking hands reached out and grazed against his as he handed her the small black and white plastic looking film. "It's the sonogram that you sent me. One you had gotten from the doctors a few months ago. We're going to be having a baby boy, aren't we?" He asked calmly.

He could see her tears beginning to fall upon her reddened cheeks. Elena exhaled deeply and nodded, taking a step towards him as he outstretched his arms and whispered against her ear while pulling her into his embrace. "I'm sorry that I've been out of touch." He said, backing away to wipe the falling tears from her face as she locked her eyes on to him and spoke in a broken tone. "I'm sorry too. I never really meant what I said over the phone, Stefan. I was scared." She confessed, pulling him closer and burying her tear stained face into the curve of his neck, Stefan felt her body relax against his as she whispered softly into his ear. "You're here."

Stefan chuckled, backing away from her and wiping her tears with his thumbs as he too got a little choked up while replying back with a sweet smile. "I'm here."

* * *

**A/N: Oh, BOY! ;) Before you all go and think that Stefan's going to be changing because of the baby all of a sudden...Let me just say that his change in personality won't be just because of the kid. It's going to be for a few other reason's as well. Although, for now how about we all just relish in the fact that after 32 chapters that Stefan is finally growing up a bit and pulling his head out of his ass! :D**

**Follow me on twitter for updates at: BePassionate_24**

**Reviews are always appreciated!**

**-More to come!-**


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan Salvatore is a successful real estate owner with problems. An ex-wife who takes everything with her in their divorce, except for her dog. A brother who needs constant advice & a best friend who is secretly in love with him. But, what happens when Stefan makes an enticing deal with his newly hired dog trainer, Elena Gilbert? (Pairings:Stelena,Datherine,Klaroline)

**A/N: I swear that I am blown away by how many of you like this story, makes me curious as to why that is. ;)  
**

**Follow me for updates or to chat about my stories on twitter at: BePassionate_24**

****Enjoy and thanks so much for reading!** **

* * *

**Must Love Dogs- Chapter Thirty- Three **

Being away for so long had changed them both. Stefan could see it in her darkened brown eyes as he sat across from her on the unfamiliar sofa in her mother's living room. She could see that he was nervous, fidgeting in his seat as Elena sat still, her arm resting over the back of the couch when she glanced up at him.

"We need to talk about this, about all of it and what's going to happen now." She prompted in the quiet room, not really sure of what else she had wanted to say. Should she have started out the conversation with telling him how hard it was to come to the realization that he had been right all along? She couldn't do this alone.

Or should she have started out with the other looming question, that was making her mind spin which also happened to now be her biggest fear. What if he decided to stay with her and he continued his bachelor like lifestyle? Truth be told, the result of that would be disastrous and Elena couldn't have that type of man around her son. Nor, did she want that type of man around herself either, no matter how much she loved him.

"Yeah, we do." Stefan said with a bit of hesitation, clearing his throat before placing his hand over hers on the back of the couch and opening his mouth to speak.

"I'm not leaving. And, you can try to push me away, you can try to do that, Elena. But, I am not leaving you anymore. I love you and with loving you is going to come a lot challenges. I get that. But, I want to be here and I don't want to go anywhere else." He stated firmly, tightening his grasp around her fingers.

Elena swallowed the lump in her throat, tears welling up into her eyes. "Damn hormones." She mumbled under her breath, noticing the distance between her and Stefan close a little more as he leaned over and wiped the tears falling from her now heated cheeks.

"Come here." He whispered, gently pulling her into him as he watched her cautiously rest her hands onto her stomach, Stefan placed his hands over hers and exhaled deeply.

"Talk to me." He urged, hoping that she'd get all of what she wanted to say out. Because, he surely knew that there were a lot of things that they needed to discuss.

"I'm scared, of having the baby, of you not being there...-" Elena's voice cracked, her eyes searching for a small understanding. Stefan nodded. He knew what she meant, she had thought that it would be best to push him away because of the way he had been acting recently. "I know that you wouldn't have wanted me the way I was a few months ago. But, Elena, I am trying. I'm trying really hard to be a better person for not just you and the baby. But, for myself too." He admitted, feeling her lean her head on to his chest and place her ear against his heart, closing her eyes while listening to the light thumping of his calmed heart beat.

"I don't want to be that guy anymore, the irresponsible one who sleeps around. I've been trying to not be him for the last few months and it's been working out pretty good. I've dived into my work instead. We got Jenna a nice little salon, like you had asked. I made a few new business deals with Lexi Branson and she's going to be partnering up with us on a project soon. And, I sold the house that Rebekah and I lived in." Stefan rambled on, seeing Elena's eyes open up briefly as he said his ex-wife's name.

"Rebekah left town, just like that?" Elena questioned, staring up at Stefan through heavy and watery eyelashes.

"Yeah, she's gone." He confirmed, wrapping her tighter into his embrace as he relished in the fact at how close she was to him. It had been months since he had held her and being this close to Elena sent waves of emotions through his whole body. "Enough about her.." He trailed off, brushing his thumb over Elena's as she slowly pushed up from him and then she choked out her very emotional question. "What about us?"

"What are we, Stefan? Are you just going to be someone who is partly in our son's life? Because I can't have you telling me one thing and doing another. I refuse for you to break our son's heart for not being around. An absentee dad isn't what I want my child to have." Elena warned, locking her dark brown eyes on to him.

Stefan deeply inhaled, lowering his head. "I know." He said, turning his face to stare up at her as to confirm what he already knew, if he didn't prove to her that he had cleaned up his act, furthering their relationship wouldn't work at all.

"I want us to be a family. I want you, our son, duke and myself to all live together." Stefan offered, a small hopeful smile appearing across his lips.

"You want me to move in with you? What, after the baby's born?" Elena questioned with a curious gaze as Stefan leaned over towards her, placing his hand into hers and intertwining their fingers. "No, I want us to move in to our own place in the next few weeks, here. I want us to be together in Portland, until the baby is born and then we'll figure the rest of it out as we go along. Maybe eventually moving back to Florida together." He told her as his thumb stroked the top of her hand and she sighed out a deep uneven breath.

"Stefan, I don't..." She was about to argue, but Elena stopped when she felt the slight pressure as he squeezed her hand and secured his eyes on to her without looking away. "I've made a lot of mistakes with you and I'm sorry. But, I am never apologizing for falling in love with you and coming back to prove to you that I want you, Elena. I want you and I don't want anyone else." Stefan stopped, leaning forward and moved a strand of her hair away from her eyes that were glazed over with tears. "I want to be in your life and I swear to you the I'm going to prove that I've changed. Please, just give me a chance and some time to show you that I can be a different person."

"A chance?" Elena asked him, sniffling back her own tears as Stefan nodded and continued to hold on to her hands.

"Move in with me and let's start our lives together." She was crying now, dabbing away at her reddened and damp eyes, leaning her head against his shoulder as she turned her head towards him and whispered softly. "I don't know, Stefan. I don't know how that's going to work."

* * *

"Boss lady, nice to have you back." Enzo commented, spinning around in Katherine's office chair as he smiled over at her.

"What are you doing in my office?" She asked him, seeing his feet hit the ground and the chair he was sitting in stop moving.

"Keeping your seat warm, waiting for your return." He replied simply as Katherine pushed away from the door frame.

"Who hired the blonde barbie to answer my phone calls and be my personal assistant? I thought that was your job." Katherine commented, placing her purse on top of her desk and glaring at Enzo who innocently smiled at her.

"Stefan did, before he left." He explained as Katherine took a seat across from him, scratching her head.

"What do you mean, before he left?" She questioned, saying the words slowly as if she wasn't really sure of what Enzo had said.

"Yeah, I thought you knew. Stefan went to Portland to see Elena, and this time he did it without any convincing, all on his own." Enzo grinned gleefully, placing his hands behind his head and sighing out deeply. "Seems like he really loves her."

"So, he left the blonde barbie to answer my phones and make appointments for our biggest clients?" Katherine hissed out, watching Enzo nod.

"I'll be right back." Katherine stated, shoving up from her seat and walking straight into the lobby where Caroline was sitting, glancing down at her nails.

"Caroline, what was Stefan thinking when you said you could work here. You're a bartender, you mix drinks. You don't answer phones and you don't keep track of some of our very important real estate clients." Katherine told her, watching Caroline's eyes slowly lift from the lock she had on her hands.

"I quit the bar, so Stefan hired me to work here." Caroline replied, placing her hand on to the mouse pad of the desktop computer that sat in front of her. "This thing is ancient, you all really need to update your bookkeeping too. That's a monstrosity and it's all completely unorganized!"

Katherine closed her eyes, tapped her foot against the red carpeting in the office building as she tried really hard not to roll her eyes. But, the way Caroline was coming off was really irritating her. "He hired you temporarily, which means that I can replace you. Now, since Stefan hired you and he's too busy dealing with his baby mama drama. I'm your boss for now." She explained as Caroline's blue eyes grew wide.

"You're going to be her boss? Ha, good luck with that one darling." Klaus stated, making his way past them and what looked like into a meeting with Stefan and Damon's father.

"Klaus! Wait, wait one minute!" Katherine shouted after him, tugging on his arm and forcing him to stand in front of her with a perplexed look on his face.

"Here's the deal. Get her old job back at the bar. She's not cut out for this, Klaus. Caroline can't even keep a house plant alive, how am I supposed to feel confident enough in allowing her to manage my books and schedule important meetings with our clients?" She asked him in a pleading tone.

Klaus popped his neck from side to side, releasing some of the tension while smiling at Katherine. "Darling, no one could ever do worse than Rebekah did. Now, give her a chance. Besides, she's been taking care of Duke since last night and he isn't dead yet. So, it's progress."

"But-." The sounds of the ringing phone forced Katherine's attention away from Klaus as he politely excused himself and walked back in towards the awaiting meeting that was just about to begin.

"SD Realty, Caroline speaking. How may I direct your call?" She could hear Caroline's sing songy voice fill the air as Katherine stopped to stare at her, shaking her head.

"He's right, give her a chance. You gave me one when I first started here, the least you could do is give her one too." He replied, watching as Katherine stood beside Caroline's desk and tapped her fingernails against the wood.

"Two weeks. You prove to me that you're good at this and we might just move you up the ranks to be doing something a bit more important instead of being my paper pusher and golfer." Katherine winked, starting to walk away as she paused and turned back towards Caroline quickly, softly adding. "Although, Know this- working here doesn't give you a free pass to screw Klaus in his office, or in his car, or on his desk. We're trying to clean up our acts and we don't really do those things here anymore."

"Excuse me?" Caroline spat out her water as she attempted to take a sip, spilling it over her paperwork and looking up long enough to see Katherine step back into her office without another word. But, the sound of Caroline coughing out a breath made Katherine pop her head back out towards the hallway as she added in. "Ask Stefan. I'm sure he'd love to tell you why I came up with this new rule...Oh, wait. You probably didn't hear the latest news. Stefan knocked Elena up about 7 months ago, now he's in Portland trying to win her back."

* * *

"What do you mean, you don't know? About me or about us?" Stefan asked her with a worry some tone. Elena turned her body towards him just slightly, her hands were in her lap and there was this saddened look in her eyes.

"I know what I feel about us. How I feel about us being together. Because, I want the same things that you do. But, how am I supposed to believe you- that you've changed or that you're going to change?" Elena asked him, feeling Stefan place his hand once again over hers and lean in towards her, kissing her lips softly as he lifted his hand up while putting his finger underneath her chin so that her eyes were eye level with his own.

"I had a feeling that you wouldn't believe me. But, I swear that I won't screw it up this time, Elena. I love you and it may be that love isn't enough. Yet, we're not perfect and I'm okay with that. I don't need perfection. I just-." He paused, smiling sweetly and loving at her as he said. "I just need you."

Elena watched Stefan lean down towards her stomach, leaving a gentle kiss against the top of her belly as he whispered into the nearly silent room. "I'm not going to be perfect at this. But, I'm going to try. I'm going to bring you breakfast in bed, I'll move us all into our own place and even decorate a nursery. Please, Elena. You just- I want you to believe me that when I tell you that I'm not going to leave you alone in this that I mean it." Elena's soft hands upon his face stopped his begging words from flowing out even further.

"Okay." She said quietly, locking her eyes on to him as he nodded, staring into her eyes and asking. "Really?"

Elena cracked a small smile. "Yes. I've missed you and I love you," Elena paused, wiping away her tears as she added. "And since I can't do this alone, Stefan. Let's try it together. Let's try and be a family."

"Okay." Stefan told her, taking her hands into his own and kissing her knuckles as he smiled up at her through watery eyes and repeated once more. "Okay."

* * *

**A/N: Stelena agreeing to move in together and try to be a family... :')**

**Reviews are always appreciated!**

**-More to come!-**

 


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan Salvatore is a successful real estate owner with problems. An ex-wife who takes everything with her in their divorce, except for her dog. A brother who needs constant advice & a best friend who is secretly in love with him. But, what happens when Stefan makes an enticing deal with his newly hired dog trainer, Elena Gilbert? (Pairings:Stelena,Datherine,Klaroline)

**A/N: Enjoy all! Not really sure how much longer this story will go. But, as long as you all continue to read it and find it interesting, I will keep writing it. :) As always, thanks to all of you who are reading, have reviewed, favorited and followed this story.  
**

**Follow me on twitter for updates at: BePassionate_24**

* * *

**Must Love Dogs- Chapter Thirty- Four **

"Damon, I need something to do." Katherine whined, bursting into her husbands office as he sat with his feet on his desk, looking over a file in his lap that contained their finances while he glanced over them with a stressful gaze. Damon's face softened though when he heard Katherine's voice echoing throughout his quiet office room.

Damon leaned his head back, grinning and watching her cross her arms over chest. Katherine didn't do well with being bored and it was starting to show. It had a been a little over a week since Stefan had left and she was starting to lose it. With having barely any clients or houses to sell, Katherine was becoming desperate in trying not to lose her mind.

"You miss him, don't you?" She could hear Damon ask as she shook her head. They hadn't really ever been that close up until a few months ago when she swore Stefan's life was heading for a derailment and the only thing that seemed to be helping him was her tough love and advice.

"A little." Katherine admitted shyly. Damon watched from the comer of his eye as his wife plopped down into the brown suede chair behind her, exhaling deeply. "I don't know what to do without your brother, Damon. Who am I supposed to, counsel and make fun of?" She asked, sounding pretty sad in her tone. Katherine had been trying to figure things out with being new to the real estate world, occupying her time with taking care of Izzie and trying to teach Caroline all she needed to know about being a receptionist. Although, even after all of that she still felt like something was missing. And, now she was finally coming to realize that it was Stefan!

"Tease and make fun of Caroline, Enzo, Klaus. The list is endless, sweetie." Damon winked, watching her lean her head back and stare up at the ceiling, groaning loudly.

"I just...Okay, I miss your brother terribly and I think it was a horrible idea for him to stay in Portland with Elena." Katherine paused for a minute, trying to rephrase her words. "I know that she needs him. But, we need him here too. This place can't run properly with just the three of us. You, me and Klaus."

Damon sighed deeply, closing his eyes. "What if we could sell it? The business, I mean."

Katherine stomped her foot loudly on to the carpet underneath her feet, her eyes rolling as she stammered out. "What did you just say?"

She watched Damon shrug his shoulders back. "Everyone's moving on, Katherine. Maybe we should too. Stefan's building a life with Elena in a different state, Klaus has enough money in his damn bank account to where he'll probably never have to have a real job, ever. Caroline, I have no idea what her deal is. And, then there's me and you. We're left behind with this business that is starting to go under because we aren't getting as many clients as we used too. The only person nowadays that seems interested in us is Lexi Branson." Damon explained, watching Katherine's nose crinkle.

"News of us wanting to sell would get Stefan back here quicker." Her eyes lit up at the realization as she jumped up from her seat and ran over to stand beside Damon, kissing his lips before he could add anything else in. Damon backed away though, caressing her cheek while he shook his head. "That's not what I meant. This was our father's dream, not ours. I wanted to go into accounting and a regular job, you know that. Stefan on the other hand wanted to be a family man with Rebekah. He never wanted all the fame that somehow managed to come with his job title."

"What are you saying?" Katherine questioned, backing away from him and suddenly becoming a bit irritated by his words. "I'm saying that Stefan shouldn't run back for this. He'll drown himself in work and right now, it isn't what he needs. Let's be honest, Katherine. She's the best thing that has happened to my brother in years and this baby is going to make him more responsible. The last thing that needs to happen is for my brother to screw it all up and rushing back here for a failing real estate company would do just that."

"So, what are we going to do?" Katherine asked, uncrossing her arms and shifting her weight as she licked her bottom lip.

"I'm going to go talk to my dad about it. I'll tell him to not tell Stefan until we come up with a plan. Listen, everyone is moving on from where we once were and I want you and I to do the same. We don't need this place anymore because we're well off without it. Maybe we can can finally make Izzie a big sister. I know you want another baby, Katherine. And both of us working has prevented that. Besides, I'm starting to like the idea of us having more kids." Damon smiled at the thought of having another child to play with and to take care of. He loved being a father and he hoped that while Stefan was away from everything going on back home that he too would realize the importance of family.

* * *

"We've been working for the past four days on it. Your brother, Bonnie and I. Your mom even stopped by and made us a homemade pizza so that we wouldn't starve while working." Stefan chuckled, standing in front of Elena and making sure she kept her eyes closed while he lead her towards the front door of their new penthouse that was on the very top floor of the building that they now called home. Stefan slowly opened the door as it creaked open and he helped Elena inside by holding her hand.

"This place is a lot bigger than the condo in Miami that I didn't sell. I kept it because I figured that after selling the house, I'd eventually need somewhere to stay on long business trips after I came home." He told her as she felt the warmth coming from a gas fireplace in the living room.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Elena questioned, impatiently keeping them tightly closed as Stefan's thumb glided across her hand and he smiled to himself.

"I've been thinking about something." He told her softly, standing in front of her nervously as he looked around the open space. The windows were from floor to ceiling and their view was partially the whole city with a sea of buildings and homes lighting up the night sky. All their furniture was a light beige color, the carpet in the living room was red and there were a few pictures on the fire place mantel that had Damon, Katherine, Izzie and even Duke in them.

"You've been thinking about what?" Elena asked him, feeling his touch slip away as she smiled and giggled a little at his words, her mind was racing with thoughts and ideas. The one that made the most sense seemed to pop into her head. Was he going to propose? Was it too soon? Granted, they had skipped the whole marriage thing and went straight to having a baby and living together- everything was clearly backwards. Although, Elena felt her nerves tighten as his hand went back to stroke hers until it dropped away completely.

"I can't figure out the paint color for the baby's room. And, we haven't really talked about names. I was going to go buy those wooden little letters and spell his name out on the wall where the crib is going to be. But, the room isn't really painted and I just, I wanted us to do it together. Then, I remembered that we haven't even discussed names." He admitted, watching Elena finally open her eyes as her gaze swept across the room. It was lavish, way too much for her own taste and even the kitchen was perfect. Dark brown colored bricks lined the oven in the kitchen, the stainless steel appliances glistened as did the dark gray colored marble on the counter tops that were an even darker cherry wood color.

"Are you sure this is only temporary?" Elena asked, slowly twirling around in a small circle as she continued to gawk at how nice the place was, even the view of the Columbia River was magnificent in the daylight, Elena was sure of it as she looked out towards the now darkened windows and thought about how much sunlight they'd be getting whenever the weather was nice out.

"Only if you want it to be." Stefan told her, heading slowly towards the kitchen as he watched her hand brush against the cream colored sofa in the living room. She took a seat, too stunned by how luxuriously the place was.

"What do you mean?" She asked him, watching Stefan pull the door of the refrigerator open and start preparing them dinner as he smiled at her from across the room and added in. "I mean that when I said I wanted to start a life with you that these are some of the things that you should be accustomed to having. Elena, I have a lot of money. I don't like flashing it around too much. But, I do like making sure that the people I love are well taken care of."

"Money isn't everything, Stefan." Elena teased, rolling her eyes and leaning back into the soft cushions of the couch. She looked tired and Stefan could tell as he looked up at her and sighed deeply. "I know that it isn't. But, I want you to know that I promised to take care of you and our son. And, I'm going to keep that promise with everything I have."

Elena smiled at him. "I know." She whispered softly, closing her eyes and yawning as she lowered her head on the pillow beneath her head. "Wake me up when dinner's ready. Okay?" She told him as Stefan nodded, dropping the wooden spoon in his hands as he wiped them off of a kitchen towel and walked over to the storage closet that was in the hallway, pulling out a soft and plush red colored blanket to cover Elena up with. He paused for a moment though, taking what he had been hiding from his pocket and slipping it on to her left hand before he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I love you." He whispered against her cheek, backing away slowly and glancing over at her for a long moment to make sure that she was fast asleep before he went back to cooking them dinner.

* * *

She stirred in her sleep, dreaming the oddest of things as her dreams forced her eyes to pop open and Elena gasped a little, looking around the room. She noticed Stefan sitting at the dining room table with the laptop in front of him. He was smiling at something as she watched him lower the screen when he heard her shriek.

"What in gods name is this on my hand!" Elena shouted, her face red and her eyes still clearly trying to adjust to being awake.

Stefan smiled widely, moving the chair back him while he got up and made his way cautiously into the living room, telling her to keep her voice down. "Stay calm? Stay calm! I can't do that when you practically put an engagement ring on my hand without even asking me if I wanted to marry you!" Elena shot back, staring intently at him.

Stefan took a seat on the small round glass coffee table in their new living room as he placed his hands into his lap and laughed. "This isn't funny, Stefan! You can't just spring this on a pregnant girl, one who loves you. But, who isn't ready for being your wife. What's wrong with you!"

"Will you relax for a minute and let me explain." He replied to her in a hurried tone, taking her left hand into his and tracing his fingertips over the outline of the fairly expensive looking diamond ring on her hand. "It's not an engagement ring."

Elena's eyes fell, her voice becoming low and now her cheeks were blushing with embarrassment. "Oh." Was all she could stammer out.

"It's a promise ring. It's a promise that no matter what happens between us that I'm always going to be there for you and for our son. I know that this is just the beginning of everything that's going to be amazing for us." He told her, leaning into her and leaving a chaste kiss upon her lips as Elena opened her eyes and smiled while staring down at the ring. "It didn't cost too much, did it? Because if it did, you should take it back."

He shook his head, cupping her face in between his fingers and rubbed both of her rosy cheeks with his thumbs. "It doesn't matter how much it costs, Elena. All that matters is that you like it."

"I do. It's just-." She turned her hand, continuing to look at the ring and watching it shine in the light.

"What is it then?" Stefan asked with a curious tone, leaning back from her a little bit as she licked her lips.

"It's nothing. You know what, it's perfect." She told him hurriedly, leaning forward and hugging him against her as she looked out towards the windows. Elena's mind swirled with questions that she wanted to ask, a few of them making her quite nervous in the way that Stefan had phrased his speech. No matter what happened between them..What did he mean by that? She thought to herself, backing away and watching Stefan's smile disappear.

"You hate it." He said, seeing Elena shake her head. "I don't hate it, Stefan. I like it. I just want to make sure that once the baby comes along that you won't leave me high and dry. Because, you said no matter what happens and to be honest, that scares me." Elena admitted to him, feeling him take a hold of her hands and gently squeeze them. The look in his green gaze was sincere and his voice was filled with honesty, making Elena's fears feel pretty silly in the moment.

"I told you, I'm staying with you. Elena, what I meant was that even if we don't live here anymore and if we move back to Florida. I didn't sell the condo there because I was hoping to move back into it one day." He told her, watching her long dark eyelashes blink rapidly at him.

"With me and our baby?" She questioned hesitantly.

He nodded. "Of course and Duke."

"Being parents isn't going to be easy, Stefan. And, I don't want our baby being raised by nannies or his grandparents. I want us to be in his life. Even if we're both working. I just want to be a hands on mom and not have anyone else take care of my child." Elena told him.

Stefan exhaled deeply. He knew what she meant and he even know that she was right about being parents. It wasn't going to be easy and neither of them felt ready for it at all, which made their anxiety levels even higher. "So, let's take some parenting classes or something before the little guy comes along." He suggested as Elena leaned back into the couch, throwing her head back and laughing.

"You don't seem like the type of person who would want to do that stuff." Stefan heard Elena say as she glanced at him and smiled.

She could feel his hands rubbing her arms as he took a seat beside her on the couch and pulled her in close towards him, covering their bodies up with the blanket that she had been laying under just a few minutes before. "I'd do anything for you." He replied, kissing the top of her head as Elena rested it against his shoulder and sighed deeply.

"You forgot to promise me that you aren't going anywhere." She smiled as she buried her head into his shoulder and he lifted her face up with the tip of his finger under her chin. "You know that I won't. So stop worrying. I mean, unless you decide to ditch me first because I'm terrible dad." He jokingly said, leaning back into the couch and lazily running his hand up and down Elena's exposed arm where her skin was heated and not covered up by the blanket.

"Stefan, for the record. If you would have asked me to marry you tonight. I probably would have said yes." Elena murmured, yawning once more and hearing Stefan lout out a tiny laugh as she rested his head against her own and spoke. "I'll keep that in mind the next time you freak out on me when I give you a ring. But, now I think we should really get back to me making you dinner." He told her, kissing her cheek again and slipping out from the covers as Elena whined while watching him go back into the kitchen.

"This isn't fair that you can cook and I can't." She said, staring at him helplessly sprawled out on the couch, her hand reaching out for him as if she was dying of agony at the thought of not being able to make anything but a decent and not so burnt piece of toast.

"Well," Stefan paused, taking a step back from behind the counter to stand between the entrance of the kitchen and the living room. He was smiling and trying his hardest not to laugh at her. "Come over here and I can teach you a thing or two." He grinned, walking back into the living room and standing in front of Elena so that he could help her off the couch since she looked as if she was struggling to get up.

"Fine, teach me then." She smiled, taking a hold of his hand and allowing him to lead her into their new kitchen. "I can't believe this is ours." She stated as Stefan stopped moving the chopped up Zucchini from the cutting board and onto a plate. He was such a natural in the kitchen that Elena shook her head and murmured. "You look like you could have your own cooking show. Forget real estate."

"Yeah, I guess so." He smirked, glancing around the room and then resting his eyes on to her as she stood beside him. "I can't believe it is either." He replied as he looked away from Elena and sighed out deeply. "Ouch!" Elena suddenly shouted, leaning into the counter with a sheer look of pain in her eyes as Stefan gave her a perplexed and worried look.

"Are you okay?" He questioned in a concerned tone, his green eyes falling to her hand that was placed flatly on her stomach. It took her a moment to regain her thoughts as she closed her eyes and inhaled sharply through gritted teeth. "I'm fine. Our son just feels like he's attempting to kick a soccer ball inside of me. But, really it's my ribs."

Elena grabbed a hold of Stefan's damp hand and pulled it away from the cutting board as she placed it flatly against where she had felt the first kick. "Do you feel that?" She questioned, her eyes hopeful as they met Stefan's and she noticed the watery look in his gaze as the baby's movement increased while Stefan whispered. "Yeah."

"It's pretty amazing, isn't it?" Elena said softly as she felt Stefan place both of his hands against her stomach, leaning down to kiss the fabric of her shirt. She ran her fingers through his hair before he slowly lifted his head up and sniffled a little while staring at her. "We need to name him." Stefan suddenly said, smiling widely and wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. Elena nodded, opening her mouth to say something. But, Stefan's voice stopped her. "I want to name him." He said, kissing the tip of Elena's nose while he found her lips and left a slow and loving kiss upon them. "I promise it won't be an embarrassing name." He laughed, leaning his forehead against hers and smiling sweetly at her before he added in. "So, do you want to hear about the baby names I was researching while you were taking a nap?"

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts?**

**Reviews are always appreciated. And questions are as well. Please feel free to leave me a question if you have any on my ask about my stories: /BePassionate_24**

**Thanks for reading & like always, there will be more to come!**

 


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan Salvatore is a successful real estate owner with problems. An ex-wife who takes everything with her in their divorce, except for her dog. A brother who needs constant advice & a best friend who is secretly in love with him. But, what happens when Stefan makes an enticing deal with his newly hired dog trainer, Elena Gilbert? (Pairings:Stelena,Datherine,Klaroline)

**A/N: Hey all. So, I know this update is a bit short. But, I wanted to write some cute Stelena after reading my TL on twitter and finding out that the TVD episode once again was a total shit fest! Anyways, this update is all Stefan and Elena. I will be getting back to Datherine and Klaroline in the next chapter. :)  
**

**Enjoy & Thanks so much for all the love you guys shower me with in regards to this story. **

* * *

**Must Love Dogs Chapter Thirty-Five**

"Daniel." Stefan said, leaning against the kitchen counter and playing around with the toothpick in his mouth. Elena sat on the couch, her legs resting on the arm rest across from her as she flipped the baby book in her hands over and rested it against her stomach.

"Frank." She said flatly, hearing Stefan nearly choke on the toothpick. "That sounds like a mobsters name. I am not naming my son, Frank. He'll get his ass kicked out on the playground."

"Fine, how about.." Her voice trailed off as he watched her tap her fingernails against the hard cover of the book. "Sebastian." Elena simply stated, watching as Stefan rolled his eyes, slipping off his shoes and making his way to the couch Elena was laying on. He sat on the edge of the coffee table again, snatching the book away from her and flipping through a few more pages for himself until he spoke. "Sebastian sounds like something he can name his pet crab whenever we decide to get him one."

"Stefan! It's a cute name." Elena argued, rolling her eyes back at him and leaning back into the couch cushions. It had been a long day, and now and an even longer night. It was a little past 10:30 and Elena could hardly wait for this debate about baby names to be finished, they had been going at if for the last two hours. Elena turned her head slightly, staring at Stefan who was too engrossed into the baby names book which Bonnie had given them as a house warming gift and early baby shower present.

"Benjamin." Stefan suddenly blurted out, smiling at the name and turning to look Elena over as her eyebrows lifted. "What do you think about that name?" He asked as his hand slide off the page and he proudly grinned at her.

"Isn't that a clocks name in London or something? Klaus, would know. He'd probably also laugh if we named our son, Benjamin." Elena commented, shaking her head as she thought about Klaus and Caroline. She missed them, truthfully, she missed them all terribly and couldn't wait to have the baby so that they could move back to Florida, the place she had been the happiest.

"Fine. We'll have everyone call him Ben for short. But, his birth certificate will say Benjamin Salvatore." Elena sighed out deeply, reaching out her hand towards Stefan until he grabbed on to it and stroked the top of her hand.

"Okay. So, Ben Salvatore it is." Elena confirmed with a small smile, locking her eyes on to Stefan's green gaze and inhaling sharply as she added. "I've missed you so much." She watched him lean in towards her, kissing her cheek as he whispered into her ear. "I've missed you too."

Elena pulled back, securing her eyes on to him as she licked her lips and formed a serious facial expression. "You know the one thing we haven't done in our new place is christen it yet." Elena said with a mischievous stare as her nails racked across the back of Stefan's neck, the simple gesture sending goosebumps down his spine.

"Elena, a little reminder, babe. You are 7 months pregnant. Remember how we got into this whole thing to begin with?" Stefan asked her smirking, running his finger over her cheek while she blushed at the memory of them being together in his office and in the Porsche.

"Yeah. But, we could easily recreate all of that. You know, sex is perfectly fine when you're in the last stages of pregnancy." She argued. Not even really sure if that was true or not. But she was surely pretty damn desperate. Stefan noticed as she tried pushing herself up from the couch so that she could get closer to him. He stood up, brushing off his pants as he extended out his hands and helped her to her feet.

"It's your hormones going crazy." Stefan tried to reason with her, feeling her arms wrap around him, her stomach causing space between them as Stefan smiled down at her belly. "I don't want to hurt him or you." He said firmly, planting a kiss on her lips and taking a step back. Elena frowned, running her fingers through her hair agressively as he began walking away.

"But- where are you going?!" She stammered out, slowly walking behind him as he pivoted on his heels, unbuttoning a few of his buttons to his dress shirt.

"I was going to go shower, leave you to rest for a bit and think about what you just said to me." He added in, whistling out a breath.

"I'm not tired though." Elena whined, crossing her arms over her chest as Stefan slowly turned to lean his shoulder against the wall. He was smiling at her, trying his hardest to prevent himself from agreeing to what she had suggested earlier.

"Don't care. I'm going to go shower and when I come out of the shower, I want to see you in bed beside me, fully clothed or barely clothed. Your choice." He said playfully, watching Elena cover her mouth as she tried to stifle a laugh. "You sure you don't want company in the shower? Someone to scrub your back?"

"No." Stefan replied quickly, turning around and smiling to himself. He was playing hard to get and it was clearly driving Elena insane.

"Oh come on, I'll make sure to be gentle." Elena added, batting her eyelashes at him. Stefan reluctantly turned back around towards her, wiggling his index finger. "Nope. And, don't try to come into the bathroom while I'm in there, either. Remember, baby doll, I know all of your tricks and all of your games."

"All my tricks? I've got tricks and I play games. How so?" Elena asked him trying to act dumbfounded, shifting her weight as she placed her hands on to her hips.

"Care to explain that reasoning?" She added with a teasing tone, a sinister smile played across her lips as Stefan nodded, taking small steps back to her.

"Yeah, I'd love too." Stefan replied, smiling just as much as she was when he finally stood in front of her.

"Does it seem hot in here to you too or is that just my hormones?" Elena asked softly, moving her hands to the hem of her long stretchy yellow maternity top. She couldn't even see her damn feet, hell even trying to pull the top over her head was a challenge and just when she was about to abort her mission of trying to be sexy and undress herself for him. Elena felt Stefan's hands resting upon hers, lowering her shirt down.

"This is exactly what I mean. You are bad a propositioning me for sex." He laughed, moving her hands and placing them against the collar of his shirt as she felt his hands take over. "Allow me to show you how it's done." He whispering in a low raspy voice against her ear as she closed her eyes and breathed with an uneven breath.

"I." Stefan began to say, moving his lips to the base of her neck and leaving a gentle kiss there. Elena moved her neck to the side, allowing him to kiss the sensitive skin even more. He smiled against her flesh as he continued speaking. "Have." He added in, leaving another kiss. Elena sighed out a heavy breath, pulling him the closest that she could get him without feeling too far away as he kept working her up. "Missed. You." He said, backing away and hearing Elena choke out his name. But, the minute her mouth opened, Stefan placed his finger on to her lips and quickly replaced it with his mouth upon hers. "So. Much." He finished, backing away from her and turning to the hallway as he watched her stand frozen in the middle of the living room.

"That is how you rile someone up and watch their hormones go crazy. You darling, are clearly losing your touch." He winked, walking away from her and leaving her going crazy for his sweet caresses.

"I am not! Stefan, wait!" Elena was a bit pissed off when she shouted after him just as he placed his hand on to the door knob and turned to face her again when he heard her coming down the hallway and towards the bathroom.

"Yeah?" He asked her, attempting to hide the smile that was just slightly making it's way across his lips.

"I've missed you too!" Elena exclaimed, planting a sudden kiss upon his lips that made the door push back and they both stumbled into the warm feeling of the bathroom, hands roaming across their bodies in an attempt to take the fabrics off.

* * *

Elena's eyes shut the moment his lips kissed her shoulder. Stefan's fingers gently moved down to push back her long brown hair out of the way as he smiled against her flesh. "I love you so much." He whispered into her ear, taking another step backward while Elena turned to lock her eyes on to him and cupped his face into the palms of her hands. "I love you too." She stated, lifting up his chin with her fingertips as their lips met and she a left searing kiss on to his soft feeling lips.

Stefan's hands moved to the middle of her back, the fabric of Elena's shirt bunching up into them as he slowly began to remove it. She leaned against him, opening her eyes and watching his meet hers. "You're going to be an amazing father." She whispered in a sleepy tone as Stefan's hand moved a strand of her hair behind her ear again and he smiled sweetly. He took a moment to reply. But, when he finally did, Elena could hear the pure honesty in his voice. "And, you are going to be an amazing mother. I just know it. Our son is going to be one lucky baby." Elena's gaze followed the shirt in his hands, her shirt that he had finally managed to take it off as it fell to the ground. "You won't need that." He added in, bending over beside her and turning on the water, making sure it was warm Stefan stuck his hand underneath it and paused for a moment.

"Do you think that we're going to be alright?" Elena questioned with a hopeful glance as she watched Stefan unbutton his shirt, her heart racing when his stomach muscles tensed up with the feeling of her fingernails racking across his skin. Elena could her him inhale sharply when he glanced down at her and he said reassuringly. "We're going to be just fine, as long as we're together."

The tone in his voice made her heart race even more, his eyes full of admiration for the woman carrying his unborn son as she stood in a robe. Elena's hair was lowered and laying flatly across the hot pink robe the moment that Stefan turned back around and extended out his hand. "I know that I've said it before and I'm saying it again. I'm in this. I know that I wasn't before. But, I am in this because I don't want to give up on us anymore. You mean too much to me to throw what we have away." He replied, feeling her grasp on to his hand he carefully helped her into the bath tub.

"I think we should paint it blue. Like a light blue with dark gray line across it. Maybe even get one of those cute little rocking chairs in the corner of the room near the window so that we can open it up and listen to the birds every morning." Elena mused a few minutes later, leaning her head back against Stefan's shoulder when she lowered herself deeper into the tub. The white bubbles and warm water surrounding them made her sigh deeply as they both watched the popping of a few bubbles. Stefan laughed a little after he kissed the back of her neck. "We'd be hearing the traffic and smelling the food carts if we put the rocking chair near the window."

"Ha, okay. So, what do you suggest?" Elena asked him, feeling his hands tighten around her stomach and he kissed her shoulder, the small gesture sending a shiver down her back.

"I think we should move the crib closer to the door so that we can hear him when he starts to cry and then I think that the rocking chair should be in the middle of the room." He told her as Elena sighed, beginning to really tremble from the water that was beginning to get cold. They have been in the bath long enough for her hands and feet to start to look like shriveled up prunes. Although, neither of them cared because they'd been talking about the future, about all the things that both of them now seemingly wanted.

"We'll figure it all out. Let's just focus on the here and now." Stefan replied, kissing Elena's cheek and unraveling his arms away from her as she heard him point out simply. "It's getting late and you look exhausted."

Elena leaned back and out of the way as she watched Stefan exit the bathtub, suds were covering his toes when she leaned over and giggled. "I meant what I said about you being a great dad. I know that you're trying and I just, I wanted to say thank you." Elena stammered out as she watched Stefan wrap a towel around his waistline. He bent down towards her face and brushed his thumb against her cheek. "Thank you for staying." Elena choked out, tears streaming down her face which seemed to come out of nowhere as Elena felt Stefan's breath wash over her face when he added in quietly. "Always, I'd always stay for you."

Her voice broke the silent silence that had suddenly formed as she watched him walk to the bathroom door, a twinge of emotion escaped out while Elena said his name. "I wanted to stay for you. I never wanted to leave Florida after I met you, Stefan. I want you to know that I wanted to stay for you. But, Rebekah was tearing you apart and I couldn't stand by and watch her do it anymore. So, I packed my bags after we pushed each other away and I left because it was easier than watching you give up and her kill you alive. I want you to know that." Elena took a deep breath before she continued. "I'm not an easy person to love, neither of us are. But, along the way, I'm figuring it all out with you. I love you with my whole heart, Stefan Salvatore and I mean every word of it." She stated back at him, seeing him nod as he softly whispered out. "I know you did. And, I should have fought harder to keep you with me. But, that's why I'm here now, Elena. You won't get rid of me that easily. We're in this together now." He confirmed before excusing himself and leaving the room. Elena sunk back into the water as she watched the door shut and heard him saying that he was going to go get their bed ready and that if she needed anything to holler out his name.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? What did you all think about the baby name? :)**

**Reviews and comments are always appreciated!**

**Follow me on twitter for updates at:BePassionate_24**

**-More to come!-**

 


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan Salvatore is a successful real estate owner with problems. An ex-wife who takes everything with her in their divorce, except for her dog. A brother who needs constant advice & a best friend who is secretly in love with him. But, what happens when Stefan makes an enticing deal with his newly hired dog trainer, Elena Gilbert? (Pairings:Stelena,Datherine,Klaroline)

**A/N: Hey all! There's a little goodness for everyone in this chapter. ;) Anyways, I just wanted to say that there will be 4 more chapters left of Must Love Dogs before I bring it to a close.  
**

**Anyways, hope you all enjoy this update and thanks so much for reading!**

**Follow me on Twitter at: BePassionate_24 for updates!**

* * *

**Must Love Dogs Chapter Thirty-Six**

Whimpering cries had waken him up late in the night. Elena's tossing and turning had finally stirred Stefan awake and now, there he was staring at her as she slept soundly beside him. Stefan slowly lifted up his hand, caressing her cheek and hearing her groan out loud with a sweet sigh. "I know that you think marriage is pretty stupid. But, I'd die a lucky man knowing that you would ever agree to be my wife." Stefan said in a hushed and honest tone. There was something about waking up in the middle of the night beside the person you loved and knowing that every time you looked at them that you never wanted to see someone else beside you. There was something about that realization that hit him hard and in which he saw in Elena that made him feel exactly this way.

He leaned over slowly and kissed her cheek instead of waking her up just because he was bored and wanted someone to talk to. Stefan exhaled deeply, pushing the fallen covers up and placing them against Elena's bare shoulders again. It was early, a little after 5:30 in the morning and he couldn't seem to close his eyes and find peaceful slumber long enough to feel well rested. It didn't matter that the warm bed sheets seemed enticing or that he had been sleeping beside Elena. Stefan still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that in about less than 2 months from now, he was going to be a first time father.

The jitters were driving him nuts ever since he and Elena had talked about baby names and paint colors for the nursery. Everything was becoming a lot more surreal and part of him had figured that a lot of his restlessness had to do with the stress of it all.

"Can't sleep?" Elena's soft spoken and sleepy voice came echoing into the room as she found Stefan sitting on the couch, holding another parenting book in his hands that seemed in the distant like they were sharking.

"No." Was all he uttered out, not even wanting to remove his eyes from the book as he heard her slowly make her way towards him. Her hand brushing against the back of his neck when he finally turned around and heard her rummaging through their pretty bare cabinets. "I was going to go grocery shopping later today." He explained while watching Elena stand near the fridge, her eyes locked on to him as she yawned out a breath and smiled. "It's fine, just please tell me that we have some pickles and vanilla ice cream around here?"

Stefan stared up at her blankly after what she had just said. "Pickles and vanilla ice cream? That sounds really disgusting." Elena laughed as he made a sour looking face at her, and then continued to go back to reading the book in his hands. He could hear her in the background, moving things around and groaning in what sounded like utter despair when she didn't find the pickle jar she knew that they had.

"Where are they?" Elena asked him as she spun around on her heels, feeling a bit dizzy and sick to her stomach all at the same time. "I'm eating for two, Stefan. Please, tell me that we still have those sweet, savory and crunchy dill pickles that you bought to put on hamburgers and that I'm now going to use to put on top of my ice cream." The room fell silent as he slowly got up without a word. Elena could tell that he was probably a bit irritated with her just in the way he was moving with such tension in his body. But, she didn't care because when he finally reached up above the refrigerator to a small cabinet and brought them down into her hands, she was giddy inside. "Here." He replied, handing them off to her as their hands touched and she grinned widely.

"You are the absolute best!" She declared, putting the pickle jar down and leaving a kiss against his cheek as he coughed out a breath. "Elena," He paused, twirling his thumbs in a circular motion as she batted her eyelashes at him playfully.

"Yeah?" She asked with a hopeful tone in her voice and a sweet loving smile across her lips.

"What do you really think about marriage?" He suddenly asked, forcing her to raise an eyebrow at him. Was he really asking her opinion this early in the morning, surely this kind of talk could wait- couldn't it? Unless, he was going to...

Elena quickly shook the idea once more out of her mind. If Stefan wanted to get married to her, he would have asked her already. And, if she really wanted it too. She should have brought it up. Although, she did like living with Stefan the way that they were now. Maybe being married to him would make things even more complicated. Or, maybe- they wouldn't complicate matters at all. However, the unknown scared her and she really avoided wanting to find out.

"I'd love to be married one day, Stefan. To you. But, I just don't really think that marriages last too long nowadays. What if we wake up beside each other one morning and the first thing that both of us blurts out is "I've made a huge mistake!" She giggled at the thought as he moved to stand beside her, once again caressing her cheek and admiring how radiant she looked this early even if she had bags underneath her eyes and her hair was a disheveled mess. He still loved her.

"I don't think we would." He smiled at her, lowering his hand to the middle of her back as she leaned into him and exhaled deeply.

"I can't believe we're talking about marriage." He heard her say, closing her eyes to his touch while he kissed her temple and took a step back.

"Well, we kind of did things backwards, getting married would just make sense. I want Ben and you to have my last name. There are benefits of being married, Elena." Stefan told her, grinning a little and resting his hand against the middle of her back while he made a small circle upon the fabric of her shirt and then added in with a beaming smile. "Lots and lots of benefits."

"Are you proposing to me, without really proposing to me?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side and resting it against Stefan's shoulder as she waited for him to glance back at her. She could see the hope in his green eyes when he shrugged his shoulders back and said softly. "Maybe I am."

* * *

"Katherine!" Damon shouted, bending down and picking up what looked like his wife's t-shirt from the floor as he ran upstairs and called out her name again.

"In the bedroom!" Damon heard Katherine shout out as their bedroom door opened up just slightly and all Damon could see was his wife's leg rubbing up and down against the door frame.

"Nice to see you playing hooky this early in the morning, husband." She smirked, running her hand up and down his tie as she leaned into him and kissed his lips softly, pulling back for a minute to secure her eyes on to his face.

"What did your dad say about selling the business?" Katherine whispered against his ear while undoing a few buttons to his shirt. It had been too long since she'd seen him last. Okay, it had been more like six hours since Katherine had seen him last. Although, Katherine clearly didn't care because there was only one thing on her mind at the moment and it was keeping up with a schedule of sorts.

Damon suddenly removed her hands and inhaled sharply as she frowned at him. "Damon, are you going to talk about it or are we just going to stand here with me feeling completely ridiculous and lusting over you!" She exclaimed as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"He said that we should take over or sell it. Although, both of us would have to agree on selling it." He told her flatly, tugging off his tie and tossing it on to the floor as Katherine watched his movements. She was biting down on her tongue hard because the last thing she wanted to do was say something against her father in law. However, the urge of saying something was becoming too much to bear as she watched Damon walk past her and go into their bedroom.

"Babe, we're going to sell it. I don't give a damn what Stefan thinks anymore. This business was great when we were young and not so family oriented. I want us to do something else with our lives, Damon. I want to do something else with my life." Katherine uttered out, watching Damon slip off his shirt. Her heart raced and she could feel her body beginning to sweat from the display of him standing half naked in front of her, his hands on his belt buckle while he looked up at her and sighed.

"Baby, there isn't much that I can do until I get a hold of my brother and to be honest. Lately, getting a hold of Stefan has been pretty hard." Damon told her, stepping into the bathroom as Katherine sat on the edge of their bed, digging in his suit pocket for his cell phone.

"I'm going to call him and I'm going to tell him that if he doesn't agree to this that he's an even bigger idiot than I had previously thought!" She shouted out, hearing Damon laugh as he popped his head out from behind the door and glanced at her with pursed lips. "Don't do it, Katherine." He warned.

She shrugged her shoulders back. "And, why shouldn't I? Damon, this business was fun when Rebekah was around and it was great when we all got along and went out to party. But, you said it yourself. Everyone's moving on and we should too. Selling SD Realty would be the best decision that we've ever made together. It would be the best thing for everyone involved." She encouraged, hearing Damon scoff at her words.

"Tell that to my brother." He replied simply, going back into the bathroom as she stared down at the cell phone in her hands. "Oh, I sure will. I'll also make sure to tell him to bring his ass back home before I go over there and drag him back." She yelled, getting another laugh from Damon as her fingers flipped through his contacts and her thumb stopped at Stefan's name. She smiled to herself as the dial tone rang into her ears and his cheerful voice answered.

"Damon. It's been a while." Stefan said. Katherine leaned back into the bed, covering up her bare legs with the light turquoise colored robe she was wearing as she stared up at the ceiling and spoke to her brother in law.

"This isn't Damon. It's actually your other most favorite person on this planet. But, Shhh...Don't tell the baby mama. She'd get pissed." Katherine smile while she listened to Stefan laugh.

"Katherine. It's good to hear your voice." Stefan replied, hearing her sigh out a breath. "I miss you, terribly. I want you to come home, Stefan." Katherine suddenly admitted as the conversation went quiet for a minute. She could tell by the way he was breathing into the phone that he was thinking about her words and probably contemplating them too. But, her heart broke when he said that he missed her too, however he couldn't leave Elena at the moment just so that he could come back to his family in Florida.

"I can't just get up and leave this instant, Katherine. Elena and I going to be taking these parenting classes this week, her brother's coming over to help me with the nursery and-." She cut him, closing her eyes and thinking about how far he'd come since the last time they'd both had a deep heart to heart about his relationship with Elena.

"I know that you can't. And, I'm not asking you to do it this instant. But, there's something that we need to talk with you about, Stefan. And, it's going to require you coming out here to sign some paperwork." She informed him.

"What kind of paperwork? Katherine, what are you talking about?" He questioned as she exhaled deeply.

"I'm talking about your brother and I selling the real estate company, Stefan. Listen, I know that with selling it that it'd take a while to do just that because of all the legal action we'd have to take, the fees and assets, the purchase price and contingencies. The list of things to do before we sell is pretty damn huge. But, I think it's time that we all move on." She stated, hearing him quickly disagree with her.

"I'm not selling it, Katherine. If you and Damon don't want to work there any longer, just tell me. I can have Lexi take over in my absence until I'm able to move back to Florida." He replied, hearing her let out a laugh.

"And, that's just the problem. You keep handing your damn company over to a bunch of incompetent bimbos that have no idea what the hell they're doing and as result, our stocks and financial outlooks are slipping. Damon and I, we don't know what we're doing! I mean, yes. He's the Chief Operations Officer and part co owner of your real estate firm and Klaus is the Chief Financial Officer. But, you are the Chief Executive Officer. You're the CEO, Stefan. You're the damn boss and you should be here!" She shouted into the cell phone, getting irritated by his reluctancy.

"I know that and as the boss, I'm refusing to sell. Look, if we sold the business. We can't just live off of the money we have in our savings accounts for the rest of our lives. That will eventually all run out and we'd be left with having to go find work again, most likely working for someone else." He tried saying as she rolled her eyes and then asked him why he was so against the idea. Stefan sighed out a breath, glancing back over at Elena who was in the kitchen, looking over a recipe book and attempting to not burn down their kitchen. "I can't sell the business because I want to have something left over to hand to my son one day. I want to live comfortably with Elena and I want us to be financially secure."

Katherine lifted her body up slowly when she heard the door to the bathroom push open and Damon appeared with a towel wrapped around his waistline. He gave her a perplexed look while she rolled her eyes and simply stated. "Here, you talk some sense into your younger brother. He said he doesn't want to sell the company."

"Stefan." Was all Damon managed to say before Stefan dug right into him. "I haven't talked to you in weeks and the first thing the two of you call me up for is to tell me that you want to sell SD Realty. What in the hell, Damon!" He shouted out at his older brother.

"We've got a good reason behind it." Damon quickly said with a defensive tone as he heard Stefan go silent and tell him to explain whatever the reasoning was. Katherine watched with irritation as her husband ran his fingers through his damp hair and licked his lips. "We want to start a family, Stefan. Katherine and I want another baby and we've been trying since we went on our lovely vacation to Boca Raton. But, this business is stressing her out so much lately and it's stressing me out too. As a result, we just can't seem to find the right time to get pregnant." He replied with a flat tone. Saying it out loud made the realization a lot more real for Damon. Saying that he wanted to move on made everything feel like it was caving in on him. Although, he didn't care because he knew that deep down letting go of the business would be the best thing for him and Katherine to do.

"If you want to keep it, you can. But, I don't think that I want to work there any longer. I'm done, Stefan. I'm ready to step up and be a dad to my kid. My little girl who hasn't seen a lot of me since we took over this thing from our own father. I don't want Izzie growing up and saying that I wasn't there in her life because I was too damn busy stuck in my office all day." He explained, hearing his younger brother exhale heavily. Damon had a point and Stefan understood him now more than ever before. Maybe it was the fact that he was going to be a father himself or maybe it was the understanding that their children and their families mattered a lot more than a real estate firm that he could easily have someone else take over.

"I'm not saying that this has to be permanent, Stefan." Damon added in, inhaling sharply.

"I know." Stefan replied, nodding his head as he thought about it for a while. "Fine, how about we meet up with Lexi? I'll make arrangements to come out to Florida for next weekend and we can talk about it then."

"Fine. But, what does Lexi have to do with our business?" Damon questioned with a puzzled expression on his face as Katherine leaned against the door frame and anxiously waited for her husband to hang up the cell phone.

"I was thinking we could sell it to her." Stefan replied, quickly telling Damon that he had to get going because he and Elena were running late for an appointment. But, that he'd be in touch.

Katherine watched as Damon finally hung up the phone and laid back on to the mattress, a stressed expression on his face. "What did he say?" She asked him, crossing her arms and pushing away from the door as she came over to the edge of the bed.

"He said we should sell SD Realty to Lexi Branson." Damon recalled as he placed both of his hands on top of his head. His body suddenly stiffened when he felt Katherine climb on top of him and lay her head on to his chest, inhaling through gritted teeth. "Good, we should do just that then." She replied, tracing her finger across the bare skin of Damon's collar bone as she closed her eyes and lifted her head up.

"So, what are we going to do about our little problem in the meantime?" Katherine purred into Damon's ear as she moved her body so that she was now straddling her lap, her fingertips lingering over the towel that he had wrapped himself in.

"Katherine. I love you, sweetheart. But, not now. I should go call Lexi and see when she can meet with us." He stated, getting up and kissing her cheek as she sat in his lap. A clearly displeased look colored Katherine's features. She hated this, they were trying so hard to move on from being stressed out and go right into what she knew they both wanted. However, something seemed to always rear it's ugly head into their plans.

"I'm really getting sick of this. Damn it, Damon. We send our daughter off with Klaus and Caroline for the day and instead of getting peaceful and uninterrupted alone time with you. I get you all stressed out because of Stefan and now you won't even pay attention to me because your too damn busy thinking about that stupid business." She nearly screamed as she watched him get up and go back into the bathroom where he had left all of his clothing.

"What else am I supposed to do, Katherine?" He shouted at her as she rolled her eyes and pushed open the door to the bathroom, not even caring that he was practically naked before her eyes, it wasn't anything she hadn't seen before.

"What do you want?" Damon hissed out at her, irritation filling his tone as she watched him stand up straight with his boxers on, sweat dripping down his chest made Katherine exhale deeply while she took his hands away from his sides.

"I want you to shut up for once about work and I want us to act like we're still in Boca Raton." She smirked, taking his hands and placing them on to the strings of her robe as she watched his blue eyes fill with a bit of confusion. "And, what's going to happen once I stop talking about work?" He teased, licking his lips and closing his eyes as Katherine heard him let out an uneven breath.

She smiled widely, racking her fingernails up and down against the back of his neck while she closed the space between them and silenced him with a kiss. He was lusting after her, begging her for more the minute their lips parted and she caressed his face. "I'm going to make sure that I give you something else to focus on. Something that I know you like." She stated as she locked her eyes on to him and smirked with a mischievous grin when Damon asked in a low and dry voice. "And, what could that be?" He watched while she took his hand and turned her head so that he could lean down and kiss her neck. Katherine immediately felt Damon sucking his moist mouth and scrapping his teeth along her collar bone and down her shoulder as she stammered out. "Sex."

* * *

"Lunch is served!" Klaus announced with a bright smile, watching as Izzie picked at the broccoli on her plate and every so often, they'd begin to disappear underneath the dining room table. However, her sneaky movements stopped when she took a bite of one and made a disgusted face up at her uncle Klaus.

"Why do I gotta eat healthy stuff?" She whined, tilting her head to the side as Caroline smiled over at the dark and curly haired brunette little girl with her big curious eyes.

"Because it's good for you and don't you want to grow up to be a big and strong girl?" Caroline asked her as she looked over to feel Duke placing his paw on to her foot, exhaling heavily when he stared up at her with his big brown eyes.

"Izzie, have you been feeding Duke broccoli?" Caroline questioned, noticing pieces of what looked like the green vegetable stuck in the dogs dark brown fur.

"Noope." Izzie replied with a bashful smile, acting as if she wasn't the guilty party at all. However, the more Caroline examined the dog standing in front of her, the more she knew the little girl was lying.

"Honey, if you don't like it. You should have just said so." Klaus chimed in from the kitchen as he continued working on their lunches and signaled over for Caroline to come and help him. He smiled when she finally made her way to him and then he whispered into her ear. "Make sure she eats all of the food on her plate. Her mother says she eats way too much sugar at home and not enough good stuff. Like, the broccoli she clearly keeps giving to the dog."

"I love you." Klaus said to Caroline, instantly both of them stopping in their tracks when they heard the little girl at the dining table shout out. "Are you two gonna get married?"

Caroline's eyes widened, her posture instantly changed as she looked over at Klaus who had dropped the knife in his hands and shook his head while laughing. "Not anytime soon. But, maybe one day." He replied, looking back to see Caroline as stunned as he had been with Izzie asked the question.

"My daddy said that uncle Stefan and auntie Elena are gonna get married because auntie Elena has a baby growing in her belly." Izzie declared, dropping her fork down on to the light green colored plate mat underneath her plate before she added in proudly. "That means I'm gonna be a crouton!"

Caroline tried hard to stifle a laugh. But, the little girl's words were making her eyes tear up from preventing herself from laughing. "A what?" Klaus asked her, smiling at Izzie as she looked them both over and suddenly sunk down into her chair. With a small voice she repeated once again. "Daddy said that I'm gonna be a first crouton!"

Klaus moved out from the kitchen, smiling at her and slowly walking over to the table where she and Caroline had been sitting. "Darling, I think your daddy meant cousin. You and the baby are going to be first cousins." He tried explaining to Izzie as she slowly lifted up her body and sat back up straight. Izzie smiled at Klaus and gave Caroline a confused look while watching the blonde sniffle and try to catch her breath.

Caroline leaned over and placed her hand on to Klaus's as she continued to laugh a little bit and they both watched Izzie shrug her shoulders back. "Yeah, whatever. So, when are you two gonna get married?" She repeated once more, staring at them both intently while appearing to wait for a better answer than what Klaus had said before.

"Sweetheart," Caroline paused. Since she had been with Klaus. Caroline hadn't even thought about them getting that serious. She was just taking it all day by day and hoping that eventually, they'd get there. And, she knew that as much Klaus wanted to be a married man. He also respected her wishes and he wasn't pressuring her into being with him like that at all.

"One day, a long time from now. When your uncle Klaus and I decide to get married then I'll make sure that you'll be there too." She smiled, watching Izzie's face light up as she asked loudly. "Really?"

Caroline nodded sweetly at her, glancing back over at Klaus who looked more than relieved by Caroline's answer. "Yes, really." She remarked, pointing back to the three pieces of broccoli still on Izzie's plate as she tried bribing her. "Now, if you eat the rest of those. You, me and Duke can go on a walk on the beach." Those simple words were all it took for Izzie to clear her plate as she excitedly said. "Okay."

Caroline leaned back into her chair, feeling Klaus grab a hold of her hand again when he leaned over and whispered softly into her ear. "One day when we get married. I'm going to make sure that you have everything you've ever dreamed of. I can without a doubt promise you that, Caroline."

* * *

"Miss Gilbert." The nurse called out into the waiting room. Her eyes were scanning the small room with the few left over empty chairs as Stefan and Elena sat near the exit doors, holding hands and laughing about something with each other. They were completely oblivious to her name being called out in to the waiting room until Stefan heard it and nudged her shoulder.

"Do you want to come in with me?" Elena asked him, blushing a little and tightening the grip on his hand as Stefan leaned forward and looked over at the nurse as he whispered into Elena's ear. "Are you sure boyfriend's are allowed in the obstetrician's office?" He teased as she kissed his cheek and whispered back. "Of course. Now, come on so that we can hear his heartbeat and make sure everything's fine."

Stefan leaned back into his chair, getting to his feet briskly and then helping Elena up as she leaned against him and they passed by the nurse who was leaning her back against the door that lead into a long hallway of rooms. She looked Stefan up and down and then greeted Elena sweetly. "Elena, nice to see you again. Please, follow me." She instructed, still staring at Stefan who was biting his tongue to say something. However, he waited until the nurse comfortably settled them into the room and left them alone before he uttered out a word.

"Did you see the way she was looking at me?" He questioned, hearing Elena exhale deeply and watching while she placed her hands on to her stomach.

"She was checking you out. What's the big deal?" Elena laughed, lowering her head back on to the pillow behind her as she turned her face to see Stefan rolling his eyes. "No, she wasn't checking me out. Elena, she was looking down at your hand and then staring at me like she was going to gasp and say something along the lines of "Oh My God. You two aren't married and having a baby!"

Elena shook her head, laughing a little and trying to make a joke of the whole situation. "So what? I could have just as easily replied back. We love living in sin!"

"This isn't funny, Elena." He told her, closing his eyes and huffing out a breath as she heard him unzipping what sounded like his pocket. "Are you leaving me in here and going out to the car because you're pissed off that the nurse was staring at you all funny. Oh for goodness sakes, Stefan-."

Her voice went silent, her eyes glued to the silver diamond engagement ring in his hands as he bent down on one knee and smiled at her. "I know you think weddings are stupid and marriage isn't for us. But, how about we make it official, Elena? How about we start this whole being a real family the right way with you making the choice to be my wife?"

Elena's brown eyes grew, her vocal cords seemed paralyzed as she just sat there and stared at him. Although when she finally blurted out something, it wasn't really what Stefan wanted to hear. "You're asking me to marry you at my doctors appointment? Stefan, you could have at least waited until we got back into the car or back home to ask me!"

He laughed, tucking the ring back into his pocket as he got up off the floor and shook his head. "Well, I figured I could ask you now since we've done everything else fairly backwards in this relationship. Why not have a marriage proposal that's completely awkward and memorable all at the same time?" He joked with her as she inhaled deeply.

"Put that thing away." Elena stated simply while Stefan tilted his head to the side with curiosity at her words.

Elena smiled at him and cleared her throat to speak just as they heard a light knock on the door and a smiling and bubbly red head came marching inside the room with Elena's chart in her hands. "Elena. It's so nice to see you again."

"You redo that proposal when we get home and make it good!" Elena added in with a warning tone while her demeanor instantly changed as her eyes rested on to the smiling doctor who was washing her hands and just before she could ask who Stefan was. Elena quickly stammered out. "Doctor Fraser, nice to see you again too. That guy over there is my son's dad."

* * *

"And, that right there is the heart beat." Doctor Fraser stated as she slowly moved the wand around Elena's abdomen and turned back to the screen with a beaming smile on her face. "Baby Ben has a strong heart beat." She smiled, taking a warm cloth and wiping the cold feeling jelly off of Elena's skin as she pulled down her shirt and looked up at the pair. Stefan looked as if he was about to cry and Elena just looked relieved.

"I was worried about that you know. Worried that this late in the pregnancy that I was doing something wrong..." Her voice trailed off as she turned to feel Stefan grab a hold of her hand.

"You've got a healthy baby boy, Elena and you've got nothing to worry about." Doctor Fraser paused, glancing over Elena's chart and with a sweet smile she asked. "Would you two like to see him?"

Elena squeezed Stefan's hand tightly, exhaling deeply as she nodded. She couldn't fight the smile on her face even if she tried because she knew that this was going to be one of the very first times that Stefan had ever seen an ultra sound of their baby up close and personal; aside from the one she had sent him months ago.

"Yeah." He excitedly stated before Elena could even open her mouth.

"Great. Well, let me just write a few things down and we can get to it." The doctor smiled as she turned her back to the couple briefly, allowing them just a few short minutes of privacy.

"Thank you for coming in here with me." Elena whispered into Stefan's ear as he hovered over her face and attempted to steal a kiss.

"I wouldn't have missed this." He closed his eyes for a minute, it was almost like a painful memory was running through his mind as he uttered out softly. "I'm sorry that I wasn't here before. I shouldn't have allowed you to leave." He told her, feeling Elena tighten her grip against his hand as he caressed his thumb over her fingers.

"But, you're here now and that's all that matters." She corrected him, readjusting herself when doctor Fraser cleared her throat and smiled brightly once again at them both.

"So, are you ready to see your son?" She asked, watching them both nod as Stefan smiled widely at her and kept his grip on Elena's hand while speaking. "Yeah, we are."

* * *

He had left her to change back in the doctors office as he waited outside just a few feet away from the car that her mother had allowed them to borrow. It was an older looking BMW with black shiny paint and a busted up CD player. But, Stefan didn't care at all. It was odd, he thought. He much the materialistic things didn't seem to matter as much as they once did while he waited near the exit doors of the clinic.

"Ready to go?" Elena's voice came into ear shot as he felt his body shiver from the cold. He turned to glance over at her. It was raining out and the car looked as if it was a good 25 feet away from where they were standing.

"I'll go bring the car around." He blurted out, feeling a bit jittery as he thought about what he had almost done in the doctors office. He almost asked her to be his wife in there and for some reason, the thought of it now was making Stefan anxious with anticipation.

He paused for a moment, taking his jacket off and wrapping it around her shoulders while Elena clutched on to it and stared up at him with a worried glance.

"Are you alright? Ever since we saw the ultra sound picture and heard the heartbeat back there. You've been all quiet." She remarked as he turned away from her, pinching the bridge of his nose. He didn't say anything while his back was turned and his shoulders were hunched over. He was in too much of a shock to really say anything at all. However, he knew that if he didn't act quickly, Elena wouldn't let it go.

"Being in there with you just now. It made things a lot more real for me. I'm going to be a dad, Elena and I am terrified." He suddenly admitted which made Elena's eyebrows raise at him as she still held on to his jacket that was keeping her warm.

"You don't think I'm scared about everything too? Stefan," She stopped, licking her lips and exhaling heavily before shifting her gaze to be looking at him directly as people walked in and out of the building behind them.

"I'm just as scared as you are. Probably even worse. I never pictured myself being a mother this young. I'm not even 25 years old yet, Stefan. I know that people have kids way younger and all that. But, I just never felt ready and I don't think I ever will be. But, knowing that he's healthy and that he's okay brings me some sort of peace of mind. Because it makes me realize that maybe I can do this after all." Elena told him with a shaky tone in her voice as she inhaled through gritted teeth, fighting back tears.

"I know that's why you weren't able to sleep this morning, because you're scared. I could see it on your face. I know that you're scared and that neither of us know what it's going to be like. But, we're going to figure it out. And, Ben is going to turn out to be a wonderful and amazing little boy." She told him, closing her eyes and feeling a fresh new set of tears begin rolling down her already warm cheeks.

"I know he will be and I know you're scared too. However, you don't need to be because I'm right here, Elena. I am right here and I'm not going anywhere anymore. I promise you that. It's taken me a long time to grow up and to realize that there are more important things in life than just screwing around. Before I met you, we both know that I was a pretty big idiot. I still am. But, I'm working on being better." Stefan paused, taking her hands into his own as she glanced at him. "Are you-?" She began to ask as he lifted his hand up and placed his finger against her lips.

"Let me finish." He smiled, taking his finger away while Elena watched him bend down on one knee in front of what looked like a crowd beginning to form as a few of them kept walking by the couple. But, a few others stopped and looked on.

"I love you with everything I have and that is never going to change. I love you and I want to wake up with you and our son every morning of every day, I want to be by your side through the good and the bad times." He stopped, squeezing her hands and releasing his grip for a minute to wipe away her falling tears. Stefan got a little choked up too before he continued. "And, I love that you snore at night, I love that we can both laugh at stupid things, like the fact that you completely hate the idea of being married. That we can talk about our future together with our son with smiles on our faces. I love that even though I hurt you and I never meant to do it that you had enough love in your heart to bring me back into your life and give me a second chance. I love everything about you, Elena and I know that we're going to figure this all out together. So, those are just a few of the reasons why I love you and I'm hoping you'll spend the rest of your life with me." He told her, tears welling up into his eyes as he finally lifted himself up from the ground and squeezed both of her hands tightly, staring at her with a cautious look in his green gaze. Elena released the grip she held on his hands and gently wiped away her tears once more while she inhaled sharply. He could feel her warm breath tickling his neck as she kissed his cheek and whispered softly into his ear. "Yes. Yes. Stefan Salvatore, I'll marry you."

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? Did anyone get a little teary eyed at Stefan's proposal? Also, what about Damon and Katherine being all flirty. ;)**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

**More goodness to come!**

 


	37. Chapter Thirty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan Salvatore is a successful real estate owner with problems. An ex-wife who takes everything with her in their divorce, except for her dog. A brother who needs constant advice & a best friend who is secretly in love with him. But, what happens when Stefan makes an enticing deal with his newly hired dog trainer, Elena Gilbert? (Pairings:Stelena,Datherine,Klaroline)

**A/N: Hey all. Hope you guys enjoy this update! It has pretty cute moments within it.  
**

**Thanks so much for reading and enjoy. I will be posting the last chapter shortly.**

* * *

**Must Love Dogs Chapter Thirty- Seven **

It had taken weeks to get everything in order. Although, miraculously after jumping through a few hoops with selling SD Realty. Damon had somehow managed to get most of the paperwork done without Stefan's help. Now, the last step for him was to hand Lexi the keys and sign a few last minute papers before the transfer of ownership changed over to her management. "All you need to do is sign on the dotted line and it's yours. All of it." Damon told her, turning the paper towards Lexi and watching as she spun her thin golden colored hair in between her fingers.

"The transfer won't really be official for at least another few months. But, I am glad to take over as a replacement for Stefan until the paper's go through. Damon, I can't take this on all alone. It's a huge responsibility. So, I have a few connections which have said they'd help me out if I needed it." Lexi admitted, looking up at the glass windows that looked into the hallway. "Thank you, Damon. For this. Tell Stefan thank you too for giving me this opportunity earlier than expected. I promise that I won't change too much around here. And, you and Stefan will be welcome to visit anytime that you want." Lexi explained with a beaming smile as she watched Damon almost reluctantly hand him over the keys.

"Stefan still isn't really on board with this. But, it's for the best and I know that he'll understand." Damon paused, licking his lips nervously and tapping his fingers against the stacks of papers in front of him.

"Lexi, I'm not going behind my brothers back and selling this business because I'm a ruthless person. I'm doing it without him and handing it over to you because he said that you'd be the best one for this job. You know real estate, you know our clients and you know our families and you are going to do wonders for this place." Damon swallowed down the lump in his throat. Acknowledging the fact that in less than 48 hours, Lexi Branson would have full control over the place that Damon and Stefan raised themselves up by their bootstraps was a little hard to swallow.

"I just, I can't believe after all these years, after all the hand work and long hours my brother and I put into making this company what it is and what everyone in this state knows it as. That by tomorrow morning, I'm going to wake up without it. I'm just going to be a husband, a dad and a guy who has had his face plastered on few billboards around town for this company." Damon chuckled, placing another set of keys against the table and sliding them over to Lexi as she smiled at him with an apologetic look.

"You and Stefan have worked so hard and I think it's time you both just need a break. Go be with your families, go enjoy your hard earned money and take a vacation or something. But, if either of you ever need a job again. I'll be here and I'd gladly take you on as my advisers." She told him with an honest tone, leaning over the table and placing her hand on top of Damon's as he too smiled at her through tears in his eyes.

"Thank you, sweetheart. I'll make sure to be in touch with you and stop by to see how you're doing with this place. Just make sure that you've got a good team set up to help with all of it." He added in, signing one last paper and turning it back to her as he watched her lean back into her chair. Lexi was taking over Stefan's office and since Damon moved everything out by the request of his brother, it was bare enough now for her to start filling it with her own things.

Damon got up slowly from his chair, fixing his suit as he looked around the room quietly. "I'm going to miss this place. I really will. Be good to it." He told her with an honest tone, as she nodded and locked her eyes on to him.

"I will. So, will my new associates. You know, one of them is a Mikaelson." Lexi confessed, watching as Damon inhaled deeply and looked as if he was going to have a small heart attack.

"Relax, it's not Elijah or Rebekah. Truth be told. I wouldn't let him or her in this place after what both he and Rebekah did to you and your brother. And as far as Rebekah goes, I'd arrest her ass for trespassing." Lexi smiled, watching Damon tilt his head to the side in confusion. "If it's not Elijah. Then, who is it?" He asked, clearing his throat and smiling as she sighed out a breath before replying with a grin.

"His name is Kol Mikaelson and he starts next week. I haven't met him yet because he does most of his deals in Boston. However, he heard about me and your firm. So, Klaus called me up and told me that his brother is looking for a new place to work. He's got a lot of years of experience and then, I said that I'd like to interview him." She smiled brightly as Damon nodded and tapped his hand against the wooden door frame.

"I'm happy for you, Lexi. You deserve this and I'm sure you and Kol will do great things for this place." He replied to her, turning to exit her office as he closed his eyes for a brief moment when he added in. "Good luck with everything and if you need me. You know where I'll be."

"Damon," Lexi paused, calling out to him and watching as he turned around.

"Tell Katherine to call me sometime and please keep in touch. I've always thought that you two were great for each other. It was Rebekah who spun the lies about me not liking her when I met her two times at a fundraiser. I think Katherine's a force be to reckoned with and she's one hell of an amazing person. Plus, she's smart too. She married you." Damon chuckled at her words, waving her off as he walked away and over his shoulder he shouted. "I'll tell her. Take care, Lex."

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" Katherine asked, brushing her teeth as Damon slipped behind her. She felt his hands moving to lay across her stomach when she lifted up her head and looked into the mirror to see Damon smiling so wide that it looked as if his cheeks hurt.

"It went great. Lexi's going to have a great team. One of the guys is Kol Mikaelson, Rebekah and Elijah's youngest brother." Damon explained, feeling Katherine's body tense up. She knew Kol, she knew him well and she had always thought that Lexi would be perfect for the 28 year old, flashier and much more sociable and handsome Mikaelson brother.

"Really?" She asked, dropping her tooth brush into the holder beside the sink and wiping her hands on the towel to her left side.

"Yeah. I think it's a great idea." Damon replied, kissing the back of Katherine's neck while he felt his wife relax into him.

"Good, Lexi needs someone like him to push her buttons a little." Katherine replied, turning in Damon's arms to face him as he secured his blue gaze on to her.

"So, what are you going to do tomorrow morning on your first day of being a free man." She asked him, tracing her fingers against his jawline as Damon kissed her lips quickly. Katherine watched him back away as he looked up at the ceiling for a moment and then he pursed his lips together.

"I was thinking our beautiful family could go out to the beach and have breakfast at that new place near Key West that's close to Stefan's condo." Damon suggested as Katherine leaned forward and placed her arms against his shoulders while smiling at him.

"I'd like that. Just the three of us." Katherine said, pulling herself against Damon's chest as he held her tightly and whispered into her ear. "It's been too long since we've been a family together, Katherine. And, I promise that from now on. I'm going to make up from everything that I've missed out on with you and Izzie."

"I know." Katherine replied simply, backing away briefly and giving him a sweet smile. Damon reached out to her, spinning her back towards him and watching Katherine lean forward while she spoke against his lips before her mouth meet his. "I've missed being a family with you too."

* * *

"Momma! Look at the birds!" Izzie shouted out, running up and down the shoreline as Damon held Katherine's hand tightly and she watched their daughter run towards the flock of seagulls.

"Stay on the sand!" Katherine shouted out towards Izzie. She was holding her white flip flops in her hands and chasing all the birds that had been flocked around a few pieces of bread.

"Okay, momma!" Izzie shouted back, making airplane noises and giggling loudly as the cold water touched her bare feet.

"So, I'm finally a free man." Damon said, pulling Katherine close into him and kissing the side of her face as she nuzzled her body closer towards his. The winds had begun to pick up and it was starting to get a bit colder as they walked along side the shoreline.

"You sound like you just got out of jail after serving a 25 year sentence." Katherine joked, getting a nudge on her shoulder from her husband as he exhaled deeply. The sand was still warm under their feet as Damon and Katherine walked together, stealing glances over at each other like they were still young teenagers who were madly in love with one another.

"It was like a life sentence. That god awful office kept me away from all of this. From you, from our daughter. I'm finally free to enjoy it all." He smiled, seeing Katherine smile back at him. She was glad too. Being happy was an understatement when she knew that Damon would be spending a lot more time with both of his favorite girls.

"So," Katherine paused, keeping her eyes on Izzie. She was smiling at Damon as he reached out his hands to her and she grabbed a hold of them. Her brown eyes filled with a sweet admiration for her husband as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I'm a lucky man to have you in my life, Katherine." He whispered against her ear as he felt Katherine wrap her arms around him and kiss the side of his neck. "And, I am a lucky woman. Because I have you and I have our beautiful daughter." She said, watching Damon back away with a smile on his face.

"When are we going to add another baby?" His question made Katherine become completely frozen, her arms sliding away from Damon as she looked out in the distance, noticing that Izzie was now sitting in the sand and had just started to make a sand castle.

"Soon, I hope." Was all Katherine replied before Damon watched with a bit of confusion while she turned away from him and ran towards their daughter, scooping her up into her arms while Katherine spun Izzie around in a circle. He could hear their laughter as he too ran up behind them and heard Izzie yell out with an excited tone. "Come on daddy, build a castle with me!"

"Okay." Damon replied with a beaming smile, kneeling down into the damp sand and watching as Katherine rolled up her sleeves as she nudged his shoulder. "Yeah, daddy. Build a castle with your daughter." She added in teasingly, watching as Izzie plopped down into the sand while she sat across from him. Damon's eyes swept across Izzie and then back to his wife as he closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of the beach atmosphere. He was a lucky man indeed, he thought as he took a pile of sand and asked Izzie with a sweet lingering glance. "Baby girl, what kind of castle do you want me to build you? I can make you anything you want, I have all the time in the world to build sand castles with you."

* * *

"Stefan!" Elena screamed out in anguish, clutching on to her stomach with tears welling into her eyes as she heard him run into their living room. Elena's hands were shaking, her eyes glazed over with tears and she was nearly doubled over in pain. "What's wrong? Elena, tell me what's wrong!" He exclaimed, trying his best to stay calm and put on a brave face. But, he could tell by the look of fear in her eyes that something wasn't right.

"I think my water just broke. But, it's too soon. Stefan, it's too soon!" She repeated, reaching out for him as she began to sob against his shirt. He pressed his lips against the top of her head, brushing back a few strands with his finger tips as he exhaled deeply into her hair. "We're going to be okay. Everything is going to be just fine. Let's get you to the hospital, okay?" He told her calmly, waiting for her sudden contractions to pass before he helped her up and ran back into their bedroom, grabbing her emergency over night bag that they had packed together.

"It hurts, It hurts so bad!" Elena began to cry, feeling him lift up his hand and caress her cheek as Stefan locked his eyes on to her and gave her a tearful glance. " We need to go now. Okay, sweetie. We need to go to the hospital." He said hurriedly, helping her out of the apartment and slowly towards the car. Elena nodded, breathing deeply through her nose as Stefan helped her into the car and nervously ran over to the other side of the BMW.

Stefan's hands trembled as they put the keys into the ignition and he put the car in reverse. He didn't even wait for the engine to warm as he heard Elena cry out in pain. "Please hurry." She whispered, closing her eyes and placing her hands on to her stomach as Stefan swallowed down all of his doubts and fears while holding on to her left hand, her engagement ring digging into his skin. He glanced over at her nervously, trying to not show how scared he really was because in less than a few hours, Stefan was going to be a first time new father.

* * *

Hours had passed and in the early morning, Elena finally heard the words she was hoping to hear. "One more big push!" Stefan heard as Elena's sobs filled the room and she exhaled heavily, tears streaming down her face when it was finally all over with the last few words of encouragement for the nurses and doctor that surrounded them. They both froze the moment they heard a roaring sound of a baby's first breathes after a few minutes. "It's a boy!" Doctor Fraser announced while she held the reddish and slimy looking baby up in the air and then handed him over to a nurse in the room so that they could clean him up before he was rushed back into a room for observation.

"You did amazing." Stefan whispered into Elena's damp hair as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Elena's exhausted sounding voice was scratchy as she told him that she loved him and that she was scared for their son.

"He's going to be okay." Stefan replied reassuringly, holding on to Elena's hand as he helplessly watched the nurses rush Ben out of the delivery room after cleaning him up so that they could monitor his temperature and vitals.

"I know he will. I love you." Elena said with a tired tone, her eyes starting to become heavy as Stefan heard the nurse come back inside of the room, preparing to move Elena to the recovery room. He released her hand, kissed her lips gently as he replied back. "I love you too."

"I'll see her later after I call my brother. I'd rather just let her rest than bother her." Stefan told the nurse who held Elena's chart in her hands. Stefan watched as she nodded and then suddenly told him to follow her outside of Elena's hospital room so that the doctor could talk to him privately about his and Elena's son.

"Mr. Salvatore. Congratulations are in order." Doctor Fraser smiled, slipping off her blue face mask as Stefan took off the light blue hairnet which had been on top of his head for the last few hours since a nurse had told him he could come in and see Elena while she was in the delivery room.

"Thank you." He replied tiredly. It had been a long few hours and even though Stefan already knew that Doctor Fraser was going to tell him that Ben was born 2 months early. He was scared to death about her telling him something else was wrong with his son.

"How is he?" Stefan asked with a frantic tone, watching her smile at him.

"He's smaller than an average baby born at full term. Although, his vitals and temperature have all become regulated and I think he's going to be just fine. You know, Ben seems like a fighter. He's fairly healthy for being 2 months premature. However, he's not really out of the woods yet. Mr. Salvatore, your son will need to be in the hospital for a weeks longer than Elena, just as precaution." She explained, watching Stefan's green eyes fill with a bit of relief. He couldn't wait to return to Elena's room and tell her the news. Even though he knew Ben was going to be in the hospital for a bit longer, knowing that he seemed to be in fairly good shape was a big worry lifted off of the young father's shoulders.

"Congratulations, once more and I'll be in her room to check on you all in a few hours before my shift ends." Doctor Fraser said smiling, patting Stefan on the shoulder and leaving him alone as he stood in the hallway, glancing over the small babies that were all wrapped up in pink and blue blankets. Stefan smiled as his eyes swept over each one of them.

"Damon?" Stefan questioned while placing his cell phone into his hands, feeling it buzz frantically before he answered it with a relieved tone.

"How is she? How's Ben?" Damon asked with a worried tone, hearing his younger brother choke back what sounded like tears as he stated with a smile on his face. "Elena's in the recovery room and I haven't held Ben yet because as you know, he was born a little earlier than we thought he would be. But, he's okay. Damon, he's okay and I can't wait until we bring him home so that I can hold him and just be with him."

"I know." Damon replied back simply, fighting back tears of relief himself as he thanked god for Elena and Ben being alright.

"They need to keep him here for a while. But, I plan on coming here every day until he's released." Stefan pointed out, running his hands through his hair as he heard Damon reply back softly. "And, Katherine and I will be there with you and Elena. Stefan, he's your son and he's my nephew. We can't give up on him."

"Damon," Stefan paused, glancing down at his shaking hands as his brother took a deep breath too.

"Yeah?" Stefan heard him answer.

"I love you and thank you for never giving up on me." Stefan told Damon simply, as if it was something they always said to one another and not something within the moment.

Damon laughed a little, wiping away his own falling tears as he added in with a voice that was fighting back even more tears while he said. "I love you too, Stefan and I know for a fact that Ben is going to be the luckiest little boy around having you as his father. Congratulations, little brother."

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts?**

**Reviews are always appreciated!** **:)**

 


	38. Chapter Thirty-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan Salvatore is a successful real estate owner with problems. An ex-wife who takes everything with her in their divorce, except for her dog. A brother who needs constant advice & a best friend who is secretly in love with him. But, what happens when Stefan makes an enticing deal with his newly hired dog trainer, Elena Gilbert? (Pairings:Stelena,Datherine,Klaroline)

**A/N: So, here it finally is, the last chapter which takes place 2 months later after chapter 37!**

**I know that I said "Must Love Dogs" would have a few more chapters. However, I ended up combining a few ideas and come up with this. I just wanted to say thank you all for your encouraging words and reviews. I wouldn't have written this story for this long if you all hadn't loved it so much. With that being said, just a quick shout out to **JRdrgzXO** for her continuous support and allowing me to rant when this story got frustrating with ideas at times. Thank you, Jacquelyn! You're the best!**

**Once more, thank you all for the support and for reading. Hope you like the last chapter of "Must Love Dogs" it's truly been amazing for me to write. :')**

* * *

**Must Love Dogs- Chapter Thirty-Eight **

_**2 Months Later...** _

"So, what are the results?" Katherine asked, ringing her fingers together until she could hear her knuckles snap. Her feet dangled and hit against the exam bed as an older blonde woman glanced over her chart with a smile.

"You're pregnant." She told her, watching as the brunette's eyes grew wide and she sniffled a little. "Really?"

"Yes. Congratulations, Mrs. Salvatore." She smiled, watching Katherine turn around and grab her purse from behind her.

"I need to call my husband and tell him the great news." Katherine said, wiping away her tears as she got down from the exam table and thought about giving her doctor a hug. However, the serious look on the woman's face changed her mind.

"Be sure to do that. Have a wonderful day, Mrs. Salvatore." The doctor said, watching as Katherine smiled back at her before exiting the room. "You too."

Her hands shook with excitement as she dialed Damon's cell phone number while walking out of the offices. Katherine smiled the whole way until she came into the parking lot and heard Damon's husky voice answer the phone. "Hello beautiful."

"Hi babe." Katherine replied simply, choking back on her tears as Damon breathed deeply.

"How did your doctors visit go?" He asked her with a curious and anxious tone as Katherine's shaking hands opened the car door and she excitedly said. "It went amazing. I have something to tell you when I get home though."

Damon was quiet for a little while, his mind playing around with the idea of what Katherine seemed to be hiding from him. "I can't wait to hear the news." He smiled as she giggled into the phone. "And, I can't wait to tell you."

* * *

The drive home seemed longer than usual as Katherine ran out of the car and straight into the house. "Izzie! Damon!" She shouted out into the quiet house as she frantically searched for her daughter and husband.

"I just got back from dropping Izzie off at my mother's. She wanted to spend some time with our daughter." Damon informed his wife as Katherine frowned a bit and then looked up to see Damon sitting on the couch, a football game was playing on the TV in which he seemed to be completely mesmerized by.

"Can you turn that off for a minute. We need to talk." Katherine said, folding her arms across her chest as Damon's blue eyes shifted upwards and he leaned back into the couch cushions, telling her to sit down beside him because she was shaking.

"I'm sorry." Katherine laughed nervously, feeling Damon's hands on top of hers as he tried his best to calm her down. She closed her eyes while his other hand caressed her cheek and he smiled at her gleefully. "What's going on sweetheart?" He asked.

Katherine's eyes were brimming with unshed tears as she inhaled sharply and then she announced. "I didn't just go to the doctor for a regular check up. Damon, I went because I've been having morning sickness and I wasn't sure at first if it really was what I thought it could be. So," She paused, staring up at Damon who was smiling widely at her with a look of total shock on his face. "We're pregnant?" He asked with a sweet and adoring gaze.

Katherine nodded. "Yes, baby. We're going to have another baby girl or a baby boy. It's still too early to really know the gender of the baby. But, Izzie's going to be an older sister either way." Katherine rambled on through her tears at the thought of her little girl taking on the role of being a big sister.

Damon sat beside her for a long time, stunned by her words as he pulled Katherine into him and kissed the side of her face. "I love you and no matter what the baby is. I just want us all to be a happy and healthy family." He smiled as she too agreed with him.

"I can't wait for you to be a father again and this time you don't need to worry about missing out on things because you won't be working so much." She added in, feeling Damon's hand make small circles against her arm as they sat on the couch and Katherine rested her head against his shoulder while he smiled at the thought. "Yeah, and I can't wait for it either." Damon confirmed, pulling her even closer to him and resting his hand gently on her flat stomach as he smiled with watery eyes at his wife when he stated. "Katherine Salvatore, I love you and our children are the luckiest kids alive with a mother as amazing as you."

* * *

Elena's bottom lip shook as she looked at Stefan through watery eyes. Closing her mouth quickly because she wasn't even really sure of what she wanted to say. Stefan was standing in their bedroom holding Ben in his arms, rocking him back and forth. He had been encouraging Elena to engage with their son. After being born two months early, Ben hadn't suffered that many health problems and they were both thankful for him being a fairly health and thriving baby boy. However, ever since they had brought him home, Elena began withdrawing herself from him and Stefan was taken back by it. She seemed completely detached. It broke his heart to see her this way, he hated that she seemed so different than what she had been like just months before. She was happy, excited and could barely wait for them to start their lives together as family and to fill her new role of being a first time mother.

"I was going to go call my brother and see how the house hunting was going, maybe call your mom to help out with Ben today." Stefan suggested as he cradled their son in his arms and stared down at the sleeping baby. Ben was beautiful, his son was warm and smelled amazing because of his baby shampoo. He was a bit smaller than most of the babies that had been at the ward. Although, the doctor and nurses had reassured Stefan and Elena that he'd grow into a being a strong baby within time. It didn't matter that Ben woke Stefan up at multiple times during the night. He didn't care when he got up with the fussy baby and rocked him gently in the nursery until he fell asleep again. It didn't bother Stefan either, that he had bags underneath his eyes because all he wanted to do, was be with his son every chance he got and lately with Elena being in the state she was. Stefan had taken on the responsibility of care taker.

"Elena, babe. I know that you need time. I know that getting used to the baby and our new place is an adjustment. But, you haven't held him since we brought him home from the hospital, you haven't breast fed him and they say that-." Elena's sharp voice broke the sudden tension between them as she glared up at Stefan as if he had cursed her mother's name in vain.

"They say what? Huh? Since when have you become an expert in all things that a mother should know?" She hissed at him as Stefan took a step back and began turning away from their bed.

"It's been two months. Two months since our son came home from the hospital with a clear bill of health and you haven't even spent that much time holding him. Elena, he needs his mother."Stefan commented in a hopeless tone, his eyes narrowing down to the baby in his arms as he thought about all the things they had been through since Ben had been born.

Stefan had thought they were fine, he thought that they'd make it and for a while. They were happy, deep down he knew that they were because he could see it on Elena's happy face and in her loving brown eyes. That was until Elena started experiencing migraines all the time and began having mood swings and then the lively spark she once had, the smile she once wore around everyone began to disappear just like a fading star in the night. Although, the final blow had come just a few weeks ago when she began distancing herself from him and from the baby. Elena didn't even dare look at Ben at all anymore and she didn't even want to hold him or engage with her son like she once had done. It broke Stefan's heart because he had tried so hard to help her cope with her feelings and get to the root of her problems. However, when she said that the thought of her being a mother repulsed her and that she wasn't good enough to take all of the pressure in which the title carried on. Stefan was finally beginning to lose all hope and that's when he knew he couldn't help her fight it whatever dark demons she had within herself anymore. This disease that had began taking over her life, this sadness within her was something that she had to learn to fight off alone and as much as it broke his heart, Stefan knew that she was the only one who could cure herself. Even if it took years though, he still wanted to try and help her pull through.

"I just miss talking to you like we used to do." He told her, pivoting on his heel to see her sink back into the bed and bury herself into the covers. Elena sighed out deeply, turning away from him as she heard him leave the room for a few minutes. Maybe if it was better to stay silent, maybe admitting the truth to herself and saying that she had developed postpartum depression a few months after giving birth to Ben, would make things one hundred times worse. So, she hadn't taken the doctors advice and she hadn't really taken care of herself in the process, including Ben. Stefan did most of the work already and she knew that he hadn't signed up for playing the role of both mother and father, which made her feel even more guilt ridden.

"I'm sorry, alright? I'm sorry that I'm such a disappointment to you and to our son." Elena cried into the pillows, hearing his foot steps come back inside the room as he sat on the edge of the bed, without the baby in his arms. He looked helplessly at her. Stefan would have given anything in this world to just have her be herself again and happy as she had been just months before she began to change.

"Are you going to leave me?" She whispered into the pillow, burying her makeup smeared face into the white pillow case beneath her head.

He exhaled deeply, rubbing her back gently. "No, sweetheart. I'm here to stay, remember?" He paused, closing his eyes and trying his hardest to not cry in front of her when he added quickly changing the subject. "I put Ben down for a nap. Elena, tell me what I can do and I'll do it. I'll do anything to make you feel better." He told her. At this point, he would have really given it all up just to see her lovingly smile at him.

"I can't do this." She replied, turning to him as her eyes glazed over with tears and she gripped on to his hand tightly when Stefan asked."What do you mean?"

"I don't think I was ever cut out to be a mother, Stefan." Elena admitted with a sorrowful tone, securing her eyes on to him and slowly lifting up her body from the bed as Stefan pushed back from her, releasing her hand. "Sweetie, what are you saying?" He asked as Elena swallowed back her tears and with a quivering bottom lip she uttered out. "I'm saying that Ben's better with you than he is with me. It's not that I don't love him. Stefan, I love him. I do. I just, I feel like he isn't mine. Like, I'm not the one who gave birth to him." She sobbed, clutching on to him as he held her closely.

"You're just tired, that's all. You just need some sleep. Your his mom and he loves you." He reassured her, leaning her back into the bed and kissing her forehead as Elena watched him slowly get up.

"Stefan." Elena's voice was weak as he got up and stood near the door again, turning back to look at her.

"Stay. Please, just lay here with me." Elena hated that she was begging him to be with her. But, she needed it. She craved affection and the need of being close to him. After having Ben she had thought that things would be better, that they'd be happy and finally get to move out of Portland. However, as the weeks began to pass, Elena had began to feel like everything was caving in on her while she tried caring for Ben and then it all began to feel like it was too hard to breathe and too hard to handle.

"Okay." He said softly, pushing back the covers and laying beside her. He felt her rest her head against his chest as she scooted her body closer to his. Stefan lifted his arm up, watching her head rest in the curve of his shoulder. "I love you so much." He told her softly, kissing the top of her head as Elena closed her eyes and laid silently beside Stefan. There wasn't much that she wanted to say. She just wanted to be near him in the moment without any words. Maybe it was because she didn't know how to really say them anymore without them fighting constantly about things.

"I want you to know that I'll do anything in my power to help you get better. Baby, you and our son are my life now. You know that right?" He asked her, watching her gaze shift up as he felt her take a hold of his hand and intertwine their fingers.

"I know. But, you can't be the one to save me." Elena whispered softly, drifting off to sleep in his arms as he held her closely while tears began to trickle down his cheeks. He couldn't understand what was going on or what she meant by those words. However, he knew that as much as he wanted her to be wrong about saying it. Stefan knew Elena was right. She needed to be the one to save herself from the demons she was clearly battling from within.

* * *

A few days had passed sine Elena's achingly painful episode and as the light shined in from the blinds, leaving their faces a bit sun kissed. Stefan rolled over into her and pulled her close. She turned around in his arms. Since the baby had been born, it was the first time in months that they had woken up together without being interrupted and in the same bed. Stefan had been sleeping in their guest room because he didn't want to wake Elena up when he would go to their son for his changing of diapers and feedings which were at all hours in the night. It was the first time in weeks that Elena had woken up with a smile spreading across her lips too and part of Stefan had hope that may be she was getting better after all.

"Good morning." He whispered into her ear, kissing the tip of her nose as his arm lazily draped over her back, making small circles against her skin.

"Good morning." Elena replied back, placing her hand on to his cheek as she leaned into him and kissed his lips gently.

"We should do something fun today. Maybe take Ben around town and downtown to a park. There's these boats coming in near the pier that we can go watch."Elena suggested, a glistening of hope in her brown eyes that had lately seemed so vacant and distant.

"I'm better today. I'm okay." She reassured him, leaning over and placing her hand on top of Stefan's while she got up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed and on to the floor.

He inhaled sharply. Klaus was coming into town and Stefan had told him that they could meet up for lunch later today. He'd forgotten about it clearly and now he felt like a jerk for saying anything at all to Elena whom he truly believed was doing a bit better. She seemed like her old self, even if it was for the briefest of moments.

"Babe, Klaus is coming into town and I said we could meet up for lunch or a late dinner. He's got a lay over of two hours. So, I was going to see him for a bit. I haven't seen him in months, Elena." Stefan replied as Elena glanced down at the engagement ring on her hand, inhaling deeply and turning to Stefan with a sudden smile on her face.

"That's fine. Stefan, go and have some fun with him. You and I can plan something later for the evening." She said, glancing back to see a flooding of relief across Stefan's facial expression.

"Okay." He replied, pulling her back towards him and kissing her neck while he felt her body relax at his touch. Elena placed her hand against his cheek and exhaled. "I've missed you." Stefan said, watching Elena's hand slip away right after he left a kiss upon her wrist.

"I'm right here, Stefan. I didn't go anywhere." Elena told him with a small giggle as she pushed away from him for a moment and turned in his arms. Their eyes were deadlocked on each other as she reached out with her other hand and touched his face with delicate fingertips.

"I've missed you too." Elena replied back, her eyes glazing over with tears as she leaned into him and left a kiss upon his lips just as they both heard Ben's echoing cries flood into their bedroom.

Stefan smiled at her, brushing his fingers sweetly across her face as he backed away and jumped off the bed. "I got him." He stated, swallowing the lump in his throat as he stopped near the door for a moment and glanced over to see Elena lay back into the pillows behind her. She was content and for the smallest moment in time, Stefan had finally saw her old self return.

"He's lucky to have you. Such an amazing father." Elena pointed out, watching Stefan blush a little as he nodded and opened his mouth to speak. "It's a huge adjustment. But, we're going to be okay." He bolstered as Elena watched him disappear out of view and under her breath she whispered. "I know. I know that you will be."

* * *

"Stefan!" Klaus shouted after him, patting the empty bar stool seat beside him as Stefan smiled up at his old friend and slide into it.

"How long is the lay over in Portland?" He asked, watching Klaus with a beaming grin as he folded his hands in front of him and laughed. "I just got here, mate. I haven't seen you in over seven months and you're asking when I'm leaving? That's not really something you say to an old friend, Stefan." He joked, patting Stefan's back and giving me a bright smile. "I've missed you." He could hear Klaus admit as he leaned over the bar table and looked around the restaurant. It was just the two of them in the small space as he looked at Klaus and exhaled deeply. "I've missed you too."

Klaus lifted up his two fingers, calling the bartender over as they both watched the young light brown haired man walk over to them with a notepad in hand. "Can I get you both something?" He asked, tapping his pen against the wooden table in front of them.

"Yeah, a scotch on the rocks for me and for my friend-." Stefan cut him off before Klaus could order as he glanced down at the promise ring on his own hand and said simply. "I'll have a diet soda."

Klaus stayed quiet for a while, not really sure of what to say as he waited for the bartender to leave and once he did, his attention went straight back to Stefan. "You know, there once was a time where you hated diet soda and loved getting drunk with me. As I recall, it wasn't that long ago." He joked, nudging his best friends shoulder playfully.

Stefan shrugged his shoulders back. "I have responsibilities now, Klaus. I have a son and fiancee waiting for me at home. She's not doing well and I'm worried about her. The doctor said that they think her symptoms will pass over time. Elena's not just moody. There's something else wrong. Her doctors says that it's postpartum depression and that it's common in some new mothers." He cleared his throat, trying to explain further in detail.

"I'm sorry, mate. I hope she gets well soon. How's Ben doing?" Klaus asked him with a concerned tone as he inhaled through gritted teeth at the thought of Stefan's stressful situation.

"Ben's good. He's amazing. I never thought I'd love anyone more than I love Elena until I held him in my arms for the first time after he was discharged from the hospital. He's going to be a wonderful little boy and I can't wait for Elena to start feeling better so that we can watch him grow up together." He paused, licking his bottom lip as their drinks came and Stefan held on to his ice cold soda for a minute before continuing to talk.

"Once Elena gets better we're planning on moving back to Florida. I still have the old condo there and Damon said that Rebekah didn't ruin it too much. There are a few minor repairs that will need to take place. But, it all can be fixed within a week or two." He added in, shifting his gaze so that his eyes rested directly on Klaus who suddenly seemed a bit nervous.

"Speaking of Florida and your lovely hometown..." His voice trailed off as he gripped on to his drink and locked eyes with Stefan. Klaus's facial expression was serious and he was contemplating if he should say what he really wanted to say to his best friend. However, he knew that Stefan would eventually pry it out of him if he didn't tell him in the moment.

"What about it? Are you and Caroline still living together at the new place with Duke? Damon told me about that by the way. And, he said that you two seem happy. It makes me glad to hear that because I think that you're good for her. Caroline and I wouldn't have lasted. She's a great friend to me and I love her like a sister. But, we wouldn't have been good in a relationship together." Stefan admitted as Klaus nodded and then he blurted out something that surprised them both. "I want to ask Caroline to marry me, Stefan. I came here because I wanted your blessing."

"What?" Stefan asked in a surprised tone as Klaus glanced over at him and explained.

"My own family doesn't really care about me. Aside from you and my younger brother Kol. I don't have many people who are that interested in my life or who care about how I live it. So, since Kol is busy with his job. I wanted to ask you what you thought about me asking Caroline to be my wife?" Klaus asked as his question rang through the air.

Stefan sat across from him, speechless. Surely, he wasn't one to talk since he and Elena weren't even married yet and had done nearly everything backwards in regards to their relationship. So, he was openly honest with him. "I think you should do it. You clearly care about her and love her. So, why wait?"

Stefan could feel Klaus's heavy hand on his shoulder as he felt himself being pulled towards Klaus and into a hug. "Thank you, mate. This truly means more to me than you'll ever know. I want to invite you all to the wedding and I want to meet my nephew. I know I'm not really his uncle or anything. But-."

Stefan's hand resting on Klaus's shoulder stopped him from saying anything further as he watched Stefan's green eyes light up with an idea. "How about you and Caroline become my son's godparents?" He asked.

Klaus snorted out a laugh as he smiled at Stefan and with worried eyes he asked. "Are you sure?"

Stefan nodded in confirmation. "Of course, I am. Listen, Damon and Katherine are his aunt and uncle. My dad and mom are his grandparents. But, just in case anything ever happens to me or to Elena. I want someone else to be there and to be involved in Ben's life too. And, I'd pick you and Caroline in a heart beat. I love you both dearly and so will Ben."

Klaus inhaled sharply, trying to prevent himself from crying as he pulled Stefan into a bear hug and kissed the top of his best friends head. "It would be my honor, being your son's godfather." Klaus proudly stated as Stefan backed away from the hug and smiled at him. "And, I couldn't picture anyone more perfect than you and your future wife to be there for him. I love you and I love her very much, Klaus. So, go live your life with Caroline and be happy together." Stefan advised as he watched Klaus pulled him into another hug while whispering. "Thank you, mate. We love you too and if there is anything that you ever need, you let me know. I'm here for you, Stefan. Whenever and wherever you need me. I will always be here for you."

* * *

Hours had passed since Stefan had said goodbye to Elena and Ben. Giving them some alone time and going out to see Klaus was just what he had needed. It had been too long since they'd see each other and Stefan desperately needed someone to confined in. Shortly after they left each other, Stefan returned home and anxiously began opening the front door to their apartment.

"Elena!" Stefan shouted out her name, flipping on the lights in the kitchen as he noticed that Ben's car seat was gone and that his blankets were all neatly folded on the couch. Stefan froze in place, his heart was thumping so loudly against his chest that he could hear it beating in his ears. Elena hadn't mentioned that she'd be taking him anywhere. She had just said that they'd be spending the evening inside until Stefan returned.

"Elena!" He shouted her name again, a lot more frantically this time as his heart started sinking deeper and further into the pit of his stomach while Stefan walked into the bedroom. Their bed was made, although something still seemed off as he moved quicker through the bedroom, examining it a bit closer. Hangers were the only things left inside of the closet on the side of where Elena had her clothes. Her perfume and her clothes were gone, along with a few suitcases and her purse. Stefan slammed his fists against the wall in frustration as he cursed under his breath. "Damn it. Elena, what have you done!" Stefan yelled out, leaning his hands against the wall and exhaling deeply. She hadn't given any signs that she wanted out of what they were starting to create with each other- a life.

Stefan stood in the closet for a while, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. He couldn't do this. He couldn't be a single dad to their son if she decided that she wasn't coming back and never wanted to be with him again. Stefan didn't want to have to explain to Ben why his mother just left without any reason or explanation. However, as he opened his eyes and looked around the room for a minute. He noticed what looked like a letter on the night stand where Elena had once kept her collection of perfumes, not all that remained was the letter that she had intentionally left leaning against a mirror in the room. Stefan slowly moved away from the walk in closet, his eyes glazed over with tears as he glanced up to look at himself in the mirror.

What kind of man would allow his fiancee to leave him? What kind of man was he for her to not be happy enough with? Had he done something wrong during the time he had came back into her life? But, most of all. How was he going to explain this to his son once he found out where Ben was? All those questions ran rampant through his mind as Stefan's shaking hands picked up the white colored envelop that was hand written in Elena's hand writing. Although, it wasn't addressed to Stefan as he had thought. It simply read _To loves of my life._

Stefan gently wiped away the tears in his eyes as opened up the envelop and read it out loud with a trembling voice. His first thoughts had gone to if she had taken Ben with her. However, upon opening the letter and noticing her engagement ring that she had left behind too. Stefan was sure that most of his questions would find their answers within her words.

_To the only one that I will always love,_

_Stefan, I know you must be furious with me at the moment and think that I'm such a selfish person. But, I'm writing this with tears in my eyes because part of me doesn't even want to leave your side. I watched him today, watched as Ben's eyes closed while he slept against my chest for the first time in months. And, I thought to myself how amazing it was to bring him into this world and how much he means to me. I didn't think about it that much then. But, as I sit here now, watching Ben lay on the floor and coo at me. It breaks my heart to know that I'm leaving you and him behind. Stefan, I'm not well. And, I don't want you to hate me for this. Maybe it's better this way, leaving without a face to face apology so that we don't need to see the pain in each others eyes. I'm leaving our son with you. The light of my life and the joy of yours, because you are the most amazing father that he'll ever know and have by his side as he grows up into the fascinating young man we both know that he'll be. Don't you dare ever doubt that you aren't good father. Because, I've seen it with my own eyes and you are. Stefan, you're the best for him._

_At my request, please don't try and find me. Just know that I'd never leave without a reason. Although, the reason has nothing to do with you or our son. You've done nothing wrong. Baby, you loved me as much as you could. I just wasn't strong enough to love myself._

_I love you and I have been lucky enough to be loved by you. Thank you for showing me what true love is. I know that I need to do this to get better and I promise that you or our son didn't do anything wrong and push me away. Please, don't blame yourself for my departure. I'm about to drop Ben off at my brothers and never look back. Call him in a few hours, I promise that our son will be there with him, in good hands. Stefan, there are a lot of things that I can't explain anymore. Why I feel like this. Why I can't look at myself in the mirror without wishing I was someone else and that I hated myself less than I really do._

_I hope that within my words you'll find some comfort and solace and know that my choice in leaving wasn't your fault. I thought I could do this with you and with our son. I thought we could be a family. But, I thought wrong. I'm not good for him like this, Stefan. And, I'm not a good enough person for you either. You deserve someone who will love you without doubts in her mind if you'll leave her. Maybe in a few years, you'll move on too_ _and find someone who will accept Ben as her own. Maybe she won't be such a coward as I was in being a mom and a fiancee._

_Your mind must be filled with questions as to why I even wrote this letter to you. I'm writing this because I need to explain why I couldn't stay and watch Ben grow up into a strong and loving little boy. Why I was too weak to not be able to handle being a mother. This depression has taken it's hold over me and I can't escape it without seeking help for it. So,_ _I won't be around to see Ben's_ _first steps or hear his first words. And, I know that in a few years he'll start asking you why I left and never came back. So, with saying that,_ _this letter isn't just for you. It's for Ben_ _as well. Over the last few months, I've written various letters for our son and I want you to promise me that you'll read them to him, each year when he begins to understand more and begin to ask where his mommy went. Each letter is for different stages in his life and there are only a few. Please, Stefan I know that they'll be hard to read. But, I want him to know that I didn't leave him behind because I was a bad mother or because I didn't love him. Because, I do. I love him so much._

Stefan slowly turned to the second page as tears began making his eyes blurry and he inhaled deeply while reading the rest of what Elena had written to their son.

_My sweet loving baby boy. From the first time I held you in my arms, I know that you were going to be something spectacular in this world. I'm sorry for leaving you, Ben. It breaks my heart for making this choice. However,_ _I want you to know that this had nothing to do with you. Your mother is very sick and she needs to get better for not only herself. But, for you and your dad._

_My heart will ache everyday that I'm away from you and your dad. But, I'm doing this for you. Ben, take care of your father for me and please don't blame him for my choice in leaving you behind. This wasn't his choice to make. Your dad_ _loves you more than you'll ever understand. We fell in love under odd circumstances and it was a whirlwind romance. However, your dad_ _made me open my eyes to so many different things that I didn't know about and he showed me what it truly means to love someone. He is a kind and caring man. And, I don't think I'll ever be loved as much as I was loved by him. I know that I never will be._

_Be good to each other. Comfort one another when you're_ _sad and don't ever forget to go to bed without telling each other "I love you."_

_I'm leaving you with your father because I know deep down in my heart that he's the best person for this job. For the job that I couldn't handle- being a parent._

_My sweet and darling little boy. I'm sorry that I didn't stay and that I failed you both. I'm sorry that I couldn't have been more to you and your dad. Son, please remember that wherever I end up that I will carry you and your father in my heart day and night for as long as I shall live. The letters that I'm leaving with your dad won't fill my absence. But, I hope and pray that throughout the years, that my words will ease the pain of me not_ _being around and you'll come to understand why I had to leave._

_I love you both so much and I'm sorry for everything. Please, don't you ever think that you did something wrong to push me away. Because, you. Ben, you are the most precious little person in my life. You are my entire world and I love you. I left because I want you to have a happy life and I know that the only person who can provide you with that happiness is your dad._

_I will always love you, my sweet angel. But, I can't stay and I am so sorry that I can't.  
_

* * *

**A/N: Final Thoughts?**

**Hoping that I didn't make too many of you cry with Elena's letter to Stefan and to Ben or with any of the other moments that happened. And, if I did. I'm sorry for it!**

**Anyways, I am planning on writing a sequel for this story somewhere in the near future that will be called "Letters To Ben." So, be sure to keep an eye out for it! ;)**

**Thanks so much for reading and feel free to check out my other stories if you like my writing.**

**Follow me on twitter at: BePassionate24**

 


	39. Missing Scene: Trainer Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan Salvatore is a successful real estate owner with problems. An ex-wife who takes everything with her in their divorce, except for her dog. A brother who needs constant advice & a best friend who is secretly in love with him. But, what happens when Stefan makes an enticing deal with his newly hired dog trainer, Elena Gilbert? (Pairings:Stelena,Datherine,Klaroline)

A/N: Hey all! Here is the first "missing scene" from Must Love Dogs. It takes place a little bit after Stefan and Elena have met and she has started working for him.

Enjoy & Thanks for reading! :)

Missing Scenes: Must Love Dogs

Trainer Girl

He hates the beach. The damn sand gets into his shorts, in between his toes, all over his skin and sometimes even in his hair. Not to mention, it reminds him of Rebekah…God, why does he keep thinking about her. Those beautiful eyes of hers and that wicked smile that had hexed him into loving her so damn much. But, he couldn't resist playing a football game with his brother and their best friend and colleague, Klaus Mikaelson.

"You need to have more fun!" Damon reminded his younger brother as he tossed the football towards him and Stefan caught it flawlessly. He smiled as Stefan laughed. It felt good to be carefree for a day, since lately it seemed as if all he was doing was working his ass off day in and day out. The sun felt good on his skin, the air was crisp and everything felt right in the world. Well, that was until he heard it. The sound of her laugh and her voice coming up from behind him.

"Stef, isn't that the girl you hired to train Duke?" Damon asked, stopping to take his shirt off as Stefan crumpled up his and tossed it into the sand. They had been tossing the football around for hours and he hadn't even really noticed her, until now.

"Yea." Stefan paused, wiping the sweat from his brow as he looked out into the distance and watched her for a bit. Elena was wearing a pair of tight blue shorts, her hair was tied up into a high ponytail and she had a black bikini top on. From what he could tell, she was hanging around an unfamiliar couple and their two dogs. "We should go say hi." Damon winked, picking up the football that had dropped at Stefan's feet while Stefan just stood there in awe of her. Damn it, why did he feel this sudden tightening in his chest? What the hell was that feeling?

"Oh come on mate! What's the big deal if we go say hi to her and those people? You afraid she'll hate you even more than she does?" Klaus chuckled, slapping both Damon and Stefan's backs as he stood behind them and looked out to where Elena was sitting.

"Her aunt hates me and I wouldn't want to interrupt the fun she seems to be having. The girl needs to be a little less uptight and a lot more carefree. To be honest, I think she needs to get laid." Stefan joked with them both, hearing Damon howl out a big old laugh as he agreed.

"Well, if you go over there. Maybe you can ask her out to dinner or something, help her with getting laid. What's the big deal if you're casual about it?" Damon questioned, hearing Klaus agree with him as Stefan crossed his arms over his chest, thinking about it for a moment. What was the big deal anyways? Elena was a single girl and Stefan was divorced. Besides, it was just dinner between two people who seemed to be able to tolerate each other, for a bit. He really had been joking about sleeping with her. Although, if it happened. It happened.

"Dinner?" Stefan asked out loud, allowing the idea to rattle around in his mind for a bit as he thought about it. Him and Elena, together in a nice little restaurant, trying to get to know one another better. "Yeah, what could possibly go wrong?" Damon egged him on, convincing him more and more that the idea was a perfect one.

"Everything." Stefan murmured under his breath as he set off in breaking up Elena's fun on the beach.

"Mr. Salvatore?" Elena questioned his name, watching as he shoved his hands into his pocket and slipped back into his gray colored t-shirt. "Just when I thought that I could get rid of you. Hmm, here you are again, coming over to ruin my day off. You know, isn't it enough that you saw me yesterday at your house?" Elena asked, looking more annoyed than ever as she took a few steps towards Stefan and he took one or two backwards. He liked her, in some odd way. Although, he hated how much of a bitch she was to him whenever they were around other people. At least the other day when she was training Duke at his home, he thought that maybe they could get a long for a few hours. Now, he wasn't so sure.

"You know, when you put it that way. I think that you're right. Too much of you would be a really bad idea." Stefan told her, pivoting away from her and the people she was with. Elena glanced over at Jenna who was giving her a knowing look. The plan of attack was underway and Elena couldn't let him slip through her fingers that easily. "Maybe," She paused, shouting out her words and forcing Stefan to turn back around.

"Maybe, what?" He asked.

She inhaled sharply. Here it went, all hell was about to break loose and it was all for a guy with a stupid dog named Duke. "Maybe we should go out sometime. You know, just the two of us. You could take me to that little old seafood restaurant down by Pier 16." Elena suggested, hoping that he'd take the bait and go with her idea.

"Didn't we just agree that we already see too much of one another? Sweetheart, here's a newsflash. You're not my wife. Nor are you my girlfriend. So, I don't have to see an overly annoying amount of you every single day. Now, if you ask me. I'm really thankful for it. Because, aside from being a trainer for my dog. I could care less about you." He told her, watching as her eyes grew big. Elena couldn't believe that someone as classy and gentlemen like as Stefan Salvatore was, could also be an even bigger asshole!

"Well thank god for that. No wonder your wife left you. Jesus, you are an asshole!" Elena exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest as Stefan walked towards her, an expression of annoyance was spread across his stoic features.

"Why she left me is none of your business and let's both remember this. I'm the asshole who's back account you've been draining since you started working for me. I'm also the asshole who signs your checks for training my completely unbearable dog." Stefan's face was red, his eyes glued to hers as he waited for her to say something. However, Elena was taken back and simply stood there, hearing him out.

"Now, I came over here because I saw you and I wanted to be friendly. Civilized. However, since you've just insulted me and my dog. I'm guessing that this dinner idea is going to need to go on the back burner until you learn some manners. Maybe, one day when you don't think I'm such an evil asshole. I'll take you out. But, until then, have a nice rest of your day, Ms. Gilbert." He told her, starting to walk away as Elena ran after him, attempting to apologize.

"Stefan, listen. I'm sorry for saying that. It was out of line." She told him, hearing him scoff as he stopped and turned back towards her, shaking his head.

"What do you want from me, Elena?" He asked, watching as she shrugged her shoulders back. She wasn't really sure. But, there was one thing that she could think of.

"I want to get to know you better." She replied, giving him a halfhearted smile in hopes of him realizing that she was in fact somewhat serious.

"Why?" Stefan questioned, watching her squirm under his intense gaze.

"Because, I can tell that you aren't this jerk of a man that you make everyone else believe that you are. So, I want to see the other side of you that you don't show anyone else." She told him, hoping that he'd hear the sincerity within her voice.

Stefan sighed out a deep breath. Hoping that he wouldn't regret it, he locked eyes onto hers and then he said. "Fine. Dinner it is. 8pm at my house. I'll have someone pick you up tomorrow night. Just, call me and let me know if you decide that you don't want to do this."

Elena nodded, smiling sweetly as she said. "I'm pretty sure that I won't back out on you. So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Stefan shrugged his shoulders and cracked a small smile. "Okay. But, remember that tomorrow night. You're still the dog trainer. Not my girlfriend and if I turn into the massive asshole that you think I am, you can just walk right out the door." He told her, turning back to where Damon and Klaus were anxiously waiting to find out what had just happened.

A/N: If anyone has a request for some missing scenes. Please feel free to message me or tweet me about them. Thanks! :)


	40. Chapter 40: Pesky Feelings

Please note: SLIGHT ADULT CONTENT!

*This scene takes place when Elena attempts to provoke Stefan into admitting he has feelings for her. What follows next is a few pieces of missing clothes and some sexy times. *

Enjoy & thanks so much for reading.

Missing Scene: Pesky Feelings

She's covered in dirt from Duke and her car won't start as she slams her hands against the steering wheel in frustration.

Elena would ask him to come outside to check it. However, with the way she just left things. She isn't really sure it'd be a good idea. So, instead she leans her face against the steering wheel and allows her forehead to activate the horn. It's blaring when he runs outside, shaking his head. He's still pissed off at her for dragging mud throughout his freshly cleaned floors. But, the truth is that part of him feels a little sorry for her. She looks exhausted and he can tell by the look in her eyes when he knocks loudly on the car door's window, watching her raise her head up with a displeased look upon her face.

"What do you want?" She asks, remembering that just hours earlier he said he wasn't going to be paying her if she was going to be tracking mud inside of his house and coming to see him with an attitude that was anything but pleasant.

"I'd like to know why your head is honking the horn of your car?" Stefan asks point blank, crossing his arms over his chest as Elena glances up at him, a foolish grin upon her face. He takes a step back when the door opens up and she steps out, rolling her eyes.

"I was trying to leave your house and my stupid car won't start. So, here I am. Stuck." Elena comments, shaking her head as Stefan lets out a little bit of a laugh and goes to stand in front of her car, lifting up the hood.

"Do you think it's a dead battery?" He asks her as she shrugs her shoulders. She's regretting not taking Jeremy up on those car 101 lessons that he had been pressuring her to know before she left for Florida. Because, surely, they would have been really useful right about now.

"How about you come inside until I can call someone that I know to get your car towed. Because, it doesn't seem like it's the battery." Stefan tells her after she's attempted to try and start the car for the fifth time in a row already.

"Okay." She says in a reluctant tone. She's still covered in mud from earlier in the day and Stefan quickly notices it because he's glancing at her legs and her butt when she steps out of the car and begins to walk in front of him.

Stefan steps in front of her when the door opens and Elena steps inside. "Let me go get you a towel. You can use one of my t-shirts too to replace that nasty one you're wearing." He comments, disappearing into his bedroom and getting Elena a fresh t-shirt and towel.

"I can shower this crap off in your bedroom?" She asks him, hearing as he lets out a laugh, tossing a towel and a thin white t-shirt in her direction.

"What's wrong, Gilbert? Does the idea of that make you feel all gross?" He asks her, tilting his head to the side as she exhales deeply and raises her furrowed brows at him.

"No, it's fine. Nothing's wrong. Thank you." Elena says, brushing past Stefan and going straight towards his bathroom. "If you need anything else, just holler." He says over his shoulder as she watches him make his way into the kitchen, telling her that he's going to make something for them to eat since it seems as if she's going to be there for a while.

"You cook?" Elena questions, stopping just beside the entrance to his bedroom.

"Yeah, and it's not terrible food either." Stefan winks, pivoting on his heels as he sighs out a deep breath. "You know, Elena. Maybe one day you won't think I'm such an ass and you'll see me as a nice guy."

"A nice guy?" Elena scoffs. Did he seriously just say he was a nice guy? Haha. Yeah, sure!

"Yeah. Underneath all this money, expensive suits and shit talking. I'm a decent human being. I'm so nice, I'm allowing you to shower in my bathroom and wear one of my t-shirts. See, I do have a heart." He throws over his shoulder as Elena shakes her head, storming into his bathroom as she shuts the door.

"Why is he such a jackass!" She mumbles to herself as she hears him call out to her.

"Leave it unlocked, in case I need something!" He shouts while Elena leans against one of his bedroom walls, closing her eyes and exhaling. "I'm so going to regret working for him!" She utters out, shoving off of the wall and walking into the bathroom, locking the door.

"How was the shower temperature?" Stefan asks her when she makes her way into the kitchen, an hour later. He's examining the way his white t-shirt falls against her hips. Elena turns towards him, watching his eyes following her as she tugs on the fabric. "It was fine. Your shirt's too big on me though." She comments as he laughs a little, nodding his head.

"It looks perfect to me." Stefan comments in an observant tone, brushing up against her from behind on purpose. Just to see what kind of reaction he can provoke out of her. Elena turns towards him. She's wedged herself between the Island of his kitchen and his own body that's standing a little too close for comfort.

"This was all a ploy, wasn't it?" He hears her ask, her eyes dancing with a little bit of excitement as he shrugs his shoulders, attempting to play it cool. They're so close that she can feel his breath upon her skin as he lifts his hand up to her face, pushing a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear.

"A ploy for what exactly?" Stefan asks her, moving away from her as she watches him reach for a plate in his cabinet that's on the right side of the stove.

"To spend more time with me." Elena tells him, grinning as he moves over to the dining table, putting the plate down. "You seriously think that I'd want to spend more time with you? Ha. Stop kidding yourself."

"Oh, please! I see the way you look at me sometimes. I think it's about high time you stop denying these feelings you have and just admit it already. You seem to kind of like me. Mr. Salvatore." Elena replies, crossing her arms over her chest as Stefan walks past her. He sees her hand catch on to his arm from the corner of his eye, forcing him to stop and look at her.

"What do you want from me, Elena? More money?" He asks, a little bit of annoyance hidden within his voice.

"No!" Throwing up her hands into the air, she rolls her eyes again. She's about had it with him acting like he doesn't give a shit about her. Because she can see it. There's something between them and it's electrifying.

"Just admit to me that deep down in that ice-cold soul of yours, is a little bit of humanity and feelings." She replies, hearing Stefan laugh out loud.

"Feelings for you?" The question lingers in the air as he turns his back to her, puffing out a breath and trying to calm himself down. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. Stefan's confession wasn't even supposed to be anything big. Honestly, he had wanted it to be simple. This. Well, this…It was complicated. Messy and could lead to a lot of things that he was conflicted about. Like, sleeping with her again. Because, surely that had crossed his mind way more than once. But truthfully, he did like her and he did want to get to know her better. He wanted to get to know her as much as he could.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about. Certainly, you're a little crazy, Elena." He retorts, causing her to take a step-in front of him. "You think I'm crazy?" She asks him, placing her right hand onto his left bicep. "Look me straight in the eyes and tell me that you don't feel nothing for me, Stefan." Leaning forward and whispering the rest of her sentence, she swears that she can hear him gasp for a breath.

"I don't. Nothing." He says to her, deadlocking his eyes onto hers as Elena backs away from him, purposefully lifting up his white cotton t-shirt that she's wearing to wipe the dripping water from her forehead, exposing her black lace bra in the process. The small swift action makes his eyes widen, those leaf green eyes suddenly glistening with sheer desire. How can someone look so good in a damn t-shirt? How could someone like him keep lying to himself that he felt nothing for her. When in reality, he felt something.

"Liar." Elena comments, licking her bottom lip as she lifts her body up onto his counter top. Stefan watches her legs swinging back and forth while she smirks at him. "This doesn't bother you, does it?" She asks him, taunting him even more.

"Nope," He pauses for a minute. Trying not to crack as he locks his eyes onto her. Elena's got her hands on the edge of the counter, swinging her legs back and forth as she stares at him, her heels hitting the bottom cabinets below.

"Why would it?" He asks, walking over towards her as he's noticed that she's taken a seat right in front of where his spices are. "I need some salt." Stefan comments, taking a step back as Elena slides her body down from the counter and places her hand onto his shoulder, feeling his muscles tense up at her touch. "Because, I can see how much you're fighting it. You want me, Stefan. I can tell. You want me so badly that it's killing you." Swallowing his doubts, he closes his eyes. Maybe if he counts backwards from 10. She'll disappear and this will be over? Maybe if he just kisses her, she'll shut up?

Does he really want it to end though? He thinks to himself. The internal struggle is what's really killing him. Elena's right in front of him. Her hair still damp from the shower she'd just taken. Her warm, soft skin begging to be touched. Opening his eyes back up, Stefan refocuses his attention back to his cooking, flipping the salmon over on the stove and putting some salt on it. He hears her though, taking a seat now on one of the dining room chairs and rustling through the newspaper.

"New York Times, says here that your ex-wife wants all of your money. Is it true?" She asks him, attempting to change the subject as Stefan glances over at her. He doesn't even read the New York Times or any media coverage anymore regarding his family or himself and Rebekah. Most of its garbage anyways. That's until Elena spots something that Stefan hadn't noticed either when he picked up the paper this morning. "I'm in these papers too, you know. People are starting to talk, apparently. How scandalous your divorce to Rebekah is and how apparently, I'm the one you broke you two up."

"It doesn't say that!" He argues, watching her flip it over as she gets up from her seat and walks over to him. Elena can feel his breath on her neck this time while he reads the headline over her shoulder. "Salon owner's mysterious niece, new mistress to CEO of SD Realty's Stefan Salvatore."

"Sure as hell does!" She retorts, feeling Stefan snatch up the newspaper and watching as he crumbles it, tossing it into the garbage can beside Elena.

"I didn't want to get you involved into this shit, Elena!" Stefan stammers out, anger evident on his face as he rubs his hands over his red-looking cheeks and inhales sharply. The article's clearly hit a nerve within him and just when Elena is about to open her mouth to ask, Stefan confirms her suspicions.

"I care about you! Okay. I fucking care about you. And, late at night when I'm all alone in this damn house. Sometimes, you're the only thought that runs through my mind. I can't stop feeling this way about you. I just don't know how!" He admits, turning off all the food on the stove before he takes a step-in front of her and places both of his hands firmly on to her hips.

Her body's tensed up, her darkened brown eyes are locked onto him as she bites her lip and with a small innocent smile, she asks. "What do you want from me, Stefan?"

He shrugs his shoulders, almost unsure of himself. Hell, who is he kidding? He's totally unsure of himself at the moment. She does that to him. Makes everything so uncertain and fuzzy within his mind that he feels himself losing control.

"Tell me." She begins to say, the feeling of his fingers grasping tighter onto her hips makes Elena's pulse quicken. Stefan hoists her into his arms, gliding her across the counter top until her butt is on the edge of it and her legs are wrapped around his pelvis. "I want to undress you. And," He pauses, moving a strand of her damp hair behind her neck as his warm lips kiss the curve of her skin. She's got a mole on her left shoulder that he proceeds to kiss too while moving his own t-shirt away from her skin.

"And, then what?" She breathes out in an uneven tone. He could have called her a taxi, hours ago. Although, at the moment she's kind of glad she stayed behind.

"I want to leave you breathless and moaning out my name until you're begging for more. I want to fuck you so hard, Elena. That all you can think about is me." He seductively tells her, making sure that she's aware of what she's getting herself into. If this time is anything like it had been in his office, just two days ago, she's fully aware of what's to come.

"Are you really going to do that?" She asks him, teasingly while she glides she fingers across his tensed-up jawline. Stefan nods, pulling her body closer to him a bit more aggressively. She gasps when she feels his cool touch upon her belly. Stefan's fingers are unbuttoning her shorts and unzipping them before Elena can even comprehend what he's planning on doing.

"Don't under estimate me. Miss Gilbert. I always get exactly what I want. Believe me, even if it takes some convincing." He winks, pulling down her shorts as Elena feels his fingers glide over her thin blue colored underwear. "I'll make you puddy in my hands within a blink of an eye." He tells her, kissing her thighs and stroking the skin between her legs as Elena leans her head back, feeling her muscles tighten up and then relax a bit. "What are you going to do next?" She asks him, her voice hoarse and barely there. Stefan's glistening green eyes tell her everything as he takes her hand into his own and places it against the elastic band of her panties. "Have you ever pleasured yourself in front of anyone?" He questions, hearing his own pulse quicken as she lifts her head up, biting her lower lip in a sexy manner that makes him wish he could ravish himself within her. But, the way she's looking at him. So, unsure of herself and what's going on between them. It makes him stop.

Elena shakes her head. "No." She states in a firm tone. Giggling a little as she smirks at him, getting to what he's about to say. "You want me to show you what I like?" She asks. Stefan nods, licking his lips and exhaling deeply as he states. "How else is this supposed to be fun for you and for me? You know, If I can't turn you on. There's no point to this. So, tell me. Elena, what is it that gets you in the mood?"

Leaning forward. Elena wraps her arms around his neck, removing one of her hands gently and replacing it with his own as she says in a playful tone. "How about I show you?"

Stefan nods, feeling her push her body a bit away from him as she spreads her legs open and lays down with her back flat on the long Island kitchen counter. Elena closes her eyes, inhaling sharply, Stefan watches her slowly. His heart pounding against his chest. It's sexy the way she does it, slowly touching herself and then carefully gliding her left hand in between her legs, underneath her blue panties. Stefan's breath hitches just watching her, she can hear it. His breathing becomes rapid as he hovers over her. Elena's eyes are closed, her bottom lip pressed into her teeth as she arches her back forward and continues touching herself in front of him.

It's slow, the feel of his hands removing hers away from her own body while he hovers over her, sliding his own two fingers between the elastic band of her underwear and against her pelvic bone. Elena's brown eyes widen once she realizes what he's about to do. Stefan's voice is gruff and serious when he speaks to her. "Allow me." He remarks, raising both of her arms above her head and telling her that she needs to keep them there. The way he pulls her forward and grips his hands against her body is heart stopping and rough. The small movement makes her breathless for a bit.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted you, Elena. Because, I do. And, I also wasn't kidding when I say that I always get what I want. Because, sweetheart. I've wanted this for a while." He comments, leaning forward and kissing her stomach, making his way down her navel with his warm lips and wet tongue. He nips and licks her skin, sending her mind reeling. His hand making it's way between her legs. Stefan's thumb caresses her clit as Elena closes her eyes and leans her head back, moaning a little at first as his fingers rub up against her clit and in between her lips.

"I haven't even really touched you yet." He laughs, hearing her heave out a breath as she begs. "Stefan, please."

She can feel him removing her panties, sliding them gently down to her ankles and before she says anything, they fall to the floor under his feet. She's trying to keep her composure, acting as if his every touch isn't killing her inside. But, from the look of sudden pleasure upon her face. He knows that he's got her exactly where he wants her to be. He's in total control now and he likes it. Stefan leans forward, kissing her stomach again and then each side of her hip bones, delicately. It's quick, the motion of his fingers spreading her lips apart as he moves them up and down slowly and then a little bit quicker each time, making her wet.

"I want you." Elena says in a tone just above a whisper. It's enough for Stefan's curiosity to get the best of him as his two fingers slowly enter into her core, carefully pushing them in and out. Her muscles tighten around him, her moans becoming louder and louder. The kitchen walls making his name bounce off of each corner as Elena's body arches forward again a bit more forcefully and Stefan continues his thrusting. In and out, his fingers glide deeper and deeper as she pleads with him to keep going.

The orgasm sends her into a euphoric feeling. Elena's pulse is racing as she heaves for a breath and whimpers out his name, a little bit softer and slower. Her legs are weak and her body feels like it's on fire when he finally stops, stepping away from her so casually, like nothing had happened at all. Elena lays her head down, closing her eyes as he speaks in a thick and emotionally charged tone. "I think I should call you a cab."

"You did not just say that." Elena states, sounding a bit displeased when she finally regains control of herself and lifts her body up from his kitchen counter. Stefan's washing his hands as he turns toward her and explains. "Listen, there is a lot more where that came from and frankly, Elena. If I were to do everything I want to do to you all in one day. What's going to be left for the next time we see each other? I am fond of you. But, this needs to happen slowly."

His question lingers into the air as she hops off the counter and slips her underwear back on, her dark blue shorts quickly following. Puffing out a breath, she begins to gather her things. "What am I supposed to do with my car?" She asks him as he smiles, chuckling a little. He had nearly forgotten about it. The car, the only reason she was still there. "Leave it here tonight. I'll have someone take a look at it and in the morning, they'll have it dropped off back at your aunt's house."

Stefan turns the water off, wiping his hands as he grabs his cell phone and makes the quick call for a taxi to pick her up from his house. He watches her nervously pacing in his living room. The minute he ends the call, she speaks. "What did you mean by there are a lot of things you'd like to do to me?" She asks, her face turning red just at the thought of it. She couldn't deny feeling something for him anymore and he could see it.

Shrugging his shoulders, Stefan takes her hand, walking over to the foyer. She notices the spark in his green eyes returning as she puts her shoes on and leans her back against the wall, still waiting for a reply. "Hmm? I'd like an answer." Elena comments in a demanding tone. He's smirking, looking deeply into her eyes when he pushes her gently against the wall behind her, leaning forward and staring at her lips.

The kiss is gentle at first, their lips taunting each other's as Stefan caresses his tongue upon her bottom lip. Elena opens her mouth, allowing him more access to her. Her hands are in his hair, gripping the back of his neck as she deepens the kiss and their tongues glide together as one. Moaning inside of his mouth, Stefan's hand flicks his t-shirt that she's still wearing upward as he runs his right hand over her right breast, groping her and causing her to release a groan. Elena backs away suddenly to catch her breath. His eyes are glistening with amusement as he kisses her cheek and whispers into her ear, right before the taxi driver is heard honking his horn outside. "You'll see. What happened in the kitchen and that kiss? Let's just say, it's just the beginning. And, for the record. I do like you, Miss Gilbert. Remember that for next time."


End file.
